The Tale of Happy Tree
by Tastytoasting
Summary: The Kingdom of Happy Tree has fallen under the hands of a suspicious sorcerer and a maddened king. Ever the rebel, the wolf knight Axel journeys across the lands to gather allies, enemies, discoveries, and... amorous activity? Contains bad endings and ships
1. Day 1: Mistakes and Demeanors

The Tale of Happy Tree

'Bleak futures. Burnt out dreams.' This phrase had echoed throughout many generations of the residents who lived in the town of Bleakburn established firmly as part of the four towns of the kingdom of Happy Tree. It was not a town of pivotal importance within the social sphere of the kingdom, more along the lines of one of many regular towns in the world. Residents carried out their daily lives content, secure in the protection of one King Flippy and his elite guardianship of knights. The monarchy had earned the people's trust for successfully and revolutionarily establishing an untarnished sector of towns and a capital for the Tree Friends to live in that was guarded against the wilds and its magicks. In truth though, for every flawless establishment, there are flaws beckoning underneath the surface. After all, for Bleakburn to have attained its name and town motto over time, there was bound to be a few bad eggs in the basket. Namely, it was a frequent destination for overbearing thugs, criminals, and sinners to name a resting ground. Most were smart and hid their operations underneath a facade or occupation of helpfulness and comfort. Even with the threat of the guards patrolling ruthlessly but devotedly for protection, there were some bad eggs daring enough (Or perhaps foolish enough) to publicly strike. Such as one lone figure down one of Bleakburn's residential districts, busy enough for such a ruffian to sneak up behind a victim and start making threats.

"Nobody move!" Warned a masked reptile, holding a petite looking mouse boy hostage.

Dozens of citizens gasped and feared for the life of the rodent, begging the escaped prisoner to let him go. The poor boy squirmed in the tyrannical hands, feeling pitiful in the dangerous individual's hold, he was so young and wanted to do lots of things before he died.

"P-please let me go! I-I'll do anything you ask!" Begged the mouse before the croc pulled him closer.

"No chances sweetheart, you'll be my getaway ticket to freedom, and when I escape, you'll be in for a real treat." sweet-talked the hostage-taker, rubbing himself against the hostage's backside and bringing a hand to their thigh. An aggressive and suggestive gesture only heightened the reality of the situation for all parties involved.

Tears of horror ran across the boy's body, he was not going to be rescued, nor was he going to be able to escape. He would eventually be brought to some isolated location where he would be abused and... have this scum have his way with him.

Until...

A quiet and subtle stream of armored figures, brandishing weapons of mostly bladed natures and shields, made their way through the crowd. Several knights, composed and undeterred by the threat were fully intent on resolving this conflict peacefully. The crocodile gazed upon them defiantly, sure of his advantage. With a scornful spit towards the guards, he slowly edged his way towards the direction of where the town's crossroads over to other areas of the kingdoms lay. Among the guards, was a canine looking tree friend. With his regal-looking fur of silver and white, shining armor that looked like it was well taken care of and encasing it was the stocky body of its owner, a sword that had gleamed in the sun, a shield that could stand against a thousand blows, and finally, what struck him the most was his facial features: a piercing gaze and a wolfish grin. This particular guard carried the lack of restraint and also the sheer willpower to speak for the more carefully analyzing knights he was surrounded with.

"Hold it right there scum!" Shouted the guard, while both the boy, the escaped prisoner, and the citizens acknowledged the presence of the wolf, the guards had groans and sighs escape from them.

"Oh geez, it's Axel again," said a guard worryingly, "We must have been really cruel in a previous life to have been cursed by his presence," said another guard.

"We got ourselves a hero eh? Remember! If you get closer, he dies!" Challenged the croc, bringing the blade to the endangered male and bracing himself for a likely chase.

"Maybe we can come to an agreement." Said Axel, already devising a risky plan of his.

"Unless it has something to do with granting me a safe escape then your 'negotiation' will just be a mug of goat pis-" Said the croc, only to find his voice cut off instantly when he saw the edge of a knife thrown directly to his head, loosening his hold on the mouse boy. The mouse boy wisely shook off his now stiff captor's arms and retreated to the knights who welcomed him with open arms. The latest ruffian's dead body fell onto the dusty roads of Bleakburn.

Axel's form was at a throwing pose, the hidden knife he had kept in his belt was now gone, impaled on the dead lizard's corpse. Playing to his opponent's level of confidence was one of his greatest strengths and enabled a very clean execution and rescue. Axel returned to a neutral stance, walked to the corpse, and smugly told it,

"I get paid, and you die. The better to skin you with my dear." told Axel, staring him right in the eyes.

The people cheered for the risky yet heroic act of the wolf, the other guards, however, had a different view on this. Not that they didn't think Axel had failed and indeed they were relieved and optimistic about saving another life in a town that already had a bad reputation for safety. But...

"The captain's going to tan our hides for this," said a guard, "Yeah, there were explicit orders to bring this guy back alive," said another. With no other choice and knowing they'll face their commander's wrath, they hauled the body away as proof of the event. The rest of the crowd dispersed after this, mostly out of paranoia of being attacked themselves but also because the daily Bleakburn entertainment had ended once more. All but one. The mouse had come running to Axel, who immediately began giving him praises.

"Oh heroic and noble guard, you have saved me from the perilous and evil hands of that man. Tell me sir, how can I ever repay you?" Questioned the grateful mouse.

Axel stroked his pristine white fur and whispered to the mouse's ear.

"Well, there is one way you could repay me..." Axel's suddenly low voice spoke suggestively, caressing the mouse's ass with a surprisingly gentle gesture.

The response would normally have seemed very inappropriate, particularly for that of a guard but Axel was no ordinary guard. The townspeople simply weren't privy to this side of Axel as the guard did their best to come off as a spotless paragon of protection. Yet Axel was impatient and in the prime of his youth. Not to mention in his eyes, the mouse was indeed worthy of being given all the attention they deserved. The mouse blushed and began laughing nervously...

It was elsewhere, about some thirty minutes later through the horseback ride that the news was delivered to said captain. The furious fist of the captain shook the table of his desk, sending the ink spilling and papers scattered everywhere.

"Damn it! This is the thousandth time that damn brat has failed to follow simple orders! Where is he!?" Bellowed the captain.

He was a light brown bear with the physique of someone who bumbled a lot at his captain's quarters and was robust and round. He wore the traditional knight's armor but as a sign of his higher than life and prestigious position, he was allowed to wear a fine scarlet silk cape that extended to his boots and wore the royal insignia of a silver tag upon his chest. He carried a pipe that he had been conveniently smoking for pleasure's sake up until the bad news barged into his room and also wore a felt cap with a big turkey feather for embellishment. Despite being known for being a kind-hearted father in his personal life, his personality during a news report put many of the knights on edge. Triggering his temper too had been proven unwise in the past and was certainly on the verge of being unleashed right at that moment.

"Well?!" Pop looked impatient as the knights were clearly trying to brainstorm an adequate response. The guards jumped as he slammed his fist once again on his desk.

"S-sorry captain Pop sir. But we thought it'd be more important to deliver the news to you immediately." Said a guard who quaked in his boots. This didn't serve to ease his mind however and made him madder.

"Incompetent fools all of you! Two men would have sufficed to report to me and the rest of you should have kept an eye on Axel, instead of all of you fools coming here and breathing my air! Bah! Nevermind, I'll get him myself" said Pop, getting up from his seat and storming out of his office.

The guards looked down in silence, feeling stupid that despite Pop's angry tone, he was right, they should have brought Axel here. Axel was known by Pop as a 'loose cannon' and so to hear that letting the wolf go unchecked in his actions was not going to win any favor. A guard soon spoke up, "So, wanna get drunk tonight?" The response from the other guardsmen was merry cheering and gleeful talking like a bunch of schoolboys. Perhaps not anything that Pop would approve of but it was somewhat of a guilty pleasure for them to indulge in until things boiled over with Axel and Pop.

In the streets of Bleakburn, Pop scoured the town for the unruly guard that was his subordinate Axel, searching high and low for the canine. Axel's movements beyond usually being forced to stick with the knight on a specific patrol were unpredictable. Particularly given that it seemed he had stayed behind for whatever absurd reason Pop conceived.

"You! Have you seen a wolf in guards armor?" Was the question he asked all of them to which he had gotten no solid answers from. Most of them gave him a brief description of the event, giving only vague clues to where he might have gone.

Until one particular rat peasant answered his question, "Oh, was it that guard who took down that escaped convict? Well, I think I saw him coming with that pretty mouse boy down the inn" said the rat, as soon as he said that, Pop had begun hurrying towards the nearest inn he could find, ignoring the 'pretty' adjective being used for who had been nearly killed.

Pop entered the cozy confines of the inn, mugs of ale and the sweet scent of the delicacies the owner of the inn emanated in the walls of the tavern. A green squirrel gave all sorts of drinks and meals to the patrons of the inn, he had a lazy eye, he was a bit sticky with some of the ingredients he used, honey, sugar and all sorts of sweet spices had stained his apron as he delivered the orders of his customers. His shape was also notably plump yet he moved with an uncanny lightness. Or perhaps it was more of a twitchiness given how the mugs he carried shook and spilled small amounts of drink with the erratic movements of the squirrel. Seeing a shadow looming over him, he saw Pop looking down on him.

"Have you seen a wolf in guards armor? With a mouse in tow?" asked Pop, the person, in turn, smiled a little too enthusiastically at the question nor did he question why he was being asked about this. It was common to nature for this particular innkeeper.

"Yeah, he and his friend rented the 2nd one to the right upstairs! Also, feel free to order anything you want." Said the innkeeper. Pop looked at the innkeeper and tried his best not to look at his lazy eye and treat him normally.

"Thank you mr...?" Pop tried to thank him but trailed off, realizing he did not know this innkeeper's name.

"Nutty sir!" Said Nutty eagerly.

"Thank you Nutty, if you don't mind, I have some business with this wolf. Would you mind if I go upstairs?" Asked Pop.

"Sure! Though, be careful though. Some people keep bringing some weird smelling milk and spilling them on the floor. Whatever they're doing they should really stop drinking milk in their rooms." said Nutty.

Pop had an idea of what this "bad smelling milk" was and gave a repulsed glance towards the stairs in response. It also made him wonder if Nutty had lost his sense of reality at some point if he didn't think this "bad smelling milk" was seen as a particular liability to his inn's cleanliness and prestige to deal with it. Regardless, Pop decided not to persecute Nutty for the behavior of unseemly or perhaps reckless individuals within the inn. There were more important wolves to hunt at the moment.

Pop walked up the stairs to the second floor, and as evidence, seeing some of this 'bad milk' on the floor in the process, knew that this inn was almost on the same level as the brothel. He was very tempted now to report the appalling quality of this inn to the king at this point. Being a family man at heart, he found the idea of something as gross and vulgar as this being present in a public space to be disgraceful. Yet he was also somewhat bitterly amused at the idea of these people having 'fun' of sorts. Perhaps the sugary foods of this inn made these people have enough energy to do that when they normally wouldn't. And at this point in his life, his own energy was draining with every coming year. Still, such thoughts wouldn't dare compromise his mission at the moment and so Pop located the designated room.

And sure enough, on the 2nd door to the right, he could hear the moans of some fool taking what he was praying to be consensual sex. If it wasn't... then someone was probably going to lose a tail. He didn't dare place his ear upon the door to listen in for that would just be him delaying the inevitable. He breathed deeply, preparing his nerves to confront this miscreant of a wolf.

He knocked on the door, getting a husky and rather rude response of "occupied" from a voice inside, which he recognized as Axel's. He knocked again, getting a much more grouchy response from the other side.

"Its occupied, fucking retard!" said Axel once again.

Pop was losing patience, he knocked for the third time.

"Fuck off!" said Axel, Pop decided he had enough and kicked the door open. His bear strength being more than enough to burst through a locked inn door.

And there was Axel, and the mouse boy, completely nude, frozen mid-thrust while they looked at Pop. Their perfect position on the bed made the scene pretty laughable to the common peasant but it was a sheer mockery of knighthood for Pop. Axel, who had been panting moments prior was forced to silence while the mouse looked at Pop with the deepest embarrassment Pop had seen in weeks.

"Should I fire you now and let you finish or perhaps you will stop what you are doing right away and we can begin to negotiate?" Pop sarcastically made a proposition to Axel in particular, not even bothering with the mouse.The mouse lifted his ass to get off of Axel's throbbing length, picked up his clothes and ran for it. Ashamed and perhaps feeling betrayed, he was not going to let Axel make a choice.

"Wait!" said Axel, reaching a hand out for him but it was too late.

"S-sorry captain," said the mouse while fleeing naked downstairs, earning gasps of surprise from bystanders seeing such a spectacle happen. It also earned the somewhat far too lingering stare of an easily distracted Nutty who looked on as the mouse's swaying tail and ass flew off into the sunset.

"SIR AXEL." Pop addressed Axel in such a fashion that was designed to make him feel guilty and grovel for mercy.

Normally Axel would feel the very weight of Pop's voice upon his mind but being blue-balled in front of him made it feel like he was pinned by tons of boulders. His sexual high rapidly shrinking didn't help either, making him completely out of his element. Still, defiance was one of his more prominent characteristics. Axel sighed rather lazily and folded his arms before asking Pop a teasingly oblivious question,

"What did I do wrong this time?" He was just wanting to just get this humiliating position he was in over with.

"Perhaps I should let the abandoned clothes on the floor be allowed to speak for you since clearly, you're not willing to admit your mistake like the bigger man." Pop spoke with rising anger.

"Well excuse me, but I actually think a personal reward was due for saving another innocent from escaped convicts, unlike your other dogs who sit around doing nothing while lives are at stake." said Axel accusingly.

"THAT you did not report to me at once about while in the process and abandoned your patrol duties in order to do so. Don't worry, your accomplices by inaction are under scrutiny too but really? Whoring yourself out to the person you saved like someone living at the brothel?" Pop did what he felt was decent and started picking up the clothes as he continued his lecture.

"Hey! I'm not 'whoring' myself out. I'm just trying to make my job more enjoyable and incentivized. Besides, you saw that piece of ass, who wouldn't be able to resist that?" Objected Axel, desperately defending his actions, daydreaming if he could go find the mouse again and continue where they left off.

"Unlike you Axel, I have standards bigger than my pheromones. And if you need an incentive for your work, saving lives and upholding the kingdom's integrity is more than enough for you. Disobedience and disrespecting the rules two times a week is not going to make your life feel enjoyable." Axel held his chin on his hand and looked away.

"Stupid, sexy grouch." Whispered Axel to himself. He had yet to try making a move on the captain, wishing he wasn't so serious and scary all the time. Not to mention Pop had yet to actually court anyone or show signs of courtship since he became a widowed father to his son Cub. Axel was not afraid of ranks or divides between lovers and potential romances, he was used to a lifetime of breaking rules and pursuing what he felt was right for him. So something like this just felt like a slap to the face. Another potential love interest thinking of him in such a low manner. As Pop finished gathering the remnants of the mice's clothes he turned to what was Axel's pieces of armor lying on the floor and he scoffed in annoyance.

"Taking off your armor in a public inn, you couldn't even bother dressing into something more casual. You had to wear the armor here so that everyone knew a knight was coming into this inn to fuck a mouse..."

"Ugh, who cares. We do our job, we protect people, we keep bandits from getting inside, patrol the perimeters, and take care of any potential incidents. It's just armor anyway, it's designed to protect, not to represent." Axel downplayed unreasonably, he never did believe in armor as a reflection of where your loyalties are. If he could, he'd be a guardsman with no armor as he only saw them as heavy and cumbersome.It feels stupid, why can't there be light armor instead of the traditional heavy armor. This isn't a fashion show damn it!He ranted mentally.

Pop turned to Axel and glared at him. Axel had most definitely touched a nerve that the father bear would not forgive so quickly in addition to this display.

"Taking care of potential incidents is another issue I've experienced with you. The other knights told me how you dealt with that situation. Cold-blooded murder! You may think your suit doesn't represent you in any shape or form but it represents your liege! What would the king say if his people feared the knights would one day turn on them?"

"Then maybe give more freedom. AKA, letting us choose what we can wear. If we want to wear something lighter let us. Armor doesn't need to be too protective you know, it should also provide mobility. What if you have a new recruit who could barely lift the chestpiece-" Axel began, thinking he had proven a point, only for Pop to object straight away.

"So you refuse to acknowledge your overly violent methods either?! If freedom is what someone as unpredictable as you desires then so it shall be!" Axel was confused, it shall be? He thought that maybe Pop had finally seen reason to his perspective and perked his ears up.

"Sir Axel. You are stricken off active duty until further notice. You will not participate in any patrols, meetings, or knightly gatherings and attempting to do so on your own will result in being fired straight away. You are also to not perform any sort of knightly action unless you hear genuine cries of distress and you will be subject to the law as any citizen would should you try to use your usual methods. Execution is the punishment for murder. Surely with all this newfound 'freedom' you will be able to have as much 'enjoyment' as desired." Pop sneered at Axel.

Axel's ears drooped down and his jaw felt like it had dropped directly down on the ground. Axel never knew a life of being anything other than a guard. Sure the pay was meager but it was better than the boring life he found every other citizen to have. The prospect of finding a stray bandit had excited him, and the fame and glory that would come with it. And his dream job was about to be stripped off of him much as he had so eagerly stripped off his armor not that long ago. Perhaps this was some sort of cruel karmic retribution that the superstitious and the mages believed in.

"W-wait! Pop, er, captain Pop, you can't just do this! Breaking the law as I do now, aren't some of the heroic things I did acknowledged? I mean, that guy was going to take that mouse to places unknown and have his way with him." said Axel, hoping this would reconsider his decision.

"Much like you attempted to have your way with that same mouse? Axel, I am tired of hearing reports on your reckless, rambunctious behavior and up until today I never heard of this inn. Yet now I'm certain many people will now hear that a knight has come to this inn and done the dirty deeds and spilled his milk all over this floor that Nutty have ought to clean out by now! A knight who had just killed somebody today!" Pop gave an exasperated huff, realizing his temper was getting the better of him.

Axel looked at him, and chuckled and tried his best to stop himself.

"Bwahahahaha! S-sorry, hehehe, it's just funny. That of all the things that had gotten you the most it was me banging a hot femboy. I mean, since you're practically a widower, I can understand that maybe you're a bit jealous of me having 'fun' with the citizens. Although, if you'd like, I could take care of that..." Teased Axel, stroking his dick and giving the best seductive stare he can give, if he was going to be taken off duty, there wouldn't be repercussions, and maybe get to bed this sexy bear once and for all.

Pop normally would not even react to such an offer but really the mortifying timing of Axel's response to his comment, and the fear that Axel's cock was hardening looked away in embarrassment. Regardless it took just a few seconds of looking away to harden his resolve and stare unflinchingly into Axel's eyes. His patience had run out the moment he had seen Axel arrogantly disregard the kingdom's ideology once again. 'Fun' came second to knighthood and making sure his son could have a wonderful and fulfilling life.

"I've taken care of you Axel. I've respected your combat prowess for years but you are not going to get your way by disrespecting ME with such a stupid offer or the kingdom by not defending it in a virtuous manner. Should I take away your armor so you run out naked into the town to get the hint or will you accept your new position as an off-duty knight?"

"Oh well, at least I tried," Axel thought to himself, and continuing the conversation.

"I didn't say anything about not accepting my new 'position' now did I?" said Axel, this bear was harder to tame from the beginning, and never did he expect him to be right now.

"I suppose that's a start." Pop said and made it clear he was not up for talking anymore with a firm shake of his head.

Pop started picking up the pieces of Axel's armor and calmly make his way towards the door once they were all within his arms. His back was now turned to Axel's.

"H-hey wait! At least throw in a shirt or something!" Said Axel, chasing after him but it was too late, he was already at the bottom of the stairs and catching up with him would mean public indecency which was punishable by being imprisoned publicly in a pillory and both being freely used and abused by the public. The knights would only let the victims go if they were hurt beyond what was deemed 'humane' or suffering from disease or curses or insanity. Either way, it was not the level Axel ever wanted to see himself fall to.

"Borrow something from Nutty. He's surely glad to provide. Hopefully accepting your position will be the start in a virtuous and humbling experience. I have to return these clothes to that mouse you probably traumatized and file an official report to the king about being relegated to off-duty. Axel... goodbye." Axel didn't miss the small amount of sadness in Pop's final words before the captain departed in a resolute manner.

Axel went back inside the room, said room still smelled of sweat and sex making him open the window to get a breath of fresh air. He frowned and complained about the 'stupid sexy bear" as he enacted taking the bed's covers and going downstairs to request for any spare clothes from Nutty. At least he knew that Nutty was innocent enough to not know what had gone on upstairs, or seeing the sexy rat escape out of the inn. Nutty was cleaning mugs and tasting sweets he had seemingly made when Pop had departed. Apparently, the departure of the guard captain had stirred the public and Pop left with clothes and armor in tow but not before firmly denying he had any involvement in the... messy business upstairs. He was bent over the table, his squirrely tail swishing to and fro as he did his chores, when Axel ran over with a grin. Despite being totally nude, Axel wasn't concerned with humility as long as he was in this bar. Fortunately all the customers had left too making it easy to ask such a favor in a strange appearance.

'Hey Nutty old pal" said Axel, patting Nutty on the back.

"Oh, hi Axel! Hey hey Axel, I saw this mouse leave without his clothes on and-" Any words Nutty had suddenly faded once he took in Axel's full naked appearance. Muscles that were toned, the fur's sheen quite splendid, and his wolven form fully present. Despite normally being distracted, he was able to come up with an appropriate response,

"Why are you in the nude!?" Nutty found himself blushing and his lazy eye suddenly finding renewed focus in something that wasn't a dessert.

Axel felt himself blush, public nudity wasn't one of his fortes and he didn't intend to make it his either. Although the much smaller, yet plump looking male looked like he could satisfy his sexual urges, he didn't want to ruin their already built friendship. Willing himself to remain soft, Axel tried his best to stay as casual as possible

"Hey Nutty old pal! I know that me being naked seems sudden but do you have any clothes I can borrow?" Axel asked, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Nutty didn't give much indication he had listened, staring intently at a certain lower area on Axel. But he then responded in a matter of factly way,

"You betcha!" Nutty skipped over to one of the closed doors around the bar and opened it, revealing a rack of clothes, shoes, some bags of sugar and flour, and cleaning utensils.

He pulled out what looked like a very colorful tunic in the colors of forest flowers and some sensible yet cut short striped pants in the color of lemons and limes. Axel raised an eyebrow. He knew Nutty to be a flamboyant friend all his life but he was wondering what kind of tailor he frequented that would make him such garish clothing. Regardless, it looked comfortable at the very least and the deed was more than anything Axel could appreciate at the moment.

"Uh, t-thanks Nutty. Appreciate it" said Axel, sweating up a storm to make it sound as genuine as possible, and took the outrageously ridiculous but comfortable garment off of Nutty's hands. Axel had begun dressing himself in front of the Lazy eyed innkeeper, earning a silent whimper of disappointment from him just before covering his lower area with the garments. Axel didn't miss the whimper with his acute wolf ears and felt bad about it. He quickly asked Nutty,

"You ok? I mean, I'll be fine. I'm sorry that I'm asking for favors from you so suddenly... shit just went down and I'll make it up to you when things get better. Promise."

He was reassuring the juicy squirrel that he really did take into account how much of a good friend Nutty was, even at the cost of his pride. One thing he never liked was having to accidentally hurt him. Not after having a bond of friendship since Nutty liked him so much after scaring off some locals that harassed his lazy eye and urged him to 'sit on their lap' was disgusting in his eyes. Since then, they'd become close to kin, maybe even more. But Axel wasn't going to ruin that because of his lust or give Pop the shame of knowing that his assumptions of Axel were right. However, he couldn't deny the unfinished business with the mouse. So he was going to have a rodent romp first, work on redeeming himself and sustaining himself after. Nutty smiled in a way that indicated newfound confidence had been instilled within him.

Nutty reassured Axel, 'All you need to do is give me sweets to make me happy. The inn's open anytime if you really need help. Just um... try not to anger anymore knights. Customers got shaky.'

Axel laughed. "Sorry. Pop has always been a shaky fella. He could stand to stop shaking and start being relaxed. See you around Nutty." Axel said in a friendly manner, leaving Nutty to clean up the place. Axel started walking to the mouse boy's place, getting concealed laughs and giggles from the denizens of Bleakburn, he groaned audibly, couldn't Nutty have picked a better outfit? Or have a better sense of fashion?

Then again,he thought,Nutty's inn is already considered out of fashion for all the messes it makes.It showed Nutty as a bit of a rebel in that sense which Axel had to admire in him. Especially once he got to know him better. Axel admittedly had to wing a bit where the mouse lived, asking if anyone had seen him around and fortunately for him, most passerbys who had been around didn't know the context of the flight at all and so they gave him good directions on where he retreated to. It led him to one of the safer areas of Bleakburn's residential districts.

It was not hard to spot the cute mouse, white furred mice were a rare breed to see in this world. But Axel noticed that while the mouse was now fully clothed, two other mice, one of which was white and the other of a brown fur were with him. They didn't seem his age luckily enough and one was female and another was male. Based on their poses of disapproval and scowling faces of disappointment, Axel concluded they were the mouse's parents. As he approached, he heard their voices.

"I told you to never ever go out in public alone!" scolded the mother, the boy's head looked down in shame, obviously guilty for disobeying his parents

"And what's this business about sleeping with a knight!? Have you lost your mind!?" said his father, further intimidating and humiliating their own son.

Axel stopped his approach, watching the scene unfold with alarm after hearing the cries. Was this what resulted in his debauchery? Someone's public humiliation and personal shame? Maybe... Maybe Pop was right. Approaching the troubled family would not turn out well in his book. He was not heartless, he was sensitive to other people's pain. Particularly those he wanted to be with for hopefully eternity. Even though he considered himself prone to casual fucking, he was always seeking to find a true love and true romance during it. Past experiences in his life showed it unfortunately hadn't always worked out and this right now seemed like another one of these cases. Axel pondered what to do next, he couldn't just leave the mouse humiliated and abused in public without a proper apology. The boy's parents would surely stir more trouble for him and report him for some fabricated rape story. He figured the least he could do was write a letter to the boy, hoping that he will bear no ill will toward him. So he headed back to the inn, spotting Nutty, who had cleaned the last of the tables for the day and was about to wind down for the night. Nutty noticed Axel still wearing his borrowed clothes and was now very unsure of why Axel was here. Was he returning them early?

"Oh, Axel, I didn't expect you to be back so soon,. Did the scary knight chew you out again?" asked Nutty, Axel scratched the back of his head, not wanting to explain to Nutty about the mouse' predicament. More out of shame than secrecy.

"No, though I wish he hadn't earlier. Hey, you have any quill and ink on you right now Nutty?" Asked Axel, hopefully, the mouse would understand that he was truly sorry for what had happened.

"I have one right here... Somewhere" said Nutty, rummaging through his drawers, tossing all sorts of junk away. He even had a pair of underwear inside which Axel figured came from some poor drunk who had casually shed his clothing and left it unknowingly.

Finally, he got what he had asked for, and thanked Nutty, heading up the stairs to sleep on the hay stuffed bed.

"And be careful what you write! It's been a long time since I wrote anything! Like a grocery list!" warned Nutty with a raised voice from downstairs, to this announcement, Axel opened the bottle of the ink on the room's desk, rubbing the inside of the bottle with a finger, and sure enough, the remnants of the bottle's content was empty save for a small amount on the bottom. Even if it was just a small amount, Axel figured it'd do wonders for the situation at hand. Besides he rarely used flowery poetry or overly formal language like the letters he received from Pop and Flippy.

He wrote down the letter, concentrating on what was deemed to be an acceptable apology for the embarrassment he gave the innocent boy.

To the Object of my Rescue and my Apology,

I apologize for my unruly behaviour since yesterday. I have dragged you to perform an act that was shameful and hedonistic with little consideration for your well-being. I hope you take this apology and we could look at one another as if this incident hadn't happened. I do admit I was there to see you getting berated heavily by your mother and father, and like the coward I am, walked away from the scene. I hope you have endured and remained strong in spirit after that, I was just struck by your beauty that I couldn't help myself but to take you. I realize I was wrong in that as well, I should have declined your offer of a reward. I should have just accepted your gratitude and have been done with it, saving you should have been reward enough. If you bear no ill will to me, and have grown independent in the future, I will offer you a place by my side. Not as an object to be ravaged, but maybe as my lover.

Yours truly,

A regretful knight

"I didn't even get his name..." Axel reflected out loud, having justified this as to why he didn't give his name in return on the letter.

It was more a respect of both of their privacy and a hope for this controversy to come to a thorough end. He folded the letter and held it tightly. The stamps he needed for this particular letter were back at home and these stamps bared the same royal crest that was on Pop's armor and symbolized the king and his court. It was a way for civilians who received letters to know it came from the knights or the royals. Either way, it was time to finally head back to his home.

Heading down onto the inn's ground floor, a gecko courier had entered the inn, ready to rest in the inn after a long day of running around and searching for people of importance. Nutty was nowhere in sight, having presumably retired for the night after a long and stressful day. The courier huffed rudely at the fact the innkeeper had dimmed the lights already. Axel had placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you're not for hire are you?" Axel asked the courier, the courier in turn stared silently and scanned his attire, getting a questionable look to Axel.

"Depends, if the coin is good enough" said the small gecko, Axel, had saved up quite a bit at home, and using it on this particular service was going to take quite a bit of his savings away, but he decided that preserving the honor of the knights he tainted was first priority. Pop would probably appreciate it as well, even if it was likely that the two of them would not be seeing each other for awhile.

"Yeah, wait for me at-" Started Axel, before being interrupted by the courier.

"You mean the one by the market district? Yeah, I know where you live. You're the talk of the town judging by the gossip I heard and read. Stories of this caliber travel fast." said the courier, Axel scoffed at him.

"Whatever, just do what I tell you tomorrow" said Axel, leaving the courier to his strut upstairs back to his room, taking note of how the inn seemed kind of lonely without Nutty's presence, and left.

The night air was crisp and normally most people in Bleakburn were afraid to wander out at night. Axel always thought people were missing out on the beauty of the stars and moon but he supposed that his whole life thrived on the sensation of roaming the night. He considered himself more of a night owl than a day butterfly but he had enough energy to make any time of the day work for him and went at life with high energy. He arrived at his crooked home's front-door, it looked like a stack of wood that had barely been put together, but it was home. Any money he did get from knightly duties were spent on more pleasurable commodities, food, and hygienic products. He was the kind of guy to stay over at someone else's house if need be.

He was greeted with terribly ventilated air, he lazily set his things down, and decided he would change out of ridiculous attire tomorrow, he preferred to be comfortable tonight, preserving his dignity could come later tonight. Plopping down on the stiff bed and drawing the quilt over himself, he set aside his letter on the desk and closed his eyes. He fell into a benevolent, mercifully dreamless sleep.


	2. Day 2: Take Up Arms

Axel woke up the next day, feeling groggy and tired. The stress of the events yesterday didn't help at all in giving comfort to his mind. He yawned and proceeded to start his morning routine, taking a bath and grooming his silvery fur of any blemishes, and eating one of the daily rations he saved up before being laid off duty.

After dressing in a casual outfit, he headed towards the door, the morning breeze making him close his eyes and breathe deeply. It'd take a lot for him to try to make a new living for himself starting today. But he was not someone who would waste an opportunity like this. Whether or not it was forced upon him, it was a relief to not have to wear anymore stifling armor and to be able to choose how he spent his days again. Alone. After opening his eyes, he was greeted by the same courier, holding onto the wall above his door.

"Geez!" said Axel, stumbling back from the sudden appearance of the gecko above him. He heard snickering from the said courier, who caught him by surprise.

"Hehehe, did I scare you?" said the courier, the courier's expression was hard to read given that he was a lizard, but judging by the tone of his voice, he was definitely a cocky one.

"Tch, is this how you greet your clients? You know what? Nevermind, here." said Axel, dismissing the earlier surprise from him and gave him the letter. The courier eyed it calmly. He seemed impressed by the royal seal and recognized it as a very serious letter.

"This letter is supposed to go to a white mouse. Make sure that he is alone and not in sight of his parents, and tell him after reading this to burn it, I don't want to get him into more trouble than he already is" said Axel, hoping that if this gecko is as good as he could surprise people, he could be as discrete and stealthy as well.

"Done" said the courier, running off and even climbing over a series of houses, no doubt to take some sort of shortcut and scour the area.

Axel gave a small smile. He was relieved that the courier had not given a snarky comment about possibly knowing the mouse or why Axel was sending a letter to such a mouse. It'd just make this day a heck of a lot easier for him. Still, he had come to a realization. Bleakburn was... well, bleak at times. Where was the best place to get hired? Surely someone of his qualifications is more than enough for any sort of labor right? Sex appeal? Check. Physical prowess? Check. Swift? Check. Willing to work? Check. Flexible? Check. Check, check all the way to a solid income.

Nutty was out of the picture, there's no need to divide the profits of an inn that he had almost ran out of business yesterday, so being an innkeeper's assistant was out. So he explored the entirety of the town, most of the townsfolk declined his offer, either already having enough workers for their business or had enough of incompetent recruits.

Axel sighed, finding work was harder than he thought it would be, he was starting to reconsider his options when he saw a certain yellow furred rabbit, pacing in circles and had an expression resembling that something troubled him. He was right outside what appeared to be a stablehouse called 'Furry Trails'. Not wanting to waste this golden opportunity, he approached the rabbit, who noticed him as well. He seemed to be in good physical shape, wearing oddly enough, pink boots to match an outfit that he had seen many stableboys traditionally wear. Axel thought he seemed pretty approachable with his demeanor and the rabbit in turn, noticed Axel's approach. He seemed a bit startled at first buy quickly cleared his throat and spoke in a rehearsed tone,

"Oh, can I help you sir? We have good horses for sale. All well fed and bred, nothing but fine wheat and treatment given to them. You can even name them after your purchase." While it was a tempting offer to get his own horse rather than the ones they lent to the guards, he definitely does not have enough money for a horse, they were expensive after all.

"No actually, but thank you for the offer. I was wondering if you have any work for me Mr...?" asked Axel, his hopes rising up with each syllable that left him.

"Cuddles is the name. No, I do-" Muttered Cuddles, but seemed to hesitate, thinking maybe Axel was the perfect one for this certain job he had in mind.

"You know what? Yeah, yeah I do. But first, are you the sort of person who waggles their tongue?" Asked Cuddles, Axel didn't want to take chances, so he was definitely not going to say yes. While it was true in certain private scenarios, this was definitely not something he needed to bring to a work-related conversation.

"No I don't, my lips are sealed like a wine barrel." Pointed out Axel, trying his best to sound convincing.

"Great, I want you to spy on a certain chipmunk. Female, pink fur, wears a bow on her neck, and a noble's daughter at that. She is the purtiest pink princess in the kingdom and also has a heart of gold." Said Cuddles.

Axel would've done a spit take had he been drinking any sort of beverage. Noble's daughter? How did he never hear about this guy before then? The knights often had to deal with meeting many nobles at banquets for King Flippy and gossip about the nobles and their families ran rampant. It was honestly more of a messy tussle for social dominance and favor for the royal court whenever the nobles got into a heated discussion. Also the idea of spying on someone seemed a bit creepy. Especially coming from a stableboy he just met.

"Hold up... how the heck do you know her and why hire someone to spy on her? That could get you executed if some oversensitive member of her family caught you or me." Axel questioned.

"Well, we've sort of been... Seeing each other lately. She tried to make it public but somehow nobody believes her and makes sure word of it never travels far. But lately, during our meetings she goes somewhere outside of town. I want you to find out why and keep her safe"Said Cuddles. now this seems more like it.A princess (well, close to princess) to save, a potential danger, and a mystery to solve, this day just got better in a few moments.Axel thought with a grin.

"When do you want it done then? I don't mind getting into a bit of danger." Axel cracked his knuckles.

"She just left a few minutes ago, but if you go now, you can easily catch up with her. She usually trudges off back home in the north, but lately she's been going northwest. And if you do the job right, I'll give you your own horse! Free of charge" said Cuddles, pointing northwest, this deal was getting better and better.

"You have a deal! I'll find out what's going on as soon as possible!" exclaimed Axel, marching forward with gusto.

"Treasureoak should be where she's at. It's not like, the most dangerous town but it is one of the richest and that attracts bad guys and burglars. Be careful." Cuddles warned while the wolf headed off to his house to pack all the essentials.

He took everything he needed, healing poultices, his dagger, his traveling boots, and a lantern in case the search turns out to take longer than needed. Heading northwest, he traveled the plains of Bleakburn, wandering along the trails built centuries ago to connect all the different towns. And like the old saying that had persisted since the kingdom's foundation, 'all roads lead to Happy Tree', and as long as he followed the road northwest, he should get to Treasureoak in no time. Treasureoak was known for being the place of commerce, trade, and more fancy establishments of the kingdom. Well at least compared to that of the royal treatment anyway. It made sense why Cuddles assumed Giggles would be there.

After a few hours of walking, he had made it to the town, with it's noticeably more well-kept buildings and colorful tiled streets and landscape, bustling with merchants and fine goods nobody in Bleakburn would ever dream to possess, dresses, jewelry, weapons, armor, and even food were several times better than the ones in Bleakburn. Axel wouldn't have minded living here if he had the money but he liked being around his friends and he didn't like the idea of having to resettle himself into someplace with much more 'high' standards.Damn bastards would probably look down upon me here,Axel grimaced.

He didn't let all the luxury of his town distract him, he had a job to do and so he started asking the merchants if they've seen a pink chipmunk with a status of noble around. Some politely answered his questions, seemingly seeing the same person he described, yet didn't pay attention to where she exactly went to. Some had told him to 'buy something or leave', which contrasted how much friendlier the shops barely scraping by in Bleakburn compared to the ones in Treasureoak.

Eventually though, around some of the more gift-oriented stops. He got a glimpse of a fair pink color and a very feminine shape that seemed almost overdressed for the market. She was adorned in a rich red dress with a poofy skirt that clearly was the kind to have a crinoline underneath based on the poofed out shape. The dress had embroidered roses and hearts upon it in a somewhat girlish hue and she had a fine silk ribbon upon her head. Her long lashes and bright smile had several civilians eyeing her as they walked past her and she seemed to be glancing at different fragrant bottles produced by a perfumer. If this wasn't Giggles, then Axel wasn't sure if Cuddles was simply daydreaming about someone who looked like this chipmunk.

He finally came upon his target, her back was turned to him, all the more to exclude him of any suspicion. He pretended to browse the nearby fruit stall, while eavesdropping on her.

"Oh good choice there dear. The aromatic ingredients used in this bottle are quite rare to obtain, yet very worth it." Said the old lady manning the stall, the girl smiled back innocently.

"That looks like the perfect gift!" Cheerfully remarked the noble's daughter, holding the perfume and smelling the scent of the concentrated liquid. Her voice, somewhat airy and ethereal and youthful, only matched her beauty perfectly.

"Oh a gift eh? Pray tell, whom do you wish to give it to?" Asked the old lady, Giggles was blushing now from the personal question, but nonetheless answered it.

"It's a gift for my friend. A very very special friend of mine, a yellow rabbit. I-I'm sorry but its just that its too personal to answer much further. Sorry if I don't want to reveal any explicit information" said Giggles, Axel's ears perked up from hearing the term 'yellow rabbit'. So it must have been Cuddles.

Axel now pouted a bit. Jealous that Cuddles clearly had such a loyal lover if she was not only buying him something this personal and sweet, but that he won the affections of someone this rich without fear of being persecuted. He could only dream of the day he found this kind of relationship with a guy. Either way, he kept this envy to himself as he kept listening calmly to the exchange. The old lady seemed trustworthy enough but if anything got rock, he was more than ready to pounce and step in.

"That's alright dear, no need to be nosy. Now that'll be, 2,000 gold" said the kind lady, Giggles brought out her coin purse, easily paying for the expensive item with no worries and moved on to other shops.

Axel looked on at Giggles, so she was just buying him a gift eh? Probably an anniversary gift. Shrugging, Axel headed to the entrance of the town, his job was done and it was high time he got paid for the lengthy walk. Until he came upon a commotion, some people who seemed to be mercenaries scoffed at a blacksmith, an orange beaver, hurling insults at him.

"Tch, useless as ever! What kind of blacksmith lets himself run out of ore!" said one mercenary, "And one with hands no less!" jeered another, earning a united chorus of laughs at the beaver.

Axel took a closer look, sensitive to anyone who was insulting people for being in situations that were out of their hands. The beaver had a somewhat lanky and weak physique but his legs were very well-built and even toned. He wore a dirty, ragged top, linen pants with a stained apron on them, thick boots, and a yellow blacksmithing helmet that was currently up so that his very exasperated expression could be present. He did indeed have no arms, only two bandaged nubs that would presumably have been where his elbow once were in place of them. Axel thought he didn't look half-bad all things considered. Then again, he thought it must've been a miracle in the first place he was able to become a blacksmith without arms.He must have a crazy strong jaw,Axel thought. Axel dubiously watched the beaver's defense,

"Look, if you could clear out the cave east of here and bring me the ore, I could pay you! I'll even smith you weapons from the same ore! Free of charge!" The beaver's attempt at sincere compromises only bought more laughter.

"Pay us!? Ha! That's rich! Leave it to an amputee to 'pay us' with no hands. And how could you even smith with no arms? Seems like a waste of time! Let's go, there are much better smiths here, much better than a useless one." Taunted the leader of the mercenary band, leaving the beaver to frown in annoyance.

Seeing as he was just about ready to turn the job in, another couldn't hurt thought Axel. Not to mention he felt some pride in how feisty the beaver was. Reminded him of his younger self. How could he deny this beaver some assistance? Walking to the crestfallen blacksmith. The beaver looked at him, scowling at the approaching wolf, thinking he'd take him down a notch.

"Ugh, here to come mock me like the rest of those dumb mercenaries?" Baited the beaver, Axel raised his hands to show him he didn't mean any harm.

"Hey hey I wouldn't beat a person who's on their back. You obviously have some problems, maybe I could help with that... and ask your name?" asked Axel, with only slight flirtation. He found from past experience that leaving someone flustered helped them open up easier to casual conversation.

The beaver looked only a bit confused at Axel's tone. Either he hadn't been flirted with in the past, didn't genuinely expect someone to offer him help after what just happened, or wasn't used to his suspicions being proven wrong. The beaver softened his expression but his body language remained guarded as he replied,

"Handy. Don't laugh... my parents, now resting in peace, named me that. I don't think they ever imagined their baby beaver being born without arms." Handy grimaced. Axel had to pick his choice of words carefully or he might just blow his chances of getting more out of his day.

"That's all right, I don't discriminate. I should tell you about my baggage sometime if this goes well. So, I heard you mention those mercenaries about a job that they apparently declined. You know, I'm for hire myself" said Axel, Handy looked at him from head to toe, he seemed to have the essential supplies, but seemingly no armor and armed with only a dagger as a weapon. Either he didn't favor using armor, and preferred to use a dagger, or he was new to the mercenary business, either way, it was hard to determine if this wolf he just met was a competent adventurer or those muscles were just for show.

"Well, why not? It's not like there's anybody lining up for the job. But the question is, are you capable of clearing out a goblin infested mine and hauling back all the ore you can get? It's not horrendously far but obviously I'm not one for motion and it's dangerous for the average peasant. I really could use your help." Asked Handy, Axel had Cuddles' horse in mind at the mention of traveling to the cave.

"Yes I do, though it will take some time to get as much ore, is this fine with you?" asked Axel, Handy nodded to him, Axel was glad that he had landed 2 jobs in 1 day.

"Thanks Handy, let's shake on it" said Axel, holding out his hand, Handy just glared at him, Axel was confused... Until he remembered Handy had no hands.

"O-oh right... Hehe, this is awkward" Said Axel, rubbing the back of his head.

"No shit. Still if you must, we could just do an awkward pat to seal the deal." Handy said, somewhat jokingly.

"Hehe, awkward pat it is then." Axel grinned, taking the joke seriously and patting him on the back. Handy was a bit surprised that he didn't interpret it as a joke but returned the patting back with his right nub.

"I'll get that ore to you one way or another, wolf's promise." said Axel, turning his back and waving goodbye with a grin. Handy looked at him and waved with his nubs, for once he met another soul who didn't exhibit any supremacist behaviour over having arms.

Traveling back to Bleakburn, his steps felt lighter than ever, first off the list, convince Cuddles to help him with the goblin cave business, then clear out the cave of any goblins, then bring ore to Handy, get paid by both, then head home. Not to mention both of them seemed like great new friends to help him out while he made his living situation be set in stone.

He spotted Cuddles, still where he had been when he left. He was looking down in worry, still consumed with paranoia about Giggles no doubt, "Hey Cuddles" said Axel, Cuddles kept looking down.

"Hi Axel... Wait, Axel!?" his sudden change in mood made him leap off of the fence he had been sitting on.

"So what did she say!? Was she cheating on me!? Did she replace me!?" Cuddles, with alarmingly frantic expressions, practically hopped over until he was right in front of Axel.

Axel resisted the urge to facepalm. He never understood why couples did this nonsense. If they were really together they'd have no reason to be betraying one another. It's not like either of them had been to the brothel before at some point in their lives and were prone to foolish love decisions. Axel folded his arms and flatly cut Cuddles fears down,

"She was alone and shopping in Treasureoak, nothing alarming to concern yourself with. Though I have additional information if you want to hear it" said Axel, Cuddles was a bit relieved but still pulling his fur on what that little information was.

"Oh god oh god oh god tell me tell me tell me. I really hate suspense...!" said Cuddles panickingly, hopping like a rabbit and circling Axel, almost able to rival Nutty's hyperactive behaviour.

Axel grabbed his shirt with one hand, "Nuh uh, not until I get something in return," said Axel, Cuddles started fishing in his coin purse which Axel steadied his hands with.

"No, not coin Cuddles." Axel shut that offer down. Cuddles started blushing, his imagination clearly at work,

"N-no, I-I don't want to. I'd be cheating on Giggles..." Axel groaned, all these assumptions over nothing was getting to him.

"No Cuddles, nothing like... that. I mean for god's sake, you two are an item already! Just help me with some labor." Said Axel, easing the rabbit of his worries.

"What kind of labor?" asked Cuddles, wondering what sort of labor Axel, with his physique would need help with

"The mining and lifting kind. By the way, do you have any pickaxes by chance?" said Axel, Cuddles wondered if they have had any, and his thoughts wandered to the stablemaster.

"Let me ask my dad..." said Cuddles, running to a much older rabbit, Axel waited patiently, hearing his dad ask what the pickaxes were for and other questions pertaining to why he wanted to go to the mine.

Finally, Cuddles came back, carrying two pickaxes for both of them. "Okay, my dad agreed to watch over the stables and let me come with you. Adventure is out there and a good learning opportunity and all that. Which cave was it?" Asked the rabbit, jumpy to get the job done as soon as possible.

"The Broken Hill mines, just east of Treasureoak. Be warned, the practitioner who assigned this mission to me said it was infested with goblins. Brutes the lot of em. You might want to stay out of it." Axel warned, knowing that with Cuddles overemotional reactions that such a sight and encounter would probably get the better of him.

The two had eventually made it to said cave, the mine was nestled between two hills, while a mine was situated between them, constant chittering and subtle scuffling were heard from the entrance. Cuddles shivered, he had heard how goblins not only killed travelers, but feasted on them to the bone, not to mention the stories he heard from his relatives that you were lucky to be killed by a goblin, what's worse was that if you get captured by one, they drag you to their nesting grounds and having their way with you, be it man or woman. It was definitely a breed of monsters that scared travelers the most, especially when nearing the forest.

Cuddles saw glowing yellow eyes flash in the dark for a few moments, making him jump back in fright. He looked at Axel and bowed as if to welcome him to a luxurious inn,

"T-they're all yours, wouldn't want to hog all the fun of killing them..." said Cuddles with a nervous laugh.

"I doubt a bunny like you could swing the pickaxe quick enough before they trampled all over you. That's why I'm here." Axel winked at Cuddles after scolding him.Cuddles fumed a bit, yeah he didn't want to risk dying but he had a girl to come back to.

"Yeah well, I bet I can take them all on. Barehanded!" shouted Cuddles, and then composed himself, "Is what I'd do, but I guess you could handle them half as decent as me" said Cuddles, one thing was to protect your pride, another was asking for a death sentence.

Axel sighed,

"Yeah yeah, I'll be back before you know it. Just don't piss your pants before I get back" He then turned the lantern hanging from his belt on and readied his dagger defensively, ready for any ambush coming his way. He was thankful for being a wolf, his eyes adjusted and could see better in the dark than most, but that still doesn't mean it wasn't hard to see. The cave itself seemed to be of a solid rock formation with a few stalagmites and stalactites scattered throughout. Useless rocks and what he could tell was pyrite lay scattered against certain wall formations but the deeper he went, he could tell this cave held a lot of value based on the increasing rarity and noticeable value of certain gemstones. Rubies, sapphires, opals, topazes, and glimpses of what Handy wanted most, ores used in weapon-crafting and blacksmithing.

As soon as he entered, he heard giggling and scampering in all directions. He felt many eyes scanning his whole body, yellow eyes began to appear in the dark, and sounds of a blunt weapon hitting surfaces.

"Well well well, looks like a little pup has lost his way..." Said a goblin.

"Nyeh heh heh, or should we say big pup." Said another goblin, Axel turned in all directions, ready to slice up any who dared charge at him from his blind spots.

"And this pup seems to not look so bad. Not like the wee little girls we had 'fun' with" said another goblin, appearing from a corner. Axel readied himself, more goblins were coming from every direction, their sickly green skin had shined a bit in the cave, evident of how sweaty and oily their it is, as evidence of the rumours of them never taking a bath. Their physiques shifted from obese to scrawny and small to surprisingly fit, all wearing loinclothes of crude fabrics, but none of it was going to distract him. They picked the wrong wolf to size up.

"Looks like you're going to stay here a bit longer little pup. And with your body we will definitely have fun breaking you. Attack!" said a rather tall and pudgy goblin, this one seemed to be the leader, as they seem to respect size and strength more than intelligence.

Battlecries sounded from all directions, but Axel knew what was most necessary. He ran up the wall on all fours, getting into the prime position as the goblins approached from the ground level. He then leapt into the fray, spinning around with his dagger armed, creating a whirlpool of blood and cut off limbs as the goblins were instantly forced to back away from their attempt at dogpiling their target. Once Axel landed on his feet smoothly, he dashed towards the closest goblin and knocked him out with a brutal punch to the head. The other goblins suddenly stopped in hesitation and concern over their comrades being so easily beaten and noticeably hurt

The goblins, having not experienced such a swift and creative foe on axel's level backed away, frightened by the sheer display of power. Axel observed this, theorizing that the town guards must have dismissed this problem for so long that these goblins probably lived here for years and were neglected for a long time. Well, until now that is.

"Stupid stupid stupid, stop dying and stop him. Or I'll be whacking your heads harder than last time!" Roared the goblin captain.

But the rest of the goblins were hesitant to act upon this threat. The wolf had demonstrated himself as a whirlwind of death, and coming closer would mean their end. But was losing their loves worse betraying the integrity of their species, of ultimately dying anyway should things go awry? Should people stop seeking their caves? The goblins charged one final time, if this wolf left the cave alive, he'll definitely try to find them in the future. No matter if they managed to hide, his mere aura showed intent to kill them all.

Axel smirked, though they were predictable, it was easier to fight than when he was adorned in his heavy armor, moving freely had given him mobility he missed in a long time while fighting. Noticing that the goblins coming were lined up in a row, Axel charged fast, using his lycanic agility to kick the goblin first in line, sending them all falling on their backs like a stack of dominos. Making them completely at his mercy, Axel began finishing them one by one with a single, effortless stab in their heads, at speeds that Pop would've been dazzled by.

The goblin captain was furious, who does this wolf think he is, barging into their cave and killing them? He'll show this pup his place, and make him suffer like all the rest did.

"Face me pup!" the goblins stopped mid-combat, their eyes turning to their leader and not so much of a cough was heard. The goblin captain went berserk, angrily leaping at Axel with his club. Axel rolled out of the way, feeling something sticky and stinky stain his shoulder. Disgusted and wanting to get this over with, Axel immediately closed the distance between both of them, while spinning around and slicing the air with his dagger with finesse, the goblin captain stood still, a shocked look on his face.

A thin red line started to appear on his neck, until his head started sliding off of his shoulder, until his head fell off, the goblins didn't know what to do now that they're captain was gone, so far, there was only one option for all of them for their survival. Run.

The poor little things scampered away, anywhere, just away from the wolf that wanted to extinguish their kind from the cave. They hissed as sunlight blinded them, shielding their eyes and running in a random direction, scattering them. Cuddles was frightened from the sheer amount of goblins coming out, hoping that none of them would attack him. Thankfully, survival was on their minds, so they ignored Cuddles altogether. One even bellowed out to him to,

"RUNNN!!!"

While the goblins poured out of the mines, Axel came out of the entrance, ignoring the occasional goblin bumping against his leg, wiping the goblin excrement that stained his shoulder's fur.

"So you ready to mine some ore?" Smirked Axel, grabbing one of his pickaxes. Cuddles stared at him in such a terrified and helpless way that Axel suddenly felt bad and frowned. Not that he wanted to come to Cuddles looking like some bloodthirsty maniac but it was obvious these goblins would've done far worse along the way had he not come here.

"Cuddles, I'm ok. These bastards have been raping and killing innocents for perhaps decades at this rate. I was doing the future a favor and wasn't just killing them for kicks." Axel tried soothing Cuddles.

Cuddles thought about it, so the rumors were true, he never saw it for himself, but based on what Axel was telling him, he wasn't lying, and there was no reason to lie about something as serious as murdering these creatures.

"Y-yeah, just let me get my bearings." Quietly said Cuddles, recovering from the traumatic image of Axel killing something with bloodlust.

Axel and Cuddles entered the mine, and as evidenced, the stink of dead bodies and the piles of skeletons no doubt eaten by the goblins, were proof of what the goblins did to travelers and kidnapped people. Cuddles realized that Axel was right, he was doing this realm a service, if he hadn't scared the goblins away, more people would have fallen victim to them.

Regardless of the revelation, Cuddles helped Axel mine as much ore that they can, the mine carts made the job easier for both of them, meaning that they could use these to tie them up to their horses and transport them to Treasureoak. Cuddles was left with his arms shaky and wobbly from the amount of time that had passed mining and carrying all the iron ores to a mine cart. By the end of the day, they had filled 3 minecarts full of the ores and were ready to go to Treasureoak. Handy would be a very happy camper to have this much ore. Axel felt very satisfied with all he had done so far and it boosted his confidence in being expelled from active duty for the moment.

"Looks like that's as much as we can carry." Boasted Axel, wiping the sweat running down his body, it had taken a fair amount of time to mine with what they've got now. Not to mention that barely any fresh air entered the cave, making the humidity inside thick.

"Yeah, I think I'll stick to breeding and selling horses next time. I'm not a dwarf or anything." said Cuddles, ruffling his tunic to get the heat out of him.

The two men started pushing the carts, planning to tie them up to the horses, Handy would be happy to get this much ore within the day. Looks like this day went according to plan after all. But... In the middle of their pushing, they could hear the faint sounds of sobbing and crying.

"Did you hear that?" asked Axel, Cuddles nodded.

"Could someone have been captured by the goblins?" Inquired Cuddles, it was a possibility and some goblins may have stayed behind which Axel was not going to tolerate. Knowing their vindictive and amorous ways, it'd just lead into a bigger problem down the line. Taking out his knife, Axel started tiptoeing to the source of the noise.

"Is anybody there? You can come out, it's okay, the goblins are gone now." Urged Axel, turning a corner to see a makeshift nestling for the goblins. Ideally, the nice tone and lack of reference to the goblins would lead the prepretator into developing a false sense of security and leave them vulnerable. Judging by the constant crying, they realized it was a baby. At the very least it probably indicated that this was something that would permit a more aggressive way of dealing with him. After all, it was hard to mentally scar a baby with the act of committing murder on a goblin.

"Cuddles, I found a baby. The goblins were probably saving this one for a sna-" Axel cut himself off mid-sentence, this wasn't a normal baby. It had green skin, yellow eyes, and it's voice was higher in pitch compared to the ones he had slain. It just lay in the cart, in the midst of undeniably uncomfortable ore, wailing its eyes out. Axel suddenly felt a small amount of unease but he still leered at it with the same menace he would give any goblin.

"Nevermind, it's just goblins" said Axel, Cuddles was behind him, wondering what he had in mind to stop, when Axel unsheathed his dagger out of its sheath and Cuddles, realizing that things were about to turn grim, jumped to shield them from Axel. It was a foolish action given that Axel could've easily swung the dagger and accidentally pierced Cuddles in the process, but he considered it the right thing to do.

Axel was surprised by this sudden action,

"Cuddles, get out of the way" Axel tried to reason with him.

"No! You'll kill them!" said Cuddles, getting teary eyed from the thought of watching a living thing die in front of him. He felt if any child had to die suddenly, murdered without their parents being able to do anything about it (Perhaps already dead in that cave to boot), it'd break his heart and demoralize him for a long time. Axel pinched the bridge of his nose at Cuddles'.

"Cuddles, think about what you're doing. One day they'll grow up to be just like those goblins you saw run away out of the cave. Do you want that Cuddles? The only good goblin is a dead goblin." Challenged Axel, giving Cuddles an incentive to actually think instead of foolishly defending a creature that might stab him in the back given the chance.

"No! They're... They're still babies! They haven't even done anything yet! W-we could raise them! Yes! We could turn them good! So you can't kill them!" said Cuddles, uncontrollably sobbing almost pathetically in front of him.

"AND WHY CAN'T I?!" Axel roared, his hand holding the knife's hilt so hard that Cuddles almost swore that Axel might just stab him in sheer anger. He had an intense hatred for anything that gave any injustices in the world. Whether it be people or creatures like these goblins, he wasn't going to spare them. The knights had a history of sparing some criminals even if they did ruthless things, leaving them to either rot in jail or wait if Flippy decided they were bad enough to be executed. Axel thought it was a weak-willed and passive way of dealing with the problem. It bred more and more suffering as criminals grew only more and more haughty and bold with their crimes. Sure some were executed but if Axel had his way...

"Then you'll have to go through me!" said Cuddles, looking back at him from behind. Axel gripped his dagger, and sheathed it. Out of all the people he had met, Cuddles truly was the most innocent person he had ever met. Nutty was innocent in a way but Axel respected that Nutty himself ran a dubious business and felt no shame about it and seemed content with how people perceived him. Of course it could just be ignorant bliss on the squirrel's part but Axel felt Nutty was smarter than most people gave him credit for. Cuddles though was a truly idealistic person and it frustrated Axel. Idealism could only get you so far in the kingdom and in life. Regardless, Axel felt he did owe Cuddles this favor for keeping a secret about Giggles activities from him and it was true that slaying this baby would probably spell the end of Pop's hope in him if he ever found out..

"Fine, but I doubt your family or the guards would approve of this" said Axel, Cuddles remained kneeling down, ready to protect the infant creatures.

"I-i... I can't take them with me, they would be killed. Axel please help me." Cuddles was at a dilemma, he had instinctively protected the babies but realised he would never be able to hide them in his home forever, or keep them a secret from society. Axel never dreamed of taking in goblins, or raising them for that matter. He scoffed at the idea, disgusted them even. He had an idea and hoped that whatever the outcome, it would not bite him back.

Axel and Cuddles had finally made it to Treasureoak by sundown, bringing the hefty amount of ores to Handy who was about to close his smithing business, glad to have gotten what he asked for.

"Geez, I said you could bring back as much as you can bring but this is like a goldmine!" said Handy, staring at the materials he needed. This could supply him for a month at the very least. He was also touched inwardly at the kind-heartedness and that Axel really wasn't trying to let him down, though he didn't want to show it. Not because he didn't like Axel or anything, but mostly because he didn't know who the heck Axel was with.

"Yeah, about that. We got something else to give you, though I doubt it's something you'll be thankful about ..." said Axel nervously, rubbing the back of his head. Handy wondered what could they possibly give him that would have him not be thankful for? And that's when Axel and Cuddles pulled out some satchel's opening it a bit to reveal some sleeping goblins inside, including the baby goblin. The other goblins had been found on the journey home and Cuddles was able to convince them of finding them a new, safe place to stay. Axel had to begrudgingly agree to this but admitted it was kind of nice to see Cuddles being a good caretaker. Handy's eyes widened, pulling both of them inside his house, peeking out of the door to see if anybody was suspicious of them and then closing it.

"Are you insane!? Why did you bring a bunch of goblins here in town!? I asked for minerals not an entourage of monsters who'll eat me alive! Do you know what this means if the guards or the townsfolk see me with goblins!?" Hollered Handy, whispering to the two of them.

"Don't look at me! Look at bunny ears over here!" Interjected Axel, Cuddles looked down in shame, knowing that he'd be burdening another person of being persecuted by society by sneaking in potentially dangerous creatures in town.

"I'm sorry but... There was no other way. I-I don't know what to do..." Was all Cuddles said, Axel rolled his eyes, he never liked sappy moments like this, much less about monsters. Axel was not going to get any favors from letting the goblins get killed so he decided that the best course of action was to let these goblins live.

Axel put a hand on Handy's shoulder,

"Look Handy. They'll be our dirty little secret. And you could use the extra hands. I don't think they'd mess with you either" said Axel, maybe he could turn this unfavorable situation into a favorable one.

"Dirty is one thing, but illegal criminals as workers is another." Handy pouted but looked over to the goblins with some empathy.

"I mean... one of them's a baby and the others are vulnerable... They have nowhere to go. They could become admirable and loyal helpers if they have a firm but fair role model like you. Like their father..." Cuddles said, speaking up bravely.

"I'm not really a father figure though..." Said Handy, blushing a bit. He didn't know he had what it takes to be a father, or raise them properly in secret. But... maybe this was his only chance at getting something close to this. He'd been lonely all his life, and this may be the only opportunity to be one. Perhaps it'd do better for him in the long run to have a different sort of responsibility other than his job. Even better, he'd be getting actual help with his job as well! He just felt a bit flustered it took a wolf stepping in at what seemed like the most inopportune time for something like this to happen. Or that this bunny was selling this deal so hard to him and succeeding.

"Fine, I'll take them in. But so help me if I get in more trouble or infamy with these mindless folks because of having goblin employees then I'm exposing you and Axel." Threatened Handy, he'd drag both of them down with him if he has to if it means being ostracized from the rest of the community, or worse, stripped of his rights to live in Treasureoak.

"It's going to take a lot to expose us without hands." Said Axel, winking at the amputated beaver, without hands, Handy could only put his stubs at the sides of his head in embarrassment at an attempt to hide his face.

"That's not what I meant!" said Handy, Cuddles chuckled at the lighthearted moment that occured in front of him.

Axel smiled, pleased that he could successfully push the beaver's buttons in such an easy way. And also satisfying. Though he was surprised Cuddles didn't have an embarrassed reaction about the upfront statement he made.Maybe he really isn't THAT innocent after all,Axel considered.

Axel cleared his throat and said,

"Anyway, I think it's about time I get paid." He held his arm out in a purposefully pompous way.

"I should pay you less for bringing me and my business in danger. But, you did as you were told, and those were the only conditions of the deal. But, next time, I won't tolerate any catches in our future dealings got it?" Proofread Handy, eyeing Axel, intimidating him to consider his future decisions.

"Well... I could make it up to you with something more... Pleasurable" said Axel, grabbing Handy by the waist and pulling him close, their faces inches from the other. Handy pushed him off, he swore the fur on his face would turn from orange to red from all the embarassing from all the daring acts this wolf was acting out on.

"S-stop! You're embarrassing me!" said Handy, looking away from him.

Axel's ego inflated along with his sex drive, it's been a while since he had flirted with another person, after the burden of those goblins had been lifted from him, he went back to his merry old self again.

"So... You said you would make me weapons and armor for free right?" Asked Axel. Handy nodded, remembering their earlier agreement on the weapons and possibly armor he would get. Like he had said with Pop earlier, he definitely wanted some light armor, he already has his dagger for close quarters combat which is more than enough for him at the moment. Which means...

"You don't mind a crossbow and a light armor set do you?" asked Axel, Handy responded with a 'nope'.

"Great! When can I pick them up?" asked Axel, his tail wagging with glee while it repeatedly slapped and tickled Cuddles' face, annoying the heck out of him.

"You should be able to get it tomorrow in the morning. Seeing as I don't have any customers since this morning. Complete with metal bolts." Added Handy, who watched Cuddles continue to get his face whacked by Axel's tail and resisted the urge to chuckle.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow morning sharp!" Said Axel, leaving the blacksmith's shop, Cuddles spit out some hair left in his mouth, following Axel outside, while Handy brainstormed ways of taking care of the goblins.

"You know Axel, that tail of yours seems to have a mind of its own." Cuddles complained with a cute pout.

"Whoops... I hardly ever notice when it does that. Sorry. Most of the time I hate having such a long appendage that the enemy can just grab onto." Axel confessed.

"Well that's ok. I mean, my tail is mostly just for decoration. It's a hassle trying to work my clothes around it though..."

"At least yours isn't easy to grab onto and makes you vulnerable and weak in the knees when doing so." Axel rolled his eyes playfully.

The two Tree Friends laughed. Axel happily got on his saddle, ready to ride back home after a long day's work, and finally return the clothes he had borrowed yesterday. Which was stopped by Cuddles, holding the horse by it's reigns.

"Are you forgetting something?" said Cuddles, expecting a satisfying answer from Axel. Axel remembered their deal, getting off his horse and whispering Giggles' surprise for him. For all of Cuddles tendencies to overreact, he surprisingly had a very mellow one. His eyes brightened and a smile graced his yellow features and his foot started to tap somewhat quickly but he calmed himself quickly.

"So it's a surprise huh?" Asked Cuddles, Axel nodded, "Well, I guess it's not a surprise anymore, considering I know to expect it. At least I have something to look forward to. Oh Giggles..." Cuddles concluded jumping on his horse's saddle and actually giving some giggles of his own.

Axel sighed sadly at how happy Cuddles was to have someone in his life giving him this surprise whereas he was still on square one. But he quickly hid it with a smile before Cuddles noticed. The two friends trotted off, the night sky and fireflies illuminating the beautiful plains of the kingdom of Happy Tree, returning to their respective homes, ready to rest for the evening.

After getting paid, Axel was about ready to sleep after performing numerous activities, and go to sleep. Before he did, he noticed the silly-looking clothes that were now lying on a chair. The ones he had borrowed yesterday from Nutty. Admittedly Nutty had a tendency to forget even the smallest things if they weren't sugar-covered or business-related but Axel never liked leaving Nutty hanging or feeling as though he was taking advantage of him. Axel swallowed the urge to go to sleep now to take the clothes and make one last trip out in the night. He was going to return these clothes.

The dim light of the inn illuminated the interiors, making it easy to find amongst the dark exteriors of Bleakburn. Axel knocked on the door, hearing the steps of the hyperactive squirrel hurrying to answer it. Drowsy and groggy, Nutty answered it wearing only some simple pants and linen slippers, rubbing his lazy eye and seeing the charming wolf before him, handing out the clothes he had lent to him before. Axel in return saw Nutty's big belly, and he wondered if Nutty had closed the inn just now. He had lost track of time while heading back home so perhaps it really was midnight. Ignoring the not all that bad view of said belly, Axel started to speak,

"I know that what I forced upon you was really sudden yesterday and kind of disgraceful of me to do so I figured you should at least get your clothes back. They are... really comfy."

Nutty said nothing but his eyes started to tear up. He then began sniffling a bit, and gave him a sudden hug. Axel didn't expect him to cry, why was he? Nutty usually was a bundle of infinite optimism and energy. It seemed rare for him to ever be seen with a frown or a sad expression. I mean sure Axel's own status quo had certainly been changed and perhaps the reputation hit he took would mean more to Nutty than for him personally, but Axel never wanted someone worrying about him and making themselves upset because of a mistake he made. Axel returned Nutty's hug, comforting whatever pain the chubby little squirrel was tormenting him.

"I-I thought you, I thought you left somewhere. I thought you would never come back and went someplace else... it occurred to me when everyone was gossiping about yesterday... that maybe you'd feel too ashamed to come back here." Said Nutty, looking up at him with a tragically pathetic expression that by all means Axel would rather him not wear..

"Shhh... I'm here. Nutty, I would never leave this town, not while I could prove Pop wrong about me. Besides, people who frequent around Bleakburn can be shady bastards. Hell, not one of them stood up to that guy I had to slay for them. If they ever willed themselves to maybe practice self-defense or make some kind of diversion, then... well... they'd be more than what they currently are. You are not like them Nutty and you don't have to put up with their bilge. I would never leave you for selfish reasons, you put up with me for the longest time than anybody else, I'd die before I'll leave you in the hands of a city who can't defend itself." Axel said reassuringly.

Nutty gazed at Axel with that rare expression of complete awe and perhaps inspiration that wasn't directed to a pastry. Through his tears, his pure and unadulterated appreciation shone through and he suddenly felt a bit more secure about anything. Being saved by Axel once meant a lot to Nutty, especially when Axel and him stayed in touch. Losing that connection meant losing something that protected him in his life and did something for his life and he was scared of losing things in his life. So hearing Axel's promise of staying within Bleakburn, a place that he had heard many complaints from the wolf before, to prove the rumors wrong and be a friend like always was a blessing. Axel smiled. It wasn't too hard to cheer up Nutty but he understood that Nutty's concern was of a more serious level than usual concerns like about the next sugar shipment or struggling to maintain the bedrooms. So he watched as Nutty responded with small nervous giggles of excitement and relief,

"T-thanks Axel, s-sorry if I seem like a burden to you. You could become a royal protector of King Flippy, a mercenary, an adventurer, or whatever dream job you want and abandon this place. But, you sacrificed so much, not just for other people, but for me..." Nutty pointed out, giving a small smile and looking down on the slab stones of the town.

"Ah think nothing of it. Besides, out of all the people here, you're the one I probably like the most. Hell, i think you're the only one that likes me one bit in this hellhole." Said Axel, grinning at him in a friendly manner.

Axel was feeling a bit more confident in his likability that he was starting to get new friends in Handy and Cuddles but he knew that there was still a wall between them in terms of actually getting to trust and rely on them. Nutty had always been the most reliable and caring confidant Axel knew.

"Y-you mean it!?" asked Nutty, he had never heard a compliment this genuine and great his whole life.

"Of course! Would you doubt me?" asked Axel, the two sharing a moment of silence, Nutty felt an urge to be honest with the wolf, his heart beating faster with each second.

"O-of course not. I would never doubt you" said Nutty, picking up the clothes that Axel had dropped when he gave him the preemptive hug.

"That's great! I'll leave you to it then. I'll be going now. I got a lot of noble stuff done today and noble defenders like myself should get some rest." Axel gave a farewell arm gesture to compliment his jest of a statement, not wanting to take up more time than he could have.

"W-wait!" exclaimed Nutty, stopping Axel in his tracks. Axel looked back at him, "Y-you could sleep here for the night. I know you have a home but... Winter's coming, and I'm so cold, and alone. We could even share warm sugary chocolate drinks together..." Nutty offered, grabbing his arm and looking at him, was... Was this an invitation to bed him?

Axel started getting hard, he had always found Nutty attractive, if he could, he'd take him now and form a love that could rival that which Cuddles had with Giggles... Until he remembered what would happen if rumors of him bedding another person and if that reached Pop's ears, he would be permanently be stricken off duty if he shows any lack of discipline. Not that it seemed like Pop had checked the inn today based on Nutty not name-dropping him but the Royal Guard captain excelled at unannounced check-ups and appearances. Also with how gossipy the town seemed to be at the moment, it was risky to stay the night doing such an act. Cursing Pop's name, he calmly declined, calming himself and Axel Jr. down,

"I'm sorry Nutty. Not tonight, one night, just not tonight." Said Axel, letting go of Nutty's hand and returning to his house.

"... Oh, I can't wait for the hot cocoa!" Nutty cheerfully gushed to himself, perhaps not fully realizing what Axel was assuming from his offer. Regardless, he considered this a personal success in terms of a late-night hang out. Now it was time to join the wolf in the realm of dreams and sugarplums.

As soon as Axel returned home and got into the bed, he found himself falling asleep quickly. Yet he tossed and turned in his sleep, his dream taking on another meaning that he had never expected.

A young wolf pup sat on the roadside, dirty, tired, clothes torn and tattered, but most of all, a frown had graced his features. He was having just another usual day, struggling and being abused by those who had the authority to make his life a living hell. The sky was overcast and seemed almost too good for the situation he was in. Rain came from the grey skies, life-giving and nourishing the land. He couldn't recall a time he himself was ever nourished, having never known his parents. They didn't last very long because of their poverty, he recalled someone telling him at a vague memory of the last parent's funeral. The wolf was destined to join them soon, he concluded. He heard footsteps, but didn't bother to look. He was used to it, people would look at him and ignore him. He would see if travelers would be kind enough to give him anything that meant he would survive longer. But what was the point? Nothing would change, the strong take from the weak, the weak would not be able to do anything, and that will never change.

A young Pop and his son Cub were taking a short walk, taking the time to explore and gaze at the sight of the town before it inevitably rained. They were looking forward to the pretty blossoming the spring rain of the countryside would bring to this town and other rural areas. The son's eyes caught sight of the wolf, who remained unmoving, pessimistic about the world around him. Cub was not quite the spitting image of his father despite being around six years old. His eyes were smaller, he was not as defined in stature, he had a small mop of wavy orange hair, and he looked very naive but cheerful. Pop had been raising Cub right all his life, the Royal Guard captain being a father as well meant he had to achieve a perfect standard of both responsibilities. Based on Cub's sympathetic expression and it seemed to have succeeded.

"Dad, what is that guy doing?" asked his son, Pop didn't want to answer that question, he's seen many people like Axel, starving and barely surviving in the roads. King Flippy wasn't a god who could suddenly summon affordable housing in a kingdom by hand. Pop and the knights didn't have the time to build and while the towns were still expanding, he knew that they would inevitably reach the boundaries of what was considered safe for residents to live in. So Pop felt resigned to ignoring and passing by another unfortunate stranger.

"Nothing son, don't pay attention to him," With a strict voice, he was urging his son to follow his orders. He didn't want his son to think too much about a stranger he just met.

"But why? He looks like he needs help." Said Cub innocently, passing by this tragic figure and looking behind him.

"Because many people are like him. We can't help all of them" said Pop, continuing to pull his son away from the wolf.

"I know. Law of the kingdom." The wolf scoffed angrily. He felt offended by the way this father was setting an example of how useless the kingdom could be when it came to being there for people towards his son. Rather than encouraging some chance of reform or change or hope, this father wanted his son to just accept some futile endeavour.

Pop paused. He turned around and looked at the wolf with some shock at being spoken to like that. A Royal Guard captain was rarely allowed to take barbs directly towards the kingdom lightly.

"I don't need your pity as I rot away like a corpse. It's just how it is according to you. According to the king. According to life's rules..." Axel could feel a raindrop landed on his head.

Cub let go of Pop's hand, and approached the wolf.

"I don't pity you. You don't deserve this, nobody deserves to sit here alone and hurt. Do you want our help?" Asked Cub, eyeing the pouting wolf.

"Like I said, I don't need your help. Whether I die or not, it won't affect you in any way. I would die, and the world will still continue the way it is, nothing will change" said Axel, pushing the two away from him with his words and telling his own nihilistic view to the father and son.

Pop bit his lip. He had to admit internally that... that there was truth to this wolf's words. Life was a struggle and was hard, with so many finite resources and hoping that you were either able to make a living, part of the upper class, or could find people willing to support you. Yet this clearly weak-looking wolf held the strength, conviction, and even willpower that he had sought from many of his squires. The fact this wolf was not even hassling or using vulgar or rough gestures against his own son even showed a rare form of respect that a few other homeless people he encountered lacked. Pop realized that this lack of respect was probably well-deserved and supported by the wolf's argument.

"... Tell me if you can afford a moment of your time. You speak as though you are set on something that leads to a dead end. Is there something else you'd rather be doing? Some goal or dream?" Pop asked, feeling compelled to meet the wolf's challenge.

The wolf gave it some thought, he had not nearly dreamed of wanting to become anything. But there was one thing that had come to his mind, and it was revenge. He didn't know these people that did him wrong, but he knew that one day he would find them. Braggarts, robbers, rapists, vigilantes, warlords, barons, criminals, all manner of scum that degraded and destroyed and tainted. If he could make any vow, he'd vow to deliver his own brand of justice onto their pathetic souls.

"I want to become a knight." said Axel, though he had stated this, he doubted that he could become anything more than what he was today. Who'd take in a pup barely scraping by, let alone fend for himself as a squire? Obviously nobody who didn't want to waste their time on him.

"A knight?! My dad is the captain of the-" Cub's eyes lit up in excitement but Pop put a hand over Cub's mouth preemptively.

Pop had a mixture of embarrassment, surprise, and concern upon his expression. This felt like some unusual if prophesied twist of fate for him to meet someone without the means of becoming a knight with the conviction of the knight who truly wanted to be a knight. He was in the perfect position to accept someone like this individual as his squire. But... would it really be wise to give this ONE homeless individual a chance out of so many others who would rob, kill, and take for the security the position provided? Pop wasn't sure what to say, only making a serious of useless groans and 'uhhs'. After a few seconds of trivial humiliation in his eyes (His son eagerly trying to pry from his grip), he decided to judge the wolf. Make certain this wasn't some elaborate game the wolf had decided to play.

The wolf had put a hand on his chin and looked away, thinking deeply. Pop studied the wolf's eyes, the wolf's body language, the wolf's physique, everything about him. The wolf's eyes were calm and didn't show any hope but were focused, clear and precise. The wolf's body language held the same subtle show of strength but proper restraint as any knight on guard. The wolf's physique was not terrible for a homeless person, showing that he clearly got exercise in his daily life whenever he could afford, and could be built up to something powerful. Disregarding combat potential and knowledge of knighthood or the knight's code, and Pop knew this one wolf had what it took. But the most significant argument in favor of the wolf was how he had logically argued back with words against values that Pop had pushed down to not think about. He may have been a captain of a noble cause, but the speech from this Tree Friend showed that Pop was just as unwilling as the rest of them to make true change and acknowledgement of the kingdom's lower class suffering. He could see that he was trying to unconsciously block his son's view of what it was really like for the unfortunate people of the kingdom who don't have the means to make it in the world. That was the epitome of falsehoods and crushed expectations and he'd die before he let Cub find himself in a situation that was absolute misery.

Impatiently, the wolf got up and was about to leave,

"Figures, there was no point in asking me pointless questions. Stop wasting my time and get away from me. You talk of knights and how you serve justice in the world and yet you never even speak the truth to your son, the world is suffering and no matter how many honeyed words you describe it, people will always suffer. At least... if I could be a knight, I'd know I was giving strength to those who were under the heel of those gloating above them. Be THEIR source of justice. I can't spin straw into gold but I figured throughout my whole existence, I was good at standing up for others. This is goodbye."

He was taking one final gamble. He was secretly desperate but he'd refuse to let anyone have the gratification of seeing that. The wolf was seizing this last chance with every fiber of his being, resisting the urge to fall to his knees and beg. He was content with failure though. He had failed all his life so far, what was one more. But then he heard the sound of Cub speaking, indicating that Pop had let him go.

"That's amazing! It'd be great to have more heroes like Pop! Heroes who do anything they can for the people I see everyday on the street and from my window." Cub laughed.

The wolf looked back, heroes? Everyday? Such a thought was laughable to him, heroes were just myths and legends he heard that did heroic things with nothing in return. But then he saw Pop pulling out his sword from his hilt. A magnificent, expensive-looking silver blade that he held out on both palms to him.

"All you've said young wolf...That's all I've strived to teach my son. And that's why I am a knight. I know now you are truly interested in this path. You could bring a revolutionary, refreshing outlook to the knights of my order... just as you've already done for me. I rarely have ever allowed a squire to join in a different fashion from tryouts but those tryouts... they were held in a place you could never go to. That's... incredibly wrong for us to do. So consider this a personal tryout. Bring this blade to the guards tomorrow morning. They'll take you to your new training grounds and home. But you'll need to give me your name in return." Pop, holding back tears, held the blade in front of the wolf's suddenly wide open eyes.

The wolf hesitated, this must be some sort of trick right? He glanced at Pop's sword, and then his own son. No, no it was not. He wouldn't dare lie to his own son. And what would happen if he refused? Go back to sulking in the muddy roads and finally murdered by some passing bandit? He decided that this was his chance, what did he have to lose? Axel graciously took the blade into his own hands, feeling a new kind of charge flow through his mind and veins as he did so.

"Axel, my name is Axel," replied the wolf, "remember it well."

"Yay! Axel is a knight now!" Cub ran over and clung to Axel's waist with gung-ho joy and celebration.

"... I'm on my way to being a knight little fella... unless your dad here disappoints me." Axel hid his deepest feelings of relief and gratitude with his trademark sarcastic humor.

Pop merely cleared his throat while Cub continued,

"Superdad won't disappoint! I'm Cub. I'm not old enough to be a knight yet but someday Imma follow in you and Pop's footsteps."

"You'd be a legendary knight... you and Axel." Pop, deciding to ignore Axel's statement out of unfamiliarity, pet Cub on the head.

"Mrph... best... in the land..." Pop, groggily spoke as he finally woke up from what was a flashback within a dream.

He had fallen asleep in his chair reading a bedtime story to Cub again. Cub had always loved fairy tales of noble heroism and action-packed quests. Pop had been allowed a day off for expertly handling the situation with Axel the day before yesterday but... that to him only made what he just dreamed about more bittersweet. Spending a free day of joy and happiness at the expense of what he had done to Axel. Pop certainly was justified however. He recalled how Axel started out, eager and ambitious to learn if very rebellious. That 'revolutionary outlook' came in more ways than one apparently. Once Axel had been promoted to a full-time knight, he was delighted and proud to finally have a place in life and had been one of the most skilled in the order. Yet the reports started coming in as the teenager grew up, as he grew into his own feelings, 'experimented' as the trendier nobles described it, and ultimately felt restrained by the Knight's code. Killing the transgressors, some shameless flirts here and there that had never gone beyond what Pop had seen, arguments with a few folks that had critiques of how Axel had helped or saved them, and one time a fearful citizen reported that they couldn't trust Axel as a member of the guard. Pop had been naturally willing to let that slide, knowing of Axel's full dedication and commitment to his sense of justice. But then it led to Axel sleeping in a sleazy inn with a slightly younger mouse that he had saved...

"... Why Axel?" Pop grumbled more out of annoyance and frustration than grief.

He was sure he had taught Axel better than THAT. Then again he felt like lately several knights had grown complacent and bumbling in their routines. Maybe Axel had fallen in the same pitfall... but why? Pop looked down at his little boy, the dream come true he had treasured deeply after losing his wife to a tragic assassination. He recalled how he caught the assassin with full force and had actually been THRILLED to see them go to the guillotine. It was a shameful feeling of revenge but Axel's words that day made him remember that and how valuable it was in making him realize how he couldn't afford to lose Cub or give his son a twisted outlook of the world. Now he didn't look back on that moment in shame and considered it something he shared in coming with Axel.

"... I suppose I just have to give him time." Pop spoke somewhat numbly, putting off the thought of guilt towards Axel for now in favor of knowing Axel could make things right with his nature.

Without delay, he gently moved Cub to his bed, the boy being a notorious oversleeper, and made his way to the castle for a personal report with King Flippy.

Meanwhile, Axel had also woke up from the same dream. Neither he nor Pop realized this rare phenomenon and Axel's thoughts were no less torn and shaken than the fathers. He never thought he'd reminisce or even dream about the past he had before. His thoughts drifted to the same man that saved him from a life of begging strangers for food and shelter they could give him. It was ironic really, in the past he thought Pop would eventually disappoint him, when in fact, he had disappointed Pop.

He considered that maybe, maybe he should just swallow his pride and admit to Pop that he was wrong. And he immediately wrote it off his mental checklist, he'd never stoop low enough to beg another person for forgiveness, and he would be seen as being desperate when there could be many jobs he could be taking. Pop himself had acknowledged once upon a time how he respected Axel's refusal to give in and plead. He won't be stopping and he won't stop now, and he'll definitely prove Pop wrong, one way or another.Heh, and maybe bed him someday,Axel thought, drooling a bit and wiping it off of his muzzle.

"Ok... maybe I have a problem." Axel gave a wry smile as he realized that had these same feelings about Nutty last night. He decided it'd take more time from all of the bachelors in his life before committing to the one he felt the most complete with. Lusting, however, was certainly allowed as long as he was more subtle about it. Axel grinned, feeling an odd rush of joy from this revelation and got off to begin his new day. Checking in with Handy seemed like the best course of action. He had to make sure the goblins hadn't made mincemeat of the beaver after all.


	3. Day 3: Kingdom Come

Axel got up, and dressed himself, prepared everything he needed and rode on the way to Treasureoak, both excited and afraid of what might have become of Handy. The poor beaver might have been dead as soon as they left last night. Passing by shopping townsfolk and merchants, he eventually came upon the smithy's shop. Some faint noises were heard inside the shop, particularly the sound of angry goblin noises.

"Me want to go outside and take things!" Demanded a goblin, riling the others up and wanting to go outside, except for the baby goblin who was sweeping the floors with a small broom that Handy made. Handy to his credit, only gave them a stern expression rather than an outright pissed expression. It seemed he was being very patient with these goblins.

"No you can't! The guards will see you, and they will kill you all if they do. Do you want that? And what about Tooth? Would you let him die because of your eagerness to commit atrocities?" Asked Handy, the goblins looked down, they didn't want to bring harm to their fellow goblin. The youngest of their liege. The one who lost his parents to Axel's blade. The last thing they needed was to lose anymore of their species to those that they couldn't match in strength or wits. So for now, they were content (Albeit begrudgingly to their own personal desires) to listen as Handy continued.

"Look Fang, Nail, I want you two to behave, if not for your lives, then for the sake of Tooth here" said Handy, tensing up when he heard a knock on the door.

"Handy open up, it's me Axel" said the wolf, worried for the beaver. Breathing a sigh of relief that it was just Axel and not a town guard, he opened the door and pulled him inside quick.

The goblins who heard the sound of Axel instantly ducked under the table in fear. They knew that only the bunny was the reason they had been spared and granted sanctuary in this smith's shop. They didn't trust Axel in any shape or form and were quite scared of him. Handy looked at them with a slightly shook head as Tooth was the only one who had not moved to hide under the table and was instead hugging onto Axel's leg much to his slight embarrassment.At least one of them is brave and obedient,Handy thought cynically.

"These... Brats have my hands in a bind here. I know you've come here for your promised weapon and armor but could you do one more thing for me?" Handy requested.

"As long as it doesn't take a while then sure." Said Axel, wagging his tail in excitement. The goblins jumped up to grab his tail but to no avail as it wagged too fast for their hands to grab.

"I want you to buy me some fruits, any kind of fruit. I don't think they're ready to eat with plates and utensils, your little monsters have barely any lessons in etiquette! Let alone table manners. I thought that maybe they'll have more luck starting with anything that involves using hands." Said Handy, waving his appendages to emphasize his predicament, and pointing at a coin pouch on the table.

"Yeah sure, sounds easy enough. I know you can't really show them how to eat with hands on your own so I'm more than willing to help you out in such a regard." said Axel, leaving for the door while the goblins subtly hissed at him in anger.

"... Don't push it with the handless thing." Handy muttered to himself as Axel went off and he closed the door.

Axel left for the marketplace, picking out anything easy to eat. Bananas, grapes, strawberries, anything that was easy to chew and can be bitten immediately. Aside from fruits, he bought some bread and a bit of anything that can be put in between them such as cheeses and pieces of sausage. At that moment though, he suddenly felt as though a strange chill had come in the air. When he looked behind him, he saw that a small group of people, people he had seen around town on his last visit to Treasureoak and of high status, gathering around and murmuring to themselves.

"Did you hear about that commotion in the castle a while ago?" asked one particular noble. The others nodded, "The guard came beaten and exhausted, said that the king had gone mad and started executing his soldiers in favor of having a totalitarian government" Said another noble.

"Bah! What do you know! For all we care, this is just false stories spread to mock our highness" Said a merchant who interjected the conversation.

"So says you, the guard himself had come all this way to bring the message to the other guards. Even couriers were dispatched in fear of dying before relaying this message. Perhaps this is the time to supply ourselves and flee the province? The king's fair rule seemed to be too good to be true, maybe I'll pay a visit to one of the neighboring countries and seek shelter there" said one of the townsfolk.

"But there isn't anyone running around shrieking like they saw some atrocity like that. And what could possibly drive the king to some extreme like that?!" A woman objected.

"Perhaps some kind of curse...? Or maybe the king is showing his true colors." The second noble suggested.

This worried Axel hard, were these true? Does Handy even know about this? He deemed that the amount of provisions he had bought were enough and hurriedly ran back to Handy. After hearing the panicked knock, Handy opened the door and Axel hurried inside and laid the food onto the table, which the goblins raided immediately with gusto. Handy considered himself rather sensitive and observant of people's expressions and emotions. So he detected the subtle sweat on Axel's face and the concern in his eyes screamed something that made Handy concerned. Mainly he was concerned for Axel, he didn't think he had anything to worry about. Handy inquired Axel's motives,

"Axel what's the hurry? I mean I love having someone fulfill my requests for a change but you look a bit rattled."

"Handy this is serious, rumors are spreading about Flippy, King Flippy. I recently heard from one of the spoiled nobles that King Flippy had begun executing guards, and the remaining guards who had fled had hurried here to warn everyone. As much as I hate to say it Handy, I think they're right. I think you'll have to close up the shop and leave, unless you wanna risk being ruled under the crown's blade. Same for your goblin friends here" said Axel, wheezing with panic and hidden fright.

Handy stared at Axel bewildered for a good few seconds. Before he smiles and chuckled a bit in amusement. Axel, having been used to this kind of doubtful reaction, pouted somewhat adorably.

"Axel if you are trying to hide something from me with a tall tale like that you'll have to do better than that! Did you have an encounter with the King and was embarrassed about it something? He's been a nice, fair ruler for all my life. Besides, nobles are notorious gossips who could piss off for how little they care about people like me. The moment the king became something worse than them WOULD be the time I pack my bags and leave. I'd have nothing left to stay here for." Handy's jovial tone took a slightly dark and self-loathing tone.

Axel kept the serious look,

"Handy, I'm serious here. Even the merchants and townsfolk are talking about it, everyone says that it was relayed by a guard, they even said the guard had gone all the way here in a hurry."

Peeking through the cracks of the wooden window as if seeking evidence. Axel did start to notice something that was very alarming. Smoke, coming from over the city horizon. And he also started seeing people looking very anxious, concerned, a few of them running for cover or outright screaming. He couldn't hear what words they were making out from their screaming but it didn't look good whatsoever.

"Axel... really?" Handy didn't seem amused anymore and looked cross.

At this point the goblins also seemed mostly dubious of Axel's claim. They had already had to run from their cave home that had been a mainstay for centuries and now their tormentor was trying to get them to move again? Regardless, Axel looked back over to Handy with a much more severe look. It was cross but still very much a bit frightened. Handy felt as though he had to respect that look's intensity and so he slightly softened his expression.

"Uh, Handy. I think you'll need to pack the goblins and as much shit as you can cause I think whatever i just said came true." Urged Axel, giving him a nervous look, and seeing the pouches that the goblins slept in, started stuffing them back inside like the night before despite their complaints.

"Whoa whoa Axel! Where are we going!?" Said Handy, but Axel was already out of there. Handy tried to chase him and when he looked outside he froze, everything was in turmoil. Screams of terror filled the streets, looters took as many supplies from the stands and guards were being killed and battling bandits. These bandits were unusual, bandits were usually few in number but the sheer amount that were pouring into the city was like a militia. Axel had no idea either what had suddenly encouraged such an uprising. Was this what the people were really describing when gossiping about the king going mad? Or was this an action from the king having gone mad...? It didn't spell well for Treasureoak's once pristine reputation though that was for sure. Axel was now starting to feel concerned about Cuddles and Giggles...

Guards from above the walls were occupied as well, the bandits climbed the walls and took them by surprise and sending them falling down to their deaths or their crippled status, their heavy armor not only serving to make them fall harder. Handy panicked, he had always felt safe inside the city, and he certainly never dreamed to be caught in between a bandit raid before.

"A-Axel? W-where are you!?" Cried Handy, wishing he had believed him as soon as he warned him. Heading back inside, he a satchel full of everything he had promised Axel and tried to find the wolf.

But when he looked over, he saw that Axel had fended off a bandit that had clearly tried to strike Axel down while Handy was distracted looking. Axel had stabbed the bandit through the head with his dagger, unflinching in his ferocity. Then he pulled the dagger out, letting the bandit's corpse fall to the floor. Handy looked at Axel with a strange expression. Part of him knew he should be afraid of such a dastardly, ruthless maneuver but... He admired how straight to the point it was. He had no time for pity parties or trying to plead with people who weren't going to understand, Handy was the person who was immediate on everything he did. Refusals, agreements, arguments, actions, choices... Handy would do what needed to be done. And so seeing Axel reawakened a spirit in him that he hadn't felt for quite some time due to all the downtrodden treatment he had been getting. Adventure.

Handy threw the bag with his arms as soon as possible, Axel wasn't going to stand a chance against long-ranged attackers and one shot could mean life and death for him.

"Axel! Catch!" Directed Handy. Axel caught the bag and knew what it was. Pulling Handy with one hand and slinging the bag with the other, he started suiting himself up with the armor during their escape, they ran past guards who were fighting a hopeless battle, and townsfolk being massacred or in desperate flight from the chaos, they saw the entrance to the town, this was going to be easier than he thought.

He didn't account for the bandit from above the wall, leaping form above and landing on Axel, intending to kill him with a dagger of his own. Clearly these bandits recognized Axel or were just that bloodthirsty, making Axel ever the more curious as to why they showed up so suddenly Axel had grabbed the knife, the bandit wrestling it from his grip and bringing it down slowly, slowly inching toward his eye. Handy was standing in shock, the quick turn of events had been too fast for him to comprehend. He didn't think his lack of arms could get Axel off of the bandit in time.

"Say good night little pup" said the bandit, with a sadistic grin. Axel growled in rage, but no matter what, the fact that he was caught off guard made it hard to resist the bandit, and he was going to die by a common bandit, the kind that he disliked the most.

One of the satchel's opened up and Tooth poked the bandit's eyes with two fingers, making the bandit yowl in pain, Fang and Nail came out as well and started swarming the bandit. For once, Axel was glad that he spared them, grabbing his knife and slitting the bandit's throat who had lost an ear and a finger from the two goblins while Tooth kept kicking him. Handy saw his opportunity to not only join in on helping Axel, but also make sure his new goblin workers were safe and sound. He ran forward and planted a firm kick on the bandit, toppling him to the ground and making him relinquish his grip on Axel as he flailed helplessly from his impending death by blood loss. Axel fell to one knee, feeling ashamed of himself as he tried to catch his breath. But then he realized who had saved him and looked up at his savior.

"Come on Axel!" Said Handy, helping Axel get up with one of his nubs. The goblins, started picking up the crossbow and armor for Axel.

"No, stop that. You'll hurt your..." Handy stopped himself, the goblins started reloading a crossbow bolt and fastening the armor on Axel. Clumsily at first but they seemed to quickly learn just by doing the action. It was amazing, he never heard that goblins had some knowledge of armors and weapons before thought Handy. Guess maybe goblins had only preferred to fight almost naked and with bludgeoning weapons.

"Ok, I'm not going to question how they know this or how you taught them in less than a day. Let's just get the fuck out of here." Commanded Axel, stuffing them back in their satchel and racing to his horse outside of town. It was a miracle that his horse was still there, tied to its stable. The bandits probably thought that they'd take everything once everyone was dead or enslaved. The only solace to all of this was that they probably wouldn't be able to infiltrate the other towns right away if they were spending this much time focusing on Treasureoak. That gave Axel and everyone else in the other three towns time to prepare and be properly warned. Untying his horse, Axel got on his horse and helped Handy up. There was no way he was leaving Handy behind after all.

"Grab on tight, we're not slowing down on anything!" Said Axel, galloping to Bleakburn, maybe he could warn the other towns so that the knights and guardsman could properly defend the town, not like how Treasureoak handled the surprise attack.

"Axel! They're chasing us!" Shouted Handy in panic, Axel looked back, some bandits had apparently took some horses as well and saw them escape.

"Bite on this!" Axel pointed to where he wanted Handy to grab firm onto with his teeth, making the beaver bite the reigns of the rope. Handy flinched at the uneasy gesture but didn't hold back, not wanting to look like a weakling anymore. He pulled hard and got the horse maintaining momentum and direction. Switching places, Axel aimed the crossbow at the bandits giving chase, feeling glad he didn't ask for a bow, otherwise, the arrows would just bounce off the armor that the bandits had looted off of dead knights and the winds would probably change the arrows' direction.

He heard the bolts penetrate the armor of each individual bandit, making them fall off of their horses in pain, leaving the horses to run off somewhere in the plains and leaving behind one lone bandit who had managed to dodge the bolts easily. They seemed to have been used to using weapons while riding on horseback.

"You're dead meat." Said a bandit, Axel shot a bolt in his direction. The bandit in turn deflected the shot, Axel shot again and the bandit repeated the same tactic. These bandits were much more clever than he thought, that particular bandit was getting closer, and if he reached them, it could mean their end.

"I'm going to have my way with you little pup. We both know the reputation that precedes you. Your friend can even join in on the fun. This kingdom is ours now! Pay homage to the king!" Declared the haughty bandit, licking his lips with bloodlust and lust. Axel was really getting tired of people calling him a pup. Or talking like Axel slept with everybody like someone from the brothel. Though he was not worried just yet, there was one more thing he could try. While he did bring some interesting information, Axel would give it attention later and instead focusing on bringing his idea into fruition. Aiming again, this time he shot at the horse, which as a bigger target than the bandit. The horse whinnied in pain and tripped on itself, sending the bandit and the horse behind them.

They had made it to Bleakburn, the town seemed... relatively busy as normal. But he then noticed that from the sky came many messenger crows. Crows were only used in emergencies to deliver quick updates should something of significant note arise in the kingdom. The notes were dropped in a majestic if somewhat ominous display into the confused and surprised townsfolk's hands. They took them and started reading the notes, unwrapping them from their bindings and reading it. Eyes immediately began to widen and suddenly people began to react with great alarm,

"It can't be...! Treasureoak would never fall under siege!"

"How could our majesty...?!"

"Ransacked?! By bandits! B-but the guards...!"

"There's no way they can stand up to all those released criminals!"

"We'll be next!!"

At that point, the crowd that had been reading the notes and those unfortunate enough to hear their morbid cries of fear, began rushing about in hysteria. Fleeing to their homes, a nearby shelter, or wherever they felt the most safe about such a foreboding scenario. Axel, curious and also growing impatient of the pronoun game, grabbed one of the notes that had been dropped and read it.

Citizens of Bleakburn, I hope you're enjoying your peaceful days as of late. Because the rest of the days of your lives will be your last. For on this day, you shall all be subject to some... Interesting guests. Either welcome them into the town and accept this new rulership, or die an agonizing death by their hands. Unless perhaps if you do manage to defend yourselves, maybe you won't have to die. Or give in to their demands like a common whore, then you won't have to worry about another thing except suck cock for criminal scum. Actually, forget about defending yourselves, you will probably not last long enough to even think of doing that without the knights to defend you. Oh, did I mention that these knights of yours are gone from the town by the time you'll all receive this? I assure you, the castle dungeons have also imprisoned those same knights so don't even think about coming up to me and demand to put things back to normal. This is normal, this has always been the normal life that we have had generations ago. Accept it, the strong will prevail over the weak, and the weak will serve the strong. Treasureoak was first... you and the other towns will follow shortly. Hope you're as excited as I am.

Yours truly,

King Fliqpy

Axel crumpled the paper in anger. How could King Flippy suddenly do this to them? And the thought of Pop being imprisoned for some reason, what would happen to Cub?

"Dammit this is bullshit!" Axel shouted out.

"... This HAS to be something else. King Flippy knew my parents... they built his order some of the finest weapons the knight's guard ever used... It's unrealistic that he'd ever go mad like this." Handy seemed distraught as well.

"Well forget the past. This is now! He's gone rogue and we have to beat his ass before our friends get hurt!" Axel bellowed.

"Safety comes first Axel! And we have to find out what exactly happened to him to suddenly address himself as Fliqpy! Heck, we don't even know if it's someone masquerading as King Flippy!"

"Tch... we can argue about this later. I know a place where we should be able to keep your goblins safe and figure out what the hell is going on." Axel muttered bitterly.

Hurrying with Handy in tow, he first hurried towards Nutty's inn, hoping he was faring well. The town was now devoid of any life, completely silent now that the people were hiding, not making a sound in hopes that by doing so, they would not attract any of these interesting guests that the note had described.Perhaps they were being wise for a change,Axel considered.

Nutty's inn was the same as the other buildings, completely silent. Handy opened the door with a gentle kick, getting gasps of fear from the people hiding underneath the tables, fearing that he might be the one of the people sent by King Flippy. Only a few were actually ballsy enough to be sitting at the counter as though they had nothing to fear, perhaps out of a cocky doubt about this. Nutty, who was tending to these people and looked completely uncomfortable practically cried out to Axel.

"A-Axel... t-there's something... I-I don't know... t-the king..." Nutty stuttered, unable to continue and it looked like he was going to break down in tears.

"Nutty it's alright. I'm here, though I don't think hiding here is a good option. It's true what they said, Treasureoak has been sacked by bandits, I doubt that anybody is left alive or free over there. The only other option is to escape, and find out what happened and earn our freedom back or we can stay here and hide hoping this is all a bad dream." Reassured Axel, telling Nutty, and some eavesdropping people the confirmation that the news was correct.

"Well I know what I'm going to be doing... I'm going to fight back...!" Of all people to make such a bold statement, Axel least expected it to be Handy.

Everyone in the bar turned to the amputee beaver with incredulousness, naive hope on Nutty's part, and confusion. Then they proceeded to nervously laugh. They probably would've bellowed in laughter had the situation at hand not been so grim. Axel glared at the cowards but Handy stood up for himself.

"I'm serious! I'm ashamed of myself for growing so weak-willed just because I've let the people of Treasureoak let my insecurity and disability consume my ego. I'm more than my lost arms... I'm a blacksmith with ties that go back to this kingdom's foundation! And I won't take crap from some 'King Fliqpy' posing as our good and just ruler, doing something to gain the upper hand, and trying to kill our home kingdom! And maybe I can't fight hand-to-hand but we can get help. Allies. Information. Weapons and armor. Maybe even some bippity boppity boo or whatever to stand up to these threats. Besides... if we just let King Fliqpy walk all over us, the losses of the guards, our brothers and sisters, our families... would be for naught." Handy bit his lip fiercely, resisting the urge to tear up at his own emotionally-packed speech.

Axel watched on with a sense of pride blossoming within him. He didn't think he could have this kind of impact on a person, being the one to vocalize injustice and stand up for what was right and not what society thought was wrong. Regardless, the townsfolk remained very nervous and anxious, murmuring amongst themselves quietly. Nutty looked towards Axel though with slightly more reassured and confident expression, nodding at him as thought it was alright for them to borrow one of the rooms if they needed it in the meantime.

"If you excuse us" Said Axel, leading Handy to one of the upstairs rooms to let him cool off privately. They sat side by side on the bed, Axel letting Handy unwind and think back on what he was feeling. Handy buried his hands in his nubs, he didn't like preaching his beliefs or do any kind of speech in front of strangers who'd probably brush off his speech downstairs but he felt like they needed to grow a backbone.

"I-I'm sorry Axel. God, I looked pathetic down there didn't I? I mean, what can an amputee like me do?" Said Handy, pulling his nubs away and just showing disappointment and slight frustration.

"Hey, you didn't look pathetic at all. You showed those people to grow some balls, instead of hiding like a sissy in an already cramped bar." Assured Axel, patting Handy on his back.

"... That's only because... well, since I met you yesterday and finding out you'd be willing to actually fulfill my requests when no one else could... that I appreciate you. Then you went ahead and didn't panic at the sight of a bandit trying to stab you, you slew him and cut him down without hesitation. I've BEEN hesitating... I let the negativity around me and within myself made me feel like I'm helpless these days. I feel like while this is a shit situation, I can now be helpful and stop hesitating on what needs to be done for me because of you. But... I don't know if it's enough right now to keep this kingdom from going under. We don't even know how it all started." Handy confessed.

"Hey, its alright. Besides, your plan's the best we got. I mean, of course I want to just storm the kingdom if it kills me, it's just that you're right in every way. You actually thought of a good plan, while its true that it's King Flippy we're talking about here, there's still a possibility that he's replaced by a doppelganger or something. I don't know how but we'll get through this..." Admitted Axel, scratching his head.

"... Yeah. Even though I said I'd move out if this kingdom went into chaos because there's nothing left for me here, I was lying. My family's ties are within this kingdom's history. The lineage of blacksmiths serving royalty and the common people may have declined in reputation over time since I'm not even the royal blacksmith, but I knew who King Flippy was. Whatever that note said it was from was not our king. That's why we HAVE to get through this so my home doesn't die. Though I take it you don't really mind if the kingdom goes down huh...?" Handy questioned.

"It's not that I don't like our King himself, it's just that I don't like how everything is so complex. I mean, if a bandit is encountered, why can't we ever have it much more simple? Why arrest them when they'll one day get executed or freed so they'll commit more atrocities among the citizens. Though I do admit King Flippy is a good king, the way he executes justice is that he does not prioritize those who actually need it when they need it the most." Said Axel, opening himself to someone which had been a while since he did that.

"Yeah... locking up all these criminals for instance only for them to be released by the enemy and now becoming our greatest opposition. I'd rather not see ALL of them be executed but those that don't should've just been exiled far away from here. It's funny how much we have in common..." Handy seemed to sense the conversation was lightening up a bit and chuckled a bit. A few moments later, they could hear someone come running up the stairs below them, and opening the door they were currently in.

"Axel, someone's here to see you." Recommended Nutty, a concerned look on his face.

They heard sobbing and crying akin to that of a freshly adolescent child. Turning to the source of those cries, was a 10 year old child, a brownish bear that had his clothes caked in mud. He had longish orange hair, a somewhat richer-looking fabric about his clothes, and wielded a shortsword that was perfectly sized for his build and size. And by the sweaty and wet fur that he had, the child had gone through a great deal to get here. When Axel was close enough, Axel realized that it was Cub.

"Cub..." In a voice that was embarrassingly soft for the scene but genuine in emotion, Axel gasped.

He then ran to Cub and hugged him, making the child drop his sword and hugging him back. Despite the heartwarming reunion, Axel had to know what had happened. The townsfolk, Nutty, and Handy watched the scene, touched. But the townsfolk in particular were curious as to what this child was and why they were so roughed up. Pulling himself back, Axel faced him and asked,

"What happened Cub"

Cub wiped the tears with an arm and presented a parchment to Axel. Axel quickly discovered it was addressed and meant for Cub.

Dear Cub,

I need you to run, get out of the house as you read this and flee! Something is wrong with the King and you are in complete danger while you're in or near our home. Find Axel, the rest of the knights and myself have been locked in the dungeon. Axel will know what to do, he always does. He is the only one we can count on, since I laid him off duty and is the closest to a figure of justice in our society while we're in captivity. I hope you make it through this Cub. Make me proud

Captain and Superdad of the Knights,

Pop

"Something's wrong with the king after all..." Muttered one of the townsfolk.

"T-then it may not be him turning his back on us...!" Nutty pointed out cheerfully.

"And the knights that were in the castle are safe at least..." Said another random civilian.

"But then... what or who did this to him?" Handy questioned in dire confusion.

That Morning*

Pop had wished he could be feeling better about this morning meeting, given that there had been no reports yesterday which had been the first within several weeks. It was likely due to Axel being stricken off active duty but it just made Pop feel guilty again. Pop concluded that he was also feeling that while he had consciously made the right choice to give Axel time to redeem himself, he wished there was another way to do it. He felt awful about leaving Axel naked and vulnerable like that and potentially disgraced an already harmed victim by addressing his parents and explaining the whole thing.I hope to god Cub never gets involved in anything like that when he's Axel's age,Pop thought, scratching his chin as he rode on horseback.

Pop rode off to the path to Happy Tree, passing by Treasureoak and gaining entry with his subordinate knights. He and the knights briefly exchanged kind greetings before assuming the faces of serious and disciplined knights. The castle was large and shaded in vivid shades of green with golden turrets and rooftops, and was not known by any specific name. King Flippy felt naming the castle something would be overzealous and it should be the kingdom itself remembered for eternity. Pop enjoyed the sight of it tremendously for it's prestige and honor but it only somewhat worked at cheering him up today. Stopping in front of the castle's drawbridge that slowly lowered for them, galloping inside. The people gave nods and greetings of respect to the knights, accepting flowers and compliments fitting for heroes of justice.

Getting off of their horses, they headed inside the castle's court, the guards lifting their spears to let them pass. Dukes, royals, monarchs visiting from other far lands for the day, nobles and royal knights positioned themselves on the sides, and at the end of that carpet, was King Flippy, their great King and a former soldier who restored order to the land long ago. Flippy was a green bear with gentle warmth in his eyes, an impressive physique that suggested years of hard work and pride, a lavish if somewhat pompous brown outfit of a surcoat, a green cravat, rich fur robes, and leather shoes of the finest leather. Walking down the carpet, Pop and his subordinates walked and stopped in front of him, and bowing down to the King. King Flippy smiled at seeing his faithful Captain and addressed him with an earnest but dignified voice,

"Ah, Captain Pop. I was expecting you. I was hoping to discuss a certain matter with you." Pop expected the conversation would eventually turn to Axel and his insubordination which he feared.

"And what is that m'lord?" Asked Pop, putting his head down lower to brace himself for whatever punishment he had in mind for Axel. Sure Pop had told Axel what punishment he would be receiving but King Flippy always held the final say.

"What is your opinion on survival of the fittest?" The king's voice went a pitch lower. Survival of the fittest? That was... unexpected.

"I... I don't know sir to be honest. All I can say is that the strong exist to protect the weak. To be a pillar of strength that will nurture the weak to become strong. And for them to do the same." said Pop, devising his own explanation of the quote.

"Yes yes, but what if the strong were to die? Who would make the weak strong? Who would be there to protect them? Is it not up to them to stand up for themselves?" Flippy played around with the idea, Pop didn't know what this was getting at.

"What do you have in mind sir?" Pop asked, he felt like he was being toyed with despite this being King Flippy, it was not like him to ask these kinds of questions. Those at the court seemed ok with this line of questioning but Pop knew better of the court's habits. They could hide almost any emotion behind a patient smile. For better or for worse, depending on the individual.

"I'm asking if one of your subordinates were to become... weak. Would it be better to get rid of them? The weak have no right to lead their fellow weak people. The weak will teach the weak to be weak, the strong will teach others to be strong, so is it better to remove these figures from their authority?" Flippy, trying to be more specific with his questions.

"Forgive me your highness, but I don't think it's best to remove an authority of justice, not when they've completed their training and have come so far. I think the best course of action is to reestablish the discipline that they formerly exhibited and hope for the best." Said Pop, thinking this was about Axel.

Flippy held a look of disappointment in the bear, looks like this one was going down with the rest. Pop felt displeased in himself as it seemed he had given the wrong answer. Maybe Flippy wasn't even trying to hint at this discussion being about how Axel was handled by him. But it all seemed a bit of a strange inquiry to begin with so Pop felt he was doing his best to make sense out of it... and unfortunately not succeeding. Pop gazed into his majesty's eyes and strangely... thought he saw a flash of yellow.

"I'm sorry Sir Pop. But tolerating weakness is... Subject to punishment" King Flippy sat up strongly on his throne. Pop's eyes widened, something seemed different. Flippy normally had a lot of patience and kindness behind his questioning but the way he talked and... and seemed like a different person. Fortunately he could tell he was not alone. Some of his longest-lasting knights exchanged perplexed looks and fearful gazes. Even a few of the more honest members of the court looked off-put by the King's hostility and one looked to be debating asking why to the King. Pop was under no jurisdiction to beg pitifully once King Flippy decided how a punishment was to be decreed but he felt he had the jurisdiction to question if he felt something was fishy.

"I'll accept your judgement... but I must make this question. Your highness are you... you right now? I swore I saw something in your eyes just now that I've never seen-" King Flippy stood up from his throne and he held a smile that, what would have been a gentle one that could calm even the worried of souls, now looks that of a murderer. It cut Pop off mid-sentence and laid his vulnerability bare for all to see. At this point there was a collective set of gasps and small whimpers from the court as they were rightfully spooked by such an expression. One of the younger knights drew his blade, hoping to put some sense back into the king and protect his captain.

"Tut tut tut, have you not taught your subordinates any manners captain Pop? So you challenge me to a duel little one? Have at thee then! Guards! Block the exits! Nobody comes out of this room unless I say so and certainly not until I delivered just punishment." Ordered King Flippy, with his arms outstretched and brandishing his own sword, the guards were hesitant and eventually blocked the exits, preventing anybody from entering or leaving. It took every fiber of Pop's being to resist the urge to stand to his two feet and disrespect his king. But he was now concerned his king was not who he had previously been... Indeed, the king's eyes were now fully cast in a yellow, sharpened glow almost like he was incensed with anger.

"Your majesty what entails this treatment?" The questioning member of the court questioned at last.

"We've done nothing wrong, your captain has! Leave us out of this please!" A more snobbish court member complained.

"There's no room for possible... Traitors in this court. That goes for knights as well. Well then young one? I'm giving you this chance to strike first, deal the first blow. Hehehe, let's see how this turns out." King Flippy taunted the young knight.

The young knight looked petrified, his bluff having failed. He was hoping for the King to ultimately stand down and stop acting creepy. It instead led the King to put the court in danger in addition to his Captain.

"N-n-no wait... I didn't mean to r-r-raise a hand to his highness... leave the court o-o-out of this. Punish me instead of Captain Pop if it will make amends and please you..." The knight bowed with as much respect as he could but it came off as desperate and shaky.

"Is that weakness I hear? Tell me, young knight? How is it that a person of your stature has come to gain rank despite displaying such cowardice in front of your King?" said King Flippy, which not helped the youth's situation at all.

Pop had finally enough of this farce. He decided he needed to take a cue from Axel's book and listen to his heart. He stood up in defiance of rules and logic to face the antagonizing ruler.

"Because I do not believe you are our king at the moment. Who are you? Why have you taken King Flippy's visage?" Pop refused to draw his weapon still in fear this was his true ruler but glared menacingly at the one seated upon the throne.

King Flippy turned to Pop, and approached him until they were face to face.

"Because, my captain. I have always been this way. And I think it's about time that this kingdom grew a backbone and had its citizens fight for its freedom like the old days" Propositioned King Flippy, circling around him.

"People only fought one another back in the past, when rules were unformed and fear of the wilds drew them mad. It's because of your bloodline applying rules and preserving harmony that our kingdom has remained glorious because of its backbone. We have not broken its back! And you have certainly not demonstrated such malice. Reveal yourself pretender!" Pop challenged, unafraid of this maneuver.

"That's too bad. I'm giving you one last chance to surrender to me captain Pop. You can kneel before me and ask forgiveness. I might just forgive you and promote you to commander. Commander of my bed that is." Chuckled King Flippy with mocking laughter and lust.

Pop practically lurched back at that statement and the court also expressed repulsion at such vulgar and forward desires. Insults started to fill the air.

"Inconceivable!"

"It'd destroy the bloodline's sanctity for him to mate with his Royal guard!"

"How could he say something like that so freely?!"

"It's obviously some deranged copycat pretending to be our king!"

"King Flippy is more innocent than that!"

"Tch, how fickle. You've sworn loyalty to me for years and with only a few claims you already denounce your loyalty. The audacity. Fine! If you're brave enough, I'll change my mind. I challenge you to a duel. But remember, if you so much as lose, it's off to the dungeons with you, and I'll personally 'punish' you if you choose to do so." Threatened King Flippy.

Pop was now absolutely stunned. He never had been particularly tempted by King Flippy out of respect for his kind heart, duties to the people, and the fact he usually seemed pretty asexual. After all, he had yet to acquire a queen or an heir yet and Flippy had usually said he'd only do so once he deemed it necessary. Whatever this... 'person' was that was using Flippy's body to demean and threaten seemed to be drawn to him and it didn't make Pop feel easy whatsoever. He refused to give his body into someone who was using a mask of someone he loved to do so. Axel would've done the same he felt. Pop grimaced as he felt this was the only choice he had and that this imposter was holding all the cards. He pulled his sword and carefully started to match Flippy's positioning and movements. The court all moved back, clutching the walls for security and distance. The rest of the guard continued to stay put and were secretly rooting for Pop in their hearts.

Flippy and Pop were on different sides of the court, behind his throne Flippy did stand and Pop stood near the other. Both swords unsheathed and wielding it in their hands, their own respective shields raised against each other. While Pop had spent years training squires to their famous combat prowess, Flippy had years of informal training, he had slain monsters, bandits and traitorous knights in the past, Pop hoped that this imposter didn't hold the same skills as the real king did. He thought of everything that made him stronger. The love for his son Cub, wanting Cub to follow in his footsteps, love and faith and trust, the true King Flippy's integrity, and justice. Then the bout began!

Charging at each other, Pop and Flippy clashed swords, sparks flashing between their strikes and shields being bashed upon from the heavy blows of their swords. The whole kingdom's fate was resting on this fight, he had to win this fight, he needed to win.

"What's wrong old man? Give me your all! I can take it" Howled King Flippy, this bloodthirsty imposter was more eager to fight than he seemed to be. Pop pushed him back with his shield, the two combatants sent back against each other. With a battle cry, they both returned to trading blows, abandoning their use of shields and started rapidly swinging their swords at each other. Their swords clashed, their faces with a look of determination to bring the other to heel, "Grrrr" they both said,

"Surrender before your king!" Yelled 'Flippy', Pop glared just glared at him, pushing harder against Flippy's sword.

"You're no king of mine!" Retorted Pop, dodging another swing form Flippy's sword. Flippy started swinging his sword with inhuman speed and power, forcing Pop to stay on the defense, with how fast Flippy was attacking him, he couldn't find an opportunity to retaliate. The situation was looking grim for the captain and he was beginning to wonder how this imposter was so skilled in swordplay.

"What's wrong my 'captain'? Is this all the captain of the knights can do? Stick to being a good house-husband instead!" Taunted Flippy, showing no signs of slowing down. Pop never battled such a skilled foe as this one before, his shield arm was beginning to get exhausted, and with that, Flippy gave a firm kick against one of his legs, making him kneel down and disarming his sword and sending it flying against the stone wall and sending Pop lying down on the ground on his back. The guards roared in anger and rage at what this imposter had done to their guard and a few even looked sad and solemn for it.

The court's spirits died with the loss of the battle and Flippy gave a triumphant smirk at Pop. Pop felt ashamed, he let the people down, not only that, but the rest of the knights were going to suffer for this defeat. This imposter was going to have his way with the kingdom and there was no telling what horror he had planned. Pop tried to get up but noticed a blade aimed at his throat as he saw Flippy kneeling down to him and whispering in a seductive tone,

"I'm giving you one last chance. Surrender, and I might let you live in... 'comfort' with me" Said King Flippy, giving Pop's ear a lick.

The only comfort that I could have is living with Cub by my side,Pop thought defiantly.

"I'd rather die." Objected Pop, glaring at King Flippy, maintaining a defiant face and spirit from the imposter.

"How disappointing, but, since your appearance... Amuses me. I'll give you a wish. And this wish will be the last voluntary thing I'll grant you..." Teased King Flippy, giving a lustful stare at Pop.

Pop could only think about Cub, he was going to be left alone with nobody to take care of him, or warn him of Flippy's takeover. And he was going to eventually trapped in the dungeons, probably forever. Or worse, as Flippy's plaything. And what of the outside kingdom? They wouldn't know a thing until calamity struck... Pop knew exactly what had to be done in the meantime.

"Please, let me write a letter to my son." Pleaded Pop, he could at least try to save Cub from the imposter's rule.

"Hmph, scribe! Fetch me some quill and paper!" Bellowed King Flippy. A nervous and cowardly scribe from the crowd of the court went about this and soon handed Pop the parchment and writing utensil. Pop started writing down what would probably be his final words to Cub, at the very least Cub would stand a chance to run away. Live on in the future and become a knight strong enough to save the kingdom. Or at least not end up the way his father seemed destined to end up at the moment. The court all started angrily insulting and complaining the King, demanding him to stop this and end this facade or reveal where the true king was. King Flippy silenced them with a vicious snarl.

When Pop was done writing his warning, Flippy snatched it from him and read it.

"Hmmm, is this all?" Asked King Flippy.

"Y-yes, just send it to him as soon as you can..." Pleaded Pop, hoping this imposter had some form of mercy for children at the very least.

"Very well. I will have it sent. Sent by one of the many bandits from the castle dungeon!" Cackled King Flippy, and at that announcement, Pop's eyes widened in horror, there was no way Cub would know, and he was going to send bloodthirsty bandits on his own son.

"Wait you can't do that! No don't please I beg you!" Pleaded Pop, abandoning the notion of maintaining his stoic reputation, and started panicking in front of his own knights in training. King Flippy stepped away from Pop and put his sword back into its sheath, letting Pop crawl desperately towards him in a manner that amused the growing tyrant greatly.

"Guards, take him away to the dungeons! I'll be seeing you much later... My captain." Said Flippy, turning his back on Pop to show how much he didn't care.

The guards angrily objected to this. They knew of Pop's love for his son and they refused to go back on their form of justice by letting criminals who were dangerous and unpredictable flock the streets. They decided they had to rebel now before it was too late.

"We'd never do this to our captain...! You may have beat him one on one combat but you could never stand to all of us combined!" The one who had formerly been cowardly in his defiance spoke up with several men behind him nodding in agreement.

"Well then, seems we have some traitors in our midst. By my decree, you are all charged for treason against your king. Guards, open the doors!" Said King Flippy. Guards from outside the throne room, who had not been allowed to overhear the conversation hesitantly opened the doors, behind it were several other guards who were wondering what was going on.

"Your highness, are you alright? What happened?" Asked one of the unaware guards, the knights realized that this was a setup all along, this trickery was not going to end well for them.

"These knights, including sir Pop here, had raised their swords against me. I want you all to arrest him and his band for treason against their King. I trust the executioners will give a fitting punishment for each one" Said King Flippy, the knights couldn't say anything, the guards were oblivious, and speaking up about what had just happened would sound like a lie.

"The King is an imposter!! Do not let-" But suddenly Pop felt a strange chill crawl up his spine.

The other knights and the members of the court did too. The throne room was cast in a scarlet haze, mysterious and unnerving. Flippy didn't seem deterred and in fact seem rather annoyed as suddenly everyone else in the throne room felt their minds go numb and as though some bizarre enchantment was clouding their minds. None could object, none could think, they could only listen and react. Silence persisted for a few seconds before Flippy issued his command again,

"Like I said, guards! Take Pop and his entourage away...! But leave the punishment for Pop to me. I'll personally see to his punishment" said King Flippy, the guards started hauling Pop and the knights away, and Pop could do nothing about it.

All Pop could do was start to cry, emotions that were very strong being the only thing allowed to be displayed. He whimpered pathetically, unable to vocalize exactly what he wanted to say and have been done. He faded out of the throne room as he and the order of knights he led with such pride and dignity, were taken to jail. Flippy took the letter boldly in his hand and snapped his fingers.

"And while you're at it, release the prisoners, tell them this land is theirs now. The king has finally awoken to the truth, and survival of the fittest is at hand. And have one of the bandits deliver this letter to his son, or better yet, plant it on the child's cold dead body, and I'll reward them handsomely when they get back." Commanded King Flippy.

"Don't forget about my handsome reward either regal bear..." A new and unusually stoic and booming voice suddenly entered the throne room.

The scarlet haze that had coated the room with a strange magic spell flashed powerfully in a surge of light as a new figure, draped in godly robes of gold, bronze, and burgundy with ancient sigils materialized into the throne room. He was a muscular and rather handsome flying squirrel with an otherworldly aura about him and he even dwarfed Flippy by several inches. He carried nothing on him but it was clear he was responsible for the power that had suddenly left the court still standing and staring motionless and unable to act.

"You want to be the one calling the shots and advising me right? Also I never asked for you to babysit my reign." Flippy asked, more angrily.

"You were about to foolishly let the majority of armed warriors cut you down. Even King Flippy would've known better than to rely on threats alone. Regardless... none may leave with the knowledge of what was done within this castle." The squirrel looked towards the court.

With a wave of his hand and the muttering of a small and mysterious incantation, every member of the court found themselves turned into stone statues. A permanent and terrifying state of undeath. King Flippy growled furiously at being refused the satisfaction of simply silencing them violently but the squirrel ushered him with soft words,

"Rest assured, destruction of this kingdom's weakness and glorious power that the world could never stand up to is coming shortly. For now leave the protection of this castle and the information hiding and alliances to me. Focus on creating as much chaos as possible... perhaps fool your people with a different name in your letters, run wild to your heart's content... After all, you did seem interested in that unusually just bear."

King Flippy grinned and laughed, realizing the full extent of his new status, his new power, his new GLORY. Nothing could be refused by him or from him, he had access and power over everyone and everything. This kingdom was to be his first stage, his first conquest and it would be a sight that history would cower at in the records of eternity. The King, perhaps truly not himself anymore, felt a thrill rising in his entire being and nodded in agreement to the flying squirrel's speech.

"Yeah... you're right... I absolutely DO! King Fliqpy is here to stay...! Beware all that oppose me fools...!"

Back at Pop's house present moment of the morning*

Sounds of playful grunts and a dull thud was heard inside of the home. Cub kept pounding on the dummy with his wooden sword, the dummy released bits of hay with each strike it received, Cub in turn was left sweaty, but that only determined him to last longer and swing the practice weapon harder. If he was going to one day be in a fight, he had to last as long as he can, and attack harder than an adult. He wanted to catch up with Axel and become a knight just like him, and then they could go patrolling and fighting bandits one day, daydreamed Cub while he sparred with the dummy.

And then he heard stomps from outside of his house, and he immediately thought that it was Pop coming to greet him. He excitedly ran to the front door, and leaned on the wall, ready to startle his father. Leaning to see how close he was and peering through the eyehole, he was greeted to the sight of not his father, but a few bandits, brandishing a knife and creeping closer to the house, all wielding knives and wearing bandannas. He didn't even need to be told by his father about the dangers of bandits to recognize how they were clearly unfriendly and ready to break crimes today.

Cub's eyes widened at this, what did these bandits want from them!? Backing away, he had accidentally let go of the wooden sword, causing it to clank on the wooden floor. This prompted Cub to carefully listen in fright and horror before slowly tip-toeing to where his room lay.

"You hear that!? I told you this was the place!" Said a bandit, his bloodshot eyes and bloodthirsty grin were far from being subtle about their intentions.

"Quiet! You wanna scare the kid away? We're here to kill a kid, if he runs away and we lose him, I'm going to kill you instead.'' Threatened another, the three bandits circled the house, one had stood at the front door, the other two looked at each window, seeing nothing inside the house. Cub had managed to reach his bedroom and hid under the bed in terror, wondering as to what he was going to do. He eyed a metal broadsword that had been placed under the bed in case of an assassination attempt.

"Oi you shit head! There's nobody here!" Asked one of them, disappointed and angry.

"Bah! Well, at least whoever was here is gone now. Let's help ourselves to whatever they've had stored in here." Said the leader, Cub shook while hiding in his bed, was this what bandits were like? He had felt that getting rid of bandits was fun, but now that he was facing them... It didn't seem that fun at all. He clutched the metal broadsword his father made for him close, if they had found him, it was going to be his only means of protection.

The bandits started rummaging through everything they owned as soon as they ventured into the house, stuffing wine into sacks, pillaging all the wealthy heirlooms they could get, anything that was valuable. Cub was cornered, if he came out, he would die, but if they found him, he'd also die. Where was his superdad when he needed him? He hoped that he was alright wherever he was and come and save him with his knights.

"Hey look at this! Looks like the captain's been busy eh?" Said one of the bandits, holding a particular necklace that contained a picture of his parents and him as a baby. Pop always wore it outside of active duty because he wanted to protect the memory of his lost wife from the same battles that had ended with her tragic death but still keep her spirit alive in daily life.

"...!" Cub almost let out a gasp, and covered his mouth. That was their only connection he had to his mother, and they were going to steal that as well.

"Looks like the captain caught quite the catch. Would have pounded her till she screamed my name!" said a bandit, eyeing the picture lustfully.

"Too bad she's dead, I would have filled her with my litter and show her what a real man feels like." Laughed another bandit, mocking Pop and angering Cub. Angry that his father's dignity was being tarnished, he took a deep breath and summoned the courage to come out and swung with all his might. While he didn't understand exactly what the bandits were saying, it was obvious that his mother and father would've punished them the exact same way he planned on doing right now.

The bandit that was holding the necklace had been decapitated in an instant, the 2 bandits caught off guard by the sudden death of their companion. Cub himself looked startled once he saw blood spewed onto the floor and the head bouncing off a dresser and over to his feet but he shook it off. It was do or die right now and he couldn't let his father come home to another tragedy. Not if he had anything to say about it. After retrieving the necklace and placing it in his pocket, he sought his next target with quick eyes and lunged.

"Get hi-" Started the bandit, before being impaled in the stomach by the child, doubling over, not able to say anything as the pain choked him. Cub pulled the sword from the bandit's stomach, leaving him to clutch his wound in pain on the floor, and started to swing again at the last bandit before finding himself being held by his neck against the wall by another bandit.

"You little brat! You think you're hot shit just because you're the captain's son? Well let me tell you this you fuck! Your dad's going to rot in jail, King Fliqpy will overrun the land with people like me. And there's nothing you can do about it!" Ranted the bandit, Cub could feel his face turning blue and his vision started to black out. Knowing that he won't be able to pry the bandit's grip away from his neck, he started flailing his hands, he needed something, anything to save him.

He felt something pointy and small on his hand, he grabbed it and thrust it against the bandit's eye, causing him to fall over and clutch his gouged eye. When Cub looked to see what it was he found it was a corkscrew, part of a dismantled time-measuring device that Pop had meant to get replaced later today.

"Language!" Cub scolded the bandit before reclaiming his weapon and deciding it was time to hightail it out of there. He noticed a parchment dropped by the bandit he killed, proceed to grab it, then narrowly dodged the hands of the bandit he had blinded and ran out of the house. He ran and ran until he was sure he was far enough, and started reading the letter.

He couldn't believe it, why did King Flippy do this? Why imprison Pop along with the knights? And why were these bandits out and about harming the city that he loved the most? He wanted nothing more than to get on his knees and cry, but no, that wasn't what his dad would've wanted. He would want him to follow his orders and find Axel, and he hoped that Pop was correct in him knowing what to do.

Running to Bleakburn, he found the streets deserted, nobody was around including the knights who regularly patrolled the area.

"H-hello? Anyone?" Called Cub out to any signs of life. Silence, everybody was gone. Where were they? He started to think that perhaps he was too late, the bandits had made everyone run away, and if he stayed here, he'll be killed and he won't even be able to do what his dad set him out to do.

He started crying in the middle of the street, he felt hopeless, it was too late. A noticeably lazy-looking eye peeked out from one of the windows of what looked like an inn, widening with concern for the little boy. Opening the door, Nutty ran to the distraught child and whisked him away from the street, and closed the door as soon as he got in. Cub didn't stop crying, the people started comforting him, wondering what a child without its parent was doing without their protection. They also recognized the parchment paper within his hand and could only feel awful about how they were taking the news from King Fliqpy. Not realizing this letter in particular was a special and unique one to him.

Cub remained bawling his eyes out, but Nutty refused to let him wallow in misery. Offering him some shortbread cookies, Nutty started shushing Cub calmly and gently and asked,

"Hey, aren't you that bear's son? I recognize your fur color anywhere! I saw it two days ago! M-my best friend is his colleague."

"I-is his name Axel?" Asked Cub. Nutty nodded rather quickly and almost seemed to swoon... much to a few of the other patron's confusion and skepticism.

"He went upstairs with a handless beaver. Do you want me to fetch him? Like a person not like a dog?" Nutty asked sweetly.

"Y-yes! My dad said I should go to him" said Cub, wiping his tears off with his right arm.

Cub was extremely relieved he had found a place that had what he was looking for and more. He quickly ate the cookies, feeling hungry from the emotions running through his mind and also the endeavours he had to do to survive as Nutty skipped up the stairs.

Back to Present Day, same afternoon*

"So shit has gone down at the castle and the King's gone evil or has someone replacing him." Axel put it all together.

"W-what should we do...?" Cub asked.

Axel was never one for ideas. He was good at battle, and battle tactics. But fighting a whole army was an entirely different take on the situation.

"I... I don't know. I don't know if we should kill the king, spare him, hell I don't even know what the hell happened. But, what I do know, is that there are still other people out there somewhere. People that won't put up with this and will work with us as comrades. If we're going to fight, we're not going to stand a chance alone, we'll rally other people from other towns within this kingdom, and other lands if we have to." said Axel, inspiring many others inside the inn, including the goblins.

The goblins for that matter had revealed themselves while Axel and Handy were upstairs and had let them know full well of their intentions to protect the town as well. Insincere mostly but it wasn't like they could escape to the woods undetected and it was true that they sympathize a bit with Cub especially at the moment. They would be willing to serve their best strength to the cause so that no more orphans resided in their homelands. Nutty in particular looked giddy, as though fully ready to make a decision on the matter and staring at Axel in awe. Handy simply smiled confidently and nodded.

"I'll travel the land and seek allies, and then when we do, we'll march up to the castle, beat some sense in King Flippy's mind, free Pop and the others, turn everything back to normal. So that we won't have to endure anymore this injustice. Who's with me?!" said Axel, letting everyone know of his plan.

Overall the reception was a resounding 'aye' from most of the people in the inn. Others still seemed to scare to take action but discussion quickly sprout up between various folks on what would be the best courses of action as well as what they could do once Axel and the others were ready.

"Then let me come with you!" said Cub, hugging his waist. Axel kneeled in front of Cub in one knee.

"Cub, no you can't. It's too dangerous, and you're not ready yet. Besides, you're the only knight capable of staying here and exercising justice and order while I'm gone. Can you do that? For your superdad at least?" said Axel, he definitely didn't want to put him in danger, there could be worse things out there than bandits.

"O-of course! Superdad said that I should be brave for the people as a knight" said Cub, remembering the teaching of Pop. Axel smiled, proud of Cub and his bravery and turned to Nutty.

"Nutty, I'm sorry to ask you of this. But can you take care of these people in the meantime?" asked Axel, he was counting on Nutty more than he ever could right now.

"That's right! My inn is free of charge for all victims... I mean um... guests. In the meantime. Hehehe..." Nutty chuckled after making his announcement.

"Are you sure we'll be safe here?" Fang asked, suddenly feeling concerned about the reliability of this squirrel.

"If you three and Cub are here. Plus we're fairly low-key as a building if we close off the outside view of us. The criminal uprising doesn't seem to have come to Bleakburn yet either... Maybe more friends can help defend and join us too!" Nutty was able to coherently speak his mind for a change.

Axel smiled, for once, the people were actually learning to unite and stand up with each other. "Then there's no point in wasting more time than we should have. I'll take my leave then" said Axel, heading to the front door and starting his journey.

"Hold up Axel! You aren't going anywhere without someone to keep track of your weapons. Besides, this kingdom's my home... I have to make sure it's alright alongside you." Handy, who had been very quiet, made his intentions known.

"Handy, it's not that I doubt you and your capabilities. But I don't think I would be able to protect you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you died just because I decided to take you with me." Said Axel voicing his concern for the orange beaver.

To Axel's surprise, Handy gave a frustrated glance and shook his head.

"I don't want to be a dude in distress forever. I'm as hefty with my head and legs as I am with my smithing and I might be able to recognize some folks or weapons being used by the enemy. Please trust me on this Axel. Let me repay you for giving me the courage to stand up to the wrongs. If you go down... someone else needs to be able to get help for you at least." Handy urged strongly.

"Handy... I... You... *sigh* fine, I guess there's no talking you out of this. You better not die on the way" said Axel, giving way for Handy to come with him.

Handy grinned proudly before turning to the goblins.

"I haven't known you very long I'm afraid but it seems like you got as much guts as I do and can take care of yourselves in an emergency. I'll be back for you guys as soon as we're done exploring the towns. Sound good?" Handy asked.

Fang, Tooth, and Nail all gave a nod of agreement. "We'll be fine boss. You can count on us to defend this town" said Fang, armed with a club of his own.

Handy then turned to Axel and spoke the pivotal words to indicate full on business,

"So, ready to go partner?" Handy asked the wolf.

Axel smiled gently,

"Yeah, more 'hands' are better than one" Laughed Axel at his own pun.

"... I'll let that pain in the ass comment slide since you let me join despite me being a pain in the ass." Handy muttered as he walked out of the inn.

Giving one last look at Cub, Nutty, and the goblins, Axel gave them a reassuring smile and closed the door to the inn, and headed west, heading north towards the castle would be a huge risk, the bandits probably turned it into a fortress, and Treasureoak was one of the biggest cities of Happy Tree and yet conquered so easily. And so they headed west to Lushwood. A residential town of many fine eateries, nearest to the woods that were deemed mostly safe for travel, with a better off environment for living than Bleakburn was known for having. Supplies could likely be attained here, as well as the first possible place for reliable allies given the seedy reputation of the other town... Axel and Handy were sure to find something valuable by going to Lushwood first.

Meanwhile*

Pop woke up in restrained, his hands and legs were attached to the metal cuffs of the dungeon's walls. He had noticeably been stripped of his armor and weapons, only wearing his underclothes of a long-sleeved shirt and brown plants that usually served as pajamas. He sighed in sadness, his son was probably dead by now, he had lost the only thing he had of his wife, and he couldn't protect him. His only miracle would be if Axel somehow was with Cub or saved him in time but with how he had ousted Axel away from knighthood the chances of that were slim. Tears started streaming down his face, with him cursing Flippy's name over and over in his mind and wanted nothing more than to strangle him. This imposter had took his kind-hearted ruler's form and abused it in such a callous, disrespectful way... Pop dared not think about the still possible idea of King Flippy unveiling his true colors throughout this horrible ordeal as it would be too much for his heart to bear. He heard the repressed screams of his knights, either gagged or suppressing the screams of torture that they were experiencing from rogue bandits crudely assigned as jailkeepers. He only hoped that they would endure their punishments only for a little while. He heard the cracks of whips and... A clapping sound? And that's when he realized they were using a different means of torture other than pain. It disgusted him.

Amongst the tortured grunts the other knights endured in their cells, Pop heard footsteps, given how familiar he was with King Flippy's strut, he knew it was him. Who else could it be that'd arrive to the applause of the criminals? Arriving in front of his cell was King Flippy, no, Fliqpy. He will not acknowledge this man as his king until he found out what had possessed him to do such an evil act. Besides, it seemed to be what he was referring to himself as now.

"Ah Sir Pop, I hope the guards weren't too rough on you. Well, not rough in a way that I've been imagining to do with you." Said Fliqpy in a sickly sweet tone, licking his lips. Pop glared at him, he didn't want his presence anywhere near him, not after what he had done before imprisoning hirm.

"Get the hell away from me. You condemned my son to the cruelty of criminals. Has life truly wronged you in some fashion that you would seek to bring this kingdom to ruin through them and use the king's face to lead?!" Pop demanded.

Fliqpy didn't dignify this with a response. He simply unveiled the keys to the cells, unlocked and entered the cell Pop was in, and locked himself in with him.

"Now now, don't let your emotions get the best of you. After all, it's in the knight's code is it not?" Inquired Fliqpy, pacing left and right repeatedly in front of Pop.

"Fuck the code! You don't even deserve to get imprisoned, whatever you did to the king, the real king, I will personally execute you one day... Mark. My. Words..." Growled Pop, seething in rage.

Fliqpy ignored him again, "Tell me then, are your knights in training just as worth it as your son? What would you do for your loyal knights?" asked Fliqpy. This only served to annoy Pop, he already endangered his son, and now he wants to do that with his squires?

"Why should I tell you? So you'd torture them some more?" Pop sarcastically suggested, resisting the urge to scream.

"Oh, quite the opposite in fact. You see, all their suffering could end with a simple decision. You give your body to me like a common whore would, without any sort of resistance, and maybe I'll give them a moment of respite. All by one simple request sir Pop. Now what say you? Can you show me how you and your wife once consummate your marriage?" said Fliqpy, riling up the widowed bear.

Pop could only give an incredibly disturbed look at not only the kind of language that Fliqpy used but the sheer fact this bastard had used his wife's sacred love. Pop's body was not something to give up freely to just anyone anymore, not that it ever was. What he and his wife shared when making Cub was a treasure and a moment he cherished in his life. He couldn't take this cruel attempt at sweet-talking him into submission anymore. No one could replace his wife at the moment and certainly not a demonspawn masquerading as his king. Pop spat in Fliqpy's face.

"You have NO right to mention my wife. Nor put our night of passion on the same vein as your disgruntled desires." As soon as Pop said that, he felt hands close on his throat, Fliqpy was angry and ran out of patience for his defiant attitude, and then stopped himself, letting go of Pop's neck. Pop ignored the fact his neck had probably been bruised by the sheer strength Fliqpy exhibited. He'd stood his ground and he was proud of that.

"Now look what you've done, your tongue waggled, and my thoughts went out of control. You'd best act properly in front of your king subject." Fliqpy growled and in a moment clearly meant to rattle Pop, tore off the captain's pants.

Pop flinched and suddenly felt very fragile. His member, not hard but of an impressive girth already attributing to his bear species, was exposed for all to see. Criminals watching the scene cackled and gave revolting expressions at the sight of it but Fliqpy to his part remained calm and composed. It was then that Pop noticed Fliqpy's eyes were fully glowing gold now and they seemed to undress his resistance further with fear and lust. Pop's momentum seemed to utterly fade away and he could only watch as Fliqpy in an eerie calm, gave a speech,

"I can make this a lot less agonizing for you and your subordinates. Well, your subordinates at most. They may enjoy the rest of their days, fed and left alone in solitude except for you of course. You'll be servicing me in my bed. Or I can double the lashes and... Sessions that they get. Every. Single. Day. They will experience whipping and be made humiliated, stuck in a pillory, as they have their asses raped in front of a crowd, while the townsfolk may be reluctant, I'm sure the lonely peasants out there would be glad to participate for their own pleasure. Especially knowing I'd spare their lives if they pledge their allegiance to my reign! Final warning Sir Pop. Demote yourself to my whore and maintain respect from those you care about or maintain your status but lose your worthiness of it!"

Pop didn't want his knights to suffer more than they should have, let alone by the hands of the other criminals that they were tossed in with. If it meant sacrificing himself for the last few loyal people he was going to spend it with, it was worth it. Even if Fliqpy turned on this deal like he had done so already with Cub, Pop had to hope that this path would end in the least pain.Axel please do whatever you can if you are out there,he prayed in his head.

"Fine! But you better keep your part of the bargain" said Pop, unable to look at the knights who he had seen grow up and personally trained.

"Don't worry my captain. Or should I say whore. They'll be treated accordingly. Now it's time to reward your decision." Said Fliqpy, undoing Pop's metal bindings and drawing him close for a sloppy kiss.

Pop felt disgusted, he didn't like it at all. He loved to do it with his wife back in the old days of merry youth and romantic expression. But to have a criminal do the same thing that he so reserved his wife for? He did not feel like sharing any sort of romance with this imposter. Fliqpy pulled away, purposefully leaving a line of drool before spitting it back onto Pop's face, forcing Pop to wipe it away.

"Consider us even. Now get on your knees." With a firm hand on Pop's shoulder, Fliqpy forced Pop down onto his knees. Then Fliqpy began to strip off his regal clothes, until he was fully naked, revealing the king's glorious physique with a few scars from battles long ago. And an already nearly hard 7-inch cock of green muscle. Pop instantly knew what this rude gesture meant from Fliqpy and his request. Pop resisted every urge to find it impressive or desirable, anything to not give Fliqpy the pleasure of him liking this.

"Now suck" Said Fliqpy, looking down on Pop's pathetic form.

Pop was now face to face with Fliqpy's own girth, doubting he could fit that in his mouth.Just do it for them, just do it for them,thought Pop, taking the head in his mouth and slowly licking it. When he felt Fliqpy's hands pulled him all the way, forcing him to deepthroat the long appendage, he gagged but that did not save him from it, Fliqpy kept a firm hold on his head.

"I said suck, not lick. Get it right whore" Mocked Fliqpy, even bucking slightly forward to get more of the thrills, more of the pleasure from Pop's measly attempts and releasing his head.

Pop coughed after his head had been released,Bastardthought Pop, and returned to servicing this pretender, getting used to the size of the superior bear. It certainly didn't help that each time he had gotten to the base, Fliqpy would always pat him like a dog, making him remember who this was he was pleasuring when in fact he deserved pain. Fliqpy soon began panting quietly and his head had reached it's full 8-inch glory, hard and eager to be used. Fliqpy however gave a disgruntled growl and pulled away from Pop's mouth. Pop was initially relieved though quickly grew nervous as to what Fliqpy had in mind next.

"Stupid whore... you should be enjoying this too. Getting action you haven't had in years... don't you want to embrace your inner bear?!" Fliqpy, with two strong hands, then tore off Pop's shirt. Revealing Pop's much less toned and rounder bear body gave Fliqpy even more intense desire.

"Lay on your back, you need to be taught to be more honest about yourself." Lectured Fliqpy, eyeing Pop's own manhood.

Pop feared that it might come to that. He had no idea how hard Fliqpy was going to take this or how hard the demented bear wanted Pop to be. He didn't want to give into anything that would change his mentality so he steeled himself before calmly laying on cold stone ground. Fliqpy got on all fours and hovered over Pop in an image that felt like a perverted version of a baby Cub crawling over his chest. Then Fliqpy started to lick at and, painfully, bite Pop's nipples and upper torso area and stroked Pop's member at the same time.

Pop tried to think about something, anything that would take his mind off of the ordeal he was facing. He tried to think of Cub, the people who needed him, his dead wife, his true king that he saw yesterday, Axel naked in the inn the day before... Damn it, the thought of Axel only served to make him feel more sensitive. Vibrations of tormented pleasure from the bites along with the straightforward and surprisingly quick strokes of Fliqpy's actions pulsed through his body. Pop made growls of content that he couldn't help as his member began to rise and harden to it's 7-inch glory. Pop was tempted to try to force Fliqpy to stop but as he raised a hand, Fliqpy grabbed it and pinned it down before once more kissing Pop roughly.

Pop felt the vile tongue enter him, and in a moment of need to stop himself from getting aroused, tried to use his own to push it out of his mouth, only succeeding to make it sloppier than he expected. Eventually Fliqpy stopped stroking Pop's cock and did something far worse... he started massaging an area Pop had never imagined being used by anyone. His sensitive anus felt probed by a strong finger and at this point Pop couldn't hold back a strong moan.

"Nghhhh.hh...!

Pulling away, Fliqpy wiped the saliva off of the aftermath of their kiss.

"See!? You do like it!? Hehehe, you're a great kisser, but enough of that, it's time for the main event!" Fliqpy cheerfully exclaimed. Pop could do nothing against this man, he was going to have his way with him eventually.

Fliqpy dragged himself to his feet before also pulling Pop up and shoving him roughly into the cell bars. Obviously he wanted Pop's shame to be exposed to the criminals who of which looked plenty aroused themselves. But Fliqpy hissed at them as he approached Pop who had clung shamefully to the bars with his hard cock twitching,

"This one's MINE! Get your kicks elsewhere!"

The criminals looked disappointed, irritated, and in a very select few cases understanding. They moved further away from the cage as Fliqpy grabbed Pop's shoulder from behind, the former captain now growing pale as he understood what was about to happen. Then with little warning, Fliqpy plowed his cock into Pop's barely prepared hole, a sharp sting of pain came with it.

"Unhnhnnnghhh...!!" Pop hissed.

They were still for a moment, letting Pop adjust to the fleshy rod that entered him. Pop couldn't help breathing hard and clutching the bars for dear life, feeling shameful, humiliated, hurt, and regrettably turned on. Fliqpy grinned and licked Pop's shoulder, delighting in the taste of sweat and Pop's natural skin flavor.

"I may not be able to birth you another son, but I can give you the best time of your life, I bet your wife has never let you feel pleasure like I can." Fliqpy bragged in a low, husky whisper.

"D-don't mention her!" Cried Pop, with what little dignity he had left, before feeling a sharp slap to his ass.

"Don't speak out against your king. Show some respect!" said Fliqpy, emphasizing the warning with another slap. Then it began, Fliqpy began humping his rod fiercely into Pop.

"Aghh!" said Pop, feeling Fliqpy start to thrust once again. The pain was slowly subsiding, replaced with a faint feeling of pleasure. It was strange for the bear, he had never felt anything like it. Having someone else within him like this, asserting their dominance and desire for him like this was a new thrill. Pop could feel himself moaning uncontrollably now, cock bouncing up and down with each of Fliqpy's thrusts, opening himself up to a new line of reasoning that somewhat made this horrible ordeal more bearable.

Pulling Pop down with him, Fliqpy laid down on the cold stone floor, using Pop's arms as leverage and thrusting upwards onto the bear hanging helplessly above him each time he came down on his rod. He loved it! The strong and loyal knight reduced to a cheap whore to be used in the dungeons, and he had him all to himself. Fliqpy's first conquest would perhaps be his personal favorite conquest. He could feel his cock pre-cumming from the intense tightness and pleasurable sensation that came with the father's physique. He could only hope Pop would crack first so that he'd hear his pitiful begging for cock and throw away the ideals of being a knight.

He eventually stopped thrusting, knowing the bear was getting into the role of being a submissive slave for him to use, and still holding him still with his arms.

"W-why'd you stop... *Huff*?" Asked Pop, Fliqpy grinned at him, he was starting to give in to the pleasure.

"You do the work, unless you want to call off our deal. Or you can continue and I'll reward you with more pleasure. Every day you will feel all the pleasure you want. Well, as long as it's with me of course, or anybody I ask you to" said Fliqpy, bringing two hands on the back of his head in full relaxed contentedness.

Pop was genuinely unsure of what to do, feeling some sanity mix with insanity. He wished he knew what Axel would do in these scenarios, he felt his own primal instinct want to say yes but knew that Axel was more well-versed in scenarios of sexual natures. And Fliqpy once again threatened the lives and dignity of his men by mentioning the deal... the choice was obvious. Pop settled his feet onto the ground, sat up, clutched his own cock to start stroking it, and starting forcing himself up and down on Fliqpy's cock.

"Mmmnhn... Hahh... haaaa..." Pop whimpered in pleasure getting subtle jeers and insults from the criminals who watched them.

Fliqpy laughed at the man's predicament, a strong noble knight, easily able to fend him anytime they were doing this, is leaving himself vulnerable and pathetic.

"See, it's not so hard now wasn't it? It;'s such a shame though, we would have been hahh... doing this in my bed much sooner if you weren't such a stubborn fool. Instead you preferred it the hard way in the dungeons, like this!" Announced Fliqpy, thrusting up and making Pop moan.

At this point Pop's own cock, through stroking and the renewal of the thrusting began to pre-cum and he felt like he so much on his mind that he couldn't focus on anything but getting off. He plopped himself up and down on Fliqpy's cock faster and harder, matching the thrusts to a point Fliqpy himself was expressing great pleasure in grunts and groans of his own.

"I'm coming... Close. Look at me... Look at me as you edge closer and know that it was I who gave you this much pleasure in your long life. Not your wife, not the kingdom, the knights, or your son. It was me alone...!" Ushered Fliqpy, reminding Pop that it was him he was doing it with.

And with one last thrust, Fliqpy thurst as hard as he can against Pop, who came on Fliqpy's chest and Pop's eyes widened as the anal stimulation from the intense thrust and his current orgasm overwhelmed him and making his eyes roll up from the pleasure.

"Grarrrrahhhhhhhhhh...!" Pop howled in ecstasy.

Fliqpy felt the tightening of the walls cling to his cock and hearing the serenade of Pop's successful submissive orgasm was the final push for Fliqpy's own orgasm to unfold. He clung to Pop tightly as he rode out waves of sperm that surged into Pop's ass, quietly hissing as to sound the more dominant one of the bears. The leakage and sloppiness of the cell reflected a beautiful image for Fliqpy's reign and the criminals who stayed around howled and clapped in deranged appreciation for it. Pop slumped on top of Fliqpy,

Pop felt exhausted, he wanted nothing more than to die after displaying such a shameful act in front of his subordinates and criminals alike. Feeling Fliqpy pull out of him and roll away. Pop didn't bother to cover himself, his clothes were torn and ruined. He heard the bastard dress himself and whistle a tune, satisfied and happy with himself. Pop thought he was finally going to get some peace and quiet, any kind of respite away from this man would have been a blessing to the captain. Well... Former captain.

That thought quickly disappeared when Fliqpy attached something cold and hard against his neck. It was a collar that held a chain, a chain for slaves in particular.

"Get up, you'll serve me as my slave from now on. And don't worry about clothes, you won't be needing them from now on. But first, we're going to groom you into a proper slave. But first, you're going to have a bath. With me... " said Fliqpy, lifting him on his shoulder and taking his new slave to the royal baths. All the while Pop could only whimper, while his men called out to him, begging for his freedom.


	4. Day 4: The Source of Sorcery

**4th Day: Source of Sorcery**

As Axel and Handy traveled the land on horseback, they left the simple plains of Bleakburn until they had transitioned to the forest-surrounded Lushwood. The forests of Lushwood teemed with all sorts of flora and fauna that were written about feverishly in poets, manuals, cookbooks, and historical records. The main town of Lushwood had been built at a time the surrounding forests had been authorized safe and secure so the townspeople, and so the forest remained mysterious but protected from those who'd seek an overabundance of wood and materials beyond what was needed. Although the town was known for more cultural, culinary, and rustic pursuits than anything Bleakburn or Treasureoak could offer, Axel was confident something important lied in the town. Be it a clue or an ally or some weapons or a lead into the situation at hand. Wolves were natural hunters and this was a hunt that he couldn't afford to fail.

Handy had fallen asleep behind him, snoring quietly and somewhat cutely with his tail patting occasionally. He was currently leaning his head on Axel's back, but the wolf didn't mind. The trek to Lushwood had been long and boring, he was currently itched to just take a walk and stretch his legs after such a long period of time. This was no different than the daily patrols that he did in Bleakburn, the only difference was he was going in a straight line and was on horseback. Most town patrols were done on foot as to not disrupt the flow of traffic with villagers walking around which Axel could understand but it seemed too slow for security or safely getting to a situation so that danger wouldn't happen. Like when the mouse had been easily cornered and threatened by the ruffian in the first place. Suddenly realizing his negative thought process, Axel decided to look forward at the destination. Axel noticed the town seemed fairly empty which meant they must've gotten the memo about King Fliqpy too. Not that he could blame them, they were being smart by hiding and toughing it out than panicking and letting the bandits get to them. Suddenly...

"O-ow! Someone! Help me!" Axel's ears perked up at the voice of distress, even Handy got startled awake by the urgency of the voice.

"You hear that?" Said Axel, turning to Handy and pulling him off the horse and to his feet.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Urged Handy.

The two companions galloped to wherever the distressed voice came from and was rewarded with the sight of a blue moose that was being stomped and ganged up by two raccoon thieves. The blue moose boasted a noticeable belly, perhaps from one too many nights spent at the bar but was noticeably taller than anyone either of them had met in their lives. He wore a strange jester's outfit of red and blue tartan all the way down to the pointy shoes with a bell on them. He looked ridiculous if anything. The raccoons on the other hand… they seemed far more physically fit and active. They wore somewhat mismatched clothes that looked like they had been looted and adjusted to fit their size. One wore a nobleman's khaki-colored hat with an ostrich feather on it, a simple white long-sleeved shirt, sturdy-looking leather pants, and black shoes. The other wore no hat but wore an impressive-looking gold tunic with black pants that had been cut at the knee to resemble shorts and metal shoes that looked like they had been pilfered off a knight. Both of them had stripes of green and dark green upon their fur and Axel thought he detected unnatural teamwork from them that indicated closeness and complete trust...

"Give it to us!" Said one raccoon with a screechy and rowdy voice, stomping on the moose's back.

"Give us the key!" The one with the hate demanded with a noticeably more mature-sounding tone.

The moose covered his head with his hands and shut his eyes in fear of the two bandits. Lumpy noticed Axel, who simply stared back.

"You! Traveler! Ow! Help Lumpy! That is… ow! To say… ow! Me! …ow." Exclaimed Lumpy, glad to finally see someone in the seemingly empty town.

Axel might normally have helped but it didn't look like the raccoons were getting anywhere to getting what they wanted, also, the whole situation seemed amusing to him. If Axel was right on his suspicions, they were probably brothers trying to have a thrill of a lifetime before the shit hit the fan. Although he couldn't help but wonder why they had such strangely expensive-looking clothes upon their persons. Or why the moose had a really ditzy and strangely young-sounding voice. Then again Axel didn't expect much from anyone who was dressed like a jester.

"Axel! What are you doing!? Go help him!" Urged Handy, nudging Axel with his nubs to get off his horse and slay the bandits.

"I don't know. It seems fun to watch…" Rationalized Axel. Handy glared at him and Axel rolled his eyes and got off his horse. He didn't want to start any arguments with Handy over not intervening.

The two bandits seemed to acknowledge his presence and brandished knives from within their clothes in his direction. Their expressions indicated this was a 'do or die' situation for them and Axel suddenly felt a twinge of excitement at their intense positions and directed fury.

"Stay back punk! This guy's treasure is ours!" Said the hatted bandit, pointing to what a strongbox on the side of the road, a merchant caravan parked alongside it. The bandits probably planned to have a simple robbery of this traveling caravan, though they probably didn't expect the jester-like merchant to have the particularly amazing stuff that he actually possessed.

"How about this, you go away and I won't have to water the ground with your bl-" Axel stopped himself. The town may have been in turmoil, their quest may have been urgent, but he can't help but remember the warning and limitations Pop gave him before. Pop would probably get mad at him for prioritizing the murder of two bandits instead of securing the safety of the hostage.

"I mean, uh, we can talk about this. Just leave him alone and we can all be on our merry way and forget this ever happened. Where did you two even come from anyway? I would recall if I saw two racoon brothers."

"How the hell did you figure that one out dipshit?!" The non-hatted one reacted very angrily to this.

"Cut a wolf some credit, your matching fur and stripes is all that needs to be said. Answer my question now." Axel didn't back down.

The twin brothers seethed but looked to one another, mentally deciding whether or not to play this wolf's bluff. The hatted one settled on speaking first for them.

"We were slaves to King Flippy's prison for three years. All for swindling some money out of one of his pathetic royal court members. Pop and his Guard came for us and caught us, threatening my brother's life like a coward to get us to cooperate. Whoever inspired 'his majesty' to have a makeover deserves our praise! He freed us and now we're free at last to make a fortune once more!" Despite his blunt language, the hatted one sounded quite sophisticated in his tale.

"Yeah? Well I'm telling you that King Flippy's 'makeover' isn't going to last. I'll make sure of that. Now release this… Lump of Lumpy" Axel looked over at Lumpy who continued cowering on the ground.

"Hey wait, doesn't that guy seem… Familiar?" Asked the hatless raccoon.

"What are you talking about. We've been locked away for three years Lifty. How could you possibly recognize..." Said the other brother with some doubt. But then his tone started to change when he paid closer attention to the weapons Axel had on him. As well as the fact that Axel was a wolf, a wolf with his fangs bared.

"Wait now that you mention it Shifty… Hey wolf!" Said the one who went by the name of Lifty.

"What?" Replied Axel, seeming to fear what they were going to bring up.

"Were you that guard who whored himself out to a mouse he saved?" Questioned Lifty, a smirk becoming plastered on his face.

"You did WHAT Axel?" Handy, who had been silent out of nerves all this time, couldn't help but stare at Axel with a flustered and irate expression. His tail poofed straight up like a cat's, purely reflecting his surprise.

"I-it was consensual! I did NOT whore myself out. Honestly, how far did these rumors get to that even criminals managed to hear about it…?" Mumbled Axel, crossing his arms and looking to the side embarrassed.

"Hah! I knew it. You're such a slut! No matter, you got laid off by Captain Pop like a good whore should! Hahahaha!" Bellowed the hatted brother, bursting out laughing after the fact.

"Shut it! At least I'm morally in the right compared to you two. If you feel so robbed because you spent three years in jail, you maybe shouldn't have committed crimes. Or keep committing them obviously." Axel retorted as his hand gestured to Lumpy's current.

Lifty and his brother glared at him, not taking the passive aggressive motion lightly.

"You understand NOTHING about our situation. This has been the best day of our lives in a long time. And you want to go after the person who was responsible for this? Sounds like we are enemies then!" Lifty bellowed.

"Hold it you smart-alecks! You don't know half of what Fliqpy has done! We heard from Pop's own son that he sent assailants to kill him. He's not even an adolescent yet!" Reasoned Handy, feeling he had to stick up for what was right.

"You know what? Whatever!? We don't need to take your word for anything! You're probably trying to trick us so we'd get put back in jail! We don't kill but we certainly don't put up with murdering another person. Mark my words! Shifty's words!" Said Shifty, trying to make the other party view them as more honorable than they seemed.

"Is that so? Then if I approached you two to get close enough to help out Lumpy then you wouldn't kill either of us right? Especially considering what you already were doing to him… I certainly wouldn't mind killing you to make sure no one else has to suffer any abuse." Smirked Axel, Lifty and Shifty flinched, they had given away their intentions to him and bought Axel's bluff.

"Well, I, we… Geez fine! We'll leave him alone! He was too stupid to even see us coming to begin with. But remember this Axel of Bleakburn! We will be back! I don't know how we'll get our revenge but we'll be back when you least expect it! We would gladly abandon this town you want to protect so much for our own hides! Just try to stop our freedom again!" Warned Lifty, running away to the nearby forest with his brother Shifty, leaving Lumpy lying on the ground, still in a defensive and fetal position.

"So they were criminals who were released then…? They seemed strangely sane compared to all those who were attacking us." Handy commented.

"A rare breed." Axel gritted his teeth angrily.

He couldn't stand their pretentiousness and thinking that just because they didn't take lives that they hadn't ruined lives or been menaces on their own time. He wasn't even sure what else went on in their lives to go down such a path but it wasn't anything he was willing or prepared to pity. Still, they said they wanted revenge against him… what kind of revenge? And what did they mean by abandoning the town if they were clearly taking advantage of it just now? It was going to be a mystery that was for sure figuring out Lifty and Shifty's long-term game.

Axel gave approached the moose, giving a soft nudge with his foot and it quickly startled him as well as Axel when he saw the moose who called himself Lumpy in first person react.

"I told you I don't have anymore to give you two!" Shouted the moose, clearly not listening to the early exchange of the former guard and the thieves.

"Hey relax, those two guys are gone. It's just the three of us now. A wolf, a beaver, and a moose. We could walk into a bar together." Comforted Axel, the moose slowly removed his hands from his head and opened an eye, confirming that the two raccoons had indeed left and got up as quickly as possible.

"Oh thank you, traveler! For helping me in my time of need! Let me introduce myself, I am Lumpy, da greatest merchant in all the land… Well, on the way of being the greatest. I was a former jester of Baron Disco Bear, ever since I earned my freedom by being not sexy enough, I began my journey to ring my dream to fruition. I have all sorts of wares…. Well, HAD them. Stolen by those two brigands you drove off. But I assure you, I'll have some wares in due time. Thankfully I did not give them the key to my strongbox, or if they became desperate, took it from my cold, dead and a mostly dead body. I will repay you, one day friend, just not today. Maybe we'll see each other again" Lumpy gave a grandiose speech, getting on his caravan's horse and going back on his way to wherever he was going.

Neither of the other Tree Friends could find a proper place to respond or interject as Lumpy had gone off on his spheal with such dedication and flair for drama that they were spellbound. Mostly at his naive descriptions and disbelief he had even lasted this long on such a mindset. They were concerned for him but somewhat glad to see the strange moose in high spirits.

"Uh, shouldn't we have told him about King Fliqpy sending bandits to take over the land?" Asked Handy, worried a bit about Lumpy.

"Nah, I think he'll be alright. Most people don't go after people Duke Disco Bear fired." Said Axel dismissively, getting back on the horse with Handy.

"Ugh, let's just go and find someplace to rest. I'm starving!" Complained Handy, remembering the treats that Nutty cooked back at the inn.

The town seemed abandoned, they approached the nearest inn the could find and, it, as well as the other houses, looked empty and barren once more. Could they have been too late?

"Hello?" Axel knocked on the door, earning an angry response from the other.

"Go away bandit! We saw you from afar! We've nothing to give you!" Said the voice. Afterward they heard a sharp slap from the other side of the door.

"Pipe down! You want them to break down this door and mug us as well!?" Scolded another, warning the previous voice not to test their luck.

"Uh, we're not bandits. We actually come from Bleakburn, we're actually trying to get help from other towns to help defend and counter King Fliqpy's rule." After Axel said this, a small slot opened from behind the door, and eyes peered from within it looking at both Axel and Handy.

"Wait a minute… You're the wolf whore knight! Everyone! The knights are here! We're saved" The voice exclaimed. The door was dramatically opened, including each and every house around them, and flocks of villagers exited and surrounded Axel and Handy, which they felt uneasy about. All manners of species and nameless Tree Friends seemed very relieved and the discussion that followed was very animated.

"We're saved!" Exclaimed a citizen.

"Where are the other knights?" Wondered a citizen.

"These dark times will not befall us!" Cheered another.

"Are you available for hire?" Said a horny man.

Axel gave a nervous look at the one who gave the last remark, and recomposed himself.

"Afraid not. Me and my pal here got other matters to attend to." Axel responded.

The citizens must have been deprived of any authorities and protection, just about everyone quickly became disappointed as they had come out of their hiding places, children, the elderly, couples, and infants had frowns of sorrow etched onto their faces. Handy himself looked like he was about to facepalm out of embarrassment for them but he seemed to acknowledge his lack of hands and just resigned to give an awkward smile. Everyone started leaving and returned to hiding, leaving the two friends to hope that some people had offered some sort of security to their homes or a sanctuary to flee to. Axel could understand how they disappointed they felt, having bandits raid the village was a common thing to happen in most villages, but for it to happen without any guards to protect them? It'd spell imminent chaos for the few standing villages in the kingdom that had gone untouched by the bandit rebellion. One citizen had not fled back, but shared the same feelings that the village had,

"This is all that witch's fault!" Murmured the citizen, seething in anger at nobody in particular.

Axel's ears perked up, a witch? He only heard tales of witches which usually ended in children being cooked alive in a cauldron, the witch being slain, or just the children themselves living to tell the tale. Magic in the kingdom itself was unheard of after all, so most people's paranoia about magic was all Axel knew about. The murmurings of the villager had him skeptical, but if this witch had something to do with King Flippy, they could end this once and for all. Or at least get some kind of clue as to how this all went down and start making countermeasures.

"Excuse me, but I seem to have heard you mention a witch…" Said Axel, further wanting to know more about the spellcaster.

"Yeah, how would there even be a witch in town and the king himself wouldn't know about it?" Handy sounded skeptical, tapping his foot on the ground.

"She's never been found…" The citizen muttered darkly.

"And yet you know about her?"

"Ah! You see, there's a witch residing in the forest nearby, but all our attempts to slay her are for nought. For there is a damnable fog, probably hexed by that witch in the forest to prevent anybody for coming for her. They say that whoever goes there, either ends up running in circles and ending back in town, or worse, lost forever in the mists. That's why for a long time, we've never been able to come near the forest" Explained the villager.

"Handy, this might be our chance. If this witch is responsible for what happened to the Kingdom, we could save everyone sooner than we think!" Said Axel, his tail wagging so fast that it was barely visible.

"Since when were you the optimist?" Handy teased.

"Oh come on Handy, this is witchcraft we're talking about. Besides, even if she's not responsible, she'd only be a nuisance to the town of Lushwood left unchecked." Axel put a hand to his hip.

"But I find it hard to believe that some ooky spooky witch of the woods could've done this. Hell, why would she even want to free the criminals? Still… there could be something more important to this witch, like perhaps some kind of potential ally. I guess we can risk losing our lives or losing each other for this." Handy shrugged.

"Well my handless friend, witches are evil. If there are no guards around, she could kidnap and eat all the children, turn old people into toads, and have all the femboys in the world all to herself!" Said Axel, puffing his chest out and taking pride in his explanation.

Handy just looked at Axel as though he had just turned into a toad, ate a child, and was a femboy.

"... I think you listen to too many tall tales. I already said we'll do it. So civilian, where do you think she lies from here?"

Axel grew a bit frustrated with Handy, he always liked the idea of magic existing, he'd been fascinated by it from a power perspective. He wanted to discover magic one day, but deep inside he knew it might not exist. Besides, slaying a particularly shady individual? That could only help the people join their cause and feel more at ease, and maybe help in the protection of Bleakburn.

"She lies to the south, near the forest at the edge of the valley. But please don't go, we've lost travelers, villagers, and mercenaries alike to her vile magic..." Said the villager, fearing for their lives.

"Well, the idea of there being a witch in the forest all this time suddenly taking over the kingdom is already ridicul-" Handy reasoned, until Axel covered his mouth.

"Have no fear ma'am! We'll take care of that witch before you even know it, this village will be safe under our watch!" Said Axel, sounding as heroic as possible. His tail had finally stopped wagging at this point as Axel was approaching the situation with gusto.

"Oh thank you sir! But don't hesitate to run away if you think its necessary for your survival Take these, at least if you die from the hands of the witch, you'll have died with a full stomach." Thanked the somewhat sweet villager, and gave them some of her baked bread, a trademark food of lushwood that they made using the grains from their gardens and fields.

Axel happily accepted the loaves with one hand and kept Handy's mouth shut with the other. Axel finally let go once she was inside her own home, making Handy gasp for air after he had his mouth uncovered. As they continued their walk towards the north of town, Handy finally confronted Axel on the matter,

"Why are you so gung-ho about a witch existing in the kingdom? I mean don't you know that magic is considered evil or godlike by the common folk like me? I'd figure you knights would have a vendetta against such a thing, especially if you were one of them..."

"Pffft, Handy, do I look like I'm the kind of guy who likes rules? And so what if we have a vendetta against them? We're going to slay a witch, at least that's one of the things I'll fulfill off my last dying wishes. Besides, even if the witch wasn't real, I bet it's just some old coot waving sticks and throwing stones around to scare people away." Said Axel, confident in his perceived inevitable victory.

Handy was suspicious there was something else behind Axel's motives for being excited about and fully confident in the villager's tale being true.

"I mean, magic existing would be nice. I could possibly have hands again or something. But I just find it hard to believe this witch would be around for so long in this specific town and nobody has said or done anything about it in the other ones." Handy complained.

"Well… I mean even if they have told King Flippy, he probably had to listen to his advisors and they are the kind of people to NEVER believe in anything that sounds like superstitions. Now that we're free to roam, that's why we're here! We could even find something interesting in the forest, like ancient voodoo dolls that can control people! A magic staff that can make anybody dance for our amusement, and oh oh, skimpy attire clad foxes sporting thongs!" Said Axel, daydreaming about what they could possibly find, his ears now joining the wagging of his tail.

Handy was admittedly pleasantly surprised to see someone who had so far come off as rugged, in control, and perhaps immune to silly thoughts express a somewhat genuine excitement in an interest as unusual as magic. Axel had shown him a new side of himself which perhaps meant Axel was feeling comfortable or confident in his connection to Handy and the journey's outcome so far. Handy never had been able to express much love of building or architecture or blacksmithing to his customers as they were usually all business in talks with him. _He's definitely an interesting friend, _Handy thought. Cheekily smiling, Handy decided to play along with Axel's imaginations,

"I'm sure you'd go ham with whatever you might find. Just remember that we don't want anymore baby Axels running around while the kingdom's in jeopardy." Said Handy, munching on the pastry that has been given to them.

They had made it to the forest, and true to the villager's description, the fog had a thick mist to it, they could easily get separated from each other if they don't pay attention. It was a verdant but haunting scene altogether. The place seemed to feel like anything could suddenly jump out and attack them if they were caught unaware. The current question shared between both of them at the moment, where the hell do they start looking?

"Maybe this was a bad idea after a-" Said Handy, ready to turn back when Axel merrily marched forward with his head held high and tail wagging.

"And there he goes..." Sighed Handy, following Axel in his excited pursuit of magic. The mist made it hard to see what they were stepping on, so it was almost too easy for Handy to trip and had to rely on having Axel hold his nubs while walking. They kept walking for a long time, and Handy felt like they were actually walking in circles, he saw the familiar geography and crossed many rivers. But they looked exactly the same.

"Look, Axel. I get your enthusiasm to discover a witch for the first time in your life, but I feel like we're getting nowhere around here." Said Handy, getting tired of the seemingly endless trek to some mythical individual.

"No… We… Need to… *huff* reach her…" Said Axel, who was exhausted himself, and fell on the ground, his tongue lolled out of his mouth and eyes closed, panting from all the excessive amount of time spent walking.

Handy growled and gave a frustrated expression. But then he suddenly caught something unusual in the corner of his eyes. A figure was spying on them from what looked like a large hut behind her, looking at the two exhausted adventurers in a crystal ball and pinched her nose.

"Idiots, fine, if you want to see me so much, you can enter my plane of enchantment." Grumbled the resoundingly female person, and started murmuring an incantation, Handy noticed the fog had dissipated from the forest, and finally saw the fabled hut from a distance. It's appearance was very old yet somehow well-furnished with fresh materials like stone, wood, leaves, clay, brick, and the like and large arched windows on it with stained glass designs of constellations and magic sigils. The figure vanished into the lilac hut too quickly for Handy to get a good look at the witch but he knew he was onto something. Ignoring the gut feeling this was a trap, Handy decided to get Axel motivated again.

"Axel look! The fog disappeared" Nub-pointed Handy, Axel looked up quickly, growing excited with renewed energy and running ahead.

"And there he goes again" Said Handy, relieved now that the fog was gone and wouldn't leave him alone and lost, well, just alone for now.

Axel had quickly come inside of the old hut, and barged inside. Dagger raised and crossbow in the other hand.

"Come out witch! Show yourself!" Exclaimed Axel, only to realize that nobody appeared to be inside.

All that could be seen was several desks and bookcases, the bookcases filled with tomes, journals, and books and the desk containing writing utensils, random ingredients, and an open book that described a spell to cast and dispel fog. The floor was furnished with an elaborate carpet of white wool and the walls had marks of various paints and burns and strange substances that he wasn't keen on finding out why it was, and a set of dolls in the corner of the room that looked all too realistic for a child's taste. In the center of the room was a witch's cauldron,, black and metal just like he had always heard from fairy tales. There for some reason was a random pickle lying on the floor as well. Finally, a lone mattress lied… no… was levitating above the cauldron in somewhat ominous fashion.

Axel first approached the dolls, fascinated that such expertise in crafting the doll had been made despite the best efforts of toymakers. He looked around from side to side, and was curious what the eyes of the doll were actually made of that made it look so real. He pointed a clawed finger at it, and poked at the eye, making the eye fall to the ground harmlessly. But when his eyes trailed over the rolling eyeball, he suddenly noticed the pickle was now somehow standing and defying gravity. Then he noticed it growing at an alarming rate, arms emerging from it's rough skin, claws being harnessed with fury and anger, legs of what seemed like a green demon's sprouting from beneath and a facial expression of unrestrained malice and heinousness coming into fruition. Axel looked on in shock and anger as he saw what seemed to be some kind of demonic familiar be summoned from the pickle and saw that the pickle demon had it's eyes set on Handy who was innocently looking at some of the titles of books in the bookcase.

"Handy!" Axel started as the pickle demon made the first move….

*Somewhere in the village*

A villager was reading a book peacefully, until he somehow can't see on the right side of his eye anymore. He wiped his eyes, again and again until he panicked. He ran around his own house and bumped into his furniture and containers, until he looked like a zombified mess. Or like he had bumped into far too many things.

"My eye I can't see with my other eye…!" Exclaimed the villager, running off into the streets begging for help.

"Look! He has been touched by the witch!" Said a villager, about to hide.

"No, this time we fight and face our fears! That must be the witch in disguise! Trying to manipulate all of us before devouring our souls!" Said another villager.

Feeling this was perfectly sound logic, they gathered around and then pushed him onto the ground and tied him up.

"You're a witch aren't you!" Interrogated a villager.

"I, w-wha?" Said the confused villager.

"You're an enemy aren't you...? Cursed! Take that and that" The villagers started kicking him down almost comically, the poor villager wondered how it even came to this.

*Back with Axel and Handy*

Handy turned around in time to see a green, beastly claw nearly maim him only for it to suddenly be pinned to the wall by a well aimed bolt from Axel's crossbow. The pickle, despite being pinned to the wall, shrugged the pain off and tore the bolt off his body with a hellish howl, moved quickly and grabbed Handy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Handy, fearing for his life. A puff of smoke erupted from the middle of the room, a white-haired female lamb appeared out of the smoke and gave a silent command to the pickle not to hurt Handy.

She was actually very beautiful with a long fleece dress that had a slit that exposed the right thigh of her leg, purple skin and slender figure, ribbons in her hair that trailed long and gracefully, heeled black shoes, a white cloak surrounding her figure, and her eyes had an otherworldly sheen to them. Her breasts were not as big as Giggles but she carried herself with as much class and gorgeousness as any fine noble lady judging by her elegant pose. But her expression had another story to it beyond neatly kept composure. Pissed off. Even if this witch had called off the attack, she did not seem amused by what Axel had done to her doll, or what he was doing here with Handy in general.

"I respect someone who actually admires the arts of magic, incantations, and the spectral plane. But NOT trespassers who mess up the eyes of my voodoo dolls. I had to make these out of very special Tree Friend parts like hair and pieces of cloth left behind at the laundry man's scraps. Explain yourselves before I decide to make a life-sized one out of you or leave Mr. Pickles to take care of you. Pick or choose." She vented.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Handy continued to scream, not paying attention to what was happening.

"Um… there's an easy explanation for this actually. I wanted to see if you were real, and boy were you ever! I mean, magic itself… you embody MAGIC! It exists! I-I-I don't even know how to repay you...!" Axel started getting very giddy, nearly panting like a dog.

"Of course it exists scatterbrain! The Royal Family of this kingdom has made it an unspoken law that it must be covered up and none are to know of it's truth and might. A fairly stupid ideology but magic is primarily bound to the outer lands beyond this kingdom. So I can see how the lie has continued to succeed for this long." The sorceress continued.

"Please forgive me for this question but… Are you by any chance helping King Fliqpy by any means?" Questioned Axel, he may have admired practitioners of the magical arts, but if they were using it for evil means, that'd make her an enemy nonetheless.

The sorceress looked at him and Handy with hesitation. At first Axel thought this was confirmation but then she gave an inquisitive glance and looked rather uneasy.

"... Helping him with what…?" She asked.

"Um, hello. The village is in panic, our King, King Flippy, who now goes by King Fliqpy is now reigning like a complete douchebag and sending bandits from the dungeons to take over the different towns. The village is suspecting you of turning him evil or something. Well, uh, did you?" Explained Axel, a bit nervous to ask this question.

"The village being in a panic is nothing new…" The sorceress responded to one of the statements as she still seemed to be thinking over what was told to her just now.

"Okay, scratch that. ALL the TOWNS are in panic, not just villages. And it's only a matter of time until each one has fallen under the bandits and kills everyone we know. That or the king himself or some other twisted baddie comes and starts offing people." Warned Axel.

"... There is a magic that I think could be responsible for a sudden change like that… but it's a magic that even I can't use… I specialize in dark magic and fey magic, as well as magic that is inherent in the air. Such a spell to suddenly make King Flippy… switch one of the letters in his name and behave differently is one that only a master of all magics could use. It breaks nature, breaks the spectral plane, combines all elements of sorcery… in order to not only shift a person's alignment, but make them on par with a fully-trained warrior… Only a god or a being who has spent much of their lives practicing magic and to have intense ambition could perform such a spell..." The sorceress herself seemed quite spooked as she explained her hypothesis.

"Well haven't you been practicing magic all your life? You could just be lying." Axel pointed out sharply.

"Only when I was old enough to make a familiar. 10. I'd need to be at least 10 more years of physical and mental growth AND practice and master more types of magic to maybe be capable of performing that spell on a person. Also I'm content with my solitary lifestyle… I don't want to take over a kingdom and make it all bloody and stuff." The sorceress pouted.

Axel felt crestfallen, all this effort to find this sorceress and not only realize she was innocent but even suspected she wouldn't be able to reverse the effects of what probably was a spell on King Flippy.

"Then come with us. We could use your magic! Yes! And we could find other people who use different magic and-"

"Hold on! I don't even know your names or your intentions! Were you going to kill me if I said yes?!" The sorceress held her hands up angrily, not appreciating Axel trying to take the reigns of the conversation.

"... maybe… B-but we came all this way! And what happens if King Fliqpy takes over the land? If whoever brainwashed him had managed to do so, he'll probably hunt down other wizards and sorcerers just so nobody can truly stop him. And even with your hocus pocus fog, that same person will probably make it disappear and come for you." Said Axel, cementing his reasons.

The sorceress tsked. She was outwardly impressed with his argument though still upset about the rude barging in and mistreatment of her place. Mr. Pickles at this point had just sat down bored as Handy finally stopped screaming and was coughing from a hoarse throat. She stared at the cauldron for a moment, judging if her magic would indeed be hunted down by this same ambitious individual of magic the wolf had clearly pinpointed. Her tail twitching in anticipation as she gathered her results.

"That's only a rebellious theory made by whom I can only presume are some overly ambitious rebels. Me and Mr. Pickles will NEVER leave the hut to go on some quest. This is our ancestral home… I was born to a sheep and a devil and both of them have vanished in my life so this domain is what defines my blood and heritage. You can find other mages besides me wolf and beaver. But, I can make a compromise since I don't want to take any chances of someone coming for me that would clearly kill me…" The sorceress expressed vulnerability.

"So you're coming with us? Also, sheep and devil. That's some kinky shit right there" Said Axel, his tail wagging wildly.

The sorceress shook her head in disgust and Axel started feeling like he made a crucial mistake.

"Simply… no. Just… no to all of that. I can give you perhaps a lead on where you might want to find people with the potential to match this enemy you mention. As well as serve as your eyes and ears if anything new and magical arises in this kingdom's territory. But first, I need to introduce myself and find out exactly what you two want to achieve, your identity, and your allegiances. This crystal ball will tell me if you two are lying." Lammy pulled out a very ornate crystal ball with a golden pedestal of a dragon-based design.

"*Cough* Really…?" Handy finally seemed to come to.

"For example. My name is Lammy. Witch of Lushwood Forest. Keeper of darkest secrets and fey's beguile." The sorceress formally introduced herself.

The crystal ball glowed a gentle purple hue, similar to her own skin tone before fading away, verifying the truth had been sensed and confirmed. Lammy then handed the crystal ball to Axel and watched him expectantly.

"Uh, so what's this supposed to d-gah!" Axel felt his head hurt, the crystal ball violently sucking the information out of him as the dark energy seemed to be getting information out of him. The crystal ball seemed to show everything he knew, each memory played in the crystal ball like a movie, Axel's hands felt heavy and Lammy caught the crystal ball in time before he slumped down on the ground, mentally exhausted. Handy raced to his side and held his shoulder with his nub to hopefully give him some relief.

"Agh! What the hell was that…?" Said Axel, clutching his head in pain.

"The crystal ball only displays such a reaction if a person who holds it has a destiny that the spectral plane deems… 'special'. Now, speak!" Lammy casted a spell upon Axel with a pointed finger and suddenly Axel felt compelled to answer the questions she had asked before. No other thought or action drew on his mind, all he could think of was how to answer her questions. His eyes flashed pink briefly to indicate the spell was ready to take effect and the sound of twinkling sorcery rang out in the hut.

"M-my name is Axel, I am a knight recently laid off duty by his superior for misconduct of being found having sex with a white-furred mouse boy I had saved and for ruthlessly murdering those who I was meant to simply apprehend. I want to become a hero, stop King Fliqpy and get revenge on the bandits that killed my father and make change in this society. I met Handy in my search for a job and we fled from Treasureoak the next day because it had been overrun by bandits. We promised Bleakburn residents that we'd stop King Fliqpy, gather as much help as we can and save the remaining tow-"

"Ok stop… I take it you mean the beaver… I need to verify his story through his own mouth and… gods really…?" Lammy was blushing heavily at the idea of Axel having had sex.

During this awkward scenario, the crystal ball once again glowed purple, indicating Axel was certainly telling the truth. The spell was also dispelled once Lammy knew Axel was telling the truth. Handy had to roll his eyes somewhat at the fact that this sex story of Axel's seemed to keep coming up over and over again in conversations. _I'm starting to feel really bad for him actually, _he thought. Axel finally noticed Lammy's blushed expression and looked between her and the crystal ball as it's purple glow faded. He folded his arms and spoke,

"Really, ugh, you could have warned me about that. At this rate I'll be known as a whore rather than a hero." Said Axel, upset about the sudden magic spell.

"S-sorry… it's just… I've never had sex before… Mr. Pickles would probably be very territorial and possessive of me if I ever… 'found' somebody. So… I was just taken aback a bit. I'm happy you… um… told the truth." Lammy tried to cushion the blow.

"Oh, you should try it sometime. I can't imagine a life without it. So… A lamb and a pickle? That's certainly a weird combination of a couple, but who am I to judge?" Implied Axel.

"Ugh, you oaf! He's my familiar summoned and contracted to serve me for all eternity! Not even remotely a lover! You know what? Forget you. Handy your turn!" Lammy handed the crystal ball off to Handy who was forced to simply place it on the floor and wrap his nubs around it since he could not actually grasp it.

Axel withheld a chuckle at Lammy's barbs and ability to stand up for herself before looking over curiously at Handy who looked very awkward. The Crystal Ball did not appear to have the same reaction to Handy's touch as Axel did so it meant Handy's destiny must not have been considered 'special'. Handy didn't seem to mind that part though and he started to speak under the spell Lammy freshly cast on him,

"My name is Handy, I was a local blacksmith in Treasureoak, my family and I served the king as blacksmiths for many generations. I inherited the job and skills from my deceased parents, up until I met Axel, I had a peaceful life. Until he brought a bunch of goblins to my shop, and the next day, my occupation was gone along with the town after King Fliqpy's reign. It's all under bandits now." Said Handy, finding it bizarre that his lips moved as though they weren't him controlling his own body.

"How did you lose your arms?" Lammy muttered.

"... I was born without arms." Said Handy bluntly.

"Hey! That's a low blow there." Axel was offended that Lammy had asked such a deeply personal question.

"Sorry, I have to make sure he's not someone who could've been a rogue at one point." Lammy explained and looked towards the crystal ball.

Once more, the purple sheen appeared on the glass and Lammy seemed very relieved. She dispelled Handy's spell next and then cleared her throat as the beaver seemed very startled,

"Very well, I can tell you two truly care for the kingdom and wish to safeguard it. As paranoid as this village is and it certainly is no perfect place, I would rather not see it fall either. I can't bear to see this kingdom fall to paranoia, nor the neighboring lands. I'd lose funny neighbors and things to collect for witchcraft and my personal life. You have my word as a magical guide for this kingdom." She smiled at them.

"Pffft, as if she's not paranoid." Whispered Axel to Handy, the other glaring at him for talking shit in front of the very person he's insulting.

"Um so you said we should look outside of the kingdom for magical whozits? And that there really is someone who put the king under a spell?" Handy asked.

"Although I have not met your king personally, I don't think he'd experience such a drastic change unprompted. Magic is the perfect culprit for that and knowing a spell that fits the description of his change, it's likely the answer. Unless something tragic, traumatizing, and hateful has happened in your king's life recently…" Lammy offered.

"He is a former soldier so that might be it. We just have to snap him out of it and all things can go back to normal. Anyway, any idea where we should start looking?" Asked Axel.

"Truthfully it's up to how much time you are willing to spend, or think you have. There's perhaps other recluse mages out in forests beyond Happy Tree. Or you should seek a town of much notoriety or acceptance of magic, likely near the ocean's breeze. Whether or not you find a mage, it's plausible that you can find a lead to someone who may be able to suit your end goal." Lammy said, as she finally fixed the voodoo doll that had lost its eye due to Axel.

*Back in the village*

"Ow! I'm not a witch I-" The villager stopped his begging and found that he can see with his eye again.

"Oh I can see again… Ouch! Stop it! I am not a witch!" The villager continued begging as the somewhat oblivious villagers continued to hit him.

Lifty and Shifty, who happened to be spying on this whole situation from around the corner laughed hysterically at this situation. They hadn't seen physical comedy in quite some time and it was nice to see someone else do it for a change.

*With Axel, Handy, and Lammy*

"Wait, how do we come in contact with you? Surely we'll need to ask you about anything concerning anything magical." Said Axel, he was actually hoping to get any magical artifacts as a remembrance of this encounter and remind himself that it wasn't a dream.

"I'd normally recommend you to bring the Crystal Ball but I imagine it's weight and priceless, glorious, magnificent beauty would be too much for you to hold. And one of you can't hold to begin with." Lammy mentioned.

"So then what should we do sheep?" Handy muttered in a ticked off way but cowered when he saw Mr. Pickles glare at him for the insult to his master.

"I may be able to devise a way of exchanging letters to you in a way only the fey know how." Lammy said as she approached her desk and pulled what looked like an enchanted quill of a shifting hue.

"This quill is made from the feathers of a griffon and enchanted by a fey spell. As soon as you finish writing a paper fully and sign with your name, the paper will magically teleport to that of the person you are addressing the letter to. It's the best option I have for long-distance communication. Naturally I do not need conventional methods to speak with you from afar but I'll leave that as a surprise. Also don't lose this… I had to give the griffon a birthday present and some of my finest ingredients for it." Lammy sighed as she handed it to Axel.

"What kind of a birthday present? Don't tell me you did any sexual favors for it." Said Axel, getting a mental image of Lammy doing it with an oversized bird.

Lammy slapped Axel for that. Handy gave a small yelp of surprise at seeing her deliver such a blow, his tail patting down on the ground.

"You are not helping with your whore reputation and shut up! It was actually a cake I bought from the bakery. I had to disguise myself with a glimmer to not be exposed." Seethed Lammy, Axel rubbed his cheek from the forceful blow.

"Ow! Geez fine. I was just trying to make a joke. Anyway, thanks for all the assistance you're giving us, we appreciate it. Although, you could do well to go outside more often and meet the folk. At this point, you need to get a boyfriend already or something." Lectured Axel.

Lammy gave a small laugh at that and then looked to Mr. Pickles. Mr. Pickles looked like he wanted to strangle Axel but restrained himself upon his mistress's gaze and started stirring the cauldron. Lammy gulped before looking to Axel.

"The chances of meeting the townsfolk in the near future is just as likely as the King accepting magic's existence." She replied.

"By the way… is there magic that can restore lost arms?" Handy asked.

"Lost arms… yes. But for a being who was born without arms, creating new arms would only be temporary at best and both are rather advanced spells. Sorry…" Lammy apologized.

Handy muttered some furious medieval curse words under his breath and lightly stomped the ground in frustration.

"Well, we'd best be off. We'll tell the people that you mean no harm, that way you can finally go outside for once." Said Axel, dragging Handy with him out of the hut.

"... Best of luck with that… special one." Lammy laughed to herself before magically closing the door on its own. Soon the infamous mist came back into the forest area.

When Axel and Handy came back to Lushwood's town, they were baffled by the number of people gathered in one area, apparently a person had been tied up and was slowly being lowered onto a cauldron that they filled up with boiling water. The tied up part was bad enough for the two of them to want to intervene but the rest of the description prompted immediate rescuing.

"How do you like to be cooked alive in boiling water for once witch!?" Shouted a villager, cackling madly while the supposed witch panicked and squirmed in his bindings.

With a good look at the villager, Handy and Axel could see the 'witch' was a he. A purple beaver with two big front teeth, a red cape and a hood, a short-sleeved blue shirt with brown leather gloves, brown pants with a red sash tucked into for somewhat dramatic flair, and short ankle-length boots. He seemed to be in good physical shape, perhaps used to physically demanding work, and expressive eyes that hinted at deep panic and fear for his life. The fact he didn't really appear all that magical to begin with made this whole encounter fundamentally ridiculous. It was just made all the more ridiculous given how Lammy actually appeared, behaved, and had thought of these villagers as easily panicked. _She is absolutely right,_ Handy thought.

"A-A-All I said was I was blind in one eye! I didn't say I made someone go blind in one eye! I don't want to be boiled alive…! I-I-I've fetched timber and wood for all your houses for years!" Exclaimed the beaver, hoping they'd see to reason.

"That makes you more suspicious! You've been the only Tree Friend to go into those woods and consistently make it out without being lost or killed! This cursed touch is the final nail in your coffin hag!" One rude civilian interjected.

"But that's because I do my best to avoid the fog whenever I see it… please… uuu..." The beaver started crying.

Axel couldn't stand it anymore and rushed to the crying beaver and pushed past the crowd. The people backed away a bit from him once they noticed his furious stride.

"Traveler! Thank the gods you came back. Don't believe this witch. Quick, it's only right that you get the reserved rights of slaying this witch. This witch may have evaded you from the forests, but we have captured him and he is now ready to be executed" Said a villager, armed with a torch.

"You morons…! Pop would never permit this kind of bullshit even when the kingdom's in a state of turmoil! Do your witch-hunts with the King's permission, not because you can't think for yourselves!" Axel bellowed.

The villagers all gasped and seemed alarmed and shaken at his words. Axel then cleared his throat.

"Also I saw the witch and her tits are way bigger than his. So I'm pretty sure this 'witch' is a mistaken innocent. She's not out to do ye any harm. If anything its the carelessness and paranoia of you villagers that may have cost people their lives going into the forest. She might be right avoiding you people if you are going to behave so vapidly and insidiously like this! King Fliqpy being around doesn't mean you have to stoop to his level. Stay together and stop trying to find a foe to fight amongst yourselves! Or if you must, leave King Fliqpy and bringing back peace within Lushwood and the other towns to people who know what they are doing. Like me." Axel gave a calmer, sound speech.

"What!? B-but, the stories and the tales…" Said one of the villagers, in disbelief at the discovery of a harmless witch.

"What do we do now? If the witch is not responsible, then there's nothing we can do?" Said another villager.

"Oh gods, just listen to Axel already! He's been a Knight before. Knights defend the innocent and you all can provide help by either staying out of danger or by being loyal to your true king. We know for sure someone has corrupted the good King Flippy we knew into this form. We're going to free him from this malign spell and punish the one who casted it." Handy stepped in and was about to untie his fellow beaver when he realized that without arms, he'd risk plummeting the victim into the cauldron.

"But where do we go? This village isn't safe anymore and we can't put a decent fight" Said a forlorn villager, knowing the king would probably send a swarm of bandits at any time.

"You can either stay here and die, or go to Bleakburn, the people there are defiant and better capable of defending themselves in the meantime. Plus, you all have sheer numbers that rival even the bandits. You can either lend your support and protect yourselves in the process, or stay here like rats driven into the mud." Said Axel, though his words may be a bit cruel, it was the truth that would motivate them to actually stop hiding and start doing something useful.

Though in his heart, he was concerned if Cub and the goblins would really be able to protect all of them, or if they would have to go to places other than Nutty's shelter. Regardless, he didn't have any better options and he hoped that maybe his actions would pull attention away from the townsfolk and onto him. Plus, inspiring the innocents to take action and be proactive in their lives was a creed Pop had told him about before. He'd speak about how in times of need even the knights and king call upon the help of the people to topple a mighty enemy. Even while it was sad to bury the fallen in those instances, they would ultimately save many more lives in the process. He felt it'd work here in this scenario.

"... Maybe he's right. Bleakburn is so downtrodden the bandits may not want to strike there again after being free. Maybe some of them have already left the kingdom for instance!" One villager said.

"And I'm sure that some of the people in Bleakburn are tough enough to defend us. They don't have to deal with witches." Another one said.

"... Maybe… you have a point Sir Axel. I'm sorry about our behavior… we just feel cornered right now but maybe we just need to keep looking." The villager, holding the torch dropped it into the water and started to help Axel untie the purple beaver.

"Finally... wahhhhh…!" Said the beaver, lying down on the ground exhausted and crying from the beating he had received.

Without waiting for him to get back up, the villagers started packing their things and set off on their journey to seek sanctuary in Bleakburn. All except one, who remained silent and stationed at where she was. She was a blue skunk with an electric blue stripe along her tail and head, wearing a meager yet somehow more fine-looking servant dress complete with an apron and simple shoes. She also had a pink flower in her hair and what looked like a necklace adorned with a pine tree on it. She gazed with a cautious but resolute expression as Axel and Handy tended to the distraught beaver. Neither of them noticed her presence as they asked the beaver what his name was.

"What's your name? Is everything ok? Are you broken or bruised anywhere?" Asked Handy, helping the beaver sit up. The beaver had calmed down long enough to stop crying.

"My name is… Toothy. I am the town's carpenter and lumberjack. And no, I'm fine, my body is okay, except for my pride.." Said Toothy, disappointed that despite how long he had done things for the villagers, they still didn't trust him.

"So what the hell was going on with you that made them so paranoid?" Axel asked.

"Well, I was just resting in my house, not doing anything. Somehow, one of my eyes lost the ability to see anything, it was a terrifying experience, I panicked and begged everybody to help and next thing I knew, everyone branded me a witch. But that's fine, both of you saved me!" Explained Toothy, cheering up after getting it out.

Axel was nervous but wanted to get one thought out of his mind, "You didn't lose sight in your… right eye right?" Asked Axel, remembering one of the voodoo dolls in Lammy's hut.

"Yeah, I lost sight right in that place. Why do you ask?" said Toothy, not at all suspecting of the wolf.

"Nothing… just curious" Said Axel, the last thing he wanted was for somebody to know he was responsible for their own plight.

"Say Toothy, shouldn't you be going with your fellow villagers? It's certainly not safe here, and staying here will spell certain doom..." Warned Handy, though he didn't know if Toothy staying with a whole village ripe with paranoia.

"No, I never fit in their social circle no matter what I did. I mean, they are always so artsy, creative, easy to please… I consider myself more a practical kind of person. It's not always easy being the ugly duckling in the flock of swans. Do you think I could be useful coming with you…? Especially if the bandits come and try to ransack my tools." Toothy asked.

"Uh, I don't know man. It'll be dangerous and you'll be subjecting yourself to face more dangerous people besides bandits, are you sure about this Toothy? The journey will be laid with more than just bandits" Said Axel, for as much as he liked strength in numbers, he worried that the more people there are, the more difficult it is from protecting them from danger. Although, he could help in protecting Handy.

"Hey! I take offense at that. That's because I got caught off guard and my captors were other villagers. Trust me, I may not look like much, but I can give a mean swing of my axe." Said Toothy, wanting to repay them for saving his life, his tail swishing to and fro in cautious excitement.

"Okay, but you better keep true to your word. The last thing we need is a dead person we couldn't protect." Said Axel, the lumberjack had apparently preferred their company over his own neighbors.

"Um… are you… in league with the knights?" A new female voice found its way to the conversation.

In front of them the skunk that had gone unnoticed revealed herself, holding herself with small reservation but also impressive class and attentiveness. She looked as though she was happy to have found them as well. The rest of the men regarded her with surprise at her seamless ability to be undetected and how she seemed to indicate importance in her words and posture. Axel subtly recognized she had to have been disciplined at some point based on the formalness of her body language. Was she perhaps a servant girl to some high noble?

"Yes, we're looking for people, and saving them from the imminent bandit invasions employed by King Fliqpy. Are you lost? We're currently having everyone hole up in Bleakburn, the bandits would never think to raid that place, so we think." Said Axel, wondering why such a fair maiden had come to this village, judging from her appearance, she may have been from Treasureoak or the Happy Tree Kingdom itself.

"No, I heard that this place had not been taken over yet. I know something, Fliqpy is not himself, not in the sense that he lost his mind or had a change of heart. Someone is pulling the strings, this person is far more powerful than we could ever imagine." The skunk urged.

"What do you know about this?" Pressed Axel.

"And what's your name?" Asked Toothy.

"Petunia. One of the servants of the castle. I was peering through the keyhole with the guards permission as they have raised me like family. I saw Flippy speak with unnatural antagonism and strange moral quandaries, even attempting to seduce and speak sexually of how he thought of Pop. A duel was issued between them when Pop suspected Flippy of being an imposter, which he may very well be." Petunia pointed out.

"Seducing… Pop? That DEFINITELY isn't Flippy. The guy's been a virgin forever." Handy pointed out.

"How do you know that?" Petunia asked.

"Gossip amongst my parents and amongst the people. He has never taken a queen for instance during his long reign. It'd be strange for him to suddenly show dramatic feelings for someone, let alone a Tree Friend of the same sex." Handy explained.

"Yes… unfortunately Flippy won the duel and the guards from outside came in to try to intervene then… there was a strange red glow… I was nearly too transfixed to look away but I managed when I realized something was very wrong. I fled the castle in time just before any of the prisoners were released but… danger is afoot no doubt. Flippy is not a sorcerer so I suspect someone used magic to-" Petunia explained, only to be cut off by the sounds of bandits slowly marching to Lushwood.

"Get em boys!" Said a bloodthirsty bandit, and pointing his sword to the four remaining people of the village.

The others got riled up and charged towards them, licking their lips at the sight of Petunia, and for the others, Axel himself. As usual, it seemed, they were still out pillaging and conquering the towns of Happy Tree and Axel refused to give them the satisfaction of taking Lushwood easily.

"Get behind!" Shouted Axel towards them. Petunia and Handy gladly stayed out of it, and ran behind cover. Toothy on the other hand, had another idea in mind and ran to his fortunately nearby house, and took his woodcutters axe readying it for battle.

Axel was angry after hearing Petunia's story. The idea of a twisted version of the king beating and planning on sexually abusing or using his captain? That was not a fate he ever wanted Pop to have to suffer through. Let alone the fact that there really was some chance, based on the discussion with Lammy and Petunia's tale, that some true magical mastermind was behind this. What if THEY had shapeshifted into Fliqpy and were using Pop for themselves? Or was it really just someone turning Flippy into a perverse, cruel ruler so they could manage the rule of Happy Tree their own way? Either way, this was no time for question-seeking. It was time to answer things with violence.

"Toothy, stay out of this. These people will show no mercy unlike the townsfolk of Lushwood!" Screamed Axel, Toothy shook his head in turn.

"No! I can prove myself. Just let me show you what I can do so you won't treat me like a useless sack of dung. Trust me, fending for myself is part of my job." Reasoned Toothy, making Axel's ears bristle in annoyance.

"Fine, just don't die on me." Scolded Axel, the bandits began swinging their blades against both the wolf and Toothy, Axel began cutting throats and dismembering the fiends with savagery and Toothy began cracking skulls, the two tree friends fending off against them.

"Well well, never thought the whore of Bleakburn would grace us with his presence! Surrender now, and we'll be very gentle." Said a bandit clashing with Axel, licking his lips and wiping his saliva.

"Ugh, I am not a common whore! You degenerates!" Axel rallied the insult into a battle cry, disgusted and tired of hearing the word 'whore' referring to him.

Toothy was doing fine, for a person who used an axe, he had swung with more speed than the axe looked to swing. Toothy had always cut trees down by using his momentum more than power, and these bandits were no different, their arms easily being hacked off by his well-sharpened axe. Toothy did not show any fear or hesitation as he ruthlessly killed these bandits. He knew exactly what they were going to do if they had their way and if the villagers hadn't retreated in time after all. He felt it was only fair to pay them a just judgement of his own.

Meanwhile, Handy and Petunia had hid behind a stack of crates and barrels nearby, occasionally peaking at the corner of their hiding spot. Petunia was especially fearful, as soon as she had witnessed what became of the kingdom, she had escaped just in time before the castle gates were sealed off, preventing anybody from leaving. She never imagined the bandits would reach Lushwood this fast. She didn't have any sort of combat experience so she was hoping to find shelter in some rebel fighters or knights who had survived the initial onslaught.

"So Petunia, who was it? Who took control of our King's mind?" Asked Handy, his thoughts still lingering on the magical tyrant that took control of the kingdom.

"I-I didn't see a face… but based on the spell, someone who may be associated with the color red. Someone very powerful too… I'm hoping it's a Tree Friend rather than some creature." Petunia spoke nervously.

"Well, at least we're now certain that King Flippy really is being manipulated. Listen, if we die or succeed, I want you to go to Bleakburn, tell them what you know, and hide with the people there. So far, it's the safest place to be in, as far as I know." Suggested Handy.

"Really? I mean, it's better than nothing I gu-" Petunia stopped herself, behind them, there seemed to be a band of heavily armed men, bearing the insignia of what seemed to be a noble bloodline. It was a curvy head of what looked like a lion's mane of hair upon a face of a feral bear, House Lionell. A proud house, a powerful house, but a very overpowering and suspicious house in Happy Tree.

"Look! It's the guards of House Lionell! We're saved!" Exclaimed Petunia, running straight to the armored men.

"Petunia wait! That's the house of the most suspicious individual of Happy Tree! Clients have warned-" But Petunia kept running, desperate for any sort of safety. She had heard of House Lionell, though she mostly knew of them from a collection of books of the heroics of Happy Tree, though she never delved too deeply on this information. In truth, House Lionell may have had noble intentions and actions in the past, but the current heir certainly didn't share a fraction of their past, in fact, they have been one of the most shady noble houses in all of history.

"Oh thank the gods you are here. Quick! The town is being raided by bandits! Please help us! We'll repay you however we can if you do so!" Begged Petunia. The guards looked at each other, then Petunia, and grinned, grabbing her and carried her by the shoulders. Petunia was surprised at how rough the gesture and started beating her hands on her captor's back in an attempt to free herself.

"Let me go! I told you we needed help, not kidnapping!" Said the naive girl, Handy could only watch as she was carried off. What would he do? Get kidnapped or cut down by them? He definitely wasn't going to stand a chance against them. He thought he could stand up to anything while with Axel but a person on horseback was another thing. Especially someone from House Lionell's elite guard.

"Shut up! Baron Disco Bear will have a very nice time with you!" Said a guard, slapping her ass and earning an 'eep' from her.

Meanwhile, Axel and Toothy made a good team against the bandits, the leader of the bandits gritted his teeth and decided this town wasn't worth the trouble.

"You win this one Axel! But there's still Bleakburn and Riftvalley to strike!" Said the bandit leader, retreating with the other brigands.

"They'll be damned if they try to strike Bleakburn down…" Axel muttered darkly.

"Riftvalley… isn't that where the big shot baron lives? And all the thieves? My family used to live there but left because they couldn't stand being robbed." Toothy muttered.

Handy ran to them, feeling pale and worried after what had just happened. He was feeling a bit relieved by seeing the two of them unharmed, though feeling more ashamed of being unable to really help like he wanted. At this rate he'd have to find some other way to prove himself useful and help defend his hometown.

"Handy, breathe. We're safe now, well, as safe as we could be. Wait, where's Petunia?" Axel said with concern.

"S-she got kidnapped! I couldn't do anything against those pricks. I'm sorry Axel, I'm so sorry..." Apologized Handy, looking down and guilty for not doing anything to save Petunia.

"Who took her!? Was it one of the bandits!?" Said Axel, worried for the safety of Petunia. Surely, a bunch of bandits and a single woman, that can't spell well for Petunia's fate.

"No, she's been taken by members of Lionnel's guard. I don't know why their baron would be doing something this insidious at a time like this but maybe he's taking advantage of the chaos this kingdom has been plunged into to assert himself." Handy theorized.

"You mean like trying to appeal to whoever the new ruler is...?" Toothy offered,

"... That Baron Disco Bear is a shadier fella than that. Pop's told me and the knights of the stories. He'd never see eye to eye with King Flippy but kept his businesses stable and within the law long enough to avoid persecution. Ever since he ascended to the title of baron of the House, he started monopolizing the… prostitution industry and even technically owns Riftvalley. I'm assuming he's trying to gain more influence and power to ultimately win over or even take over the crown from this Fliqpy… Or maybe he's playing along with Fliqpy's deranged challenge. Or just taking advantage of the situation to do anything he wants." Axel calmly offered his take.

"What do we do Axel?" said Handy, the two beavers looking at him for guidance.

"Well obviously we rescue Petunia because I have a feeling that he might want information out of her to further his agenda and we can't let that happen. We'll sneak in there and free her, then leave. Simple, but harder than it seems. Besides, Disco Bear might turn her into one of his prostitutes, then if we take too long, we might have to search a whole brothel if that happens." Said Axel, shivering at being mistaken for a prostitute himself.

_Then again, _he considered, _Disco Bear notoriously only has had females in his brothel. So I'll probably be safe… Maybe. _Both beavers seemed to sympathize with Axel's motives and recognized it as the right thing to do. They both didn't trust the idea of Baron Disco Bear being a strong force in this lawless kingdom and would be willing to help stop it if not to protect their respective villages from his selfish hands. Lushville had done all that it can for their journey to find and procure information that'd help them against King Fliqpy. Now they had to go to Riftvalley to tackle a bigger and more crippling foe.

"Uh, quick question. How would Toothy travel with us? I think three people on the same horse would make the journey much slower or give in." Worried Handy,

"Well I'd offer a piggyback ride to you Handy but I doubt you could hold on so… Toothy, want to perch up on my shoulders for now? We can ride a bit slower as well." Axel offered.

"Actually, I have my own, uh, 'horse'. If you could call it that." Described Toothy, running back to his house, and hauling out a horse-like device. The device had seemed to have metal wheels in place of a horse's hooves and firm wood blocks attached to the sides connected by a chain loop, with what appeared to be handles to 'steer' the inanimate horse while also push it forward with momentum.

"What is that? Never in my years of smithing did I see anything like it." Handy's eyes sparkled in awe at this foreign device, wondering how that would take him to where he needed to go. Axel gave a satisfied nod of approval at the resourceful design of the invention.

"Oh, well, you see, I invented this device that could take me to the forest as far as I can faster and with more efficiency. This… metal basket lets me carry wood and as long as I pedal on these blocks, this device will maintain balance and speed… As long as I don't have to ride upwards, or get tired, I can keep up" Explained Toothy, both Handy and Axel seemed impressed.

"Well then, we'll be counting on you to navigate yourself. There's no time to waste. Let's go!" Said Axel, helping Handy up on their own horse and Toothy got on his… thing. While they rode off, Axel wondered about one more thing.

"Hey Toothy, what is that thing called anyway?" Asked Axel as he galloped.

"I never thought about it. Well, since this thing has two wheels and a chain loop… How about a bicycle?" suggested Toothy.

"That's actually a nice name for it. Has a ring to it." Said Axel, first, he discovered that magic was real, and now, a device that travels on par with a horse? This journey seemed to be more fun than he expected. Though he still didn't forget the reason for it. Magic and mysterious devices come second, the safety of everyone comes first.

Nightfall came, and they were nearing the town, though they'd grown tired and weary from all the events of the day. Thinking its best to rest for the day, Axel thought the next course of action was to rescue Petunia in the morning. After managing to find some places to eat from a nearby bakery and deli, Axel made the conclusive decision,

"Alright, we'll rest in this inn for today. I'll keep watch while you sleep. Next shift is Handy, and then Toothy" Commanded Axel. Handy had a different idea in mind.

"But we have to rescue her now. It's night time, and that way we won't be seen. What if something happens to her!?" said Handy with worry.

"Handy, I know how you feel. But we can't rescue her if we're tired. Besides, if she has managed to escape from Happy Tree's castle, she must be stronger than she seems. So right now, our best chances are to sneak in there with full strength." Axel carried himself with conviction. Handy was about to argue but Axel was right, his feet hurt from all the walking they made in the forest, the mental exhaustion of comprehending the existence of magic and Mr Pickles, and his emotional state wasn't going to help him in rescuing her.

"Okay Axel, sorry, I'm just worried that something might happen to her… and anyone else who might be getting caught." Apologized Handy.

"Its alright Handy, you just have to calm down. I'm sure you will after getting a good night's rest" Said Toothy, turning in on his own bed. Handy reluctantly followed, sleeping peacefully.

Axel looked at Handy, and Toothy and then grinned. He took out the magic quill that Lammy gave them and started writing to her. '_Hey Lammy.'_ he wrote.

Back in the forest, far away, Lammy woke up hearing the sounds of a quill being used on a parchment, seeing that it was still early in the night, Lammy thought it was important.

'_What?' _wrote Lammy, annoyed that she was being bothered so early.

'_Ligma' _came the reply from Axel, Lammy was curious what Ligma was.

'_What's Ligma?' _wrote Lammy.

'_Ligma Balls!'_ came the reply from Axel. Lammy paused for a minute, and realized she had been pranked by the immature wolf. Pinching her nose, she wrote '_Go to sleep!'_ and angrily went back to sleep.

Axel snickered and suppressed his laugh to prevent the two beavers from waking up.

Meanwhile, within the folds of the night but in a different site of Happy Tree, the castle remained in a somewhat creepy silence. All except for the bedroom quarters of the current ruler, King Fliqpy. As screams of ecstasy and perhaps ruthless abandon finally died down, the castle seemed resigned to ending activity for the rest of the evening. Within the elaborate room of a double-sized bed with a marvelous canopy of rich green and purple silk and tassels and lavish covers embroidered with various creatures, was a very much naked and shameless King Fliqpy. He snored loudly whereas the partner who was the only one currently allowed to sleep beside him stayed very much awake and in brutal agony.

"Ugh…" Pop groaned and tried as hard as he could not to cry from having to go through another instance of rape from this tyrant.

Draped in an elegant green bathrobe that had belonged to King Fliqpy, he tried his best to hide his nudity and vulnerability from no one in particular, lamenting how awful the situation had progressed. The giant window that showed the moon's ethereal glow over the horizon was the only splendid sight he had seen thus far today, never having been allowed to be in the king's bedroom before. This was not the vision he had imagined coming here for though and he would much rather die if it meant things could be back to normal. Turning over and looking towards the window, his back in Fliqpy's snoring face, he stared at the moon and remembered telling tales to Cub of the Tree Friend in the moon and of the moon goddess who assigned him such a noble duty. But then something peculiar appeared behind the window and upon the balcony to block the magnificent image of the moon. A sort of magical red haze that soon materialized into something more solid and defined...

In the red haze, a silhouette of a figure appeared and unlocked the window, and opening it silently as he had just appeared. His form radiated in the moonlight that Pop got a better look at this individual. It was a red flying squirrel draped in radiant robes and carried himself in powerful fashion. This individual was the same one that had appeared just before he was imprisoned in the dungeons, but for Pop was under a trance, he did not necessarily recognize him… But even despite this lack of information, Pop had a distinctive hunch who this figure was. Or at least, he hoped he had one at this rate. He pulled slowly away from Fliqpy's proximity to get a closer look as the squirrel in return approached Pop.

"You're the one who corrupted m-" Pop was about to, weakly, stand up and get off the bed but the figure simply held a finger to his lips and shushed the bear.

"... Corruption? Or perhaps awakened? I'm not here to make malicious intent out of you like your king now does. I'm here for a different purpose." The figure's wise tone still sounded very much young, as though he was in the ripe of his adulthood. The figure approached Fliqpy, ignoring Pop entirely as they got onto the bed, and touched the king's head. Afterward, a green aura radiated from his hand, signalling some sort of spell being cast on Pop's abuser.

"There, now we won't be… Distrubed." Muttered the red squirrel prompting himself off of the bed to take his own opulent-looking and wizardly clothes off of his own body and carelessly leaving it on the floor. Pop didn't know what he was feeling, whoever this person was, it was like he was in some sort of spell, to follow, to worship, this person. No, this person was in league with Fliqpy, he can't trust him.

"Please… I don't want to do anymore of that tonight… I-I'm… I don't want to be hurt right now..." Pop felt his voice crack with fear.

He didn't even look at the figure in fear of being entranced further into something he knew he couldn't take. The flying squirrel seemed to acknowledge something about Pop's emotional state. He spoke,

"I suppose I should justify my approach. I'm fascinated by you… I'm also fascinated by other individuals of this kingdom. It's a kingdom of promise but also of restraint. I came here seeking to make it yield to one or the other. But I also want to know…. What feelings do you get from connection?"

"... C-connection?" Pop opened his eyes more out of confusion than bewilderment to eye the squirrel.

He had an incredible body, toned, fit, somehow more perfect and honed than even his king's. It was flawless of scars as well and he didn't even hold himself with clear insanity or menace like Fliqpy did. In fact, despite him clearly being the culprit of this kingdom's current turmoil, he almost appeared like he could've been a hero. Or something as powerful as that.

"You're a father yes? You are a person connected strongly to your son. Yet you are also connected to your men, as captain of the Royal Guard. Yet despite being a lone man, having lost his wife a few years ago, you've never wanted that 'intimate' connection as life describes it. I… was aware that your king's nature would react so strongly to the spell I cast that he would've become a perverse seeker of this connection. It is designed to embrace one's opposite or darkest potential. I apologize if you are scared of ever finding that 'intimate' connection because of what he did. I'm here to offer you something perhaps as an apology lest you don't want to be further abused or know that hope is out there." Without even telling him his name, the wizard showed acute analysis of Pop's inner heart.

Pop was unsure how to take of this unusually forward yet somehow eloquent 'villain's speech' as Axel would describe it. It as a confession of some cruel actions but this squirrel seemed that he had a deeper reason that he was not willing to disclose for doing what he did. Pop eyed Fliqpy with a twinge of fear, even though he was surely further incapcipated because of the spell that was cast. He would prefer there to be less abuse and maybe there was some opportunity to be had by playing along with this sorcerer. Redemption for himself even.

"I'm not here to hurt you. In fact, I want you to give me something that you mortals have always shared with one another." Said the person, approaching Pop with elegant yet strong steps, Pop in turn steeled his body and didn't move. The squirrel crawled onto the bed and towards Pop, soon reaching the bear's proximity.

"W-what is that?" asked Pop, knowing some clue as to what he wants.

"Love." Said the squirrel, taking Pop's face in his hands and kissing him, his hands shaky with a hint of need and longing. Their lips met, it wasn't like Fliqpy's sloppy kisses but more of a gentle one, the other's hands weren't forced. The squirrel caressed Pop's face and tried to push his tongue past Pop's lips, begging for his intimate permission to share fluids.

"I-I… don't… even know your name…" Pop whimpered, more out of a sudden rush flowing through his body than misery.

"Lovers share their names despite what may be needed to be kept secret? … I see. Splendon't. Splendon't the Scarlet." After briefly pulling away, the squirrel introduced himself formally. Then he made for another, deeper kiss that Pop returned. After leaving Pop's lips and finding strange satisfaction in tasting another Tree Friend's saliva, Splendon'ts hands roamed Pop's upper body, caressing each thick muscle Pop had developed through the years of training, until his hand rested on Pop's manhood and conjured a glow from his hands with a pinkish magical energy and flowing right onto Pop's length. Pop felt as though his exhaustion, his pain, his shame from Fliqpy's ordeals upon him fade away. He felt… renewed in a sense and couldn't help but sigh in bliss and roll his eyes though in his mind he tried to wonder if he had heard Splendon'ts name somewhere before...

Pop felt the blood rush down to his rod and he looked down on it, it was fully erect, like the morning wood he would occasionally get after waking up, feeling renewed lust and panting with need. It was impossible to tell if it was the magic, the sensation of relief from Splendon't kindness, or wanting to truly give the sorcerer his request of 'love'. He needed to breed, to share any intimate action with anybody. He was putting aside his thought process of logic behind and focusing on sheer emotion as he moaned intently,

"Hahh…. Unhghh…" Pop stood up to his knees and took off the rest of his bathrobe subtly.

Pop felt overwhelmed by the rush of excitement in his groin, and almost fell back onto the bed roughly, before seeing Splendont crouch over him, his tail hovering overhead and bottom to his face. Splendont's male entrance was being presented to him in such a bold way that he blushed and didn't know what to do, his basic instinct was to dive in and get a taste of this man, but was too inexperienced to continue. Pop laid back and wondered how this sorcerer could be so selfless and sweet to not use him the way Fliqpy had...

"Please, give me your love… I want to know what it feels like…" Begged Splendont, lowering himself even further into Pop's face. Pop gave in and began kissing and lubing up the hole with his tongue, making Splendont gasp in surprise, having never felt such a wonderful sensation back there. He hadn't imagined how good it would feel, he had once seen a couple doing this same action from his past of mystery, he was genuinely curious as to why they had done it. Within seconds, Splendont lost his regal and calm personality, moaning and giving out screams of pleasure, his face made it evident that he lost himself to the lovely sensation he was feeling. Pop's length dribbled with precum and had not softened once. The spell made it so that he was more sensitive now, more than he had been in his entire life, it felt like he had missed out on so much, his thoughts turning to Axel and how much he had always done it with others. How it hurt him deeply in ways he had yet to truly express to Axel...

"I… I'll take you to high heaven… sit on it… huff..." Pop boldly stated and firmly directed Splendont to start.

As Splendont subtly moved, Pop took notice of the squirrel's 7-inch cock that was far more exquisite in texture and beauty than Fliqpy's. Or at least it gave a far more welcoming impression now than anything the day's activities had ever been. Splendont's ass hovered above the captain's hard and needy rod, smearing it with a bit of precum and making it slick and slippery.

"Do you want me... Captain?" Whispered Splendont, remembering the term that Fliqpy had used, and hotdogged Pop's cock in between his round cheeks, teasing the bear with hidden anticipation within himself. Pop in turn growled with lust and grabbed hold of his waist, fully burying himself inside Splendont in one thrust.

"Ahhhhhhhhh…!" Splendont reacted with bliss.

"Grrrruahhhhh…!" Pop roared with pleasure.

Splendont raised his head and moaned out, his first experience with a mortal and it felt exquisite, was this how they felt when they shared their love? He'd give up his immortality if he didn't have further business to attend to. Afterward… he'd gladly do so a thousand times over just to feel this forever.

Splendont laid on top of Pop, losing the strength to stay upright and let Pop unleash his desires upon him with reckless abandon. They kissed once more, and feeling each other's body up , out of need to feel the other, and let their instincts takeover. Pop grabbed Splendont's thighs powerfully, as both squirrel and pop made 'plapping' sounds of power and passion.

"Look at you, moaning like a woman in need of a man… ahh… sing for me…!" Said Pop, his mind clouded by lust to care about anything anymore. He wanted to feel dominance over this lovely looking squirrel. Recall the power and dignity he had as a Royal Guard Captain by fulfilling this sorcerer's earnest wish. Splendont didn't protest, he wasn't wrong on needing the man part. Pop pushed Splendont off of him quite suddenly, and making Splendont lie down on the bed instead. Pop hovered over the squirrel with the eyes of someone deep in lust but also determination. Compared to Fliqpy's crazed stare and Splendont conceded in his mind he vastly preferred this iteration.

"Where's that power? Where's that power you showed? You get dicked down by an older man twice your age and you lose any elegance left in you..." Taunted Pop, which left Splendont lusting for this man more. Accepting his new, and hopefully, temporary position. His cock twitched and released more precum with each demeaning word that left Pop's mouth.

Pop lifted one of Splendonts legs and made him lie down on one side, hugging the leg close to reach even deeper inside Splendont, thrusting deep into the sorcerer's tight ring. The other moaned louder, surprised that there was ever such a position, and thus, was completely new to the unexpected act. Pop's thrusts soon become more and more desperate, the bear panting heavily. Splendont had a vague idea of what such actions indicated and was ever ready and curious for the sensation described as 'spilling one's seed'.

"I'm going to fill you with my cubs...!" Exclaimed Pop, and laid sideways next to him, and cupping Splendonts face with one hand and kissing him once more, and lifting the leg with the other, thrusting as fast and hard as he could, both men closed their eyes lost in their lust as their sexual high was coming to a close.

Pop released inside Splendont with a feral howl, staining Splendont's walls with streaks of cum, filling up Splendont with his baby batter. Splendont felt the rush of Pop's semen shooting inside of him, making him cum on the bed from the heat, still kissing Pop and eyes rolled up from the fabled sensation of the orgasm. All this time, Fliqpy had not moved, had not shifted, had not been disturbed. To Pop, who felt this act was a triumphant act of defiance against Fliqpy's abuse, this was certainly the high heaven he reached.

Pulling away, Pop retrieved his length from Splendont's ass, making Splendont moan as he pulled back, leaking cum on the bed that they had just made love on, and basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. After all, Pop had to realize now that he was free from feelings of heat and desire, that he had just made love with his enemy. Fulfilling a wish of an enemy was certainly strange but he hoped he could find reasons behind this enemy to understand them.

"... S-Splendont… who exactly are you…? I don't… know much about magic… it's hardly existed from what I've heard… but you clearly are a master of it…" Pop held up his bathrobe to Splendont in an offer to clean him up.

Splendon't politely waved his hand in dismissal of not needing it.

"... I'm what you might call a figure of folklore in this land. Every land has it's legendary sorcerers and I am one of them. I just… haven't been privy to revealing myself until now." Splendont's tone suggested careful consideration of what words he was using.

"But… why did you take over our kingdom then…? If you are seeking love then-"

"That's not all I've been seeking. I'm seeking fulfillment, freedom, power, and something to feel responsible for. I… Assume that you are seeking things too?" Splendont turned his back to Pop and got off the bed somewhat hurriedly. His composure was almost saintly despite the act he had just committed and it made Pop certain he was no ordinary being.

"You… You remind me of Axel…Those are the very reasons that he had joined until I… I had laid him off duty… And the last I had told him anything..." Muttered Pop, in truth, he felt somewhat guilty that those might be the last words they had ever exchanged with each other, if one of them died.

Splendont turned around quite suddenly to Pop however. His eyes seemed very frightening, tinged with a sudden spark of perhaps lightning. Pop then realized he may have made a grave error revealing Axel's name.

"Ax...el. Axel. Who is… Axel? Is he a personal 'intimate' connection you deceived me about?" Splendont's tone sounded hurt but in a different way than Pop expected.

"No, he… He's a subordinate of mine that I… Regretfully had ill interactions with at the last moment..." Said Pop, wanting to steer clear of any explicit information.

"But… Fliqpy said he had all your subordinates here… or at death's door…" Splendont then flinched as a realization seem to strike him but he let Pop reply.

"Not all of them… I laid him off duty for… 'Sleeping' with a newly rescued hostage, I admired his heroic acts and selfless duty but… To sleep with one was against our code of conduct and it publicly defaced our order. And before then… he committed brutal treatment of criminals he caught. He'd slew them rather then let the law imprison or judge them. Not to mention how many he had slept with in the past. Now I fear that not only did I cost him his job but also his reputation as 'the whore of Bleakburn'." Admitted Pop, expressing his regrets over Axel.

Axel had expressed his previous moments of pleasure discreetly with Pop but in a few instances, bragged alongside other knights who were feeling uppity and pleased with their romantic conquests, about his own affairs. It made Pop disgusted that Axel had no sense of commitment yet at the time despite feeling he was a good role model for Axel to learn the value of conmitment. He wondered if Splendont was somehow understanding all these feelings himself despite the fact he was a total stranger to Happy Tree prior. Splendont though was starting to show a different loss of composure as opposed to sexual high. He was showing paranoia and dangerous flashes of anger, his fingertips crackling with electricity. His robe even seemed to reappear upon his figure when it had previously been lying upon the floor.

"... So he does not know love? Why accept this kind of man... a loveless knight into your order…? More importantly, you seem to trust him to do something about me aren't you? He's lurking about planning to overthrow me yes? Leave me to the wolves?! Why trust him?!"

"Because… Because i found him one day. All alone by the muddy roadside, like a sad pup waiting to be taken in by a new owner. He wanted to be a knight just by the way he talked, he felt betrayed by the world, up until now, he wouldn't tell me how he ended up there, or where his family was, or if he even had one. But what I do know is that, whatever happened to him, he wanted to exert his self-imposed justice one day to those who had wronged him. But… I can't see that happening. I watched him grow up, biting knees, and I thought that maybe my ideals would rub off on him. He's the most free spirited knight I have, and yet he is not like them at all, he may slack off his duties, but when lives are at stake, you can bet he'll be the first to act amongst my other knights. That's why I have faith in him, I don't know if he'll ever become a knight again or for how long should he join, but I know he's destined for great things" Pop proclaimed. His speech had amazed the sorcerer who wore a less intense expression and even dispelled the electricity.

"Free-spirited… great things… I'll be the judge of that Pop. I cannot let someone I do not know interfere but I do intend to see him." Splendont still spoke harshly though.

"A-are you going to-"' Pop's eyes expressed deep panic.

"Only if he makes the first strike. But I want to know him. I have to if he is to be my opposition. Still, thank you for sharing your truth. You may have spared his life for now. But know this, I will NEVER accept betrayal. Should I find you lied, you'll be delivered a different punishment than from Fliqpy's hands. And should he not at all be the kind of man you described or disregard your sense of love, then his body will be lost forever…" Splendont the Scarlet, making a cold threat, then disappeared in a similar hazy mist of magic.

Pop slumped on the bed, now worried more than ever for Axel's well-being. What would happen if Splendont does find him? Being dead was better than what he was going through with Fliqpy, and if he broke one day, Fliqpy would definitlely come for Axel. What did Splendont even want from him? He shivered at the thought of Splendont easily capturing him. Then again, from how kind Splendont was, maybe he could ask if Cub was with Axel? No, forget it. Even if he was alive, he'd only be endangering him by mentioning Cub. It's best to pretend to believe that Cub was dead. Sad that his one reprieve from these awful events had ended like this, he tucked himself into the covers and slept, staring at the moon as he dreamed of hopeful days.


	5. Day 5: Egos of Gold and Scarlet

The Tale of Happy Tree

Day 5: Egos of Gold and Scarlet

_There was a calm scene within the bedroom, the doors and windows all closed as snowfall descended briskly down. The very young wolf cub was sitting pensively and looking deeply upset, trying not to pay attention to the soft groans of a beautiful but ill wolf mother, lying in bed under the covers, sweat dripping from her forehead. A wolf father, coming from the outside, opened the doors to the bedroom, carrying what he hoped would be the cure for her condition. Cold water, a rag, healing herbs and berries. Desperation was etched on his features but the young wolf cub looked to his father and greeted him politely yet sadly. Winter had not been kind to these individuals, not that it ever had been seen fondly by the residents of Happy Tree._

_"D-dad, is mom... going to be alright?" Worried the young wolf cub, his father ignored him and hurriedly started mashing the healing herbs and berries in a mortar and pestle._

_ "Put this on your mom's forehead, quick!" Barked his father, the cub had done so, with his father feeding the ingredients to the canine mother, barely having the strength to even swallow what could be a futile attempt at saving her life. She had been sick for a long time, ever since an ill-fated illness had snuck into her heart during this merciless time. Any act that she or he could've done to change her fate was looking impossible to find. She herself felt as though right now she had become a burden to her family and she didn't want either of them to risk their lives or their future sustainability by trying to save what couldn't be saved._

_ "Just let me die… You no longer need to trouble yourself with me." Whispered the mother, which outraged the all too worried husband who growled. The wolf cub held onto her arm tightly._

_ "Mom… don't say that… W-we'll cure you, and then… And then we'll be happy again… right…?" Continued the wolf, but the mother just silenced him with a finger to his snout. _

_ "It's alright, I want you to know that despite the hard times we had. They were the best moments of my life, I'm glad to have shared them with you… And Axel. Please, take care of our boy when I'm gone, promise me… Please." Begged the mother, her hands were shaking and her breathing started becoming ragged and she coughed strongly. The father clutched her paw hard in between his, matting the fur on his face with tears, along with Axel. Axel, the wolf cub, got up from his chair and held onto her mother tightly, sobbing openly and loudly now._

_ "I will. I promise…!" Said the wolf, the wolf mother smiled before she found it too hard to breathe, her body tensed up… Until her body grew cold and still._

_ "Mother!? Mother!" Was all Axel could say, shaking his cold, dead mother's body, while his father sat silently. The father and son coped their own way with the loss, pure unadulterated grief. Axel could only remember how he felt so stripped of maternal care and love and nurturing from that point on. How his father always appeared so torn and lost, much like Pop occasionally did on wistful, gloomy days or whenever he visited his wife's grave for the anniversary of her death and their wedding day. That he couldn't resist nature itself if it wanted to kill him and those who he loved most. Yet he wanted to defy that in some way, to be in control. Or at least make it so that no one would suffer such injustice without doing their damnedest to prevent it. It was what made him someday hope to find and learn magic, to gain powers over the elements. So maybe then he wouldn't see his kingdom be subjected to the harshest winters anymore… Or if the legends were right, a chance of bringing the dead back to life…_

_ Months had passed since the mother's passing and it was now spring, the young wolf had matured into a fine one, having spent 5 winters since he was born, the farming life had molded his mind to a life of hard work. Helping his father pick the crops of their farm, the spring season had given them a bountiful harvest, despite being one of the suppliers of the kingdom's produce, they never bothered to have guards stationed nearby. The farms were out near the coast before the massive forest was reached which led to the other parts of the land, leading to a beautiful sight and the brisk smell of sandy air every now and then. But the wind always cooperated into making sure crops, produce and animals were fully taken care of. Axel had always rather liked this area but knew it wasn't suitable for living as there were hardly any houses available and they could not so easily afford to have a finer place to stay than where they were now. Most of what they produced was often bought to make a living after all and they did their best to save what they could when they had it. He was still learning his way of how the world around them worked, so it was something he couldn't quite decipher yet._

_ Axel busily picked the crops until he felt that someone was watching him. He turned around and hiding behind the trees of the forest, were people, dressed in expensive-looking furs and leather, spying on them and most likely had ill intentions with them. Particularly considering a few were brandishing sharp blades on their personnel. After all, a non fortified farm was ripe for the picking for bandits, and it seemed that they had something in mind for both the farm and them. Normally farms were not considered viable targets but as the kingdom progressed as a nation and the problem children of the past grew into problem adults, no place was safe. Especially not around Riftvalley or Bleakburn. The way they circled the area like vultures was unnerving and further showed their malicious intent. Axel was confused, startled even by the fact that they hadn't approached but were watching him and his beloved fathers in a way that seemed dangerous._

_ "D-dad, there's people behind the trees." Said Axel wearily, fearing that as soon as he or his father had made any sudden movements, the figures behind the trees would come charging. _

_ "I know, I've seen them for some time. Axel… I need you to go to Happy Tree, and tell the guards. They'll surely send help… there's no way that with their weapons that they are here for a calm and peaceful visit." Warned his father, not looking at him, acting as casual as possible._

_ "B-but, what about you? Why don't you come with me!?" Axel lost his composure, begging his father to go with him._

"_Axel, please, just do what I say. We can't lose this farm, not after losing your mother. I will be fine, now go!" Commanded his father, pointing a claw to the direction of the kingdom. Axel hesitated for a second, if he just hurried, him and the guards would make it in time, the sooner the better._

_Axel sprinted on all fours, not caring how much his legs burned or how tired he already was before running, his one and only remaining family was all that was left to him. He didn't care about the farm, he didn't care about money, the only thing that mattered to him was his father. And he wasn't going to lose anything else anymore. Miles were run, sweat dripped down, exhaustion seized him… he didn't give in._

_Axel had made it to the gates, with two guards stationed nearby. Axel was filled with hope, if the guards agreed, they would come back with cavalry to the town and slay the stalking brigands on horseback and save his father's life. Or at least be enough in presence to make the brigands regret their decision to try to ambush their farm._

"_Sir! Please come to the farm! It's important, bandits have decided to raid it and my father's life is on the line!" Exclaimed Axel, wheezing at having run at such a distance, especially for his age. If it hadn't been for his natural agility and stamina as a wolf, he probably would not have lasted for the long run. _

"_Afraid not pup, there are more important matters to attend to." Said a stubborn guard, remaining standing on their position. _

"_Please! My father's one of the farmer's supplying the kingdom! We could pay yo-" Axel begged, desperate and the panic in his voice sounded desperate._

"_Pay me eh!? What's a little pup like you could offer me? Pay us not! We have to stand guard when there's been a rising in bandit attacks recently. Ever since that blasted House Lionell got a new leader, this town has been going to the doghouse. If you'd like, we can send men to patrol for you but we have no intention of leaving to someplace so far from the attacks!" said the guard coldy, Axel gritted his teeth in return, this was who they were providing for? A bunch of stuck-up knights that were not willing to save his beloved father? After losing his mother no less? Some of his father's friends had complained about the knights being too stingy and stuck-up in how they held and enacted their code. Now he was starting to see the ugly truth for himself._

"_Please! Just send one maybe two good men! We're not asking for much just please save my father!" Said Axel, clutching the chainmail armor of the guard. It struck him as very heavy and uncomfortable to grab onto..._

"_Get off me! Take your business elsewhere and we won't have to haul you away to the dungeons!" Said the guard, his fellow associates sneered at the wolf. Axel ran out of patience, and lashed out at them._

"_Oh yeah! Well... you're no knights at all! Why don't you just say you're a bunch of cowards that disguised themselves as knights so you could live the easy life while tree friends like me and my father do all the work!" Screamed Axel, too upset to even care about who he was offending, the guards seemed to have been riled up by his retort._

"_What was that you little shit!?" Angrily bellowed the guard, making a grab for Axel, Axel ran away. The guards were no help at all, and he has no choice but to run back and hope his father was all right. Maybe he could convince his father to just run away with him? Yeah, that would be better. This kingdom wasn't helpful to them anyway. They could move somewhere safer, somewhere they would be free of bandits and oppression. King Flippy for all his bravado, for all his stories of kindness and mercy, never seemed to help Axel or his family out of their growing predicament. How was he expecting Happy Tree to last in this dire state?_

_When he had made it back, he wished that he was still in bed, that he will wake up from this terrible nightmare. He had been reduced to crawling on hands and knees, being so genuinely tired from the ordeal. Once he reached the site of his beloved farm, a sight was found that made him scream in terror and horror. For in front of him, besides the harshly pillaged soils of their farm, was his father's corpse, watering the soil with his blood. The fallen tree friend who had raised him somehow was smiling through his death, maybe hopeful in what Axel was off doing… or accepting that Axel would have to do things alone from now on and hoping for the best of his son. The image of his dead father brought no joy to Axel but by now the wolf was numb to the idea of letting these bastards have the pleasure of seeing the suffering on his face. The bandits took notice of him, staring with mocking laughter and grins at him._

"_You the one this poor sop called Axel? You should have seen how he begged for his life" Laughed the bandit leader._

"_Oh please. Spare me, my son is all I have and he has nobody left except for me." Mimicked another bandit. Axel tucked his tail between his legs and bit his lips to the point of drawing blood. He hated it, cursed this day, dreaming of whether or not the guards coming with him have made any difference?_

_Axel wailed, and got on his knees, hugging the dead corpse of his father. Not caring that he was staining his clothes with his father's blood. After all, his father had hugged his mother's corpse when she had passed away, it seemed very much the same way here… He looked up to the bandits, greedily looking over to his farm and few looking amused at Axel's despair. It hurt his feelings to the point Axel wanted to die alongside his father._

"_Whyyyyyyyy….?! Whyy… *Sniff* did y-you kill himmmmmm?! D-D-Didn't… *Sniff* You have fathers too…?!" Sniffled the young wolf. Axel begged them for reasoning. Any sort of understanding as to why they felt they had to strip his final parent. Why they could be so cruel…? Axel thought in his torn and rattled mind._

"_Simply because he was weak and Happy Tree is our domain. Weak lot like you farmers can get lost or simply surrender your belongings and lives to us! The strong conquer the weak! It is how life is meant to be!" Bellowed the tallest of the bandits._

"_W-weak…?" Axel sobs grew stronger, heaving with intensity and despair._

"_Come now, you have a choice young one. You can let us kill you to join your father or perhaps you'll simply let us have what we came here for and let you try to become strong yourself." The bandit was completely insensitive and heartless, but Axel was too young to know entirely why these were his only choices. All he knew was that his parents never wanted him to die, they thought of him as precious and important and wanted him to live a long life. He could never throw that way so soon..._

"_I-I d-d-don't… want to dieeeeeeeeeeeee!" Axel wailed and pleaded, clutching his father's corpse tightly like a shield._

_At this point the bandits simply laughed and walked past him to get to the farm. At 5 years of age, Axel had lost his mother. And now… his father had fallen to Tree Friend's hands. Something that he could've stopped, intervened with, prevented… But how could he? He didn't have the authority or the justice to make the bandits leave. He didn't have the strength or the understanding of what was considered 'strong' to be able to stand up for what he loved the most. It was the cruelest twist of life he felt. The guards were pitiful at honoring their code, hellbent on what their King had supposedly instructed them to do. Not willing to take the long trek to help some meager farmers who they regarded lowly._

"_Aghh… augh… *Sob*" Axel couldn't hold back tears of sorrow and frustration, tearing at the grass before him with strong fists before ultimately banging his fist upon it._

_ There was no hope, he'd die of a different reason sooner or later. The world was unfair, it's always been for him and the commoners. Until he met Pop, he had become a homeless renegade and spent thirteen years on the streets trying to make a living. He could try going to another land but he lacked the weapons and income to even make a new start. No matter how much he volunteered and worked for, people were not willing to give him a committed salary. Pop later told him that this was around the time he had been on leave for what happened to his wife, the tragedy seemingly sometime before Axel lost his dad. Those two knights who rejected Axel so harshly were disciplined by Pop in due time though Axel never saw them again, apparently they'd died in battle or trying to stop the increasing criminal activity of Happy Tree. Axel had lost everything in his old life… still wanting revenge against those bandits. But in time, more people had their ways with him, exploiting him physically and mentally until he was committed to wanting to bring them to justice someday. All he wanted to do was make Happy Tree worth living and his life worth living... _

"Ahhh…!"

Axel was abruptly woken from this reflective dream up by the sound of a moan, no, not a sound of moan, but several of them. Axel looked to the side to see Toothy and Handy themselves have covered their ears with their pillows, as several prostitutes were making lots of disruptive noise from adjacent rooms, probably being plowed by the common folk of the town. The house they had rested in clearly was a brothel on the side, making for something very uneasy to deal with from more innocent adventurers like Axel and his pals. So much for a good night's rest. Axel frowned to himself, realizing he had forgotten about the days each of his parents died. He had only been taken to his father's funeral by the friends of his father and even that was still very much a blur. This dream didn't seem familiar to him at first but he concluded it must've been the truth. He had just blocked it deep inside as the weakest moments of his life and the day his jaded outlook on life first sprouted roots.

"Ugh, how could anybody stand sleeping here?" Handy grumpily muttered to himself, hitting the walls with his feet so they would pipe down, which was easily ignored given they were the only patrons to have the intention of sleeping here.

"Yeah, even I wouldn't like having sex this early, but this is our chance. If the morning is still young, the guards must be sleepy as well, so we should go now." Said Toothy, preparing his axe and straightening his clothes.

"...Good idea Toothy, let's go." Said Axel, recovering from the nightmare he had, the last thing he wanted while rescuing Petunia was to become emotional in the middle of their supposed rescue.

The outside of Riftvalley during the daytime was… not pleasant to look at. Buildings had a rundown atmosphere about it. Buildings seemed like they needed fresh paint, were too big or too small, had bars and chains on some of the windows and doors, and not many people were out and about but plenty were seated in the alleyways or standing around suspicious looking stands. The air smelled of smoke, overly sweet essences, and disturbing substances that no tree friend wanted to identify. It was certainly nothing compared to the destination they came here for… After managing to secure a quick but surprisingly delicious breakfast of baked meat pies and water, the trio slowly but surely navigated through the risky streets towards the Fort.

The elaborated if somewhat gaudy mansion itself was a sight to see. It towered over the rest of the buildings, shone with radiant gold and pink paints and served as a reminder of how the ruler of this town had neglected its people. The crest of Lionnel castle adorned the gates and it seemed as though quite a bit of activity was going on already. Some released bandits had unwisely provoked the knights, getting up from their sleep, trying to sweet talk their way into the Fort. It was no secret that Baron Disco Bear carried many valuable, rare, and unique treasures in his hallowed home. Normally pedestrians were allowed to simply stroll along and gaze at it, but no one could enter unless they were a client, an employee, a member of Disco Bear's elite guard, King Flippy, or invited personally by the Baron himself. As such, the elite guardsmen were fighting these ruffians and were showing easy domination over them.

"Great, just when we're planning to get inside, the bandits had the same idea in mind to go early in the morning." Said Handy, giving the frustrated stare at the supposed bandits.

"Relax, Handy we could find another way in. Maybe these guys can provide a distraction while we sneak inside." Said Axel, he paused at seeing a familiar yellow rabbit walk next to him.

"... Axel?! By gods…! It's you! And Handy! Pals!" Suddenly, Axel found himself glomped from the side.

"Cuddles?! Holy crap you are safe!" Handy seemed happy to see Cuddles, the bunny who appeared to have armed himself with a small dagger that was attached to a holster on his belt and was wearing very similar clothes to that of bandits himself. Perhaps he had picked them off of some bandits he was able to fend off but it did raise several questions for Axel.

"Cuddles, don't tell me that your senses have been warped by the recent events that happened" Said Axel, not amused by the sight of his 'friend' dressed as a bandit.

"No no, you got it all wrong. I'm here because Giggles has been kidnapped by the baron!" Defended Cuddles, raising his arms in protest and tapping his foot quickly.

"Just like Petunia… so then this isn't just a one-time thing on his part. I'm Toothy by the way." Toothy mentioned.

"Oh. Well good to meet you. Did Axel save you from bandits? He can fend off goblins so I imagine it was just as badass when he saved you!" Cuddles looked excited and his ears seemed to sway with his motions.

"Paranoid townsfolk actually. Then he saved me from bandits but I'm not some weakling. I was able to protect myself with my axe. I'm a lumberjack by trade." Toothy explained, flexing his muscles boldly.

Axel had to smiled a bit at this. Though he wasn't stupid in assuming there was more to what happened that he needed to know. As Cuddles stared at Toothy like he was an ideal role model, the wolf spoke,

"It's great to see you are alright Cuddles but what happened that led up to Giggles getting kidnapped?"

"Oh um… well, I had gotten permission from my father to go see Giggles because Giggles sent me a letter the morning of what I can only describe as 'Good Kings Gone Bad.' She wanted to go on a date at one of Treasureoak's finest eateries. I kind of prefer Lushwood food but Treasureoak stuff has a lot of things I haven't been able to try before… Anyways, by the time I got there, me and Giggles both saw the letters from King Fliqpy being distributed and then the bandits swarmed the streets. I only had my horse and Giggles present on me so I wasn't able to defend us as well as I had hoped. Eventually I got stripped of all my clothes, my horse was taken, my gift as well, and Giggles was taken by what I later found out wasn't bandits but Disco Bear's elite guard! Imagine that. I went home to check on my father and luckily he barricaded the house and gave me the dagger to fend for myself. Some jerk then broke the window and I had to kill them but I got some nice new threads in the meantime. I thought it'd help me blend in better. So then I did some snooping around, found out other girls had been taken and that pedestrians were being prohibited from coming to the Fort that he lived in. I was going to stage a break-in… eventually, but I wasn't sure how. I'm glad you're here though. We need to save her! I can't lose my beloved chipmunk to a fatass bear!" After a surprisingly entertaining and well-told story, Cuddles grabbed Axel's arm in hopes of getting him to help.

"Why does this sound like a children's story except the dragon is a fat bear?" Wondered Handy, finding the situation all too cliche.

"That's not important! The important thing is we should rescue Giggles, and everyone else from that fat bastard!" Said Cuddles.

"You can count on me Cuddles. Granted you did tell us some information that makes this harder. If even we can't even approach sneakily… can anyone get inside?" Axel grunted.

"Hey wait… aren't those those two raccoons?" Handy pointed with his nub and everyone followed the direction.

As suddenly as it happened, they noticed the guards (Who had felled the bandits quite ruthlessly and their corpses lay on the ground) seeing two raccoons charging at them. They seemed well-trained in their defensive stances and made the first thrust but then the raccoons slid to the ground as though dramatically scoring a base in a children's game, sending dust spiraling up into the knights' eyes and dodging the too high attacks (For the fort was settled on soil of the nearby valleys and their cliffs). Then the raccoons proceeded to pummel the elite guard easily with surprisingly brutal blows of punches and knees and elbows that without armor, the elite guard felt the full brunt of. The four tree friends seemed pretty amazed at how efficiently the twins worked together and dispatched of the guards. Then they could clearly see the twins pilfering the guards of some weapons and materials.

"Huh… Guess they're more than just thieves… But how'd they get in?…" As if to answer Axel's question, he then saw Lifty eye the four of them with a somewhat cautious look. He gestured to Shifty to notice them and Shifty spotted them and stuck his tongue out at them before they got into a brief discussion. Axel pouted at that rude display but then again he wasn't expecting these two brothers to redeem themselves anytime soon.

"Humph, they don't seem like trustworthy fellas to me." Toothy muttered.

The twins finally seemed to settle on something and gave cocky grins to the heroes before Shifty revealed a key he had on hand, pulled from one of the guards. He and Lifty then made their way to the door and unlocked it quite easily, Lifty slipping inside first and Shifty right afterward. Shifty took one last look at them before closing the door, mouthing 'meet up with us', and then shut it. The door was now firmly unlocked. A safe and secure route into Disco Bear's lair had been granted without any of them needing to lift a hand to do it.

"Well would you look at that, looks like those two just gave us our ticket inside the mansion." Said Axel, thankful and amazed by the usefulness of the two thieves, even if they were bandits themselves.

"They want us to meet with them though? But… why?" Cuddles asked puzzled.

"I don't know, but I don't trust them. It's clear that they're here to rob Disco Bear blind, probably lead us into a trap and pin the blame on us once they looted the place clean. But we have no choice, the only probable entrance is the front door at the moment so we can only go there for now" Said Axel leading his friends towards the door, he didn't forget the stunt they pulled with Lumpy.

"So how do you know them?" Cuddles asked.

"They took a… merchant as hostage, we caught onto their bluff of killing him, and they sort of gave up. Though they seem to have a grudge against me for stopping them. They also are thankful for Fliqpy for letting them out of prison which simply won't do." Explained Axel.

"I mean, they are probably robbing the rich for themselves rather than feed the poor but what if they have other motives?" Toothy offered as they finally found themselves inside.

"Don't be silly Toothy. Bandits like them are all the same…" Axel stopped speaking once he took into account the interior.

The inside of the fort was surprisingly elegant. The carpet had a stunning red and gold baroque pattern while the walls were finished with pure white stone. Paintings of various members of House Lionell and done by prestigious artists were adorned on every wall and the halls seemed long with several different doors down the hall in front of them while the left and right halls seemed to lead to bigger rooms, presumably a keep area for the guards and a work area for the prostitutes under Disco Bear's employment. There was also a flight of stairs that seemed to lead upward down the hall beyond two more pathways. Ideally, going straight was the best move for now since it likely led deeper to where Disco Bear, the kidnapped victims, and ultimately the twin brothers were. It was a different sort of glamour altogether from King Flippy's castle but Axel wasn't sure he liked it. It felt too sickly sweet in his eyes, as though someone wanted it to look as beautiful as possible to mask the ugliness within.

"Wow, I've never been to places as lavish but this but man, what a life it could be if you actually lived here." Stared Cuddles in awe at the interior decoration.

"Don't get distracted Cuddles, we're here for Giggles and the other girls remember?" Reminded Handy, making Cuddles rubbed the back of his neck.

"I wish we had a map…" Toothy confessed, his ears dropping slightly.

"Well if I'm making a guess, if Disco Bear is keeping captives in here, he's either keeping them in an underground dungeon which probably means there's a set of stairs leading down, or the girls are being kept in their own rooms." Concluded Axel, there was a certain truth to it, this place was big after all. And a lavish mansion such as this couldn't have been obtained through ordinary legal means, probably by inheritance. So it meant that there was probably some secrets to this Fort that Baron Disco Bear kept hidden to himself.

"Either way, we need to scour all the rooms to find where the captives are being held and get out of here. And be weary of those two thieves" Advised Toothy, the four of them nodded, and split off into groups of two.

Toothy paired himself up with Cuddles to explore the upstairs area while Axel remained on the ground floor, searching for a possible stairway. Handy knocked on the nearby doors to find that there were no answers on them. If it was early morning, then it was probably the prostitutes were not yet needing these rooms for their work, or at least that maybe someone was still sleeping inside or they had nobody inside. Axel had to chuckle at the sight of Handy using his head to knock on the door which Handy noticed and blushed slightly. Axel and him were still afraid of going beyond the two biggest doors in fear of stumbling along a bigger crowd of people or elite guards so they went down the left pathway where the stairs were located. Left had always seemed a safer direction for some reason and thus they felt it would be the best one to lead them to where they needed to go.

Cuddles and Toothy, on the other hand, themselves found several rooms but no captive women, curiosity got the best of Cuddles however and opened one of the drawers, finding what seemed to be a… Model of what seemed to be a canine phallus. Cuddles' eye twitched in disgust, and thought if the artificial appendage may have been used by women… Or men, making him drop it and leave the room immediately. Toothy glared at him to focus on the task at hand which he gave a silent sorry to him. Cuddles apologized to Toothy, admitting he always dreamed of spending his intimate moments with a beautiful woman. Toothy said he wasn't sure if he'd ever find love but concluded that they weren't going to find it here if they were captured. This got Cuddles motivated to focus and they set off looking the upstairs floor.

After seeing the left pathway was full of what was some more elaborate decor and doors, Axel reached what seemed to be a closet, which the very plain appearance seemed to indicate it was. Handy though, seemed to see that there was something inconspicuous about this closet.

"Hey Axel, I think there's more to this closet than you think." Said Handy, feeling up the back of the closet with his feet after opening it and seeing nothing but some scattered belongings.

"The only thing that's more to it is probably some hunk's underwear or toy collection. Come on let's search some mo-" Axel was cut off when Handy accidentally discovered the other side was a wooden sliding door. Handy gave a smirk at Axel after opening the door with his teeth.

"You were saying?" Handy grinned at him, Axel rolled his eyes and followed him inside. They heard what seemed to be grunting, they looked to see just in time, both Shifty and Lifty, slip in through the bars of what seemed to be a treasury of sorts. Dead guards (Or they appeared dead based off the blood pools under their bodies and the bloody weapons) ruined the floor as Axel could see the vaults carried gold. TONS of gold. Gemstones and fine pieces of artifacts and jewelry too mixed in to make a fitting and appropriate display of wealth. Axel was impressed at Disco Bear disguising a plain closet as the main entrance to one of if not the main treasury of his Fort. Though he was more impressed, if disturbed, at the twins increasingly proven combat capability. _How were they even captured in the first place?_ He thought. He was now really starting to imagine taking them seriously but for now he respected that they were opening up this place for them.

The two thieves hauled and looted all the gold and jewelry they could see into a sack, too distracted by the riches to notice Axel and Handy in the meantime. There was too much treasure to fit in the sack and carry out smoothly but it seemed the twins were satisfied with having even just a sack full of riches. Truly, this was enough to put anyone in a fine home for many years without additional income. Lifty did say,

"Should we come back again someday for more loot if the heroes throw House Lionell into further chaos?"

"Don't be daft brother. Fliqpy will probably seize this place should Baron Disco Dick be captured by them. Or killed. I'd respect them more if they did kill the sleazy bastard." Shifty snickered.

"Or stay here forever if you alert the rest of the guards." Taunted Axel, leaning against a wall.

Both brothers moods soured significantly as they turned to face Axel and a glaring Handy. Even though they DID tell him to meet up with them, they didn't appreciate them sneaking up on them and then watching them only to ridicule them.

"Fuck off. Or maybe fuck someone over like the knights seem to enjoy doing. Where did your two twink friends go?" Lifty was the first to make a barbed statement.

"Ugh, this again? I told you I'm not a whore. My presence in this place is merely coincidental. We won't snitch on you as long as you don't snitch on us. Tell us, have you seen any captive women around here?" Axel asked.

"So basically your not answering our question but giving us an idea of where they are by pointing out your motives. Such a social butterfly." Shifty replied sarcastically.

"Yeah we know about the bears 'collecting' of sluts. He's picking off women he thinks are beautiful, important, or were previously unattainable and adding them to his brothel by force. Granted they are probably safer and having far more fun here than out there so maybe you should leave them be. Unless you really are trying to end House Lionell's grip on Treasureoak and Riftvalley." Lifty added.

"Or maybe he came here to personally volunteer to be Lord Disco Bear's whore. It's rare to see wolves in brothels you know" Mocked Shifty, riling Axel up a bit.

"Excuse me but we're here to rescue people, unlike you thieves who are indulging yourselves to whatever you like! I know for a fact that anyone who's been a part of the Baron's sex cult loses their way and their morality. People being brought to him by force is far worse and needs to be stopped. We're going to stop Fliqpy after all and we can't leave Disco Bear's prisoners here while we do so." Handy defended Axel for him which the wolf appreciated.

"Whatever, we've seen no sign of anybody. Though maybe you could check deeper in the dungeons. Don't expect any help from us though." Said Lifty, struggling to carry the sack he was carrying. However as he did so Shifty seemed to get some kind of realization and started to whisper to his brother with an all too big smile on his face.

"Figures. Judging me for being a knight and doing my job when all you're doing pilfering other peoples' livelihoods. If you really don't want to help-" Axel began.

"Wait! Actually, there may be something we know and want that both of us can get by working together. We've been doing our research on this Fort for a long time, even before we were imprisoned and captured by the moronic king. Disco Bear's chambers is on the upper floor, furthest back from all other rooms, guarded by the biggest and strongest of the guard. If the four of us work together, we can not only beat down the guard quickly without needing to alert anyone else, but get into Disco Bear's room and have him beg for mercy." Lifty made an offer.

"That is, we'll have to get some weapons from storage in Disco Bear's personal armory first to better have a sporting chance and Handy will have to serve as lookout and keeper of our loot for now, but this seems like a fair alliance no?" Shifty added.

Axel thought it over. He wasn't sure if Baron Disco Bear was a capable combatant but the twins seemed to indicate he wasn't. So surely it would be very easy with their prowess and numbers and some equipment to not fear retaliation, get to where they needed, and force the bear to release the prisoners. However, he didn't like how the twins were behaving. They were clearly thinking fast on their feet which suggested an opportunistic perspective that sought to take advantage of whatever opportunity presented itself. So that meant if they felt Axel was usable as well… he'd be used by the twins as a tool or perhaps bargaining chip. Axel would not bow before any sort of bandits who had that sort of motivation and drive. So ultimately his decision was set,

"No I don't trust you. How do I know that you'll betray me? Come on Handy, we'll find them by ourselves" Said Axel, pulling him away from the two kleptomaniacs."

"Screw you too! Good luck trying to bust out the women when you can't even force the Baron into a vulnerable position!" Shifty shouted after him.

"Whatever, he'll keep them busy at least for us to maybe make a couple trips brother." Lifty pointed out.

"True… but I definitely want to make him grovel someday." Shifty said with a pout.

"Our freedom and starting our new lives is more important…" Lifty said with a slightly softer expression as he holstened up the sack of loot.

Shifty flinched though. He felt he and Lifty had endured so much already and that taking it out on Axel was a big opportunity for them to at least pay a blow to the knights personally. They still respected King Fliqpy too much to want to try to rob him but the lousy Baron Disco Bear was open season. Yet Axel was trying to put them down for trying to survive when he was being uppity and overly confident that he could face House Lionell alone? It demanded a crushing blow to get him to lose that high and mighty attitude and make the knight feel what it was like to be a low, imprisoned, seemingly worthless tree friend. Regardless, money was more important and so Shifty patted Lifty on the shoulder and the two got to work on their grand heist.

True to Lifty's word, there were a series of holding cells, common bandits imprisoned inside each cell. But beyond that, was a single cell that all the bandits were reaching out to. The occupants of said cell cowered and hid away from the gaze of the other prisoners as much as they can. Avoiding the outreached hands, Axel peeked to see that there were women, there were both commoners and nobles had been trapped together, and among them were Petunia and Giggles. They looked to be wearing overly costumey clothes of what appeared to be fairies, maids, princesses, animal and tree friend hybrids, witches, and the like. Clearly they were poised to begin 'training' soon and had scared and terrified looks on their faces.

"Petunia! Giggles!" Exclaimed Axel, the girls immediately backed away, except for Petunia.

"W-wait, how do you know my name?" Asked Giggles.

"Cuddles came here, told me you were captured by Disco Bear. Also I might've… seen you somewhere before. We actually sort of met, well, I met you in Treasure Oak from afar." Said Axel, explaining how he actually knew her.

"You sound like a stalker. But if you know Cuddles, then I could probably trust you." Said Giggles, hopeful that Cuddles came here to rescue her.

"Yeah he's here but he's… looking… upstairs. Oh boy." Handy gulped, suddenly worried for the bunny's safety.

"Axel! As short as our meeting was, I'm glad you came. Can you unlock this cell for us?" Requested Petunia.

"Ah shit, just a moment. One of the guards must have it. We'll be right back." Said Axel, turning around only to see a face that was extremely off-putting in a way that Axel wasn't used to.

He was a fairly tall, golden bear with a massive mane of hair styled upward like an orb with distinct and thick sideburns. But it was under an overly elaborate red cap with ostrich and peacock feathers hanging from it. He dressed in very round, poofy clothes much like how Axel always envisioned a baron wearing, with wide pants, wide sleeves, and a buttoned top that all seemed to have been embellished with pure gold dust. He also wore high-heeled black shoes that seemed to be the main culprit for his height. Lastly, he had an overly alluring expression on his face, with curled up eyebrows and a playful wink towards those he had caught in his domain. His chestnut brown eyes eyed Axel and Handy like pretty toys… or prey. Finally, the crest of House Lionell was embellished on a silver necklace he was wearing around his neck. Axel instinctively gaped at what could only be Baron Disco Bear, surprised at how he snuck up on them. Handy to his credit cowered against the cell in fear rather than give a foolish reaction like Axel felt he did.

"Ohhhhhh yeah~. You mean this key?" Said Disco Bear, holding a small key that probably fit into the very cell that they needed to open. Axel made a grab for his dagger but Disco Bear made a motion that caused several guards behind him to draw their own weapons. Disco Bear's voice was deep as can be and yet somehow quite powerful and even charming. As Axel got to clearly stare at him further, he saw that the bear was indeed a bit fat though even that seemed to contribute to an alluring aura he possessed. Like he was not at all ashamed of his physique and owned it. Axel liked to think he had when he was trying to win over someone romantically but he also was a generally good person at heart. So for this crooked Baron who messed up an entire town and House's reputation for his own petty desires to act like he was a flawless tree friend, it made Axel want him to suffer.

"Ah ah ah! Play nice now little puppy. You wouldn't want to lose the only key to that cell now do you? Or anything bad to happen to your friends, if you value their lives, drop all your weapons and I may have a fair… Proposition for you." Blackmailed Disco Bear, stepping aside to reveal Toothy and Cuddles, both in chains and captured by the patrolling guards. As much as Axel wanted to smash his face in, the safety of the women came first and so, he dropped his dagger, hearing the clang of the metal onto the floor.

"I said all of your weapons pup."" Demanded Baron Disco Bear, Axel glared at him and removed his crossbow, tossing it to the floor.

"Good, let's have a talk then shall we?" Said Disco Bear, leading them back up. Handy was powerless to escape so he was resigned to sighing and following after them. Cuddles lunged for Giggles with a desperate cry but was pulled back hardly on his bounds by one of the guards.

"I'll be fine! Just please keep yourself safe!" Giggles urged him.

They were lead back to what appeared to be the dining hall, the guards forced them to each sit, on one side, and at the other side, at the very end, sat Disco Bear. The long, rosewood table had various gorgeous plate settings and candles and trays with hidden food perfectly layered on the table, a vision of true indulgence. Most likely to keep himself safe if any of them tried anything. Axel, Handy, Cuddles, and Toothy were forced to sit down while a guard sat to either side of them respectively.

"Don't you know that breaking into someone else's abode is really rude?" Berated Disco Bear, clapping his hands and a swarm of maids, both men and women featuring feminine features came rushing into the room, some of them had forlorn looks on their faces, others had made it a point not to show any emotion at all, probably upset from being taken from their homes. Or maybe just numb to some of the ordeals they'd been through already and lost their passion for life.

Several exotic foods were served on their plates, Cuddles was ecstatic with the food given to them and dug in with gusto. Axel couldn't blame him, Bleakburn had little to no variety of what could be eaten, either it was the same slop that they ate everyday or eating their own poorly fed livestock or going to an eatery or inn for something extra. Handy, Axel, and Toothy were still skeptical about this, the food could be tainted or spiked with some sort of drug or poison. Then again, it was rumored Baron Disco Bear was considered very charitable company by his staff and was not inherently a terrible or corrupt person. But as soon as he started making offers and desires of what he wanted most was when the true colors of the House Lionell lout came through. Everything was all about him after all.

"Your lapine friend is an eager one. Why don't you join him? You are my 'guests' after all" Said Disco Bear, sipping on a glass of wine.

"Cut the bullshit! What do you have planned? Is this some sort of trick to bribe us!?" Seethed Axel, he didn't like how he Disco Bear was treating them, kindness from an enemy was not something that he would ever tolerate. What's more, Disco Bear was staring at him like a piece of meat.

"Oh come now, I treat you kindly and this is what I get? Oh my poor aching heart..." Pretended Disco Bear, all with a confident smile staring back.

"We broke into your mansion and you feed us? That's hard to believe Baron of House Lionell but we're not going to risk it. We're going to expose you and your corrupt methods one way or another" Said Handy sternly.

"Yeah, what's preventing you from having your guards kill us right here and now? Even more, what do you intend to do with all those women you imprisoned?" Interrogated Toothy, not appreciating seeing the practice of slavery.

"Simple, I'm looking for a suitable woman to bear me an heir… And spend the rest of her life with me. I don't expect any of you to understand that. Though out of all of them, I seem to have found the best one of them all, a pink chipmunk. Such a fine young woman only deserves to be my wife out of all of them." Said Disco Bear, Cuddles choked on his food and swallowed whatever he had in his mouth.

"W-what!? You can't do that! Me and Giggles are in a relationship!" Yelled Cuddles, bits of food coming out of his mouth.

Disco Bear looked mildly unimpressed, simply holding his goblet and stirring it's contents around with his hand motions.

"Fine! Perhaps I should settle with the skunk. She at least knows how the royal life is and I can give her everything she was missing out as a servant. She'd thank me for giving such purpose in her life." Disco Bear taunted with a sly smile.

"Screw you! You can't just take someone as your wife and baby-maker without consent! I'll never let you lay a hand on Giggles! Petunia too doesn't deserve that shit!" Cuddles in a rare anger Axel hadn't seen before, slammed his fists on the table.

One of the guards, in return, slammed Cuddles' face onto the table, leaving him dazed.

"Show respect to the Baron." The guard ordered.

Axel stood up immediately, ready to sock the guard with his fists. Disco Bear glared at the idea of this cordial and elegant affair being defiled and snapped his fingers.

"Enough!" Bellowed Disco Bear, making everyone stop and look at him.

"If you really wish to set your loved ones free, I have a proposition for your furry friend here." Said Disco Bear, standing up himself and pointing at Axel.

"And what do you even want from Axel?" Toothy interjected.

Disco Bear got up somewhat gracefully from his seat and walked up to Axel, until he was right beside him. With the same kind of pleasurable grin that Axel had longed for from someone but not from him, Disco Bear stroked Axel's fur, creeping Axel out a bit. Disco Bear even purred like some pussycat.

"I am entranced by your friend here. I've never showed an attraction toward other men before, but I'm quite curious how good his stamina is. He also has quite a reputation you know. You somehow escaped the bandits and King Fliqpy's siege of the castle and I know you are a knight in arms. Plus there is the fascinating rumor of your… 'charm' shall I say? How did a fine specimen like you manage to find your way into my den?" Disco Bear inquired.

"I heard some pompous Baron like you is kidnapping women. And I intend to free all of them. Regardless of the circumstances outside, no one deserves to be enslaved by you." Said Axel, backing away from Disco Bear's touchy hands.

"As expected of a knight… Or whore of Bleakburn, you have the need to throw yourself in harm's way, think you must save people, or sympathize with other whores. All of such is morally self-righteous bullshit! House Lionell is all about sustaining itself and providing a haven of entertainment and no judging of others. It's that kind of ego that makes me want you to submit to my brilliance. Tell you what, I'll release all of the women and let you all go, on one condition…" Said Disco Bear, his voice now more evident with lust.

"And what's that?" Axel was all too afraid of what he had in mind.

"I'm fascinated by your… appearance, an eye candy for me. Muscles of pure stonelike firmness, elusive eyes that try to deny my lust with futility, a rare primal aura about you. It's a win-win for us actually, should you outlast me in a sexual bout, then you and your friends can go, along with all of the women that I have captured since King Fliqpy rose to power. Since you seem to want them to fend for themselves in a dangerous kingdom, this is your last chance to realize your selfishness and abandon them to my protection and care. Or you could take a page from my book… and let your inhibitions out and find an experience you will simply be thanking me for granting." Disco Bear clutched Axel's shoulders tightly.

"Tch, and if I lose?" Said Axel, he was getting tired of this bear's arrogant personality

"Then you will be mine, my lover. Or whore if you loathe me that much. You may not be able to give me any pups, but your blade and ass will be mine. You will put up no resistance, and maybe even enjoy it… Oh I just love the thought of the faces you will make. Don't worry though, I will make it as painless as possible. Should you lose, I will treat you how someone as beautiful as you should be treated and you will help me get more women from other lands for the heir, as Happy Tree's laws don't apply to people from other lands. Yet you will ALWAYS be my lover. So, do we have a deal? My soon to be love? Do you swear to honor this deal as a knight?" Proposed Disco Bear. Axel didn't like this at all, should he lose, he'll have to keep his word. Knights are forever bound to their oaths once they agreed to it, and Axel, had always hated this part of the code. Reluctantly, he agreed, if it was one personal thing he was good at, it was sex, though it had been a while since the last time he did so, and hoped that he would be the dominant of the two in this competition of sexual supremacy.

"Dammit… I'm sorry you have to do this." Handy looked over and spoke to Axel. He better than the others knew how much shame Axel felt about his reputation in regards to sex and being called a whore. Still, this opportunity did give Axel and them hope that they could still free the kidnapped women and perhaps end Disco Bear's iron grip of half of the kingdom for good. Besides, whether or not they agreed to this deal, someone would be raped by Disco Bear as part of his twisted desires. Axel seemed like he was willing to do it for those who were clearly not ready for it and thus it'd be less painful. Axel gave Handy a hopeful smile, reassuring him that it was the right decision to make. Then he stood from his chair and looked firmly into Disco Bear's eyes.

"Fine! I accept your challenge. Despite being a whore of Bleakburn, I am experienced with this, so prepare to lose fatty!" Taunted Axel, Disco Bear ignored his insult and confidently strode away from Axel, gazing up at the ceiling in a surreal pride.

"Oh that's all dandy my little wolf. But this is my house, and so you'll play by my rules. So, you'll be the bottom, and I'll be the top" Discussed Disco Bear.

At this point Cuddles and Toothy were visibly cringing while Handy just rolled his eyes.

"W-what!? Listen, I'm a top, you can't possibly force me to take something up my ass!" Complained Axel.

"Oh okay then. The deal is off. Guards! Will you kindly show them the way out please" Said Disco Bear, walking away towards the door to the dungeons. The guards grabbed Axel, Toothy, Cuddles, and Handy roughly and started shoving them to the exit.

"Wait!" Said Axel, regretting his decision. Disco Bear stopped walking and turned around to look at Axel with a delighted smile. His power, his glory, his manipulation of the scene was all easy work for him and he knew he'd get what he want. The guards stopped their pushing and let Axel say what was on his mind.

"Oh? Have you changed your mind?" Said Disco Bear with a confident smirk.

"I-I'll… I agree to your terms" Said Axel, ears drooped and tail tucked between his legs.

"You see? I'm a reasonable man, this could've been simpler if you had just agreed earlier. Now, we will be doing this in my master bedroom in a few minutes. And of course, I am the kind of bear that prefers to have a show so your friends are permitted to attend. My servants here will… Prepare you for your upcoming bet. I will be waiting with bated breath Sir Axel." Said Disco Bear, climbing up the stairs and into a set of heavy double doors.

"ATTEND?! Whoa wait, Axel I don't swing that way whatsoever!" Cuddles pleaded.

"I think he's going to make us watch them do it… maybe to corrupt our minds." Toothy explained.

"Pffft! Corrupt our minds!? More like traumatize us." Said Cuddles, shivering and feeling icky from imagining seeing Disco Bear's fat ass.

"Well, maybe we could make sure he doesn't cheat or anything?" Handy reasoned.

"How though…?!" Cuddles shrieked.

"Dirty bastard… I have never done it with people watching before… but I won't let you guys down or women. Wish me luck." Axel, fought the growing blush on his features, and clenched his fists tightly.

"Anything for you Axel. We won't let Giggles get used by this bastard." Cuddles reassured.

A servant immediately began pushing Axel to a private room while Handy, Toothy, and Cuddles were hauled off to the same room Disco Bear was in. Disco Bear's room had a very similar air to King Fliqpy's own bedroom but also had a much more circular bed, a bedpost filled with personal grooming tools and perfumes, a large full-scaled mirror, a closet filled with various outfits, and taxidermies of lions on the walls and a lion skin-carpet on the floor. By the time that they arrived, Disco Bear was already in an all too revealing outfit… Gone was the many layers of gold clothes and high-heeled boots, Disco Bear's hat was also removed to reveal a surprisingly glorious afro. He wore an exquisite kimono that he hadn't bothered to to tie the sash properly, making it loose enough for Disco Bear to show off his legs and a VERY hairy chest. It was of a plum color embroidered with House Lionell's emblem on it. If it wasn't from such a heinous individual and there would be a strange beauty that Disco Bear had about him as he posed elegantly in front of a full-length mirror. But right now it just served as a reminder of how big his ego was.

"Geez, he looks like he woke up with a bad hair day" Whispered Axel to Handy.

"How does he even fit all that in his hat?" Wondered Handy, judging by the size of the afro.

"Maybe it takes many servants to fit it all in there." Giggled Toothy, Disco Bear was having none of that, not inside his own house.

"Silence! Predictable how you don't know how glorious my body is. You'll all serve as spectators and witnesses to judge who is the winner. I wager you common peasants have knowledge on what a climax is hmmm?" Bragged Disco Bear,

Cuddles gulped, Handy tapped his foot cautiously and pretended to look disinterested, while Toothy… actually looked confused.

"That's like the biggest moment of hype in a script or something right?" Toothy asked.

"... You could say that. Trust me, once you see OUR climax together, you will be begging me to deliver the same upon you and those girls. How did you even manage to seduce such a beautiful chipmunk bunny?" Disco Bear questioned Cuddles.

"She came to me for a horse to go on a trip to the docks for her father. We had a conversation and she made my whole world seem so much more worthwhile and special. She was funny, alive, patient, caring, and a flirt. I felt confident with her and she loved my simple approach to life and how free I seemed with my horses and doing what I love to do. I doubt you ever had such a start to a genuine relationship in your entire life Disco Bear!" Cuddles stood up for himself.

Disco Bear merely gave an unimpressed look in response before hearing a knock upon the door. That knock made him look extremely excited and he permitted the person who knocked to come in. Axel came inside the room, the servant having pushed him inside. Axel was wearing a very uncomfortable looking piece of fundoshi underwear. It was from the outer lands as the guards reportedly told him and they instructed him how to properly tie the strands of fabric around his crotch area for maximum secureness which was very embarrassing. He had already sported a half-hardon on how the servant's hands roamed around his crotch and ass, and it had been a while since he felt the touch of another person in that location. Handy, Toothy, and Cuddles' jaw dropped at the sight, the all too skimpy outfit showed too much than they would have liked… Or secretly liked. Despite only being semi-hard, part of Axel's dick could be partially seen, due to how tight the foreign underwear seemed to wrap around his crotch.

"...This is embarrassing…" Said Axel, blushing madly.

Axel looked over to Disco Bear and suddenly felt less embarrassed. Disco Bear clearly though himself as the most desirable Tree Friend around despite the fact his chest hair looked much too uncomfortable to the eyes and touch and that he had a few stretch marks around his legs. He was somewhat curious as to the fact Disco Bear seemed to admire foreign fashions for the kimono was something that had been often gifted as formalwear and presents to King Flippy from other lands. Perhaps it was the Baron trying to make himself feel as fashionable and respected as the King or maybe he genuinely liked their styles and fabric choices. It also made Disco Bear seem a bit less homebound and more cultured rather than some arrogant fool displaying poor taste by trying to seem expensive. Regardless, he tried to steel himself as he recalled this insidious man he was about to give himself to. Axel, despite hating this baron, actually found the baron desirable, though that was just the body, the body of his current enemy.

"How can it be embarrassing when you look like such a fine specimen?" Disco Bear purred. Disco Bear may have also been turned on judging by that voice which gave Axel some sense they were fairly even in terms of preparation. Though it was hard to tell if there was a bulge coming from Disco Bear with how loose the kimono was.

"Tch, can't we do this alone?" Asked Axel, somehow, having people watch made him feel more sensitive.

"Yeah, we don't mind uh… leaving you two to do it…" Handy, who was suspiciously looking away from both men, offered with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Surely you'd rather stay in such luxurious quarters than my dungeons, do you not amputated beaver?" Baron Disco Bear said as he strutted slowly to Axel.

"Don't push it bastard." Said Handy, taking offense at his comment.

Axel growled like a literal wolf, sympathetic to Handy and his allies plight as well as the sight of Disco Bear's outstretched arm. The arm found its way to Axel's crotch and the hands clutched tightly. Obviously the Baron was working quickly to get Axel to submit and check on what progress was made. Axel endured the temptation to moan and tried to ignore the waves of brief pleasure that circulated from the gesture, given that it had been two days since his last sexual activity, he had been longing for a touch of another and it made him all the more sensitive.

"Humph, it'll get bigger when the night continues… Now, a reminder of the rules Axel. We can use or do any method we want, you, well, only can do what a bottom does. I can use any objects I want, and once we pick a position, we're locked in until I decide to change it. And your friends can't interfere or say anything for the matter, only watch. Though they are free to moan and pant and scream in lust like the animals they may very well be. Do you understand?" Truthfully Disco Bear was not confident in wanting to use objects on this rare find. It had always seemed impersonal and crude in the eyes of others for sexual toys to be used and he agreed. Still, it was better to leave the option open if Axel was to be particularly difficult.

Axel gave an offended look at Disco Bear. He was covering all the bases and being a douche at the same time. He really was an evil and corrupt figure. Axel knew he had to focus on giving more effort on this than anything he'd ever done before because losing to this Baron would spell a potentially worse fate than anything King Fliqpy could devise. He also knew Toothy, Cuddles and Handy didn't deserve enslavement either. So as much as he wanted to bite the bear's head off, Axel slowly nodded,

"Oddly cowardly of you to delay the inevitable. I accept your conditions."

"Oh pup, you're going to wish you were a woman by the time I'm done with you. Making you cum before me will be the best thing that's ever happened to you!" Disco Bear then dragged Axel's arms in an aggressive fashion, tossing the wolf onto the bed. Axel found the bed was noticeably bouncier than any bed he had been in and felt very comfortable for a change. But he had no time to enjoy this as Disco Bear slowly undid the sash to his kimono, teasing Axel.

"Now prepare me, sir Axel." Said Disco Bear with a mocking use of his knighthood.

With reluctance, Axel pulled Disco Bear's sash and kimono off, revealing a surprisingly hefty uncut length in his hands with a bush of pubic fur surrounding it, and the realization that Disco Bear had gone commando for this encounter. That didn't surprise him and he thought he heard mild whispered groans of disgust from Toothy and Cuddles in the background.

"Well? I'm waiting…" Said Disco Bear expectantly with arms crossed, cock pulsing in his direction with excitement.

With a glare, Axel started jerking Disco Bear off with rough strokes, which got plenty of moans from him, and sucking the tip with his tongue. Axel reminded himself that this was for his friends to keep himself from enjoying it. Despite those thoughts, Axel started getting a bit hot and bothered in his mind and he was relieved that he still had his underwear on to hide what he was afraid to look at. Disco Bear's cock tasted very musky and sweaty, and yet it was somehow a nice taste. It made Axel feel appreciated romantically for being granted this opportunity after so long. It made him further regret what he ended up doing to the mouse but he knew this was his second chance. If he could make this bastard cum first, not only would Axel truly defend someone's integrity but he would know that he really was a winner in the bedroom.

"Ooohhh… I think your tongue is quite a new texture from tongues I've felt on my prized length. I like it… mmm…" Baron Disco Bear's sighs of satisfaction were particularly stirring Axel's inner desires. Thoughts of submission to Disco Bear started stirring in his mind, until he shook those thoughts off his head, why did he even think that? Axel tried to focus on the task at hand but the pleasure made the thought of just giving up and serving Disco Bear come back stronger than before.

"You're really… Enjoying this aren't you...?" Baron Disco Bear's eyes showed surprised.

"Nghhhhhh…" Axel just groaned in a frustrated way with Disco Bears' 6-inch and now noticeably hard cock in his mouth, easily taking him inside albeit too eager which surprised himself. He had to remind himself his friends were watching him again and who this bastard was to refocus. But… the temptation of submitting and letting this baron have his way with him despite having the power to dominate him seems to arouse him further.

Baron Disco Bear roughly pulled Axel by the ears and fully entered him, making Axel choke and reflexively inhale some of the pubic fur from him. Then Disco Bear pulled out, revealing the full size of his length to Axel's friends who… sort of seemed to gasp or stare open mouthed at the sight. They were upset that Disco Bear had stopped making himself easy to submit to Axel's whims and felt bad for Axel. Though at least one of them was feeling mixed emotions at the whole thing. The one solace from this was that Axel himself, who coughed out and picked out a hair that had unfortunately landed on his tongue, was not quite feeling so turned on.

"Impressive work wolf whore… however, I am not the main event. You are. Maybe you should submit to me, either way, I think it's time to give you a massage…" Disco Bear serenaded as he pushed Axel onto his back and started rubbing at Axel's muscles.

"D-don't get ahead of yourself bear. T-this doesn't arouse me at the very least…" Axel spoke defiantly but then his eyes rolled in pleasure as a particular sore muscle was soothed by Disco Bear's notably expert fingers, making him lay back on the bed.

Disco Bear then reached over to the table-stand by him to pull what appeared to be a bottle of some soothing cream. It smelled of a very fine scent of spices and tea leaves and was rather rich and he sprayed a drop of this lotion upon his hands before promptly spreading it all over Axel's muscles. Axel suppressed his moans as Disco Bear started rubbing and squeezing his pecs, making him feel unimaginable pleasure, as Axel was always the one to have been touchy with his partners, now he was experiencing what he did to them. It was strangely kind how Disco Bear treated his body, even lifting his legs and caressing them with sweet, seductive kisses like lovers did as he continued to lotion down Axel from head to toe. Then Disco Bear reached Axel's tail with a firm yet sensible grip.

"W-wait!" Said Axel in panic, feeling vulnerable from the inevitable event.

"Oh? Do you take back our deal?" Said Disco Bear, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"I… I never took anything down there before..." Said Axel in embarrassment, it was true, he never considered taking anything from someone in his ass or even just touching his tail.

It was as if a shine in Disco Bear's eyes suddenly appeared, and a perverted grin on his face and grabbed Axel's ass more roughly with one hand still on the tail. The fearful and puppy dog eyes that Axel was letting off was too much, and told himself that he would make this pup his.

"Then I'm honored to be your first." Disco Bear then massaged and gripped Axel's tail and ass powerfully and quickly.

"W-wa- nyaaaaaaaaaaahhh…!" Axel tried to get away with futility and with widened eyes and a pained look on his face, he gripped the bedsheets and moaned loudly. His tail was always very sensitive and usually off-limits in the bedroom. He felt such an intense surge of pleasure that he felt like his cock had instantly hardened and everything was sensitive. The three tree friends watching were disgusted. Axel pleaded and he didn't take it into consideration. At this point Toothy was sitting on the floor, looking like he wanted to ignore what was going on. Cuddles was blushing helplessly and tried to look away. Handy had a very… different reaction. He was currently trying to stand with one leg closely in front of the other and was whimpering quietly.

"Oh yeeeeaaaahhhh, I love virgins. Now, we could move to the next step if you don't want to finish so quickly...?" Said Disco Bear, continuing to prep Axel mentally with his loving massage. Axel had pretty mixed feelings about this, the pleasure was unlike anything he felt before, and he was entirely new to it. He felt like he wanted it, needed it. And pushed back against Disco Bear, but he needed to win but how? This sensation felt like it would overwhelm him in a few minutes. At this point, he had to admit that Disco Bear was definitely having the upper hand.

"Y-yess… uuhnnnn… I'd like to… ahh… move o-onnnnnnn…" Moaned Axel, he tried to think of something, anything to use to his advantage. Using anything but his body was the rule imposed upon him, but what could he do? If he cums, he'd be a slave to him.

Disco Bear turned his sights to Axel's fundoshi-clad crotch, noticing a big bulge and a noticeably wet spot. With graceful hands, he slowly but surely unwrapped the underwear and fully exposed Axel's impressive 7 and a half inch cock that had emerged from its sheath and looked hard, and dripped pre, longing for further attention. Disco Bear's eyes glistened at the gorgeous sight of something he once thought forbidden or disgusting. But now he realized how narrow-minded he had truly been as after all, surely if his own length was the envy of House Lionell's rivals, why wouldn't some other rare individuals possess such gorgeous beauty. However, Disco Bear was coy and wasn't keen on making himself look vulnerable by taking it into his mouth. So instead he did what he felt was the true Baron way of doing things and used his lotion-covered fingers to massage Axel's anus, readying it for the full treatment of what he had in mind.

_D-damn it, I can't think straight. There has to be a way, Disco Bear has been kidnapping women, and I can't exploit that… Wait. _Thought Axel, coming up with an idea of his own. While he couldn't help but moan at the sensation of his anus being massaged, he spoke up in between pants to address the Baron

"Disco Bear! You… Ahh… None of those women have returned any feelings toward youuuuu.. H-haven't t-they?" Asked Axel, with a mocking tone mixed with his aroused state.

Baron Disco Bear actually looked genuinely hurt at that. Axel was worried he drew a nerve though took solace in the fact the bear stopped massaging Axel's hole. Clearly this was a sore subject for the Baron. Axel had to manipulate Disco Bear's mood perfectly to get him reckless and horny enough for him whilst not focusing on trying to make Axel cum first. So this was a necessary test of how strong Disco Bear's willpower actually was.

"So what? When I pick one of them, I'll give her anything I want, and treat her respectfully. And soon, she'll learn to love me. Just as you will submit to me! Sir Axel!" Said Disco Bear with a sign of anger, thinking he had enough of the pointless question, he aimed his length onto Axel's rear and roughly shoved it in, making Axel moan uncontrollably and he repeatedly thrust inside, gyrating his hips to find a sensitive spot in Axel's posterior. This sudden action made Axel feel incredible and he howled an actual wolf howl in ecstasy… and potential victory.

That was all Axel needed, grabbing Disco Bear's cheeks, he leaned his head in close for a tongue filled kiss, and tried his best to give the most romantic stare he could give him, while resisting the urge to close his eyes from the intense pleasure. Disco Bear's thrusts felt mind-blowing, powerful, and hit good places, but he knew they were too rough to really be that of someone he visioned spending the rest of his life with together. He wanted someone who knew his boundaries as well as he knew theirs. So instead of usual moans of pleasure, he gave grunts.

"Nggh…! Hah…! Agh…" Axel hugged onto Disco Bear tightly, stroking his thick fur and tried his best to give the baron his best 'lovers touch'.

Disco Bear on the other hand had many emotions running through his mind. Axel had indeed touched on his deepest insecurity. Even after he was promoted to Baron of House Lionell, hardly anyone respected him and mocked his appearance. It wasn't until he decided to open a brothel with the most privileges and best pay and remodeled the Fort over several years that his full glory and potential as living being emerged. People under his service revered him, thanked him, he had access to all the beautiful women he wanted and they were allowed to sleep with him for acceptance into the House of Lionell and security. Yet… the one thing that had eluded him was acceptance and even the eye of someone who showed love and care for him. His parents had indeed loved him but now he was an adult and needed approval for someone not of familial ties, he needed a fine lover with equal measure in greatness. As Axel correctly deduced, the Baron had gone loveless, now pushed by King Fliqpy to find a true mate and make the bloodline House Lionell needed should things go awry. Yet here, this wolf… stared at him and kissed him in a fashion no other woman had done so before. Even his inner walls felt like true heaven, somehow welcoming his length of legend in without resistance or ugly grunts or disgusted expressions most women had done so before. This was exactly what he had been seeking, the feeling of euphoria and love.

"Oh my love… hahhh… you are everything I ever dreamed of…!" Disco Bear shouted and thrusted into Axel even more passionately, he lifted Axel's thighs, and started jackhammering into him in a mating press position, conveniently letting the other tree friends see the two competitor's dick and ass, much to the dismay of Cuddles.

Cuddles, Handy and Toothy watched, both partners seemed to be at a sexual stalemate, but that could soon be decided for their thrusts became harder and faster. At this point, Toothy was the only one successfully able to tune out the implications of the scene unfolding before them. He focused only on the serious ramifications of what would be gained or lost from the duel of desire. Cuddles looked positively miserable, trying his best to ignore the whole thing but his big bunny ears were NOT helping him at all. He was even whispering 'Giggles' as a sort of mantra under his breath to keep his mind and boy from reacting in some offensive way. Handy though seemed to have perched himself onto the ground and was actually rubbing himself onto the ground in a strange sort of pleasurable agony. Clearly the sight before him had fascinated him and made him feel great feelings he had always felt denied before. He just wished he had hands...

"Ah! Disco Bear… I love you!" Said Axel with fake affection, he needed to win, and he was close to cumming now, Disco Bear was hitting all the right spots inside of him. At this point, he almost felt like the facade he was giving was actually real. It made for a bittersweet experience that it was good that the duel was hopefully about to end with his victory but perhaps this would have lasted much longer if the circumstances were different. Even if Disco Bear was heinous individual, Axel couldn't deny his pride as a sexual lover was not unfounded.

"...I… I love you too Axel! Ahh… Gahhhhhhuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….!" Said Disco Bear, releasing him from the kiss to grunt once more, releasing into Axel's hole.

"Mmmghhhhh…!" Axel's strong grunt of his own indicated he had orgasmed as well. But based on Toothy's vision, Axel came a second after Disco Bear had orgasmed, barely outlasting the bear in his own game. Disco Bear pulled out from Axel and fell onto his back, fully satisfied as Axel simply smiled and panted heavily. The wolf felt truly like a champion now. He just hoped somewhere out there in Fliqpy's castle, Pop somehow knew that he had done something good and even used his sexual nature to succeed.

"Ahh… t-that was glorio… us… Axel... w-wait… no… no no no no…" Disco Bear's thoughts of sincere thanks suddenly turned into abstract horror of a different level.

He had truly been thinking about himself yes, like he has always done. But he had thought about himself in a way that had missed his true objective here. He was supposed to make Axel cum first… not make him feel truly like he was in love with the bear. Disco Bear looked sorrowful as he realized that he had been completely tricked by Axel's words and expressions, the words that had been what he wanted to hear and the expression that made Disco Bear feel so fulfilled. As powerful and satisfying as it was to make Axel cum and to feel the rush of pride through his mind, he had lost the duel in order to do so. Disco Bear felt his mind cloud in fear and shame as he had no idea what would come after this. As well as the horror of realizing Axel would soon slip from his grasp...

"Alright Disco Bear, Axel won, now keep your end of the bargain and release everyone else you've trapped down there. Except for bandits of course" Said Toothy with a serious expression.

"And please dress yourself already!" Said Cuddles, who had his ears twisted like a pretzel in a desperate attempt to block out all the grunts and moans earlier.

Axel got off the bed and noticed that Handy looked a bit sad and like he was very uncomfortable as the beaver struggled to get back onto his feet after having lied down on the ground. The beaver even appeared to be tearing up slightly.

"Hey Handy, is something bothering you?" Said Axel, not bothering to dress himself after what he just showed them.

Handy looked over, shocked and realized Axel was… well, still naked. But also that he didn't seem sad which clearly meant Axel had won the duel. But rather than say thank you or even congratulate him, Handy could only blush, look away angrily, and mutter,

"Of course not… I'm glad this is over with." He had been turned on and yet he was powerless to do anything about it because he knew Cuddles and Toothy were just friends and that Axel clearly didn't think much of him in the looks department. Or at least that was what his mind was telling him, not having the highest opinion of himself and being so new to the sight of two men having sex having a profound effect on him. Axel didn't seem convinced but before the wolf could ask further, Disco Bear's wail filled the room.

"No! I refuse! I absolutely refuse to let anyone go! I'll let you three leave absolutely but the women are all mine! I have to win them over someday… and you Axel! How dare you break my heart you conniving, evil bastard…! How am I not be everything you ever wanted?! We could be legendary lovers togetherrrrrrr…!" He was crying large tears and pointed at Axel furiously. Cuddles and Toothy looked at each other and nodded, giving a swift punch to Disco Bear and knocking him to the ground.

"Ooonghh… wahghh…" Disco Bear clutched his chest and whimpered pathetically.

"I'll tell you why Baron Disco Bear. You represent everything I DON'T want to be in life. I don't want to abuse those I love and care about or am interested in. I don't want my kingdom to be a place of fear where people could get kidnapped and sold to sex slavery. I don't need a bloodline or the acceptance of superficial motives to feel accepted or even satisfied with myself. And I don't break promises. If you want to be a semblance of someone worthy of House Lionell, you'll start by being a lion rather than cub. Fulfill your end of the bargain before I take you to see King Fliqpy himself. Maybe he'll give you the acceptance you truly want." Axel threatened.

Mumbling angrily, Disco Bear saw that there was no way out of this. He didn't want to contest King Fliqpy in any shape or form and he wasn't sure how to think upon Axel's advice. Part of him felt Axel was telling the truth but his stubborn pride wanted him to object till the very end. He settled on the latter. He dressed himself in his kimono and tied it properly this time, too upset to maintain any of his previous regal aura that he radiated earlier.

"Fine… I'll return your ladies to you and let the other imprisoned ones go free. But I still maintain my place at House Lionell." Disco Bear objected.

"You might find that difficult to maintain…" Axel chuckled with a smirk as he decided to wrap himself up with the blanket sheet for now and had an idea in mind.

"Huh?" Disco Bear asked quietly as he felt Cuddles and Toothy restrain him.

Giggles heard the door unlock, fearful of what Disco Bear had in mind for her. Until the old baron stepped to the side to see Axel and his gang, Giggles was the first to come out and hug Cuddles who returned the gesture gladly.

"I knew you'd come for me Cuddles…" Said Giggles, still hugging him tightly.

"Of course my love. Would you have any doubts about me?" Said Cuddles, burying his face on her neck.

Axel felt a bit jealous, Cuddles had a real relationship going on here, and Axel only had people coming for him because of his reputation. As nice as the Disco Bear duel felt, that's all it was to him. A duel. Nothing that was truly of material, sentimental, or future worth to him. Maybe one day he'll find the one for him…

Petunia came running to them, and all the other girls ran out of their cell, and escaped the mansion, probably to return to their homes and families.

"Thank you so much Axel! You truly are a knight that fights for the people despite your… Stained reputation," Said Petunia, blushing at the mention of the rumors.

"Nothing to it, I'll even take that as a compliment!" Said Axel, feeling the pride of upholding his duty.

"Ugh, can you release me now? Where is my elite guard?!" Complained Disco Bear, who was being restrained on both arms by Toothy.

"They have gone to check on their families and friends who they haven't been allowed to see if they were ok since King Fliqpy attacked because you forced them to stay here!" Petunia explained.

"What!? How did you know that!?" Said Disco Bear, bewildered how a woman stuck in a cell found out.

"I know my way within the highest social circles of Happy Tree and Petunia's a servant. Turns out two girls can do a lot of convincing of what is right or wrong and they were very willing to listen to us. I think you should probably respect women more than just using them to further your sex industry." Giggles winked at Disco Bear in a victorious manner.

"Grrr! Fine! I'm wrong and you're right! Now leave me! I won't subject myself to taking a single step outside my precious Fort and there's nothing you can do about it!" Said Baron Disco Bear, Axel just grinned at him.

"Oh trust me, you won't have to… but first you might want to show me where my actual clothes are first." Said Axel, pulling out a rope they found, probably used by prisoners.

"... You wouldn't dare." Disco Bear looked positively wimpy.

After redressing himself back in his regular clothes, Axel and the rest of the tree friends traveled away from the town, with Disco Bear being carried on his shoulders and whistling carelessly. Disco Bear was tied up and had been gagged by a stone gag that they found in his bedroom, wriggling helplessly as citizens they had passed by had not recognized Disco Bear at all and thought of him as some ordinary prostitute that had been picked by the wolf. Giggles and Petunia laughed to themselves as Disco Bear tried to plead to them that he was the baron, but all that came out were muffled cries and groans from the now former baron. Several of the freed women were still around and laughed at Disco Bear's misfortune as well before finally carrying on their way to shelter and safe havens. Disco Bear eventually gave up and just frowned, or tried to, at the state he found himself in. They made it to the plains outside of Riftvalley, and out of any potential guards that might try to rescue their baron.

"I have to apologize to you Handy, I shouldn't have blindly trusted House Lionell to help… and I do wish I had more information on who may be in that castle. But I can describe that the spell made everyone in the court be put under some kind of mind controlled state... This person emitted some sort of magic and suddenly everyone was following Fliqpy's orders. I left before I could fall under the influence of the spell but… dark times are ahead of us Axel, this is a person that uses witchcraft to have his way." Said Petunia, fearing what might happen next.

"I forgive you Petunia but if there is some wizard in the castle… we may be out of our league." Handy admitted glumly.

"... He's probably spying on us right now isn't he? Through some crystal ball… SHOW YOURSELF!" Axel dropped Disco Bear onto the ground roughly as he pulled his crossbow and held it to the heavens.

Suddenly a red trail of magic seemed to swoop in and surround Axel, and struggling to get up Disco Bear, Cuddles, Toothy, Petunia, Giggles, and Handy. It was brilliant and beautiful as it swirled with scarlet sparkles before it dispersed. In front of the six of them was… a flying squirrel? Dressed in wizard's robes? His expression showed discontent and he possessed a sort of relaxed posture as he looked down on them. Petunia looked frantic as she recognized the sheen of magic while everyone else eyed the newcomer with odd looks.

"Its him! He's the one behind it all!" Exclaimed Petunia, pointing at Splendont who floated up the sky.

"Well that was easy." Said Handy, wondering how easy it was to make the one behind it all appear.

"Don't be presumptuous Sir Axel of Happy Tree. I do not need a crystal ball to know where you are. I, Splendont the Scarlet, only need a confidant such as your superior." Splendont spoke coldly to them.

Axel's first instinct was to aim his crossbow at Splendon't.

"If you dare touch Captain Pop I will make mincemeat out of you!" Threatened Axel, pointing his dagger and crossbow at him.

"Even if he agreed to the gesture? No matter, I am here to address you based on what Pop has told me. A knight fallen from grace. Why do you have Baron Disco Bear of House Lionell in such a pathetic state? Is he your trophy of conquest?" Disco Bear leered at the flying squirrel.

"What!? No! We just took him so he wouldn't get to kidnap anybody else… And because we don't need someone who'll send mercenaries against us." Said Axel, coming up behind Disco Bear and slapping him on the ass, making Disco Bear yelp. Disco Bear kind of liked the sensation but not in front of some clearly powerful mage.

Splendont without showing any action, magically made a gust of wind blow at the Tree Friends roughly. They were forced to cower and hold their ground as dust and gusts blew at their clothes. He didn't seem to appreciate the gesture. Axel was only trying to get Disco Bear to quiet down and not risk compromising this discussion but perhaps he had unconsciously wanted some kind of kick out of it. Petunia slapped Toothy after accidentally staring up at her while the winds blew her skirt.

"Such an action is what King Fliqpy has been doing to Pop. If you are doing the same thing to a complete stranger, then perhaps you know not love like he does. You're just like your currently deranged king if anything else" Splendont pointed out.

"W-what!? You mean that King Fliqpy is having his way with Pop!? And you let him!? I'd never let Pop be treated so worthlessly!" Said Axel angrily. The other Tree Friends looked horrified at such a reveal.

"You just had your way with Disco Bear did you not? Why else would he be so far below where he once was? Or perhaps you mean to say you did your duty as a knight and brought him to justice?" Splendont challenged Axel's morals.

"Hey! For your information I literally had to risk selling myself to sexual slavery just so I could save Petunia and Giggles from turning into Disco Bear's playthings!" Said Axel, growling at Splendont.

Splendont finally seemed to give a different expression. Intrigue. But Axel was already very furious over this mage's attitude. How dare he take over a kingdom and yet not hold responsibility for who he held captive!

"Lowering yourself to the lowest position possible despite having been fired rather than seek personal self-gratification… I can see why Pop holds some faith in you. However, know not that I don't appreciate you getting in the way of my plans for Happy Tree. And I still don't feel you are someone who does the right thing for the right reasons." Splendont explained.

"Shut up hypocrite! You've taken over the kingdom and made people suffer! I swear by my hand, that I'll personally turn everything back to normal, including bringing the original King Flippy back, save Pop, and turn you in! Mark my words mage!" Axel howled and fired an arrow bolt at this usurper.

Splendont caught it with a quick and seamless gesture and threw it behind carelessly.

"... Happy Tree is a kingdom that is far from normal. But with the right direction, as soon as I'm satisfied with the territory of the land that's conquered, it'll become a place that love can be found for all. There will be no betrayals, no wild wolves running amok making frivolous pursuits and delivering crimes because of their selfish views, and you won't step one foot in the castle again!" Splendont hissed and raised his arms majestically to the heavens, the bolt being shattered as he channeled his magic.

"W-what's happening!?" Said Handy, fear evident in his voice.

And then they felt the ground shake and move, at first they thought it was an earthquake, and then they saw that it wasn't coming from the ground they were standing on, it was coming from the direction of Castle Happy Tree.

"Wait, is it just me, or is the castle floating?" Pointed Toothy, the castle started floating upwards until the whole kingdom was so high that they were sure nobody could get there. Dirt and roots could even be seen from under the base of the castle, indicating the sheer magnitude of the spell. Whatever Splendont was, he was no ordinary mage and Axel felt himself sweating in fear.

"And just for good measure" Said Splendont, who channeled his magic to the castle itself, surrounding itself in some sort of red barrier, birds that had coincidentally come into contact with it had been electrocuted to death, ending up fried to death. Unless they had some other way of sneaking past that barrier there was no hope of getting high enough or past it into the castle's own walls. Turning around, Splendont smirked at Axel.

"I… I…" Axel tried to find words to say in response.

"Axel, I have heard you don't love this kingdom nor have committed to a relationship of personal unity and togetherness. Yet Pop has told me you know of love. How will you show it to me and everyone else?" Splendont presented a clear challenge.

"... T-That's…! That's because this kingdom took it from me! It's not that I know of love, I lost it, it's what I seek to find yet its people like you that destroy it! And who are you to judge me!? You speak as if you knew everything about me, monster!" Stammered Axel, suddenly feeling very emotional and upset. He took deep breaths, trying to keep it together in front of his allies.

"But why take it out on the rest of the kingdom…? Why subject us to Fliqpy and the horde he has unleashed…?" Petunia asked.

"I need him and his authority for now. Perhaps if you are able to bring legends to come here I might be willing to spare your lives… there is one I am hoping to see find judgement that they dared considered themselves immune to! Seek Splendid the Sapphire! Sacrifice him for me and bring his remains and then maybe I'll bring this kingdom back to normal. After all… this kingdom has already taught me quite a lot that I've missed or forgotten. I feel I must repay it in some form." Splendonts harsh tirade suddenly turned into a strangely soft tone of regret.

"You mean there's someone like you out there and you want us to bring him here? But how…?" Toothy asked.

"... That's up for your rebellious wolf to decide. He's the one trying to overthrow me. Let him feel the burden of everyone else's futures in this kingdom if he's so desperate to show and find love. From what I know of him and of Pop's words… he is not the hero this kingdom needs." Splendont then turned his back on the heroes.

With a flash of scarlet lightning striking where he stood, he seemed to vanish. Gone and leaving an incredibly bewildered group of Tree Friends who had just now realized the scale of what this situation had reached. All eyes were on him now, the fate of the world rests on this decision. Axel was on his knees, actually tearing up, and crying onto the ground. He had assumed that freeing the kingdom was a set goal and that he could defeat anyone that dared mess with those he cared about. But he was up against something entirely different, so above and beyond anything he had ever faced in his life. Splendont had also shredded his somewhat happy-go-lucky personal desires into shreds, essentially making them seem worthless and as though he wasn't at all doing anything for anyone else's sake.

"Axel… What do we do now?" Said Cuddles, the situation looked grim.

"I… I don't know. I-I can't just sacrifice anybody... just for an asshole. An asshole I couldn't defeat… An asshole I have no chance against… gods… Pop is suffering up there and I… I can't even start to understand how he may have really thought of me… or that I really w-was… unworthy of love all this time." Said Axel, a hopeless expression was left on his face.

Disco Bear had begun crawling like a worm back to his mansion only for Petunia to sit on him. Giggles was the one to try to start cheering up Axel,

"Come now. He hasn't experienced your life has he? You know yourself better than any other Tree Friend out there. If he really is some kind of higher being, he probably has had to judge many others lives from a universal perspective. Also he constantly mentioned 'love' like it was something he himself had only recently experienced and known about. He might be obsessed with it and think he knows who can and can't express it and who isn't worthy of it in his eyes."

"But I fooled around with so many hot dates… T-that's why I was mainly fired… Pop saw that I chose a victim I had saved for god's sake and I… went ahead and tried to do him without even thinking about how people would view HIM for doing it with me…" Axel spoke self-deprecatingly.

"But you still saved the guy and he agreed to it right?" Cuddles asked, though a bit disgusted and scarred by Axel's bare butt and the thought of him sleeping with other people besides Disco Bear.

"And Axel, you getting fired was a blessing in disguise. If you weren't fired, you would be imprisoned with the other knights and suffering instead of helping people survive through this ordeal we're facing. If you weren't here Cuddles would have met a fate worse than death, along with Giggles and Petunia, not to mention Toothy would have been beaver stew for the people of Lushwood by now." Comforted Handy.

"But I also killed so many people, so many criminals… I just wanted to get back at the world what was done unjustly to me… I've been selfish. I am a knight who's fallen from grace..." Axel seemed to be calming down but still was ashamed of himself.

"Well I think the past few days have shown that most of those locked up criminals have no regard for decency or even remotely living responsibly and caring for others. I've said it before, I think criminals should be put to death if they something so heinous as threaten a person's life and livelihood. There's no reason to be putting yourself down for doing what the knights have been hesitant to do! For the sake of your beliefs, don't just conform to some asshole who is allowing all this to happen! Kill him if you must, just… know you are doing the right thing." Handy, who had been quiet, gave a very passionate speech and even crouched down to smile at Axel as he said so.

Axel smiled a bit, it was true, he had almost no belief in the code of the knights, and hearing that another person believed in him… That was all he could ask for. He never realized that, he wasn't executing his ideas in a way that was actually admirable. He assumed he was always in the right in some regards and just made mistakes at some point that had pushed Pop too far. But now he knew better that he couldn't just gloat, he couldn't just let his wild nature get the better of him, that he had to maybe open his eyes to a wider perspective of people and their actions. Like how Disco Bear, twisted as he may have been, did suffer in his own way and had sought those women he kidnapped as hopes for a true romance and no longer being shunned. Last and certainly not least, Splendont wanted him to sacrifice someone he didn't know to free the entire kingdom. He couldn't just blindly listen to some arrogant mage's demands when they had let Pop willingly be molested and abused by Fliqpy. He was going to get him to see the errors of his ways.

"... Damn straight Handy. Gods I'm sorry for looking like an idiot in front of you. I… haven't had a good life and maybe I can't help myself in wanting more for myself that… that I never had. I won't compromise anyone else's lives or reputations to do that anymore than I already have." Axel got to his feet and patted Handy on his head. Handy looked very flustered at this and everyone else smiled with a bit more hope at the pleasant sight.

"Now enough moping around, it's time that Axel, the real Axel that helped us in our time of need come back and work on kicking Splendont off of this kingdom and return things to the way they were!" Cheered Cuddles, followed by the rest of the tree friends. Axel smiled, glad that he wasn't truly alone in this cruel world. Disco Bear started mumbling very heavily through his gag so Petunia sighed and decided to let the gag go to hear what he had to say.

"Gods why did he have to be so pretty? How dare that foul fluffball insult my House? But if he really lifted the castle up and made a barrier… how can we possibly stand up to him?!" Disco Bear whined.

"We might have a lead on someone who deals with magic. She's not reliable but she's the only option we got right now to find a possible solution or maybe whereabouts to where Splendid the Sapphire is." Axel pointed out.

"But who are Splendont the Scarlet and Splendid the Sapphire? They sound related but I didn't think he'd want a relative of his killed… It doesn't make sense!" Giggles said.

"Well I just found out about magic last night so I don't think anyone knows of them either around here. We'll have to ask our source about it but I'm pretty sure a trip outside Happy Tree is going to be the only option we have." Handy mumbled.

"Sounds like a good plan to me! Also that was a lovely idea Giggles. I never realized how similar they sounded!" Cuddles gushed about his girlfriend's intelligence.

"Yes, that does sound . But, I think the three of you have to go to Bleakburn. Only me and Handy have won the source's trust at the moment. Besides we know of an inn where there's some good protection and although it's probably overcrowded, it's the only other safe haven since Lushwood kind of got abandoned." Axel pointed out.

"So can I go with them?" Disco Bear pleaded, hope in his eyes.

"Hell no, you're waiting outside while we make our business dealings. I'm not letting you walk off alone and frankly with how many buttons you've pushed over the years, you'd be safer with me." Axel flatly put him down.

"... How could I possibly have lost to you when you have the mouth of worms?" Disco Bear hissed. Petunia instantly put the gag back on him again for that.

"Because you're too easy to seduce, in fact, you're the easiest one I've bedded Disco Bear. Gods, it's like you've been begging for someone to kiss you since you were born. Although, if you want, I could pretend to love you again. You certainly need it." Taunted Axel, taking Disco Bear's chin between two fingers in an attempt to maybe behave as a result of his infatuation of him.

"I'd personally rather you not…" Cuddles confessed awkwardly, clinging to Giggles as if she was his security.

"Hell no." Handy was glaring at Disco Bear with his usual frustrated glare. Disco Bear only shook his head, apparently having learned his lesson and seemingly not minding how Axel held him.

"Then behave and maybe you'll learn to get used to my mouth." Axel lectured, giving a teasing kiss to the cheek of the Baron, Disco Bear turned his cheek away, blushing beside himself from the one who had stolen and crushed his heart. Handy gritted his teeth at the jealousy he was feeling, he didn't know why, but when Axel showed affection to this asshole (Who apparently got a kick out of what expressions he made Axel make despite how Handy never imagined Axel truly letting himself go in such a stirring way), he felt as if Disco Bear didn't deserve anything from Axel. Still he kept to himself and said,

"Well then, let's head out. It's getting late and we might need food and drink first. Then we go our separate ways for now."

"I'm ok with that." Toothy said.

With that out of the way, the Tree Friends were able to find that one of the restaurants that had seemed closed down in Riftvalley was now open with the female owner having been one of Disco Bear's unfortunate prisoners. She was honored to serve the heroes a full, hearty breakfast-styled dinner though left Disco Bear with only the leftovers out of spite and getting back at him. A lot of general topics were discussed at the dinner table, from Giggles and Cuddles plans as as couple to Petunia's life as a servant to Toothy's incident with the townsfolk but Handy seemed distant from most of the conversation. Yet again, Axel didn't miss this, knowing the amputee beaver wore his heart on his shoulder a lot of the time. Once they left the eatery, Axel, Handy, and Disco Bear gave directions to Petunia, Giggles, Cuddles, and Toothy as to where Bleakburn was and to let those at the inn know of all the updates to the ongoing quest to free the kingdom.

"It'll be nice to see this inn you keep talking about." Petunia's tail swished excitedly.

"Yeah, the owner's a real nice guy though be patient with him ok? He's a bit slow to process things at times. He's my original best friend and I don't want to have to scold you for upsetting him later." Axel urged.

"We'll try to get along with the townsfolk, I can assure you that. I may have known a bit about our town but it's pretty boring, guess that's a good reason for bandits to avoid the place" Said Cuddles, holding Giggles close to him.

"And if the Lushwood folks are there, at least the bandits may be too intimidated by the sheer number of villagers to try messing around. I feel like we've cut down about half of the total freed prisoners by now after all." Toothy said.

"Splendont might be able to rally them together or empower them though… who's to say Fliqpy won't be sending something else against us?" Handy muttered nervously.

"Well I doubt it, Splendont is relying on us at the moment to fulfill a personal vendetta so unless we tell him that we're not going to fulfill his wishes, he'll surely destroy the town the first chance he gets" Said Axel, reminding himself just how far apart he was from being capable of harming Splendont in the first place.

"Anyways best of luck to you three! We're counting on you and thanks again for everything!" Giggles exclaimed cheerfully as she tightened the bow on her head. Baron Disco Bear grunted through his gag in response, so Axel pulled it off for him to reply.

"I… *sigh*... Yes, we're relying on you too Disco Bear to not betray us, or we'll leave you naked out in the roads without your clothes on. Nobody is going to believe a naked person claiming to be of royal blood in the roads now would they?" Threatened Handy, happy to vent by threatening the bear.

"Hmph! For your information, I'm an honorable man! You just caught me at a time of desperation." Defended Disco Bear.

"Oh really? How honorable was it for you to make me your slave?" Asked Axel sternly.

"We could have a whole trial on how 'honorable' you've been all these years but we have no time to waste." Petunia retaliated.

"See ya later!" Cuddles waved goodbye as he and the trio of allies made their way towards Bleakburn.

"For the record, you would've been far more than a slave to me." Disco Bear muttered into Axel's ears once the three had left. Axel did not reply.

They had arrived at the abandoned town of Lushwood, no bandits have been sighted, probably avoiding the town when they saw that it littered the corpses of the other fallen criminals in the roads of Lushwood. Disco Bear had a very grim feeling about the place due to the amount of dead bodies around them. Furthermore, he was certainly frazzled by how calm Axel and Handy were to this sight.

"You did this to them… didn't you?" DIsco Bear asked, not realizing how ferocious Axel was in battle.

"Some of your elite guard snuck into the mix obviously enough since this when you kidnapped Petunia." Handy objected.

"I don't have any business with Lushwood. It's a tawdry, small-minded town. But I WAS looking for any potential damsels in need of my protection and my elegance. So I just sent them to scout and bring any fair maidens to me. Besides, they are more than a match for the kinds of rogues Fliqpy unleashed." Baron Disco Bear said, though Handy and Axel doubted that was the actual reason.

They entered the woods, and almost immediately, the mist dissipated, allowing them safe passage to the forest, seeing Lammy's hut in the distance, making the journey much faster than before. Entering the hut, Lammy and her familiar Mr Pickles were already facing them, they had probably expected them since they entered the forest. Lammy looked surprised by the addition of what looked like a pompous bear in a kimono but she was happy to see to the other two. Mr Pickles was currently playing with the voodoo dolls in a responsible and adorable manner.

"So you have new information for me I presume? And who's this person? I'd love a potential test subject but he doesn't seem to be too fit for the part" Asked Lammy, Mr Pickles grunted at the sight of DIsco Bear.

"T-test subject!? Wait… Are you a witch!?" Said Disco Bear, frightened that he might have been led here to be sacrificed for the assistance of the lamb.

"Pffft! As if! Even monsters would reject you Disco Bear!" Said Handy, using every attempt to roast Disco Bear.

"Okay Handy, lighten up on poor Disco Bear. I think being heartbroken and kidnapped from his mansion is already enough" Said Axel, feeling a bit worried how Handy is targeting Disco Bear every chance he got.

"Baron Disco Bear…? I've heard of you on the winds. You suck." Lammy flatly said, her ears twitching in annoyance.

"Preposterous! I am the nicest person in this room… I'm willing to forgive you for this transgression! You know, you don't look so bad. Care to join the Lionell bloodline?" Said Disco Bear flirtatiously.

"I don't want to join a House that builds itself on the lowest aspects of human indulgence. Besides, if I wanted to marry someone I'd have to get to know them first and they'd have to fundamentally be on my level." Lammy pointed out.

"Baby, I am equal if not above your level. Why don't I show you the joys of being a woman?" Said Disco Bear, getting closer to Lammy, before being driven away by Mr Pickles who roared at him, sending him flying against the hut's walls, the impact making a vase smash right on top of his head. Both Axel and Handy gulped in nervousness. As scary as Splendont was, for some reason Mr. Pickles felt a lot more fearful and dangerous than the squirrel did.

"So I take it something very urgent has happened if you have yet to send a letter to me about it." Lammy huffed and straightened her clothes out as she addressed her friends.

"Yeah, you could say that. This mage, we discovered is called Splendont the Scarlet. I may have… Summoned him when I shouted in the sky to show himself. Turns out he's the one who was in the castle all this time and is the one who corrupted King Flippy. On top of that, he made the castle floating in the sky and surrounded itself in a red barrier that apparently kills anything it touches. He promised to leave and turn everything back to normal… After killing someone named Splendid the Sapphire. Know anything about both of them?" Said Axel, hoping Lammy would be of any help.

Lammy looked very uneasy, holding the edge of her cauldron and looking towards her collection of tomes as Disco Bear picked himself up and groaned in pain. After a few moments of silence, Lammy seemed to come to a conclusion as to what this information meant.

"Normally when a sorcerer is given a color in their name, that is folklorically a sign of them being masters of their craft. The Grey, the White, the Lilac, the Rose Quartz, even the Black and Blue. So I take it these two wizards are among the strongest of their order of magic, or whoever they have aligned with… It also explains how this Splendont the Scarlet casted that advanced spell in the first place, it'd be nothing to someone with that level of power and prestige to garner such a title." Lammy explained.

"Wait, you mean besides the two of them there are more?" Said Handy in amazement.

"Yes, and I happen to have heard of them once." Said Lammy though she still seemed obviously uneasy.

"How long ago was that? I mean, if you've heard of them before, why take over just now? They could've done it years ago." Questioned Axel.

"They are just like any other Tree Friend Axel. Different beings, different personalities, different motives. Unless we find out more about them in person we have no idea why they do the things they do. Really all mages have a mystery about ourselves in an attempt to protect our powers and those we value most. For Splendont to take over this kingdom must mean he's seeking recognition that he did not have before. Did he say anything that stuck out as funny to you? Or significant?" Lammy offered a point of discussion.

"Well, he did seem interested in seeing Axel's side of things, too interested it seems. He kept mentioning things like love... referring to Axel that he didn't have love or something. And he kept bringing him down for some reason and told him that everyone's future rests on his shoulders. Talk about pressure." Explained Handy, not wanting Axel to have another mental breakdown.

"Perhaps Splendont has been burdened by something in his past or lost some sort of love. Scarlet seems to have more meanings than you think, it may mean war, danger, determination, passion, desire or love. What I find funny is that even though I am aware of the titles of colors and their relevance, the names Splendont and Splendid don't ring any bells to me. I mean, I am a hermit but I would've recalled their names in my tomes of spells and wizards of old. So that leaves us with the only other lead I can give you for now. That barrier he casted and the spell to lift the castle up. There does exist a way to break it but it won't be easy. I'm afraid I don't know how, but I can point you to where you might find a way to dispel the barrier and find a way up there. The town of Oceanwave has a great library nearby, the only and most comprehensive collection of books, some books and tomes have been enchanted to be fireproof so even if the knights wanted to, they won't be able to destroy them. Go there, and hope you can find the necessary information to enter the castle and defeat Splendont there. Well, unless he decides to destroy the library, you should be good. Now off with you! I need some… Privacy for my next test. And remember to send me updates through mail!" Said Lammy, turning her back to them.

The three Tree Friends left quickly, especially as Mr. Pickles was giving them a suspicious look, especially after Disco Bear got a little too close to Lammy for the pickle's liking.

"So she seemed enchanting… but too scary to live with considering that abomination she has for a servant." Disco Bear shivered.

"And if she knew there was a method, why not just tell us this method? Why point us out of town?" Handy grumbled.

"Well… maybe she's being smart. If Splendont really is watching over our conversation, he could intervene in some way. Or prepare countermeasures. As long as he doesn't know the exact method being used against him we're in the clear. Also, it wasn't wise of you to carelessly flirt with Lammy, when I'm here… My 'love'." Axel grinned teasingly at Disco Bear.

"Harrumph, I still am mad at you. So get used to me seeking better alternatives." Disco Bear grumbled but he sounded a bit tsundere in that regard.

"Hmph, you didn't deserve that kiss." Whispered Handy, looking down coldly.

"Did you say something Handy?" Asked Axel, faintly hearing him whisper.

"Nothing… I said Disco Bear is an ass" Said Handy, briskly walking ahead of the two tree friends, clearly something was on his mind and Axel did not miss it.

"What's his problem?" Said Disco Bear, sure a lot of people hated him, but Handy made it seem more personal.

"Well, I'd offer an answer but there's too many to pick from in regards to you so I'm just going to settle on the fact he's antsy about the direction this quest is going. Hey Handy! I think we should all settle on camping out tonight. It's getting dark." Axel called out to Handy.

They set up their camp in the forest, if anything dangerous had come to disturb them, then Lammy would probably fill the forest with mist protect soon as they entered, making them pretty hard to spot. Disco Bear had settled himself with a makeshift bed of leaves after demanding Axel to make him a bed and absolutely refused to sleep in the forest without a proper bed. Axel made a compromise that he wasn't all too happy with but the wolf suspected that not much was going to please him at this rate. As Disco Bear drifted off to sleep fairly early on in the evening, Handy and Axel sat near the campfire they made. Handy kept his gaze on the fire, still wearing a mildly angry expression on his face. It honestly made Axel think about how Handy was when they first met, how cross and upset Handy was being hassled by those bullies. He hoped he could help him out with whatever was on his mind.

"Okay Handy, ever since we left the mansion, you've been really grumpy lately. I know Disco Bear is a pain in the ass to get along with, but we need to keep an eye on him. Furthermore, you've given Disco Bear too many threats already, I think you need to lighten up on him. Despite his… Pompous attitude, you need to get along with him until we part ways with him or something." Axel said, trying to sound sensitive and gentle for the sake of keeping the group from being at odds with each other.

"Axel… there's a lot of things about him that piss me off and I can't wait to see him go with you so I'm not subjected to him anymore. He messed with my parents once upon a time. He abused a lot of my clients. He's a jerkass who was going to enslave us. And…" Handy frowned and his tail even seemed to droop down. He was going to say something but stopped himself, a devastated look on his face.

"And…? Come on Handy, you can tell me anything. Also, you're… You're leaving? Handy, as much as I don't want anything to happen to you, I loved your company more than anything. Are you sure about that?" Said Axel, he really thought Handy would come with him till the very end. He knew there was a possibility that the amputated beaver would decide to reside in Happy Tree and try to make use of himself in another town. But… Why did it hurt to hear it from him? Handy had been there from the very beginning, and hearing this now felt like he took his company for granted. But Handy's reaction was very unexpected. Handy looked like he was about to cry and he angrily lashed out,

"Then why? Why did you have to go and make me feel things I don't deserve to feel?! And with that bastard?! He got to make you moan and swoon and pant a-a-and basically pamper you the way you've talked about wanting… I-I got hard watching all that and it sucked so bad because I can't do anything the way I am. I've been more of a burden on your quest then a help, letting Petunia be captured and being powerless to stop that shitty fatass from groping you like a dog. The fact you enjoyed it despite it being him… the fact I enjoyed watching and hearing you… adding together the fact I couldn't even jerk off on my own is just another shitty but accurate example of how shitty my life has been. I can't ever make you feel that way that I saw in the bedroom, or anyone for that matter, no matter how much they deserve it in my eyes. I… I just w-wish… I wish I had an actual sense of a life for myself… hands… family w-who looked out for me… belonging… *Sob*" Handy was full-blown crying to himself.

Axel was shocked, he didn't know Handy had such strong feelings for him in the short time that they have known each other. But… Surely he knew that his musings to Disco Bear during their 'lovemaking' was fake right? Then why was he so upset? Axel's ears drooped in sadness as he realized he may have deeply hurt his friend more than he thought. He put aside the fact he had made Handy hard and focused on what was truly important. Handy's emotions and feelings. 

"Handy… Were you… Jealous of Disco Bear? Did you have… feelings for me?" Said Axel, hesitant to even ask and make him cry harder.

"... I-I'm not sure if… nnngh… I can e-even call it feelings… I've never had that kind of… awakening… *Sob* I guess it means I'm gay now… a-and that I care about you a lot... if you made me hard then… and of course I'm upset and jealous of what he did! Hungh… you are too good for him…" Handy's breaths sounded on the verge of a panic attack.

Axel hugged him in an attempt to calm him down, wrapped his arms around the smith, in an attempt to mend whatever injuries he had indirectly made to the poor beaver's heart. Handy tried his best to return the hug with his nubs, burying his face in Axel's shoulder to hide his face in case Disco Bear woke up. Pulling away, Axel wiped the tears from Handy's face and gave him a smile, gods, Handy could not get enough of it.

"Handy, you were the one who had made me feel adequate from the very beginning, in fact, if it wasn't for you, me and Cuddles would've been nothing more than acquaintances, I probably would've killed all of the goblins, and if it wasn't for those little troublemakers you took care of, I would've been one of the many dead people in Treasureoak. Besides… Pop has said that the most valuable gift someone can give to someone on a long journey, difficult time, or even on patrol is company. You have always been there for me in this journey so far and we've had laughs, serious discussions, revelations and all manner of chances to get to know one another better and realize where we could go from here. That is more useful than any sort of weapon or equipment. So don't ever tell me that you've been useless, because you're one of the reasons I'm still alive. You told me to stand up to Splendont. Now I want to help you stand up to your insecurities." Axel earnestly expressed his hopes and admiration for Handy.

Handy never felt such sincere compliments, and that made it hurt even more. This mercenary and former knight had just come to his shop a few days prior, and he'd already made him feel head over heels for him. He didn't want Axel to choose him though if there were really better options out there for the wolf, he'd be happy no matter who Axel ended up with. That was how much Handy wanted Axel to be happy. Handy seemed to calm down a bit after this and looked to Axel with a small, disappointed smile.

"But… But I can never give you pleasure like Disco Bear did in that bedroom... And yet I… well maybe not with 'you' unless you are comfortable or… gah! The point is, I just feel sexually worthless. And I know you don't want to have to deal with my own needs. No one wants to tend to an armless beaver who is just getting by on his teeth and wisdom." Mused Handy, feeling guilty that he was holding Axel back from pursuing more worthy interests.

"Do you really think that's what I think of you?" Said Axel worriedly.

"What else would anybody think of m-" Said Handy, sobbing a bit.

Axel silenced him with a claw to his lips, and gently kissing him on the cheek. Handy could only feel tears leave him, Axel wasn't willing to leave him hanging or feeling sexual unworthy, not by a long shot. Handy felt his tail straighten a bit too rigidly for his liking and a blush totally compromise his expression. When Axel pulled away he whispered seductively into the beaver's ear,

"Sorry if I left you hanging Handy. I really do think the world of you and if you did get hard, I should take responsibility for that act. I was only trying to appeal to Disco Bear's nature for the sake of the duel and while it worked, I know it left you in romantic turmoil. But you have features about you that are handsome, sexy even. Strong thick legs, expressive eyes, a strong jawline, and you take no crap from anybody. Tending to the needs of a friend who is that impressive to me has mutual benefits. If we ever take it to the next level, that'd be amazing to spend it with you but for now, I take it you want some 'relief' right?" Axel finished his flattery with a calculated wink. Handy looked away, and laughed through his embarrassment and initial surprise.

"S-sorry Axel. But.. Do you really want to do it… With me?" Said Handy, feeling like Axel was offering him pity sex.

"To be honest my ass is still kind of sore from Baron Too Big for His Own Good. I still need to be able to walk tomorrow and for a long time so I was hoping you'd settle for a blowjob?" Axel asked somewhat lamely, feeling a bit flustered himself. Handy paused, and nodded, shameful about accepting such an offer.

"Hey don't feel bad. You need this… Now lay down on your back." Said Axel, gently and romantically taking him into his arms away from the fire and laying him on the soft grass of the surrounding forest. Handy couldn't hold back a nervous giggle, realizing this was the first time someone had held in such a way or that anybody would take this kind of time for him. Axel then took off Handy's helmet, finally exposing Handy's signature beaver ears, almost identical to that of Toothy's. Axel smiled and pet Handy's face in a kind and caring fashion and Handy could already feel himself totally getting into this. Once Handy was giving him the bedroom eyes, Axel knew he could move onto step two. Giving him a kiss on the lips, this kiss was unlike what he and Disco Bear shared, this was gentle and their feelings were true for one another. Axel wasn't sure if Handy (Or in a small corner of his mind himself) was ready for the full love commitment but he did figure the beaver would be fine with friends with benefits for now.

"Axel… I… *gasp* I…" Axel didn't give him a chance to speak, leaving the beaver out of breath almost immediately. Axel caressed Handy lovingly, stroking his body's fur and feeling Handy arch his back from the sensitivity he was feeling, probably because this was the beaver's first time with such an intimate act. He felt something poke on his thigh and looking down, Handy sported a hard-on of his own, already leaking precum that stained his pants as evidence of how excited he was.

"So how proud are you about your own length of legend?" Axel teased sweetly as he started unbuckling Handy's pants. Handy felt himself getting overwhelmed already, tears of pleasure left his eyes in place of his tears of sorrow. When Axel released Handy's manhood, Handy felt the cool breeze of the night air blow against it, twitching and leaking precum for Axel to see. It was an average 5 inches in size and length but it looked pleasantly firm and Axel was so proud of having the chance to see it for himself. Axel teasingly licked the tip, giving a seductive stare at Handy, and proceeded to give a lick along the base to the tip.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh.. Uhhhhhh…" Handy's deep moan of pleasure and wiggling was music to Axel's ears and his tail began wagging from made several slurping and noises, making Handy desire more out of it. Axel loved the pleasurable expressions that Handy gave him just by licking. So what about sucking? Axel took half of his length in his mouth, making Handy squirm and gasp wildly.

"You like that?" Said Axel teasingly, making Handy whimper with need.

"Gods it's… y-your mouth is… fucking amazingggggg…" Handy did away with restraint and bluntly gave Axel his approval. He was also touched Axel was minding his fangs carefully with how he was doing the blowjob, no sense of discomfort was to be found. Only pure bliss and it was everything he dreamed of.

"It's all for you Handy…" Axel said soothingly, rapidly licking the tip of the cock. Handy felt like he was melting from Axel's treatment, the heavenly feeling of pleasure that he had always dreamed about was coming true, and he felt like he had missed so much on the feeling that he never experienced before. He wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last but he wanted to savor it. He softly started humping into Axel's maw, lifting his lower muscles to do so.

"Take allllll of meeeeee... " Handy begged. Axel grinned despite having Handy's cock in him, and started giving him a good time. Axel pulled his head back, and took all of Handy in one swift motion, making Handy roll his eyes back from the pleasure and convulsing.

"*gasp* P-please, k-keep going!" Requested Handy, thinking how if he had hands, he'd push Axel's head down to his length over and over. Axel obliged and started giving him the best time of his life. He took Handy's length deep inside his maw, timing his sucks and plunges into Handy's delicious pre-cum to match Handy's thrusts. Pulling back and taking him in over and over again, all the while sucking on it made Handy borderline crazy from the pleasure he was receiving.

"A-Axel, I… I… I love youuu…! Aughhh…!" Howled Handy, ejaculating prematurely and ejaculating onto Axel's mouth, Axel's eyes widened, not expecting Handy to release so soon, and by the sheer volume of the amount of semen entering his mouth, he was forced to pull away and ended up with a small stream of personal fluids drenching his face. Handy had become exhausted from his first orgasm in his life, as if he ran a marathon and being chased by feral wolves in the process. Axel rolled next to Handy, wiping the stain off of his fur and grinning at Handy.

"So how was it?" Said Axel, hoping that it cheered Handy up, even for a small bit.

"Best… Best time of my life. Thank you… *Yawn*" Said Handy, falling asleep next to Axel. Axel pulled Handy next to him, cuddling against the relieved and no longer horny beaver and slept with him. Despite all this, they weren't aware of a certain baron spying on them, Disco Bear apparently wondered where they had went to and felt jealous, despite having had sex with Axel, he was jealous of Handy. Axel had real feelings for Handy, however platonic or romantic it may be. Disco Bear had none of both, feeling sad and the one that had loved him, however fake it might have been, had done it with another person he thought was more worthy of it with. He left the two friends with a cold heart and slept by the fire, feeling lonelier than ever before.

In the confines of Fliqpy's bedchambers, Pop had once again found himself physically exhausted, Fliqpy unconsciously laid on top of him, embracing him tightly in his arms to prevent his escape, not that he could go anywhere in the first one of his sexual tortures, the castle had been floating in the sky, clouds formed near the castle as evidence, but th at did not stop any of Fliqpy's torture, apparently Fliqpy was used to whatever magics the red squirrel had done before. The same red smoke appeared on the balcony, taking the form of Splendont the Scarlet from the night before. Opening the window doors, Splendont silently strode to Pop. Pop gently pushed Fliqpy off of him and started asking questions.

"Where's Axel!? What did you do to him!? What happened!?" Asked Pop, worried for Axel's safety, and for any of Axel's progress.

"I judged him as you'd say under Tree Friend law. He seemed awfully guilty of the things I judged him for, as though he was going about in life without realizing what kind of behavior he was subjecting others to." Splendont calmly spoke to Pop without any malice but rather as though he knew his words were truth.

"So what now? Are you going to… hunt him down?" Asked Pop. Pop didn't believe Splendont was being entirely truthful here. The Axel he knew had many layers to his emotion yes but at his core was a good person. Maybe it was Pop's surrogate father instinct to Axel that made him see what Splendont didn't see. He pushed down lingering worries that this same instinct was making him see things in Axel that weren't there as Splendont seemed to be thinking along the lines of. The last thing he needed and the last thing Happy Tree needed, was placing doubt and suspicion about their only possible savior at the moment.

"No, I sent him on an errand. To end someone who should have been dead long ago..." Said Splendont, the tiniest bit of memory about Splendid made him harden himself in an expression of pure anger.

"What did this person even do to you? Why send Axel to do it?" Questioned Pop, if this person was someone Splendont sent Axel to do, he must have feared this person, or was powerless against him in the past.

"That is none of your business! Now come here… I need a bit of… Comfort…" Said Splendont, presenting himself to the captain in a surprisingly cute fashion by cuddling next to him like a kitten. Pop wasn't amused this time though.

"... I don't know. I don't think you gave Axel a fair perspective. You don't even know-"

"What's there to know about a knight fired personally by your hand? He's also fully steadfast in opposing my plans. He's lucky I gave him the compromise." Splendont spoke icily.

"What compromise?" Said Pop, whatever this compromise was can't spell anything good.

"Simple, he kills my brother, Splendid the Sapphire, and you, the kingdom, and all of its people will be free once more." Said Splendont, giving Pop a kiss on the cheek.

Pop froze up though. The idea of Axel killing someone at a villain's request just… didn't sound like Axel at all! It was the antithesis of Axel's entire ideology. He only killed the criminals harshly because they had done even far harsher things. Much like Pop had done personally with his wife's killer a long time ago. How could Splendont judge Axel as someone who was awfully guilty of things he had been doing when Splendont asked Axel to do those very things. Pop angrily moved away from Splendont, his protective instincts kicking in. Splendont didn't react with much surprise but rather he seemed innocently confused. It just served to remind Pop of how Splendont was far and above a normal Tree Friend and that he was too detached to fully trust his judgement.

"If that's how you're going to react then let me give you an incentive to comply with me." Said Splendont, and with the snap of his fingers, the room slowly became chilly for some reason, Fliqpy glowed a thin blue aura, no doubt to prevent him from feeling the effects of Splendont's magic. Snow appeared out of nowhere and the whole room was caught in what seemed to be a snowstorm all of a sudden. Pop didn't let himself be deterred, his thick fur keeping himself warm enough for the meantime.

"You can stay and freeze to death for the night for all I care. But know this, I'm your only source of 'warmth' here at the moment. And I doubt you want Fliqpy to be one. Please understand what I mean for you and that you mean so much to me." Splendid urged.

"The idea of you asking Axel to kill someone you hold a personal grudge against whilst presumably judging him for murderous acts he did while in my service is hypocritical! That is what chills me more than the spell you conjured! I thought you wanted to understand love. I thought there was some twisted but understandable reason for you taking over my home. Corrupting my king! Yet I think I'm starting to see why you are Axel's foe…" Pop shouted defiantly.

"Hmph! You two share more than I imagined you to be. So be it then! Let's see how long you last without me!" Said Splendont, making it snow harder upon Pop.

Pop was starting to lose his patience and rationale. Tempted to actually make a strike against Splendont or Fliqpy considering how the two of them were trying to make him yield to their desires and lofty and misguided goals. Pop clenched his fist and decided to try a different approach. He moved over and hugged Splendont tenderly, hoping that maybe a kinder approach would be the way to make Splendont see eye to eye.

"I don't WANT you to be anyone's foe Splendont. I mean even this Splendid character presumably doesn't see you as a foe if he hasn't come to pursue you or harm you. You seem like you could be a friend, a force for good, and while maybe your opportunity to be seen favorable in Happy Tree has passed, it isn't a sealed fate. You… huff... can't expect everyone to be exactly how you think of them on face value. Hoo... S-Surely I myself have surprised… you in s-some extent." Pop started to shiver as his speech continued.

"No one will ever understand me, I've spent centuries, your lifetime is but too meager to be even be capable of understanding a fraction of my feelings… Now, take me, my 'captain'." Said Splendont, still frustratingly passive to Pop's words.

"B-b-but… if y-you don't express your f-feelings to me or Axel… h-h-how could you be u-understood? Even now… d-d-do you really want me to take y-you if I can't u-understand you?" Pop unconsciously rubbed himself against Splendont for desperate warmth.

"Shhh, words are not needed right now. Just pour your love to me… And only me." Said Splendont selfishly, not listening to a single word Pop said.

Pop felt defeated again, in a different way from when Fliqpy had first humiliated him in his cells. Now he felt his only ally had made a preconceived notion of everything that happened so far and was only out for himself and his own selfish needs. Gods, Splendont hadn't even asked about Cub or whether or not he was concerned about the other knights or anything about his backstory and yet he talked to him like he was his lover. Pop couldn't fathom a worse hell than the one he was in and he severely regretted what he had done to Axel at this point. Pop sighed calmly, and promising to pray and atone for his sins later, simply started to take on Splendonts' body like Splendont was merely a one-night stand. He had no love for his foe after all.

"Yes! Give me your love! All of it!" Echoed Splendont, who sounded more desperate than demanding. Pop sighed inwardly, he may have given him pleasure, but contrary to Splendont's now delusional viewpoint, there was no love at all. He could only hope Axel would find another way to settle peace for everyone in the kingdom. The snowfall disappeared as pity sex began and carried on into the night until one's thirst was quenched and the other's just grew more dry and hopeless. Or at least it would've but Splendont began feeling a strange sort of dissatisfaction. It was strange, Splendont was getting what he wants, Pop was ravaging him just like the night before and yet, why wasn't he looking at him? Pop's eyes were completely shut and not at all focused on the squirrel. Why did it feel like despite the pleasure he was feeling, Pop wasn't enjoying it?

"Why won't you look at me? Look at me!" Said Splendont desperately, Pop compiled but his eyes felt like they were devoid of life, full of sorrow. This wasn't at all what Splendont wanted, what was wrong? Why did Pop not give him the same feeling? Splendont was close to climax but this was quickly killing any sort of satisfaction he would have attained from it. He had to interrupt at this point.

"Stop, we're done…" Sighed Splendont, the disappointed tone of his voice made Pop worried, if his own usefulness to the sorcerer was gone, then he might suffer more punishment from Fliqpy and lose his chance of finding out what purpose this squirrel had in mind for the kingdom. The one solace was that it seemed Pop would finally be able to get through to Splendont when the stubborn fool seemed deluded in his perspective.

"Why… Why won't you give me love like before!? I gave myself to you and yet why do I feel empty!?" Splendont vented as Pop pulled out of him.

"You don't show love to others except for what you want for yourself. Trying to murder your own blood brother and sending my knight to do it? I lost my WIFE to the kind of murderers you released! Family is family no matter what potential grudges or conflicts or disagreements you have. You expect me to show you the love you cherish when you're set on not cherishing my own love or life? That won't happen…" Pop started with emotional fury but toned down into a more controlled but severe tone.

"You know nothing bear! Know nothing of what I've experienced from my brother! You don't know what it's like to be sealed off from the world and almost forgotten!" Said Splendont, losing his calm composure.

"… Sealed off from the world? Is that partly why I've never heard of you." Pop's eyes widened.

"...Yes. My brother did a very bad thing to me. His own flesh and blood, just for following my beliefs and exacting justice to those who deserve it. Tell me Pop, as captain of the knights, is it wrong to execute justice to murderers and thieves? Imagine it, the poor can't fend for themselves, get robbed of what little left they have, and the ones who try to are killed off for trying to survive" Asked Splendont, his back turned from the widowed father.

Pop frowned. He was quickly reminded of many conversations he had with Axel on this topic. It was a start towards a genuine connection with Splendont but it emphasized traits that seemed contradictory with Splendonts actions. Pop decided to try a specific angle,

"So then what do you think of Fliqpy letting go of all those murderers and thieves…? You could've kept him from doing that and delivered your justice to such people. More got hurt because of your-"

"Don't you see? Even the same knights, your so called guards scattered across the kingdom are impure. Perhaps you hadn't noticed it, but even they, the protectors of the kingdom, have been known to be corrupt and impure as you have instructed none of them to be. And yet, they get away with it. The only solution is to purify the order of knights, not just the corrupt ones. There would be no gray lines, ALL of them should suffer. Absolute good must be all that is left in the end, and with my leadership, a new alliance of protectors will be forged, none that will take advantage of the common folk." Explained Splendont, Pop thought that this was exactly how Axel had acted, well, mostly.

"Is that what you told Axel…? For while I may have fired him for letting his justice and excess desires get out of hand, he is no corrupt individual… And I know all my knights by name and where they live, I've never recalled them ever being corrupt or impure. Was…Was that how your homelands knights were?" Pop said, challenging him.

"Hah! Oh Pop, this is what I love about you. You're so pure… So… Good. Unlike the others who you've trained, other knights in the other cities have been… Should we say, overzealous. I didn't tell Axel because I suspected he was not as pure as you truly are and… as a foe I am relying on to bring Splendid's head to me, I don't need for him to know my secrets. He could very easily let this whole quest turn the perspective you have of him around just like the knights I knew. Getting the power of their station in their head that they forget what it was they signed up for and subjected themselves to pursue their innermost desires while letting the peasants suffer in the process!" Said Splendont, running out of breath, from what Pop could tell, Splendont probably had bottled up this information for a great deal of time.

"But that doesn't explain why me and my knights are imprisoned!" Shouted Pop, not knowing what this has to do with HIS band of knights.

"I admire them, so as an exception, they will not be killed. They exact justice, however delayed it may be. They need to be hardened, stronger than ever. And what better way than to endure torture like you do. I admire the fact that you could take in cowardly individuals as protectors, but that needs to be remedied. Though I pose as a villain to them, it is necessary to make them braver in the face of their enemy. It is also part of Fliqpy's will and, as he is my main tool for enacting my justice to lands outside of Happy Tree, including my own, I'll need to give him some agency until I completely make him my puppet. Isn't what I'm doing a noble goal?" Said Splendont, facing Pop once again.

"... It's noble in a very violent, rebellious sense but I cannot agree with it. I have no power here to oppose it so if you see that as what you must do, do what you must. I'm… vulnerable. And I feel like I can know see your vulnerability as well and you are just like Axel in that sense. Both of you could make great people someday with the right direction. Or love as you might say." Pop said in conclusion.

"Me? Like Axel? In what way are we even alike?" Wondered Splendont, it was the first time he had heard of another having something in common with him. Let alone the very knight he had antagonized successfully but yet was defended so fiercely by Pop. That wolf had fire in his eyes that Splendont had to concede as admirable inwardly but carried himself as though he was always a few choice words from attacking or outright acting on his desires. Splendont never had that sort of rough posture or visible energy, always keeping his cards hidden from plain sight.

"Wronged by society and wanting to enact your own changes upon it. Though it sounds like both of you also lost family, albeit in different ways. I'm sorry your brother did that to you Splendont." Pop put a soothing hand on Splendonts knee. Splendont somehow felt like… Like he needed Axel for some reason. He couldn't quite grasp it, but it felt like Axel would be the only person that would ever understand him if he ever explained his motives. Forget it, Splendid was a minor thing now, either way, if Axel succeeds or fails in killing Splendid, he would not accept any compromise that will lead to his death. Axel will be his, and safe… With him. Perhaps it was not a true need for Axel considering how vindictive he had been towards the wolf but rather a desire to see him again. Perhaps question him with this new information in mind. See if he could help him stand down from getting in his way and instead becoming a true ally. Or more... 

"Fascinating… I want… No, need Axel now. Perhaps I was wrong to judge him, yes, I will make him see my ways. And when he does, maybe he could give me love… Well, equal to the love you gave me last night, so goodbye Pop, this is the last we get to meet. We will never meet again." Said Splendont, about to get up from the bed. When he felt Pop push him down on the bed, he gasped in surprise, realizing for once that Pop had caught him off-guard. Pop needed him, ally or not, he is one of the only reasons he wasn't broken yet. Pop looked straight into Splendonts eyes with deep sorrow and longing.

"No please… Stay… I don't know how I'll be able to endure Fliqpy anymore without you… Please…" Said Pop pleadingly.

Splendont suddenly felt a strange new emotion. Perhaps it was some kind of regret for speaking so coldly to Pop despite the fact he still thought so fondly of the bear. Truly Axel was now peaking his interest but he couldn't abandon Pop so recklessly to Fliqpy… Besides, why ruin this night with him being so cruel for the sake of proving something to Axel? What was he even trying to prove now…?

"...If that is what you want. Then I'll stay. But only if you love me, you're just so.,.. So perfect. I've given myself to you earlier but you refused… Why?" Said Splendont, though the way that Pop made him feel like he was needed felt very good to him.

"Because you didn't open up to me… and you didn't… you didn't give Axel a fair chance… I-I've lost my son and lost my wife and I… I can't lose Axel too… you are all I have right now save for the knights I must protect and… it'd mean so much for you to express everything about yourself. Let me understand you please Splendont." Pop begged.

"Open… Open up to you? Is that what lovers do? What you did with your wife in the past? I… If you promise to love me, I will never abandon you… And love you too, in return" Asked Splendont, he felt something in his chest, finding another person that ACTUALLY wanted to listen to him… Why did he now feel like he could not let go of Pop?

"Ahhh… I-I will give you everything I gave to her… if it'll help you feel no longer alone and help you realize why Happy Tree means so much to all of us. Love can redeem anyone." Pop clutched Splendont's chest and teared up.

Splendont couldn't take it anymore, why did it feel like, despite being the one in control of everything, the kingdom, the people, the way out, this person felt like he was forever bound to him?

"Such… Such a selfless and loving act… Oh Pop, now you'll truly be mine… Maybe… Maybe one day we could stand side by side each other… You will be my equal ruling this kingdom one day, once everything within my plan comes to fruition…" Said Splendont, mesmerized by the true beauty that Pop had possessed inside of him.

Pop realized exactly what this meant. He was… admitting he was content with Splendont's grip over the kingdom but he couldn't deny this wizard was incredibly special. Someone who opened his eyes to realizing he was still very capable of finding pleasure in life and opening his eyes to new philosophies. There was a bud of romance that was in the bottom of his heart in regards to this flying squirrel but… it still stung to imagine he was unable to help bring this reign of terror down or balance his justice with this new role he was put in. Axel would have to finish the rest if Pop was unable to help Splendont see the error of this overly painful and complicated path… Still, Pop felt a strong sense of comfort that made this strange series of circumstances not feel so shameful. Maybe his wife was here in spirit, assuring him he had nothing to fear right now...

"Now, show me, make me yours. My body is yours to command. You will be my everything… My love… My king…" Said Splendont, lying down on the bed and exposing his body to him. Pop crawled onto him, giving a passionate kiss, rubbing their semi-hard cocks to full hardness, preparing to make him moan and cry out through the night.


	6. Day 6: Friends of the Forest

The very next day, the sun rose greatly into the sky as Handy and Axel woke up cuddling one another within the forest and Disco Bear looked very unamused as he was always set on getting up as an early bird. He had to as a prestigious Baron and House Leader. The fact Handy's pants were undone and his small dick was clearly visible didn't help either and Disco Bear resisted the urge to stomp on it out of spite. Eventually the two… individuals (Disco Bear wasn't sure how to categorize Axel at this point) slowly stirred awake and locked eye contact. Disco Bear frowned, realizing how much that never happened to him or how it rare it was for him to have meaningful contact with any of the people he slept with previously. They'd look away very quickly from him or just not give any sense of connection or emotion or even one positive inclination they didn't mind him.

"You slept well Handy?" Axel asked lovingly to him. Handy smiled back at him.

"Yes Axel… It was the best sleep I had in years" Said Handy, Disco Bear's heart ached harder than before at the exchange the two made. The one thing he asked for in life was something he was never going to get, and the gods mocked him for it, everyone including this amputee had been given love like a kid being given candy. What's more, it was with the one who had cruelly and gladly broke his heart.

"If you two are done, then let's get going already so I can finally go back to my mansion and hopefully never see each other again. And zip up your pants already!" Disco Bear jeered, getting up from the pile of leaves Axel had graciously given him last night.

"Sounds like someone wants their mouth to be zipped up…" Axel threatened, growling like a wolf, Disco Bear liked it though, shifting Axel's attention to him rather than Handy.

Handy reacted appropriately enough, blushing heavily and gently nudging Axel to help him with that (Saying he had a tool at home that helped him get his clothes on easily) and so the wolf compiled without much argument. Disco Bear cowered and trembled (pleasurably) at the low growl and the sound of Axel's voice being similar to that of that glorious if depressing night but he kept up his bravado in the meantime.

"If you two have a problem with me then be my guest and leave me already. I have no intention of betraying you as you two only cause me problems. It's your choice to keep me, or let me go. Remember that" Said Disco Bear coldly walking away from the two, and without waiting for them, headed out to leave the forest.

"Yeah… I don't think I can go with you any further if that jerkass is staying with you. But also I think I'm not going to last well in places I've never been and it's time I am able to be there for the goblins after leaving them to fend for themselves all this time." Handy admitted to Axel, being reminded of last night's conversation. Axel's ears drooped and remembered how Handy said he wanted to leave.

"I guess when we reach Bleakburn then… It's goodbye I guess. Handy, if I die or don't return to Happy Tree and to you. Know that… Know that these feelings of mine are real." Said Axel sadly, closing his eyes to keep the tears from coming. Handy smiled and gave him a hug and patted him on the back, just like their first meeting.

"I already know they are Axel…" Said Handy dreamily.

The trio set off for their journey back, Axel was still a bit worried, the bandits back in Lushwood threatened to take Bleakburn next, he just hoped Cub, the goblin squad, and the rest were still alright. Toothy might provide some help defending it but that was a day ago, for all he knows, he might have sent Toothy, Cuddles, Giggles and Petunia to their deaths if they were unable to reach the shelter of Nutty's inn. Disco Bear also seemed very worried as Axel looked at his posture and expression but the wolf suspected it was for very different reasons.

What greeted them was a sight to behold, Bleakburn no longer looked like an image of it's former self. The rundown poor town now had their very own walls, made of what could have been the remaining wood from the burned down houses. Along the perimeter of the town, there were not just goblins, but hordes of them. But it didn't look like they were intent on attacking the town, more like keeping anybody from entering. One of them saw Handy and started announcing to the rest of his kind of their arrival.

"The handless one comes! The handless one comes! Open the gates!" Said one, the other goblins started opening the heavy looking gates for the three of them.

"What are these beasts doing in- ow!" Disco Bear was about to ask a rather blunt question so Axel shoved him roughly in the arm with his elbow. Figures that the Baron would take issue with goblins most of all but Axel knew that shutting him up would protect him at the moment.

"Kind of a long story Disco but basically they are friends we spared a while back and now they are helping us protect the innocent townsfolk in exchange for protecting them." Handy was polite enough to explain.

"This is weird though, I distinctly remember adopting only three goblins but this seems like a whole army of them!" Said Handy with wide eyes.

"Maybe all the goblins who ran away came back for them and joined the cause… but only Cub could give us a definitive answer. At least this means the others and Nutty should be doing well." Axel smiled hopefully.

When they entered the gates, the mud paved roads of Bleakburn, now had flora growing from everywhere, crops were more abundant than ever, and people around them no longer looked like they were malnourished. For some reason, even though the sight of this was a bit perplexing, it brought an even greater sense of hope to Axel and his comrades.

"Jeez, Is this even Bleakburn anymore? It's totally unrecognizable" Said Axel, looking at the newly planted and abundant crops around him.

"The people from Lushwood must have lent their help in their knowledge of agricultural skills to the people. Maybe even taught them" Said Handy, remembering how bleak and gray the environment in this town was.

A lot of the people around them gave Disco Bear death glares, which made him completely uncomfortable. Inwardly, he was actually very pleasantly surprised that this town he had never deemed worthy of stepping foot in had become so beautiful. It even seemed well-guarded now and capable and somehow had become this way in only a few days since King Fliqpy took to power. But how could he express flowery praise and admiration when townsfolk were looking at him like he was worse than the goblins? Goblins of all things who House Lionell regarded as inferior, overly sexual beings who hunted and preyed on those stupid enough to get involved with them. He was tempted to hold onto Axel for comfort but was worried about getting another elbow shove. Disco Bear asked,

"Do… you think they were helped by that sorceress? Or that even Splendont did this…? I can't imagine how the lesser towns were able to pull this off on their own in such a short amount of time."

"Don't underestimate what the common folk can do Disco Bear. Especially in times of need, even peasants can create a paradise. As long as people like you don't come into play." Said Handy, Axel held a firm shoulder to Handy, reminding him to stand down on the insults. Handy just looked away, he could never forgive people like Disco Bear, Disco Bear made it personal years ago.

Disco Bear felt very hurt by such comments. Riftvalley WAS his paradise. It had always been his paradise… hadn't it? Perhaps maybe only his Fort but the Fort defined all of Riftvalley's glory in one place. Was he really so out of touch with what a paradise truly was composed of? He decided to merely grunt in dissatisfaction as to appear strong and unbothered and ask,

"Regardless, we are looking for an inn right? Axel do you know the way?

"Of course, I lived here before hell broke loose, in fact, I always came to the inn for a snack or two, and talk to my best friend there." Said Axel, his thoughts on Nutty and physical state given the burden of taking care of everybody in this town.

"Your best friend?" Disco Bear sounded rather intrigued.

"Yeah, he can be a bit… Well, Nutty at times. And it turns out his name is Nutty too, but he's the nicest person I've ever known. Maybe he could even be nice to you Disco Bear." Said Axel, Nutty wasn't one to hold any sort of grudge after all.

"Nutty." Disco Bear sounded unimpressed. He was expecting someone perhaps of a similar sexy, powerful, confident level as Axel was. Nutty just gave him an impression of someone ditzy, stupid, easy to bend and break but not at all challenging to seduce. He kept these thoughts to himself along with other anxiety-inducing beliefs.

They entered the inn, and just like in any day in Bleakburn, the townsfolk chatted amongst themselves and it almost seemed like peace was already achieved. People drank and talked merrily, others roughhoused, and gossips emanated from the air. Nutty was at his usual place behind the counter, talking with Cub who looked really worn out.

"Hey Nutty! Cub!" Called out Axel, making the two notice him. The sight of their brightening eyes and clear joy and relief was the most beautiful sight Axel had seen since last night.

"Axel!" Exclaimed Cub, getting off the stool and hugging Axel's waist.

"I missed you! The people you brought here were very big help. Nobody… It feels like nobody is poor anymore… And everybody is safe. But, dad's still not here…" trailed Cub.

Axel flinched. He hadn't considered how he'd let Cub know about Pop. If he told Cub the blunt truth that Splendont likely let his father be sexually and physically abused by King Fliqpy… then that'd devastate the young boy's mind. Let alone the creepy implications Splendont had about how Axel seemed unworthy of Pop's care and concern. Still, Axel knew he had to say something that would make Cub feel like all he had done so far was not in vain. After all, Pop was alive and that's what mattered most.

"I'm sure he's fine Cub, your dad is strong, just like he always taught you to be. I promise you Cub, we will free Pop from the dungeons and return King Flippy back to his old self again" Comforted Axel, rubbing Cub's hair.

"Y-yeah, we're going to kick ass until everything is back to the way it used to be." Said Cub excitedly.

"Language!" Said Axel, he still remembered how Pop didn't like Cub cursing at times.

"U-um Axel… is that… Baron Disco Bear with you…?" Nutty, who had oddly grown quiet and looked teary-eyed (Perhaps fresh from relief of seeing Axel but was now transitioning into something sad) pointed out at the bear nervously.

The bar grew quiet, they all heard the baron's name. All the people turned to them, specifically at Disco Bear. Most of the people here had a personal grudge for the mistreatment, the shady governing of Riftvalley, his demeaning of House Lionell, and being talked down upon by him. Not many had an opinion on Baron Disco Bear from before he ascended to house leader but had given him a chance. But over the years, turning Riftvalley into a seedier environment when he opened and managed his Fort into a brothel, hired his own elite guard that rumor had it were spying on civilians, and the recent development he had been taking girls and women by force all spelled an insidious man. Furthermore he often had gone about taking things that were needed for Riftvalley's civilians at abrupt times without giving the providers a chance to object, even though Baron Disco Bear did pay for these sudden transactions. Disco Bear couldn't hide his concern and fear at this point, hiding behind Axel.

"It is! Hey! You took all of our crops when we needed them the most!" Said a villager from Lushwood.

"Why is he here!? Hey! Where's my daughter! If you had dared touch a single fur upon her head I'll rip you in two!" Seethed another villager. As if on cue, a girl was beside the villager, which happened to be his daughter.

"I'm here dad." Said the girl.

"Oh, uh, nevermind then" Said the villager, hugging his daughter tightly.

"But still! He needs to pay for all of the crimes he committed!" Said a child, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I had to move away from Riftvalley because of your horrendous acts and management!" Said another villager.

"House Lionell is no great house anymore! All because of you!" Said what appeared to be a former employee of House Lionell that Disco Bear recognized. Disco Bear's facade of composure completely shattered and he started to cry, fearful for his life.

Axel had enough of it, as annoying as Disco Bear was throughout their journey, he still didn't seem like he deserved this much hate, and felt sorry for him. Besides, he knew Disco Bear was probably worried now that Axel brought him here for this reason only which was not the case. He deserved redemption and a chance to prove himself as a better man. After all, these townsfolk would no doubt demand the same of King Fliqpy even if he finally turned back to the peaceful king he once was. A person's actions spoke much louder than words and Pop even knew that a ruler who did something to upset the people had a much harder hill to climb in regaining his reputation and their trust.

"SILENCE!" Screamed Axel, quieting down the crowd's complaints. Nutty whimpered slightly, not liking it when Axel had to yell and wishing he had more confidence to be the one to speak up.

"As much as Disco Bear has wronged all of you, this is not the time to act like children throwing a tantrum" Scolded Axel.

"You can't actually be serious! Why are you defending this man? Did he bribe you with riches or perhaps sold your body to him?" Said one of the angry men, probably a Lushwood civilian, from the crowd. Axel was tired of these kind of comments and marched up to the man and glared at him so hard it could make a grown man cry.

"Care to repeat that? If so, I want you to understand that you are talking to a member of the guard despite being laid off duty. If so, prepare for the consequences by my hand or Cub's" Said Axel, making the man cower before him.

"Everyone calm down…!" Suddenly, the voice of Giggles could be heard running down the stairs.

She was followed by Toothy, Cuddles, and Petunia, all of whom didn't need to exchange reunion greetings and understood the situation.

"We've spoken to Baron Disco Bear and know of his crimes and punished him accordingly already. Anymore beyond that would just be a crime within itself so allow this debacle and moral quandary to rest already!" Petunia added.

"How is he punished then Lady Petunia…?" Asked the child from earlier.

"If you must know, he's been paraded around borderline naked in his own town, publicly shamed by the people he kidnapped, abandoned by his own personal guards, and once we have fully overthrown the one responsible for King Flippy's corruption, are intent on negotiating some reform for Riftvalley with him." Petunia explained, showing very mature and responsible diction.

"... I-it's true…" Disco Bear weakly muttered as he tried to control his sobs and emotions.

He couldn't bear the idea of losing the only thing keeping him relevant and somewhat on a moral and reputable high ground than all the others. Losing what could be the only other possible way of keeping women and suitors and House Lionell's future members beside him. Despite his desire to continue his previous life, he beared these newfound fears and compromises as he knew he didn't want to provoke an angry mob to slay his life. _I'm such a foolish and hideous coward, _Disco Bear thought shamefully. Maybe this town did deserve to be better-looking and thought more highly of than Riftvalley at the moment. The townsfolk did seem to trust Petunia's words and though a few left him some terribly painful glares of disgust and vengeance, abandoned the accusations and continued about their life. Handy decided to go talk to Fang, Tooth, and Nail who were stationed at the back of the bar and looked ready to intervene a second ago. Cuddles and Giggles took Disco Bear aside and talked to him to give him some reprieve. Petunia and Toothy spoke with some townsfolk to further clear up their doubts. Leaving a certain barkeep staring at Axel.

"Axel, I… I know this isn't the time but, I need to talk to you about something…" Said Nutty, rubbing his shoulder and a worried expression on his face.

"It's alright, I came to check on you guys after all. What is it Nutty? We've been best friends forever so you can tell me anything, this could be our last". Said Axel, bringing a comforting arm around him.

"C-can we go somewhere else…? There's… something I want to show you. And I wanted to fill you up on what's happened so far…" Nutty spoke, jittering slightly.

"Sure buddy, but… I hope you don't mind but Disco Bear has to come with me. I'm sorry but I just need to make sure he doesn't get himself killed because of his reputation" Said Axel, Disco Bear didn't seem to fare well after he received so much hate directly at him. Nutty looked at Disco Bear and knowing there was no way around it, agreed.

"Its fine, I just… I might not even get to see you after I show it to you"

"Nutty is it…? This is… a fairly well-kept inn. I'm… sorry I startled you and made a scene here." Disco Bear apologized, in a soft and slightly hoarse voice from crying.

"It's alright, Axel makes quite the scene sometimes so it's nothing new to me. It's really fun when he makes a scene that makes people smile and laugh actually. I'm sorry Disco Bear about what happened." Said Nutty, true to Axel's word, Nutty really was a nice guy overall.

"... Don't apologize for me. I'm coming to the conclusion I've brought this upon myself. Thank you though." Disco Bear confessed.

Nutty lead the other two to the winery of the inn, lighting a lantern of his own in the confines of the dark room. Collections of wine lined the wine racks, Some of which he saved on special occasions for other people, though Nutty rarely celebrated with alcohol, thinking how icky the smell was.

"Alright Nutty, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Asked Axel, whatever this was, it must have been quite a secret to talk about.

"This." Said Nutty, lifting a trap door and leading to a natural staircase that lead to whatever the darkness lead to it, Axel felt a bit ominous about venturing into the unknown but couldn't bring himself to turn his friend down. Disco Bear too looked quite startled, having previously been rather impressed by the collection of wines Nutty seemed to have. For him to have a secret passage whereas he didn't (A very hot rumor from people not affiliated with House Lionell and that he was too ashamed to denounce publicly) suggested this Nutty figure must've had an interesting lineage or builder he hired.

"Nutty, since when did you ever have this… Hole in your inn…?" Asked Axel, mortified by how just by one look, it was obvious the tunnel was going to be a long trek.

"Since forever. I don't know where it leads but I never told you this because… Because…" Said Nutty, afraid to continue more than what he wanted.

"Because? Nutty please tell me" Axel pressed on.

"I don't know. I don't want to lose you, because I'm afraid there's a monster inside and if you go there it might eat you. Axel, I feel weird when I'm around you. My heart beats fast, I feel like hugging you and my body grows hot at night when I think of you." Said Nutty.

"Are you sure it isn't just a sugar rush? Maybe you're just really afraid Nutty" Said Axel, though he felt like this was more of a confession if not anything else.

"No, no amount of sugar does that to me. Axel… I do feel afraid… when I made this bar, when you came into my life as a best friend, this passage was built f-f-for the day I'd need to run away… i-in case I wasn't allowed to be accepted anymore… o-or if someone shunned me or hated me or the king banished me… a-and now he's evil and there's so many people around and you are back... I don't know what to do." Nutty, paralleling rather hauntingly the night that Axel had come to return his clothes and he also had expressed distraught emotions, looking about ready to cry. Axel looked guilty and frowned upon himself, Nutty really was like a young but sweet kid at heart. He wanted to live and enjoy a normal life considering some of the struggles he had endured because of his habits and lazy eye. So this was obviously a life-shattering and deeply concerning change in his life. Axel slowly walked over to him and hugged him.

"Hey! There's no need to feel ashamed over these kinds of feelings... I've... seen someone have the same kind of reaction you did towards me lately. Nutty, it'll take everything that King Fliqpy has for me to let you get hurt." Said Axel reassuringly,

"I… I know I'm afraid of the tunnel and that it leads out of town... but… I don't know what it is I feel about you". Said Nutty with a forlorn voice.

"Nutty I think… That what you're feeling is that you love me. Hell I'm starting to come to terms with the fact that I might be leading Tree Friends on that I don't know how to conclusively make a decision on in regards to their thoughts about me." Explained Axel, Nutty just looked at him teary eyed. Disco Bear however took a very unexpected reaction, looking outright offended. But he said nothing and turned his back on them to give them some sort of private conversation.

"You mean, it's not only me…? So I can't love you…?" Said Nutty, feeling even more sad than before.

"Nutty I… Feel free to think of me in anyway you'd like Nutty. We've known each other a long time after all. I can see why you hold me that closely in your heart and mind to have that kind of reaction. I don't want to disappoint you Nutty, I know some people who actually do love me, including you. But I haven't decided who I love. I don't want to hurt anybody, so Nutty, I want you to find someone who you can love other than me. I'm not saying you should find someone desperately, but find someone who sees me as I see you. Can you promise me that?" Asked Axel, not wanting more similar problems like Disco Bear and Handy's bitter rivalry

"But I feel so confident around you… d-do you really think I can do that…?" Nutty looked insecure but not at all opposed to the idea. He was often a one-track mind individual and the idea of looking for his own love seemed not at all like a bad idea.

"Sure… You'll find someone who would one day want to keep you safe, help you with the inn, hug you, kiss you, and…" Axel was getting a bit too explicit and kept his mouth shut.

"Kiss me? I don't know Axel. It's hard to imagine someone doing that to me…" Nutty blushed and look rather embarrassed.… Axel, can… Can you do it?" Requested Nutty, with flushed cheeks.

"A-are you sure Nutty? I'm not sure if we… If you and me would be together after all this" Said Axel, wanting to preserve what little innocence Nutty had.

"I… I know that but… I want to remember you forever. I want us to have at least one thing… I want you to be my… First kiss." Nutty seemed like he could burst into tears. Feeling like the only right thing to do was to comply, Axel gently cupped Nutty's squirrely cheeks, and gave him a gentle kiss, not one of lust, but of innocent love that Axel had held himself back from in a long time, Disco Bear felt the same feelings Handy felt, how unfair it was to watch him give his affections for another. And not just once, but twice, noon had not passed and he was already giving uncertain promises to the squirrel. Disco Bear looked away, arms crossed and thinking how unfair the world was to him.

After what seemed to be a minute, Axel released Nutty, Nutty seemed to feel a bit dizzy from the newness of the feeling. Nutty's tail flapped somewhat wildly for a few moments before curling up as usual and he looked incredibly allured by Axel's act.

"I will end this, so you won't have to endure any more than you have to. Me… and Disco Bear will go out and find people who can help us with powers and forces beyond the mastermind's" Promised Axel, hugging Nutty one last time, the other returning the hug. Disco Bear looked down, envious of the two, festering feelings of anger and aggression.

"Good luck Axel, you too Disco Bear." Said Nutty slightly lustfully towards Axel before giving a chipper tone to Disco Bear, oblivious to the feelings of the bear.

"Yeah… Thanks" Thanked Disco Bear, following Axel who lit his lantern down the tunnel.

Nutty closed the trap door on their way back, no doubt so someone would not stumble upon the secret he's kept. Disco Bear followed Axel closely, feeling pathetic about all that's happened back at the inn, and crying in front of people was something not baron-like. Then there was the sight of Axel sweet-talking his 'best friend', and giving the pathetic whelp his first kiss as if to further condemn that the time shared with Axel in his Fort was a folly and not worth anything. He was furious and ashamed, tired of this unfair treatment on Axel's part. He had no reason to subject himself to being mentally and romantically tortured by this dashing but despicable wolf and further risk his life by being taken out to lands unknown. _Maybe I should've taken my chances with the sorceress, _Disco Bear grumbled in his mind. Axel's acute ears and senses seemed able to tell that Disco Bear was practically stomping after him.

"You okay there DB? Mind if I call you that? You've been kinda quiet" Said Axel, as much peace and quiet as he liked, the deafening silence made him seem on edge as if anything could jump out of the dark and attack. He wanted any kind of noise from anybody, and Disco Bear was the only one who could give him that.

"DB? DB?! NO! You will address me as Baron Disco Bear and the one who slept with you passionately yesterday!" Disco Bear stopped in place and suddenly shouted at Axel, outraged at the idea of a nickname being applied to him along with everything else.

"Look then, DB, your shouting might cause a cave-in so I suggest you lower your voice. Are you still mad at me for that? I mean, I just defended you from those people so the least you could do is appreciate my effort to bring you here so no danger would befall you." Said Axel. turning back to him.

"You are deluded…! Do you really think this is making me feel SAFE? I've lived all my life knowing exactly what I was capable of and what I was seeking out of life! I never asked to be part of a ludicrous quest! I've only joined because you made me your prisoner and I was hoping you still felt something for me…! But who are you to do this to ME?! Sucking some armless jerk's cock off and kissing a fat and low on confidence squirrel in front of me and playing with BOTH of their feelings and mine!" Disco Bear knew he should've tried to keep some composure but he had enough. Fury, despair, jealousy, insecurity, frustration, and anxiety all spilled out of his voice.

"And what would you have me do DB? You want me to tell them that I can't choose!? To give them false hope that I would choose them!? I actually tried to encourage Nutty to find someone else other than me, he merely wanted a kiss as a goodbye knowing it might be the last time we see each other. And what's wrong with giving Handy… Yeah, that. Cause I just gave him what he's been missing out on, maybe just once in his life he deserves what it is to feel it. This, coming from a spoiled baron who took MY virginity away after forcing me to bottom." Axel vented sharply but composedly.

Baron Disco Bear couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take any more ridicule that happened to be correct. He couldn't take the idea of Axel being so caring and selfless to people that weren't him. Didn't his act of taking Axel's virginity confirm in a straightforward fashion how close the wolf was to him? Disco Bear fell to his knees and pounded the ground desperately. He was seeking something, anything, just one thing to go right for him in his whole life.

"But why him?! Why are you so close to them and not to me?! Handy I can understand supposedly. He's sharp, he's fitter than me, he's overcome the odds that folk like him have always been destined to in the past! But why some insecure innkeeper?! Why him over me?! Did he teach you of love? Sexuality? Kindness? The ability to draw people towards you without having to flaunt money or power or status? What… is it… that makes you not want me around…? *Sob*" Disco Bear, to his deepest humiliation, felt himself crying again.

Axel knew this was an unfair comparison but… He still couldn't help but think there was some truth to Disco Bear's words however selfish it might be, he didn't want to hurt anybody's feelings in the first place. His tactic in the mansion may have been more consequential than he had realized. Disco Bear had also finally seemed to drop his bravado just now, admitting he was not the perfect specimen when compared to Handy or in some ways to Nutty. Maybe Disco Bear had finally lost the ability to continue to be stuck in his old mindset and was open to change and knowledge at long last.

"Look, DB, I didn't want to hurt you, but you left me with no choice. It was… The only option I had to save the rest of my friends. If it makes you feel better you could take me again now though I doubt you'd appreciate pity sex from me..." Said Axel, hoping some kind of reconciliation can be made while it was daylight outside.

"... I've never had friends like you seemed to have… *Sob* even as an heir I was groomed… given attention only for the need to inherit… to be respected… my father and mother were the only ones who loved me… then it came for the time I ascended to be the Baron of the clan… my parents retired to other lands sure that I… *Sob* I would make them proud in their absence... *Sob* I tried to do something for myself… to find the love from others that I didn't have. Yet… I never had a chance did I? The way I look, the way I naturally am, the way I try to be what I feel a Baron should be..." Disco Bear recalled what he had earlier described to Axel about his actions.

Axel didn't know what to do at this point, an adult who acted more like a child than Nutty was not something he was experienced with. With little to no ideas left, Axel hugged Disco Bear, feeling like it was what he needed most of all given what he probably never had in his life other than from his parents.

"DB… I'll be the first friend you have if I need to if it makes you feel better. You could have been someone great you know, but maybe you just let your status as the heir mold your life and your sudden power take ahold of what you really desired and twisted it. I'm not sure how I could even speak about what you should do. But maybe the first thing you should do is… Understand everyone who is not like you." Said Axel comfortingly.

"... They don't understand me though… or maybe they have a right to not want to understand me. Why should I understand them in turn?" Disco Bear looked sad but a bit of his stubbornness seemed to return. He hugged Axel back very tightly, reveling in the sensation of having the wolf in his arms again, like when they were together.

"Disco Bear… If you want me to love you that much… Maybe you should reconsider the reason. Maybe you could start with changing for the people, rather than them change for you. Doing good deeds without the need to get anything in return. Maybe then, people will find you attractive. I actually do find you attractive, but your… Attitude is… Is just…" Axel couldn't think of a proper word that would hurt the crying bear even more.

"UnBEARable…? *Giggle*" Disco Bear made a pun, feeling a bit enthused from the feelings of warmth Axel's embrace gave him. It made him think clearly now whereas he had been so lost without someone attending to him or being with him due to wanting or needing to be at his side. It made him feel so much less alone in the world, as he already was frail and wearing only a dirtied kimono that had lost the value and prestige that he felt represented himself since he left the Fort yesterday. Maybe this was what it meant to accept change if he was to be a prisoner to Axel and go on this journey, he had to stop expecting things to accommodate him or tolerate him if he was trying to employ his Baron tactics. Axel pulled away a bit and smiled.

"Now THAT'S a proper smile a true Baron of House Lionnel wears. Now pick yourself up and let's get out of this tunnel. The old Disco Bear of House Lionnel who is hated dies here today, and the new and improved, not to mention sexy Baron of House Lionnel is born as the one who's loved by all" Said Axel, though he felt cringy from playing up Disco Bear's ego. Fortunately, Disco Bear didn't seem to bolster up his smugness as he usually would from such compliments. Rather he still looked very reflective and was clearly listening. The bear had wiped his tears away and now seemed much calmer and at ease. Axel had seemed to strip Disco Bear away from his mental armor and now he was exposed as his true being.

"In retrospect… maybe DB is a fine epitaph for someone wishing to change. You may call me that from now on. But… There is one thing still on my mind if I may be so bold to ask of it Axe…y." Disco Bear tried to come up with a suitable nickname in return and see if Axel liked it.

"... As long as you never call me that again. Axel or Sir Axel is fine. Then what does the great DB want?" Axel shook his head slightly.

"I want to know about how Nutty became your best friend. Maybe if I knew how friends are truly made… blood brothers as some might say, I could know when I've made one in my future." Disco Bear expressed in a very stoic way that Axel was rather impressed by.

"Huh, well, you see about that. It's quite a long story so I'll make it simple. While Nutty may have been really… Plump. That's actually a physical trait that people find attractive. Unfortunately, it had attracted the wrong kind of crowd. The men in the bar had inebriated themselves to the point that they had harassed him. It went like this…" Said Axel, taking himself down to memory lane.

_Axel was dressed in the uncomfortably heavy armor, coming to the bar with a few other knights on break who seemed curious in trying out that place. He had only recently been allowed to wear armor despite not quite being a full-fledged knight at Pop's request and for showing amazing growth. It just made him severely question the dress code for the knights as a whole even if they did protect him from injuries. He had been touched by the offer from the knights, as he had always been convinced he was too much of an outsider to get along with them due to his origins. But they seemed to like that he was confident in himself, talented, and didn't need to prove himself to anyone as he had a refreshing attitude. Axel was happy to get a drink and perhaps hit on an attractive guy but the moment he saw someone hit what appeared to be the barkeep, his happiness quickly turned into shock and anger. As if the sight of some of the customers being concerned, cowering under their tables or staying frozen in their seats, didn't indicate something uncomfortable was going on._

_The squirrel at the bar had been slapped somewhat vulgarly on the butt by a gruff-looking monkey who had climbed over the counter next to him. And two insects, a bee and butterfly respectively were placing their hands in uneasy areas on the squirrel's clothes and body. The squirrel's lazy eye and nervous giggling made it seem like he was drunk and for a moment the other knights in Axel's command wondered if he was leading them on in some flirtatious maneuver. But Axel saw a different emotion based on those in the room and the squirrel's good eye, panic and fear of something that normally never happened. The squirrel himself certainly looked rather pleasant and even adorable to Axel's first glance but he had already drawn his sword in order to be ready to face down those who were harassing him. But in accordance to the knight's code he shouted towards them._

"_Halt! What are you doing to that squirrel?!" Warned Axel, doing his best to give off an aura of authority around him and the knights in his command._

"_Buzz off pup! This is grown-up business, he likes this kind of thing. Leave or just sit down and drink some beer!" Commanded the monkey who was now reaching down somewhere in front of the barkeeper's pants._

"_Hah... h-help…" The squirrel whimpered out of both clear excitement but also pain and fear from the action the monkey had done._

_The other knights didn't approve of this and realized this was not consensual but Axel had already surged forward, the bee and butterfly grabbing two bar chairs to defend themselves with while the monkey started dragging the squirrel towards a door. The three of them looked afraid of what was rightfully coming to them._

"_I'm giving you all one more chance, release the barkeep or things will get ugly and we'll use force to drag you to the castle's dungeons. And trust me, the executioner is eager to look for 'volunteers' for his amusement." Threatened Axel as the other guards moved towards the monkey and beared their shields as their primary weapon._

"_Boss, take him outside, we'll knock these pests out!" The bee glowered at Axel. _

"_The hell you will" Said Axel, vaulting over the counter and shoulder tackled the bee, using his full weight combined with his armor to squash him between the wall and himself, it there was one good thing about the armor he had, it weighed a considerable amount of pounds._

"_Dammit!" The butterfly growled as he had to fend off a sudden shield charge with only a chair and found that the chair broke easily from the strike from one of the knights. The bee crumpled to the ground unconscious from Axel's might._

_The monkey and his captive managed to get into the door and were presumably heading down to a cellar where other drinks were kept. After locking the door behind him, he tossed the squirrel to the ground and stripped down his pants. The squirrel whimpered and held his head in distraught pain, not knowing what was right to think and feel. He felt touched, he felt ugly, he felt upset, he felt used, he felt clueless, he never could settle on emotion in the past and right now he had finally settled that he was in pain._

"_You're going to sit on my lap right here right now and later sit on everyone in my guild. Unless you want to reveal where your secret passage is… I know a few places that have one and intel said you have one. Or whore yourself out now instead as that's all a lazy-eyed fucker like you is good for!" Said the monkey, who started pulling the breeches off of him, Nutty started to cry. Just then, a shadow of one of the knights was behind him, before the monkey could respond, the monkey felt a steel boot flying into flying in the back of his skull, making him land on the cold hard ground with the weight of another person's leg pinning his head down. He turned and saw Axel had cut a perfect hole in the door with his sword and the help of the swords of the other knights behind him. Axel stood furiously as a vanguard, aiming his sword at the throat of the knight_

"_I suggest you bow out nicely and accept the law of the kingdom or accept a quick end to your life scumbag." Axel threatened the monkey, fangs bared ferociously._

"_How foolish of you to attack a local bar, you must not realize that even Bleakburn has it's patrol take breaks occasionally." Added one of the knights beside Axel._

"_But since you're part of a guild, and inebriated, I'll give you this chance to run for your pathetic lives. Since you're immune to the laws of the kingdom and subject to the laws of your own guild, I'll let the guild deal with that. If you resist, it's off to the dungeons with you." Told Axel, sounding a bit rehearsed but he was hoping that it'd impress Pop later on that he was following instructions._

_The monkey hiccuped in a wimpy fashion and accepted the truce as the squirrel nervously and tearfully grabbed his breeches and simply held them close to cover his exposed lower half. The guards picked up the monkey and we were heading out to give him and his buddies a proper trip home to the guild. Axel sighed, feeling somewhat satisfied but wondering if he should've just gotten at least a stab into the bastard. Unwarranted violence on the knight's part was not approved but this surely seemed warranted. He then looked at the barkeep who turned away from Axel and sobbed pathetically._

"_I'm sorry that you had to be another victim of the bandit's barkeeper… you didn't deserve to be tainted by such hellish hands." Axel tried to soothe the understandably traumatized squirrel's words._

"_D-d-did they like me…? H-h-hate me…? They hated my eye… I hate it too… w-when they make fun of it b-b-but… *Giggle* they made me feel good… wahhhhhhhh…" The squirrel cried, sounding totally lost._

"_No, they did not. They wanted your body or something for their own purposes without caring about you. They did not like you. Here, take my hand. You got a name?" Said Axel, helping the confused squirrel up from the cellar's ground. The squirrel finally felt compelled to put on his pants, sniffling sadly._

"_Nutty… I-I made this bar to feel comfortable for myself… m-m-make people happy and myself happy… have a party… they seemed like the wanted to party but then they did something I've never experienced before… how can I know that and find comfort anywhere? B-besides in sugar..." Nutty looked down at his belly, ashamed._

"_Hey hey, alright, you don't have to do anything with them. What they did to you was wrong, they shouldn't have done that with you. If anything, nobody has to do that with you. Well, except for a person you love… " Said Axel, trying to look away from Nutty's exposed belly._

"_Love… like loving sugar or loving couples? Loving couples tell me they like the cakes I make for them when the occasion comes… but I don't think I can be a couple with someone." Nutty admitted._

"_Oh come on, anybody can find love in all shapes and forms. You can cook, you can clean, and best of all, I bet you can give the best hugs anybody can ever find with a soft body like you have, unlike anybody in this town who can't take care of themselves." Smiled Axel, putting a hand on Nutty's shoulders._

"_Y-you really think so!?" Asked the squirrel, looking at Axel with admiration and hope._

"_Well… I may be a knight but I only got that opportunity because of someone who had just as much niceness as you. I can tell you are probably someone who'd be a lot of fun to hang around with and this bar was a recommended hot spot. I think that's certainly qualities to admire and want in a relationship. Ah! Where are my manners! I haven't introduced myself, my name is Axel, a knight in training." Axel reassured Nutty with a cheerful grin._

_The squirrel stared at Axel with a sense of… unusual belonging. His whole life had been very up and down with mood swings, having distant parents who left him on his lonesome a lot of the time, trusting him just enough to not want to deal with him. He had been given this money and place to open the bar and be expected to live there and fortunately had made a sweet living out of it with plenty of sugar available and Bleakburn desperately needing and appreciating a friendly social environment. He just never felt complete though, he was always feeling like he was running wild in this bar (Potentially soon to be inn if the pitch he made to the king came through) and feeling insecure in himself. People had mostly been very nice to him but a few thought of him as bizarre and freakish and insulted his lazy eye. This was the first time he had been groped and feeling some weird excitement in his lower regions but Axel had protected him and taught him that it was wrong. Few had taught him what was right from wrong and so Nutty felt like he needed this knight in his life._

"_I… I'm Nutty. I'm the barkeep of this place, if you haven't guessed already. I-I'm hoping to make it an inn too, so more people with hangovers can stay overnight… or want complimentary baked goods." Said Nutty, rubbing the back of his head._

"_Well Nutty, I certainly wouldn't mind coming here. Especially if I get to see someone as cute as you everyday." Winked Axel. Nutty blushed and rubbed one of his shoulders and felt better from the sexual assault of the monkey earlier._

"_H-how can I repay you Axel? Free drinks, free rooms, free anything?!" Asked Nutty excitedly, thankful that he had a friend in this lonely town. _

"_Heh, sounds tempting. But I"ll stick to paying for what I owe you. It's the least I can do, for letting me know about you. Now why don't we get out of this cellar and go back to the 'definitely going to be an' inn and we can talk more about each other." Said Axel, holding his hand and leading him back to the bar._

"_That sounds very sweet…" Nutty beamed. For once, he liked something other than candy and sweets. _

"... Huh. I didn't realize… he had similar insecurities I had once upon a time." Disco Bear looked down at the ground as Axel finished the story.

"He was always special but people didn't give him a lot of understanding until I appeared in his life. He's never been more eloquent, confident, and even satisfied since. I'm happy he's come a long way but I don't blame him for this relapse… Splendont and Fliqpy are definitely worth fearing at the moment. That's why I want so much for him cause he always gave me company and a conversation buddy even when I was messing up in life…" Axel added.

"I wish I had a friend…" Mused Disco Bear, jealous of how Nutty, despite his obvious lazy eye, found romance in Axel. Or even a relationship on the level that Disco Bear dreamed of having.

"Well maybe this journey will see us finding someone who'll become your friend. That's part of the reason I felt you being my prisoner would be alright… as long as keeping you safe from those who would be quick to judge you with bias." Axel pointed out.

"Thank you Axel… But it still doesn't excuse you from using my feelings. I… I want you Axel. God, I don't know how I could live without you. There's also that same risk that someone will seduce you away from me as well..." Said Disco Bear, despite the heart to heart they had, he still knew that by the end, Axel would probably break his heart and end up with Nutty or Handy or some other stranger who was better in physicality, morals, and reputation than him.

"It takes a lot for someone to win me over. Handy did have a few days but he stepped up in a situation so extreme… one that so many people in this town would've cowered and hid from, and did it in a badass way. He was also really fun to be around and had sharp wit that I really like in people. That's why I fell for him. Nutty too I had years of time with. I don't know if you want to know this but Pop… my captain? I also felt a strong connection with him and always hoped I could maybe be there as his new lover when his wife died. I love being around his son Cub too, he looks up to me as a role model. But part of me realizes that I've been thinking of people superficially… in fact you are right that I'm risking hurting people's feelings by not being blunt and committing. You are a victim now as well and I'm so sorry about that. Can… Can you forgive me for my ways?" Axel relented his past lust being a potential downfall for his connections and opened up deeply to Disco Bear. Disco Bear looked hurt but then seemingly tried to calm himself with a neutral frown.

"Damn it! DAMN IT ALL! Why did I have to fall for you, you of all people who fall in love with so many people, when all I want is you. Can't… Can't you take me instead? Or… are you saying you want to wait years or weeks or who knows how long before you know whether or not I am the one…?" Disco Bear asked, trying to understand.

"I… I actually don't know… but I do want to say this. I need you DB. You need me as much as I need you. Now that I'm going off on my own… someone as charismatic and strong-willed as you could keep me from falling short and forgetting my purpose. If you stay by my side, I'll also stay by yours and make sure you are never alone and that people see how much you are changing." Axel vowed, crossing his heart over it. Disco Bear was silent for a few tense moments. In his heart, this was not a true confirmation of Axel's sheer love and loyalty to him. It was something else entirely, and it was words of kindness and dedication towards Disco Bear that he had also desired for so long. It was someone saying he was worth being around and needed on a personal level rather than just for wealth or power. It was… a start. And true to what Axel said, it was a start to him changing himself into a better person. Sighing, Disco Bear responded.

"Fine, but on one condition." Said Disco Bear, walking over to Axel.

"What?" Questioned Axel, thinking it was an unreasonable demand.

"If you ever need to 'let loose', you must come to me for any sort of action. Not some cheap whore or some stranger trying to use you like those who tried to use Nutty." Disco Bear playfully groped Axel's chest, even through his bounds, and smiled in his flirtatious way. Axel smiled, and gave him what he had craved all along the journey. Axel kissed him on the lips once more, more out of a reward for making a more honorable demand than the lust filled one in the mansion. Disco Bear blushed deeply and looked completely enraptured by the action, returning it a bit too lustfully. Axel pulled away after that,

"Ok but you know, a sweet, tender kiss is good too besides always sticking your tongue into someone else's mouth DB." He lectured, tail wagging slightly to his dismay.

"As long as there is love in between those, I'm fine with that." Said Disco Bear, laughing a little.

"And I guess you deserve this too." Said Axel, Disco Bear heard something fall and realized that Axel had cut the ropes off of his bound hands, giving him much more freedom. Disco Bear felt his wrists and self with happiness and looked at Axel with deep gratitude.

"So… we need to find mages yes? To break that barrier spell?" Disco Bear inquired.

"Well… that and also find more about Splendont and his brother Splendid. That might give us crucial information on how to resolve all this." Axel added as they finally continued on their way through the tunnel. Disco Bear clung to Axel''s arm, Axel didn't mind though, being dark and the lantern hanging from his waist was enough for him to let Disco Bear give as much affection as he wanted to him. Ready for a new beginning between the two unlikely friends… Or lovers.

"Wait… I see light in the distance." Said Axel, they didn't know how long they had been walking, and it had considerably tired them out, especially Disco Bear.

"R-really?" Said Disco Bear, trying his best to stumble to the entrance, the two weary companions were all too eager to finally see daylight after being surrounded by complete darkness.

When they got out, they felt the cool air rush through them, as opposed to the damp and warm air inside, and fell on the grass, glad to have finally gotten out of there. They seemed to be on the edge of some woods that were not of the regular Lushwood variety and were instead much farther out to a point neither of them had been to before. It was beautiful and green and lush just like Lushwood's forest but some notable different flowers and trees could be seen just from looking above from the ground. The promises and hopes of a new world where they could find Splendid and the mages started from this very point.

"I am NOT looking forward to returning to Bleakburn through that tunnel again." Huffed Axel.

"You can say that again" Gasped Disco Bear, never in his life did he go on any walks as long as that.

"Well, I better write Lammy an update on what's going down." Axel grunted as he pulled the magical quill and some parchment paper out from his belongings.

_Dear Lammy, _

_We went through a tunnel hidden from an inn from Bleakburn, though it was kind of a gamble, we took it to see where it lead to. We're actually kind of lost at the moment so tell us as soon as possible where we currently are, with your crystal ball or whatever, if you can. We're near some kind of forest, and I imagine we're nowhere near Bleakburn anymore. Also, did you get a boyfriend yet or are you still single? If you are, get one already, you're going to become a grandma before you know it._

_Yours truly,_

_Axel_

Disco Bear watched the letter disappear as if by magic and jumped up in surprise. He knew it had to be related to that sexy sheep sorceress with the scary familiar but he didn't realize she had given Axel a magical relic as a gift. A few minutes later, another letter appeared from thin air. This time it was from Lammy.

_Dear Axel,_

_I'm glad you and your prisoner made it safe and sound to the outer forests of Mondo. The continent of Mondo encompasses lots of wilderness, some mysterious unexplored areas, and a few more towns including the port town so you are exactly where you need to be. In the heart of Truffletree Forest. Also I wanted to let you know I'm currently serving as a sort of guardian of Bleakburn and was crucial in helping it and Lushwood's residents get along as well as make the town more beautiful and protected overall. My magic may be limited to planes of fey and dark but there's some utility spells that any mage can use to great effect. … I should stop bragging now. You need to head north, over the mountains, and then down to where the port town is. Along your journey you are bound to meet more powerful and mysterious mages to help break that spell and perhaps hints on the Sapphire and Scarlet legends. Keep up the good work as many Tree Friends are praying for your safety within their hearts. I know because I saw them as they sleep. Hahaha. That was a joke._

_Sincerely yours, Lammy._

_P.S. You're lucky I didn't show the letter to Mr. Pickles because he would've had some choice… actions to show you had he heard you tease me about my relationship status yet again. I assure you that I can easily find a man on my own and that I don't need to be prodded by you and your twisted humor about it._

"Pffft, she's bluffing." Chuckled Axel, having managed to recover from the tiring journey they had.

"So what did the little witch say?" Asked Disco Bear.

"She told us that we're near a port town, which is exactly where we need to go that has the library near it. Which we first need to head over a mountain, then down it and we should be able to reach the port town she mentioned. Also, we may be able to find some mages along the way there so let me know if you see any old coots or magical femboys." Said Axel, Disco Bear looked at him oddly for thinking mages are either an old man or feminine men. Feminine men was not really his cup of tea as he thought they were easy deceivers and a cruel reminder of what he could not have. Not that he had ever met any feminine men but he didn't think he'd like them after this heart to heart he had been having with Axel.

Along their search, they found a river that had looked like someone had camped in recently… Or ransacked. Judging by how messy everything was, it was either abandoned, a site of a kidnapping or animal attack, or the latest occupants were just too lazy to organize their things. There was a campfire with what looked like the skeletal remains of a big pig hanging over it, two tents, a pile of clothes, money, riches, and a few weapons, and then a suspicious looking pair of bags filled to the brim with unknown contents. Axel couldn't help but think it looked somewhat familiar but he had no idea what kind of people or things lived in this part of the woods so he just peered closer for an investigation. The camp was cleverly stationed right by a flowing river and thus provided water sources for cleanliness and drinking. It reminded Axel it had been so long since he had a proper bath and that Disco Bear was probably in worse conditions due to the fact he had been wearing only a kimono this whole time.

"D-do you think something bad happened to whoever camped here?" Said a frightened Disco Bear.

"Maybe… Maybe not. Although if something bad did happen to them, I don't think they'd mind us taking what we need" Said Axel, who began rummaging through the contents of the suspicious looking bags.

"Uh, isn't this illegal? Especially given that you're a knight of all things?" Said Disco Bear, getting uncomfortable of stealing from who could appear at any given time. As Disco Bear looked at some pieces of gold that he couldn't help but notice looked familiar.

"Oh relax DB, we'll need all the help we can get. And all we're taking is what we need, not everything they own." Rationalized Axel, tossing him a couple of clothing among the piles of said clothes outside the tents.

"Oh. Finally, some actual garments. Gods do I regret going commando…" Disco Bear examined what appeared to be a pair of spiffy yellow trousers, some blue bloomer underwear, and a buttoned long-sleeved purple and yellow vest. It wasn't particularly as expensive or high-class and tailored as clothes he had back at his Fort but if he was willing to change himself, he'd have to start with clothes. He looked to the river and realized this was the perfect time to get himself clean as well.

"Is there any soap in those bags? Perhaps we could scrub each other down." Disco Bear purred flirtatiously. Axel's eyes twitched from an instinctive nervous reaction. There were a number of things that were wrong about this particular idea but it had been a long time since both of them bathed, and he could imagine that his clothes and armor were probably reeking right now, and this river seemed all too convenient to pass up. Yet the surrounding area was dubious at best to be bathing right now. Especially if they were being so gung-ho as taking someone's personal belongings and goods from their campsite without permission. Still Axel couldn't deny how much it'd be necessary at the moment and so he made a decision.

"Sure, we could bathe together and get things done quicker. But not here. We must go further up to the river, as much as we can get away from this camp. We might find someone or something else on the way over there too anyway." Axel did manage to pick out a bar of clearly raspberry-scented soap from one of the bags (Which seemed to have a lot of soaps, medicines, perfumes, sealed herbs, and more scented objects) and grabbed a new outfit for himself as well.

"Oh yeeeahhhh~" Disco Bear grinned proudly as he was very happy about the idea. Axel just decided that this would be strictly a cleanliness and bathing session. Not something for him or Disco Bear to… repeat what happened so recently.

The river led to a waterfall, well, mini waterfall over a cliff that had about 5 feet above the ground. The cliff had an arch that could conceal both of them behind it, so they would probably not get disturbed, allowing for more privacy outdoors. Getting behind the falling stream of water, Axel and Disco Bear started stripping themselves of their garments. Naturally all Disco Bear needed to do was remove his kimono and he was already in full nudity, ready to get into the river. Axel… took his time. Namely because he had much more garments than Disco Bear but also because he wanted to preserve some modesty.

"Nobody should be able to see us… Not if they don't look close enough at least." Said Axel, unstrapping the light armor from his body, then proceeded to get his common Bleakburn tunic and pants off. All that was left was his casual undergarments which were traditional knight ones and ironically the only light things that the knights provided.

"You need some help Sir Axel?~" Said Disco Bear sensually, rubbing his chest with a lustful gaze at Axel. Axel averted his gaze at Disco Bear's… everything, as best as he could.

"No Disco Bear, I'm too tired as of now. Besides, what if someone… Sees us, we could probably be ambushed by bandits in our birthday suits." Axel muttered as he dipped a toe to check the river water. It was cold but the fur of the Tree Friends gave them a certain protection to cold water as part of nature. So if anything it'd be very refreshing. Finally relenting, Axel committed to at least keeping his underwear on (Since it was perfectly washable anyway) and stepped into the water. Axel relaxed and placed both arms to the surface of the edge behind him, closing his eyes and relaxing his muscles. Disco Bear had a different idea in mind and sunk himself to the river, and swam to Axel's side and started massaging him along his side and chest. Axel slightly shivered as he tried to use the soap on his fur only for Disco Bear to take the soap from him with one hand.

"DB, I told you, I'm too tire-" Said Axel, before being shushed by Disco Bear's finger.

"Shhh, relax. Just let me do all the work." Said Disco Bear, caressing Axel's muscles with the soap, making it slippery and softer to the touch. Then once the soap was all spread out on his chest, Disco Bear used his hands in a graceful manner to massage and rub it along Axel's body.

"I… ngh… DB…" Said Axel, he was losing his composure and calmness from Disco Bear's ministrations. The bear had a way with his hands, and it was working wonders on him.

"You need to let 'loose' once in a while. And even heroes like you need to vent some stress. So rest… My hero.~" Said Disco Bear, who moved on to rubbing a soaped hand to his own pecs. The soap mingled with the hairs on his chest made for a sight that Axel admittedly found somewhat appealing. Even if it was embarrassing to admit it inwardly. Speaking of inwardly, Axel realized something that also needed to be cleaned courtesy of Disco Bear himself. _Aughhhhhhh. _He thought, as he dived into the water to rinse off the soap off his hair and body.

"Fuwaaah!" Exclaimed Disco Bear from the sudden dive and splash of water that landed on him, rubbing his face of the water. Disco Bear looked around suddenly as he took the soap and put some soap on his genitalia and booty for Axel but saw no trace of him. But then he caught a quick glimpse of Axel's underwear being flung over his head and onto the grass.

"... Did you change your mind or are you- OHHHHH! Y-yes that's very essential to do after a sexual activity I imagine." Disco Bear instantly realized what Axel was intent on doing and laughed to himself afterward amused. Looking closer, he could see Axel's shape behind the waterfall as he seemed to be bent over with his tail up and carefully doing something. In Axel's perspective, he had a blunt cross face that Handy would've been proud of as he cleaned his butthole carefully, they had hurriedly left at Disco Bear's mansion that he forgot about his sexual hygiene for a whole day. He came out through the waterfall once he was done and shook his body, forcing Disco Bear to shield his face..

"Touchy…" Disco Bear muttered as he too took a dive into the river waters to wash off the soap off his body. Axel growled lowly, flustered but relieved to be done and quickly got up onto land and started to put on his new outfit.

Disco Bear himself followed shortly, picking up and putting on the outfit that he had chosen from the looted clothes and feeling so much more warm and comfortable in them. He neglected to wear shoes for the meantime as he often strode around in life barefoot and found anything that wasn't high-heeled (And of course none of the campground clothes had high-heeled shoes) and made him seem important were pointless. He was disappointed that he wasn't able to seduce Axel during bath-time but he figured it was a nice step that he took in winning the warrior wolf over. When he looked over to see Axel in his new look though, he gasped in awe. Axel was wearing a thick silver jacket with traces of brown bear fur and a plate of metal on his torso for protection, complete with black pants made of the finest material for combat and active purposes and his usual pair of boots. Arm-guards and shoulder-pads from the light armor set completed the extremely dashing and sexy yet functional look.

"Ohhhh yeeeaahh!~ That suits you so well Sir Axel." Complimented Disco Bear teasingly, Axel had to admit, he liked how fashionable the clothing he took looked. Guess whoever camped nearby had brought their sense of fashion with them.

"Yeah, feels protective and compact." Said Axel, flexing his muscles and stretching his was now time to get over the mountain, and it wasn't going to be easy. They first had to find out where this mountain was though as this waterfall clearly was not where the mountain path would lie. They had to keep looking around the forest for the right route.

"So we need to find the best way up the mountain but where do you think is the best way to get there from here? We're at this waterfall so I assume if we go around we'd be in the clear but…" Axel said in thought.

"Perhaps we should collect some wild food while we're here as well for the long journey ahead." Disco Bear brought up. Axel nodded, the best way to go with that was in the forest nearby, The nearby forest had its fair share of wildlife, though they were thankful that they hadn't encountered any feral bears or wolves, they easily spotted rabbits, and deer but decided that as tempting as it was to get some protein, there was always a risk of angering nature itself. Or perhaps anyone who lived within this forest alongside the animals. The berries that Axel sniffed out as safely edible were picked neatly and Disco Bear even found some wild and truthfully tasty sounding mushrooms. But it was up in the distance that a strange sight and perhaps even sound became clear to the two Tree Friends senses. They swore they saw some kind of lush garden of vegetables and fruits and a building behind a grove of several trees that were close together.

"Wait… You hear that?" Axel said, Disco Bear picked the sound up too. They snuck down to a crouch and crawled towards and around the perimeter until they managed to find some snug bushes to hide behind. Sure enough, there was a woman around her twenties. She was a porcupine who actually appeared to be wearing only a majestic cape of spider's silk and shrubbery with flowers and butterflies adorning it, big enough and draped long enough so it hid her bare and surprisingly big breasts and a short brown skirt of what was likely tent material. She had long red mane alongside her notably sharp quills that had bits of white flakes all over it and when she turned around, a gentle smile and forest green eyes further showcased an other-wordly but gorgeous beauty. Axel realized instantly she was on a similar level of presence and beauty as Lammy but in an entirely different perspective. Furthermore, swarms of feral animals came to her, not in the least bit frightened by her presence and they seemed to be conversing with her in animal sounds, poses, and expressions.

"Gods… Who is she…?" Axel asked himself but looked to Disco Bear to see that he was predictably ogling over the gorgeous porcupine.

"She must be mother nature herself…!" The Baron swooned. Axel rolled his eyes, they were having a moment an hour ago on his own behalf in the tunnel and the first sight of a woman has his attention shift to someone other than Axel. Luckily, the woman finally appeared to speak to the animals.

"You heard rumors of a castle being lifted into the sky by… by some evil eldritch p-power? And the crows family died from nearing it…? That's too awful…" She sounded ethereal and angelic but rather shy and sad and she started to cry from the news she heard. Clearly she was an empathetic individual and had personal ties to these animals. The nearest and most cuddly animals hugged her and tried to comfort her with their soft fur. She slightly smiled and pet them.

"I-I know… I'm sure we can prevent another tragedy from happening to another genus of bird… but I wonder why that had to happen…?"

"She's talking about what Splendont did isn't she…?" To Axel's relief, Disco Bear asked Axel about what he had just heard and showed he was paying attention.

"Yeah, and she must be able to use magic too if she has such a power over these animals. Maybe she's just what we need…" Axel whispered to himself but then saw something that made him unnerved.

In the corner of the house, Axel saw the all too familiar green furred thieves that he had encountered throughout their journey all too well, trying to lift each other inside one of the side windows. All the animals were too focused on the porcupine to see them and Axel didn't want those thieves to get a clean robbery on someone who didn't seem like a bad person. So at risk for him and DB, he shouted,

"Stop!"

"Eeeeeeeekkk!" The porcupine shrieked in panic and confusion at the sudden and loud voice whilst the other animals also jumped a bit but looked instantly angered.

The two thieves paused in fear and then pouted from what Axel could see, knowing that Axel was trying to draw attention to them. With a glare, they quickly got away from the windows and ran off somewhere else. Disco Bear looked to Axel with a flustered glance and nervously shifted from paying attention to the animals and to Axel.

"This is not how you approach a bachelorette Axel! Especially not when she could send a stampede of beasts after us!" He harshly whispered. The animals in turn were already posed around the magical maiden, determined to protect her should the two men attempt to do anything malicious to her. The porcupine herself crouched down in fear nervously, trying to hide her back from them and for a moment Axel swore she was going to fire her quills at them. So he acted fast, stepping forward but dropping his weapons.

"Wait stop! I saw the advance of two strangers nearly entering your home and wanted to warn you! Me and my… boyfriend come in peace. Please do not fear two travellers just as ourselves who've never come to such lands before." Axel debated on it mentally but figured calling DB his boyfriend would show to the porcupine he too knew of love and that they were compassionate people. Disco Bear was flattered that Axel considered him his boyfriend and brought his cheeks to a scarlet hue. The porcupine opened one eye and turned around to look at the source of those voices, and saw what looked like a very intimidating wolf and an overweight bear that looked like he had a bad hair day. They were dressed very spiffily, like she had saw local Tree Friends a long time ago wear and occasional scary visitors to her den.

"P-please don't hurt me… I-I'll give you um…I-I don't really know now but i-if you give me time I can… wahhhh..." Begged the porcupine, not wanting to bring any harm to herself. The animals marched slowly towards the duo in a defensive position but Axel remained brave.

"Relax miss. We got off on the wrong foot. I am Axel, and this is Disco Bear, DB for short, and we were wondering if you know a way around this mountain and into the port town?" Explained Axel.

"D-directions…? *Sniff*" The young red Tree Friend wiped her tears away.

"Yes! Uh, we actually need to go there. There's this guy, Splendont the Scarlet, if you know him, he is kind of responsible for making the castle float and adding a death barrier or something that you mentioned earlier. We need to go to the great library and find out anything we could exploit about Splendont, though all we know as of now is that we need people like you, or more specifically with your abilities. We need everyone who knows magic to bring back peace to the kingdom and defeat Splendont. I know this is sudden but… Will you… Come with us?" Said Axel, asking her to come with them actually sounded more suspicious than he let on, Disco Bear smacked his palm to his face.

"U-uh… um… c-can y-you slow down… t-this is a lot to take in a-and normally I don't have c-conversations with anyone other than the wildlife… I-I'm Flaky by the way… cause I flake a lot and um…I hope you don't mind the name." Flaky stood up but looked really shaky.

_Secluded huh? Lammy and her could make a good couple… If she was a lesbian… Maybe she is… _Thought Axel despite himself. Fortunately, Disco Bear was the one to speak up,

"Truthfully, Flaky is a splendid name for a lady of such rare and masterful beauty and charity such as yourself. Look, besides directions. We need you Flaky, you're in danger while you're here… Okay, not yet in danger but-

"T-the castle being lifted… w-was caused by another mage…? B-but h-how do you know this? Are you… from that kingdom…? T-they call it Happy Tree I think and I've been there only once in my youth but… they don't believe in m-magic according to my friends." Flaky referred to the animals who were slowly calming down.

"Yes! And well… We have no choice right now. So any help from anybody is pretty much preferred. Also, I'm the only knight not imprisoned in Fliqpy's dungeons and I have no problems with it. Please please please join us Flaky!" Axel clasped his hands together desperately.

"I-I thought his name was Flippy though…? And y-you two are knights?" Flaky clearly was taking this conversation from a slow but realistic approach. Axel recognized he might have to exercise patience with this young mage, especially considering she wasn't in tune to Happy Tree or social conversations like Lammy was.

"I am a knight, DB here is the Baron of House Lionnel. Fliqpy is what the King is calling himself now after he was corrupted into a violent and twisted version of his former himself by Splendonts' magic. The tunnel nearby the forest is where we came from, which leads to the premier inn of Bleakburn. If you need proof, you can try talking to a witch we're currently allied with through this magic quill." Said Axel, bringing the quill out of his bag. The animals looked in awe and surprise, though a few birds looked miffed about it. Flaky gasped.

"A griffon feather…" Muttered Flaky unconsciously.

"So you recognize it?" Axel asked.

"W-well… this forest and mountain is home to magical creatures. Particularly for migrations. S-still it's nice to know there's another witch… I've always been alone… and my magic just came to me... Like this." Flaky decided to try to do a gesture of her magic.

Pointing at the bush they had been hiding from and making a simple hand gesture, beautiful purple flowers blossomed from the bush and it's leaves and shape grew out into a more fantastical shape. Disco Bear stared mesmerized at the act and Axel even had to admit this was very impressive.

"Miss, I don't know how you did that but one day I want you to hire you to make the outer gardens of House Lionnel and Riftvalley beautiful one day." Said Disco Bear, walking over and taking one of her paws in both paws. Only for a raccoon to run up Flaky's shoulder and screech at him angrily.

"Oh… well my nature magic is a-at it's strongest in natural environments and fertile land. I don't think it works well indoors… or on man made terrain. B-but I've found I can communicate with animals wherever I go no matter the circumstances… s-so maybe it's more of a natural talent? T-thank you though…" Flaky seemed very flattered, clutching her cheeks shyly.

"Ahem, yeah, your magic will be very useful in our journey Miss Flaky." Said Axel, swiping Disco Bear's paw away from Flaky.

"B-but if you don't mind me asking… are the directions towards the mountains part of a journey to look for more mages l-like me? What do you really need them for?" Flaky sounded slightly worried.

"To not only defeat Splendont and free Fliqpy and his prisoners, but to protect them and defend anybody who is a threat to him. Maybe even dispel the magic barrier on the castle, and a way to get inside at that". Said Axel.

"... I guess a spell like that requires some more magical power… and I take it this witch you know is one of your allies that you've recruited?" Flaky asked, slowly sounding more sure of herself.

"As much of a pain as her familiar is, yes. Lammy is the one who set us on this quest in the first place. Also, we're trying to find Splendid the Sapphire. He's related to Splendont and Splendont wanted us to capture him and bring him to him as a sacrifice. Truthfully we don't intend to do so at the moment but we need leads on him…" DB added as he got into a piercing glare match with a raccoon in question who hissed at him.

"Hmm… I do think… I heard of Splendid once. It was from a dying dragon... an evil one who had nearly burnt my forest down. He said Splendid felled him… b-but I haven't heard anything more about the name. H-he could still be alive though if Splendont wants him… I think." Flaky theorized.

"Then come with us! If a dragon is in this forest then it's all the more reason to leave!" Said Axel, though he noticed at this point some of Flaky's animals were speaking to her desperately and hurriedly.

"No… the dragon's gone. It happened years ago… u-um… just a second." Flaky took the raccoon gently off her shoulder and crouched to listen to what the other animals were telling her.

"Hmmm…? Yes… Uh-huh…" Said Flaky, Axel and Disco Bear had absolutely no idea what they were talking about.

Finally after an awkward silence, Flaky spoke up to them.

"I… and the animals… think that it's very risky to go with you. I-I'm weak and sheltered when it comes to adventure… I-I don't think I'll be very helpful outside of these forests and all I've ever known has been here… my home. And you could be leading me into a trap because of that…" Flaky looked away and on the verge of tears, ashamed of herself for perhaps rejecting them. A shine in Disco Bear's eyes suddenly lit up and before Axel could say anything, Disco Bear gripped her gently by the shoulders.

"It's alright, we'll protect you." Said Disco Bear, pure determination filled his eyes and Flaky couldn't help but feel… Inspired by him. The animals too looked dismayed yet somehow curious as to what the sparkle in the bear's eyes indicated.

"Eh…? B-but… a-anything could happen couldn't it…? A-and if you two died and I was powerless to do something… nghh… I'd be…" Flaky started to cry.

"I thought something was funny when you said… you would be weak and sheltered when it comes to adventure. Something clicked with me on two levels. One. I AM weak and sheltered when it comes to adventure. I've been spoiled rotten my entire life and don't know the first thing about surviving, going on a quest, even doing what's right and risking my life for people of my kingdom. It took my boyfriend to teach me to start thinking in a humble way like that. Two… I KNOW you went on an adventure before because I saw you once… when we were very young and I wasn't yet corrupted and foolish. It's all come back to me now." Disco Bear's voice made Axel tremble in how emotionally-charged it was.

"You… know Flaky?" He asked him.

"Flaky, you were at the bazaar of Riftvalley, back when it was safe and prosperous. You were cloaked in a blanket from your very own house you told me, a little girl who never knew of Happy Tree, trying to get some medicine for a sick bird you loved based on what the animals said needed to be done." Disco Bear said.

"...! You… You're…" Said Flaky, but she couldn't finish herself, too shocked by the sudden revelation.

"Yes yes its me!" Said Disco B_Disco Bear had been only 8 and had been instructed to go shopping and learn what it was like to shop on his own as he was growing into his adolescent years. Supposedly one of the servants would be spying on him throughout his lone excursion but he couldn't help but still feel a bit timid. He had not been very well-liked by other children during banquets that were attended from other Houses or balls at the king's castle and trying to socialize with storekeepers was hardly going to be easy. Especially since Disco Bear had been taught that adults often don't respect children and those who have yet to feel the sweat and grime and blood dripping of work and responsibility. Still he knew that in Bleakburn at least, children at even younger ages often had to go to work and provide for their families and were supposedly 'braver'. He wanted to prove his bravery, prove his strength, and that he wasn't a weak heir to the House Lionell name. With a more boastful stride and demeanor, he decided to try the aisle where medicines, equipment, and more useful tools of the trade were sold. That was when he saw her…_

"_Please… Please save him…" Begged the porcupine, holding a sick bluebird in her paws,the pharmacist simply shook his head._

"_I need the gold little lady. No gold, no medicine,. Run off to your parents if you need the medicine so much" He said in a soft but firm manner._

_Disco Bear got a closer look and saw that she was a pure red porcupine draped in what looked like a quilt made of a cream-colored floral fabric and nothing else distinguishable about her status or even heritage. The quills from her back had pierced some of the blanket but without the blanket, she likely would've been naked. Her forest green eyes looked absolutely heartbroken at the idea of leaving now without the medicine and Disco Bear could tell she was in desperate need of it. Normally House Lionell's elite would not interfere in such trifle manners but Disco Bear felt different, deep within his heart._

"_Oh no… What am I gonna do… I-Is there anyway I can… I can do something else instead of the medicine…?" Worried the porcupine, stroking the bird's chest as it struggled to even breathed._

"_Please, I'd rather not become subject to controversy… that bird's condition is a mutual disease shared by Tree Friends and animals alike. I'd send you to a doctor but they too cost money and during times like these… we can't afford to give away. I'm dreadfully sorry…" The shopkeeper winced, feeling bad for her._

"_N-nooooooooo… *Sob*" Flaky wailed sadly and gently crouched to the ground._

"_Sir! Wait sir! I will vouch for her…!" Disco Bear, refusing to leave a gentle soul crying in misery like this, raced over without any mind of who was watching him._

"_Hmmm? Wait… Aren't you the son of the baron and baroness?" Asked the shopkeep, Disco Bear nodded and brought as much gold as his pockets lined up. The shop keep's jaw fell. Flaky didn't notice yet, still convinced her friend's fate was sealed though she vaguely looked at the gold coin that had rolled down in front of her and lamented inwardly how she didn't have one._

"_Oh… Well… How much medicine are you willing to vouch for her?" Asked the shopkeep, from how deeply upset she was, she must really need it bad._

"_All of it! I need all of the medicine you have!" Said Disco Bear, the shopkeep felt like he could have a heart attack at any moment, that's almost enough to last him a Disco Bear's logic was simple. If she normally didn't know what money was and yet came all this way to try to get some medicine for something that affected her animal friends, she'd need as much medicine as she could for future bouts. Especially if she herself got sick at such a young age. Maybe it was overspending and maybe it was overly cautious but he felt that she was not from around here and needed this sort of security. If she ever was to come back here, she needed to know that House Lionell was a noble beacon of Happy Tree and that the kingdom itself housed great people. Disco Bear took one of the medicines and gently leaned in front of Flaky, holding it up to her._

"_Young lady. This is for you." Said Disco Bear, the porcupine looked at her, bewildered at the kindness that this child possessed, and yet, he didn't know her._

"_A-are you sureeeee?" Asked Flaky through her tears, finding it hard to believe that someone was willing to give help to a stranger such as her._

"_Yes, my family is wealthy so it's not a problem. So take it!" Said Disco Bear gladly, reaching his hands out to give her all the medicine he had bought._

_Before anything else, she fed the bluebird some of the medicine gently, making sure it carefully swallowed it down . Then she picked up all the medicine she could carry and shakily made her way away. But then she stopped and turned to look back at Disco Bear, smiling happily as she still cried._

"_T-thank you…" _

_However, Disco Bear came up to her, knowing that House Lionell could do a lot better to make her departure meaningful._

"_Come now. I have plenty of time in the day. Let me escort you out of this town. There are some areas to avoid after all." He said._

"_O-ohhh.. *Sniff* I-I didn't know… t-this is so scary for me…" Flaky whimpered as they made their way away from the bazarre._

_They had made it to the entrance of the town, Disco Bear saw there was at least one carriage still available for hire. _

"_So this is your first time here ever…?" He asked her._

"_I-I just wore my blanket from home cause… I know from the animals that… t-they don't like those who are unclothed… I-I'm sorry." Flaky apologized, as she carefully cradled her medicine and her bluebird._

"_Come now my dear. You look fine just the way you are. Sir, please take this girl to her home. How much for the ride?" Said Disco Bear, the carriage driver was skeptical at first seeing the girl's garments but seeing as the small bear was of royal blood, took him seriously._

"_50 gold sir" Said the carriage driver, Disco Bear paid him happily and directed the porcupine to sit in the back. Flaky whispered the destination into the carriage driver's ear and though he looked a bit uneasy about it, seemed to come to a compromise of sorts with her in their silent discussion as Disco Bear, somewhat bashful in fashion, waited until it all seemed well. The carriage driver gave him a thumbs up to indicate all was ready._

"_Goodbye!" Said Disco Bear, preparing to say his farewells._

"_Wait!" Said the porcupine, getting off the carriage momentarily._

"_Who are you?" Asked the porcupine._

"_I'm Disco Bear, soon to be baron of Riftvalley! How about you?" Said Disco Bear proudly._

"_I'm… I'm Flaky… I'll never forget you Disco Bear" Said Flaky, smiling like it was the best day of her life, giving him a kiss on the cheek and getting back on the carriage seat. It was such a relief to see her expression being so reassured and radiant as to how she was earlier. It made him feel so accomplished and proud of himself._

"_And I won't forget you Flaky!" Exclaimed Disco Bear, blushing at the porcupine and waving her goodbye._

"I-its actually you…" Said Flaky, pulling away from Disco Bear as though she had been struck by a revelation and holding her heart tightly.

"... I have to apologize though. I… forgot you shamefully. Not from being scolded that night for what I did, or from meeting other girls, or from growing up… but from forgetting the way I wanted to follow in life. I was so focused on myself when I became the Baron that I lost my sense of charity that I showed you and I became corrupt. I was the one that made Riftvalley worse than I did that day all for promotion and wealth. T-that's… why I'm hoping you can join us… if only to help me alongside my boyfriend make our kingdom as it always should have been." Disco Bear, somewhat shamefully in his eyes, started to cry.

"... The day after.. My friend was saved and alive and singing again. I… I-I thought it'd be right to be able to be a medic as you were… I studied all the ingredients of that medicine and found they were all found in this forest… I recreated that medicine. As soon as I did that… I studied, practiced and created all sorts of medicines on my own, all that can help save my animal friends. I… I feel you helped me become… better?" Flaky asked insecurely but feeling a strong sense of pride in herself that had clearly been rare.

"So… Do you change your mind...? Or… are you repulsed by what I've become?"

"... I would never be repulsed by you. Even if you did change, I know it's still the same chubby kid that once helped me, and nothing will ever change what I think of you. So if it means that I could repay back the kindness you gave me… Then yes, I will come with you…" Said Flaky, running up and hugging Disco Bear, the animals around her seemed to put their wings, and paws together on their faces as if saying 'noooooo'. Axel grinned and tried to wipe away his own tears that were building. He couldn't imagine the idea that Disco Bear had been such a sweetheart, though DB had given hints that he hadn't always been so pretentious until he became Baron. Disco Bear sobbed outwardly and hugged Flaky back, even carefully minding her quills.

"So first order of business, we go to the port town, go to the library, find the librarian and know what we can about Splendont. And recruit any mages that might be willing to support us on the way. Heh, sounds easier said than done" Said Axel.

"W-wait...!" In a sudden motion that even made Disco Bear pull away from her, Flaky raised her hand suddenly.

"W-what's going on? Is something wong?" Axel asked as he noticed the animals eyeing her with utmost dedication.

"Y-you can stay here for the night if you two want… M-my treat…?" Flaky meekly said, it had been getting late after hours of hunting and collecting and the two were a bit weary from walking the whole tunnel and woods., and the sun was sinking down the horizon which indicated that it was close to nighttime. Axel decided it only seemed fair to take Flaky's offer as well since she clearly had to push herself a lot to develop the trust for them and want to journey out with them. And spending the night outside in the mountains could present all sorts of dangerous opportunities for anything or anyone around them who would have malicious intent in them. Disco Bear however, wanted to make sure his old friend was not just being modest.

"Are you sure Flaky? I mean, you just met us today and I made you remember some heavy things, do you really trust us to stay in your house?" Said Disco Bear, trying to be modest.

"Y-yes, I… it lets me say goodbye to my home and friends f-for the upcoming journey… and I also wanted to share with you some dinner that I made…" Flaky blushed slightly. She was actually rather proud of her cooking skills but felt a bit too ashamed to share her confidence in them out loud.

"Well thank you Flaky. That's a nice gesture. We'll stay the night at your cottage. If the animals are ok with that as well?" Axel looked down to the creatures.

Some of them appeared to leave, perhaps ready to head back to their nests and dens for the night. The others simply nodded and seemed a bit sad about the leaving of their lovely guide but hopeful that she would have fun and do some good for herself. Flaky had a few conversations with the animals in question giving Axel some time to speak privately to Disco Bear. He felt he had to share something with him.

"Hey so… I… didn't realize that you knew her or that you had done something so sweet like that. It was just like what Pop did for me when he recruited me onto the knights."

"Oh? Are you saying we have something in common…?" Disco Bear asked, not trying to flirt for once but actually sounding thoughtful.

"Yeah, you could say that… and I feel worse that I've misjudged you up until this morning. I think you already have all the makings of a fine Baron DB, it's just a matter of executing it when all this is over." Axel smiled calmly.

"... But it was my own fault for forgetting her. Not that I could try looking for her in Truffletree Forest on my own around that time. Inheriting the Baronship also placed too much duties in me that I had to attend to. It wasn't until I heard her mention her 'adventure' and how that was an adventure for the young but very handsome cub I was that it all came back to me. Having her by my side… it seems almost too good to be true." DB seemed anxious but excited.

"Ah you're overthinking things DB! You should seize this moment to catch up and make up for all the lost time that you lost for your first friend since childhood." Said Axel, slumping an arm over DB, making him smile while looking down on the ground.

"Ah… Friend'… That sounds… Nice." Murmured Disco Bear.

In his mind it did sound 'nice' but not fully fulfilling. He was in the prime of what youth he had left as a young man and he had to find somebody as a mate to spend the rest of his years with. It only seemed natural and wouldn't it be so awe-inspiring for his partner to have this wonderfully sexy bear all to themselves while he could be their source of vibrance and excitement? Then again Flaky wasn't that kind of person and he admired that about her. She was not going to ever be the first to ask him out and yet he didn't want to intrude on her comfort level and court her needlessly. As much as Disco Bear wanted Axel even more now to an extent, Flaky was also someone of a humble and true beauty that House Lionell lacked right now in the eyes of Happy Tree. If anything further could come from spending more time with her or Axel, then he'd be absolutely enthralled with being 'friends' in the meantime. If only for these close bonds to eventually promote either her or Axel becoming his ideal 'love'.

"B-because we ARE friends Disco Bear, though I didn't imagine you'd be with another… Man if I ever saw you again… O-oh, I, we should probably go inside now. No use staying out here in the c-cold." Said Flaky, though there was a hint of longing in her voice. Disco Bear and Axel both blushed immensely, realizing she had started to listen in on their conversation at some point and she probably still bought into the idea of them being 'boyfriends'. After hastily pulling away and clearing their throats, the two men nodded, and followed Flaky to her cottage. The interior was fairly simple, with somewhat old and torn up furnishings and couches, a grandfather clock in the hallway, a cute little kitchen area with a table and cute stump chairs for guests, and a hammock-style bed. There was also an additional room that appeared to be a guest room.

"Wow, not what I'd expect to have in my home, but I'd definitely replace my bed with a hammock." Complimented Disco Bear.

Axel had to smirk at that. Considering Disco Bear took big pride in his massive bed prime for sex-making, he was starting to suspect he was buttering her up. Disco Bear noticed the smirk but simply looked dismissive.

"I… Thank you Disco Bear, but you don't need to flatter me. I-its too simple, for someone who can buy anything much better..." Said Flaky, nervously rubbing her shoulder.

"Hey, we're friends, it's only natural. And please, call me DB, if you want." Said Disco Bear,

"Oh so i-it's not just a loving pet name between you and Axel. That's nice…" Flaky seemed delighted in the idea of using a nickname.

"It actually gets tiring trying to say Disco Bear every time you mention him so I thought it'd be nice to call him DB instead to make it easier." Said Axel as he took claim of the couch for himself by resting his gear on it.

"That's so clever! Oh but I should start preparing dinner… it's a salad but it's cooked and should be really good. I also have some fresh milk from the cow that comes by the forest every now and then. I often have to summon her with a call…" Flaky murmured and walked into her kitchen to get the prep ready.

Disco Bear pouted at Axel taking the couch but settled with sleeping in what appeared to be a cushioning blanket that he could walk into and be wrapped up in warmth. It was over by an interesting and strangely ornate looking chest with a lock on it. Axel looked over by the window and saw it was the exact window that Lifty and Shifty were trying to sneak in from and they could see the chest from outside. It must've been what drew them into trying to sneak into the house… he just hoped they wouldn't be so brazen or cruel enough to try to break in again. On the other hand, Disco Bear was looking very uneasy for another reason. Salad wasn't something he was looking forward to, back in his mansion he had always tasted the finest succulent meats, cheeses, breads, and wines that the maids could provide, although he didn't want to hurt his friend so he just kept his mouth shut. They could clearly hear Flaky cooking up some vegetables grown by her, probably using her magic to grow them.

"N-not trying to insult you DB, but that salad would definitely help you with your health." Said Axel, poking at his big, soft belly.

"H-hey! Didn't Pop teach you any manners not to poke anybody's belly with your claw! Also, this belly just makes me sexier thank you very much." Said Disco Bear, turning away from Axel and turning his nose up in the air. Axel wasn't deterred and walked up in front of him again.

"It just makes you a good pillow that's all." Axel teased, grabbing a handful of his fat and molding it in his hands.

"S-stop it! You're embarrassing me! And in someone else's home!" Said Disco Bear, nervous that Flaky would turn around to see what Axel was doing to him, not to mention how embarrassing it actually is to be seen being teased because of his own gut, and swiped the wolf's paw away from it.

"Ah you're no fun…" Said Axel as his ears dropped slightly, shifting his attention back to the chest.

"Hey Flaky, what do you have there in that chest? It doesn't look like you live off of something valuable seeing as you have everything you need to survive here" Said Axel, Flaky turned her head behind her.

"Oh, those are just… Medicine that I got from DB, he bought so much of it for me that I've been using them for years. When I forgot who he was, all I could remember was that I just had it. There's also other medicines I've made here in there from research..." Said Flaky, turning around and serving the salad for them on leaves serving as plates. It had apples, carrots, lettuce, walnuts, herbs, cheese and some kind of natural dressing all mixed together, and was served with a dinner roll.

"I didn't expect this dinner to be this… Grand." Said Disco Bear, taking a bite of the salad.

"Well, anything is better than Bleakburn slop we had for years so this is a nice change for me." Said Axel, taking a bite of the cheese.

"I-its nothing really, and this is the last time that I will be c-cooking here in a long time so it's not really that big of a deal… I just hope that my a-animal friends are alright while I'm gone… Speaking of t-that, I'll be saying goodbye to them, if you d-don't mind..." Said Flaky, leaving the cottage.

"... Is this really right?" Disco Bear asked, now insecure about the idea of her coming along.

"What's not right? Eating the salad? DB as much as I appreciate your… Physique, it'd do you some good… Like living longer, you know?" Said Axel with a raised eyebrow.

"So you think that her coming along to save Happy Tree would do her good? Or would it do more harm if she's not here for her friends…? It's fine for me to go on this journey because all my associates have abandoned me… she's not like me." Disco Bear spoke in theory.

"Geez Disco Bear, is that what you were worried about? Sure she's safe here for now, but what happens when Happy Tree gets overrun? Remember, the inn has a tunnel that can lead directly to Mondo, so even if we don't take her, without her help, it's only a matter of time before she would be in danger as well. Besides, it'd do her some good to actually interact with people, and maybe learn a few things that could enhance her magic or defend herself. DB, we're doing her a favor by letting her help. This place will get overrun one day if we don't take her, so I think she'd appreciate it that we're taking her with us, do you think she'd be proud to one day die and possibly see her animals hunted down by some bandits or something worse?" Said Axel, proposing his vision of what could happen.

"... Maybe you are right. I guess this is what thinking about others for once is like. I feel so cautious and paranoid. How do you handle it Axel?" Disco Bear asked sincerely.

"I guess it's just a matter of instinct I guess. Kinda like, surviving. I don't think I could live with myself knowing you, or my other friends died because I couldn't do anything. Just like how Splendont lifted the castle and made the barrier and how I couldn't do anything to save Pop at the time." Said Axel, thinking about everyone back in Bleakburn… And Pop. Gods he just hoped Pop was alive right now and that when he saw Pop again he wouldn't look like a traumatized victim.

"I'm not a fighter though… how should I use my talents to help us survive? Or help Flaky become this powerful person you envision?" Disco Bear asked as he became aware of his frailty.

"Well, I don't really intend for you or Flaky to fight. I mean, maybe just enhance what you really have. Your ways of diplomacy could come in handy one day, and maybe Flaky can use her magic to help everyone in Bleakburn sustain themselves and help her become less isolated and vulnerable in the future. But if you want to, I don't know how, every person fights their own way and training you in the ways of the sword and shield would take a long time, especially how we're racing against time to gather help and free everyone who can be saved" Said Axel, he always thought he'd protect them, but thinking about it, it seemed like he was spoon-feeding them more than anything. That… didn't seem right, especially with how Flaky was joining and was a powerful mage. He needed to adapt his thinking and help these two feel confident and capable naturally.

"... Meh. I suppose I could dance and flirt my way to victory." Disco Bear winked playfully at Axel.

"Disco Bear… What do you want to do once all this is done?... What do you really want to become? Your title of baron has technically been given to you, but is there anything you want to work on yourself?" Asked Axel, as he didn't really know what kind of aspirations Disco Bear intended to be. Plus it seemed like a very safe topic switch.

"... I never thought about that. My parents had always told me that I was going to be a baron, they say it like its my destiny, I… never thought of becoming anything other than that. I don't care what I become, what matters to me is that I find the one I truly love." Said Disco Bear, placing a hand on Axel's thigh. Axel rubbed the back of his neck and nervously took the hand away from his thigh.

"I think it's too early for that don't you think? Besides, Flaky's not in the room 'boyfriend'." Said Axel, trying not to sound like a party pooper.

Disco Bear looked disappointed but understood that they were in someone else's house, and doing anything uncomfortable around Flaky would certainly come off as rude to her so he agreed to stop with the attempted seduction. Finally, Flaky returned from her sweet goodbyes and farewells, a bear seemed to have clung itself onto her leg, possibly begging her not to go.

"I-its fine… for me… to go…" Said Flaky, pushing the bear out of the door and closing it with great effort.

"So you really will accompany us? Thank you for that." Said Disco Bear, who looked instantly relieved.

"I-its nothing really, if the king truly did all those things you said then I can't stand by and let o-other people and my animals be in danger. I'll d-do what I can to help bring peace" Said Flaky, she was a bit frightened at the idea of leaving this place, but as long as her dear friend Disco Bear was there, she knew she would persevere.

"As long as the journey ahead isn't too difficult you should be back home to your animal friends in no time."

"*yawn* You two must be exhausted, you can, uh, take my room. The guest room is mostly used for… taking care of animals and special flora. So… Yeah, please take this room all for yourselves." Said Flaky, her house wasn't really meant to house anybody except for herself and her animals. So Flaky was fine with any guest using the space of the already small as it was cottage.

"Oh thank you Flaky, we'd love to-" Disco Bear was about to thank her when Axel covered his mouth.

"We'd love to take the guest room! Right Disco Bear?" Said Axel, looking at Disco Bear to see if the opinionated bear agreed to his decision. Disco Bear seemed annoyed since he was still stuck with a sleeping bag either way.

"A-are you sure? The guest room is pretty delicate and I don't know if… you um… spend your evenings… n-not sleeping? There's also only one mattress and um… I-I'd have to move the nests somewhere else." Flaky shyly admitted, clearly concerned about their couple status.

"It's fine Flakes, we're used to it. And if those thieves come back, we'll act as an extra set of ears to look out for them." Assured Axel, he still didn't trust that Lifty and Shifty would leave Flaky alone given she was all alone, and steal everything valuable she owned. If that really was their campsite that they ransacked after all, he had a hunch the thieves would want revenge.

"Oh, t-thank you, I don't know exactly what those two would want from me, I have nothing valuable to give so they'll p-probably be disappointed once they see I h-have nothing" Said Flaky, remembering the two raccoons earlier.

"*Yawn* Well I am going to take some much needed beauty rest then." Disco Bear signed contently as she headed into the guest room. Flaky followed after him to clear up the area and mattress of any room was laid with piles of sticks and hay, Axel dived down to the pile and laid in it. Disco Bear held onto his sleeping bag for dear life when he noticed that the room was a lot more all-natural than he intended, slipped inside of it and placed himself in a comfortable place on the floor, besides some birds eggs in a nest.

"I-is there anything else you need?" Asked Flaky.

"Nah we're good, we'll be sure to call you if we see anybody, or need anything." Said Axel, giving a thumbs up in approval.

"O-oh, well, i-if you need me, I'll be in the next room… sleeping." Said Flaky, leaving and closing the door behind her.

"Hey Axel, what was the big idea earlier? Covering my mouth and all?" Asked Disco Bear.

"Well, I just didn't want to take any chances of us sleeping in the main living room, this is her home after all. And since this is the only logical window where the two thieves would try to sneak inside, we'll be sleeping in one corner of the room in case they do get inside. They don't seem the type to try the same window twice like the living room one." Axel said, eyeing the window above him.

"Ugh, whatever, those two might not return for all we care, I'm going to hit the hay" Said Disco Bear, who shortly started snoring pretty loudly as quickly as he fell followed soon after, getting up and taking the mattress to place in another corner of the room. Once he laid himself down on it, both of them had positioned themselves to where they couldn't easily be seen, especially in the shadows of the room at night. Disco Bear probably might not even hear them if they did come inside, but Axel could take all the help he can get with such resourceful foes. Somewhere outside the hut, once the evening was in full swing over the land, Lifty and Shifty were in close proximity of the house, and seeing Flaky's shadow blow out the candle to where the chest was seen, knew they could make another bold attempt for what lay inside it.

"It's gotta be something good if she's really a mage. But dammit! I can't believe some assholes pilfered our camp!" Lifty complained to his brother as they peered carefully from the bushes for any unexpected happenings until it was perfectly safe.

"It was probably Sir Fucks a Lot and the Baron boytoy he has with him." Shifty pointed out.

"What if they are in there brother…?"

"Then we make em PAY. We helped them out in the Manor so they have no excuse to have swindled us like that. Still, they are probably in the living room and the quilled girl is going to the kitchen or some other room. It'd be too dangerous and risky to go in the same way we tried to since he would know our pattern." Shifty muttered as he and Lifty confirmed the safety and slowly crept to a different side of the cottage.

"So we're heading for the back window?" Lifty asked again. Shifty hated repetitive questions but he knew his little brother better than anyone else knew either of them. So he had more patience for Lifty than anyone he knew.

"It's our only other way that doesn't invite trouble." Shifty gave a cheshire cat smile and both brothers chuckled cockily to themselves. Easily limbering up to the window, opening it smoothly with some hand-crafted tools, and landing softly on the wooden interior floor, Axel perked his ears from the noise and sure enough, they had done exactly as he predicted. He waited for Lifty to follow Shifty dutifully, before jumping out in the open hallway and brandishing his own sword.

"Got you! You slippery thieves!" Said Axel, the two raccoons got startled at his sudden appearance from the shadows, Disco Bear was startled awake as well by all the noise the two raccoons were making.

"WAUGH!" Lifty and Shifty cried and turned around, pulling out their own smaller daggers at Axel. For a moment a hilariously stupefied expression was on their faces but then it morphed into something far more vicious and ugly.

"Damn you… it's not enough you interrupted once and then stole from our loot but now you're this broad's bodyguard?!" Lifty questioned furiously.

"Thieves like you deserve to be interrupted! And sorry about taking stuff from your campsite, it looked clearly abandoned." Axel muttered.

"Thieves, thieves. It's all status and occupation with you knights. That's what pissed me off the moment we stepped foot in Happy Tree! Came in here for a simple heist, a faulty source let us down, and we got caught and have been listening to you knights mock people like us for years!" Shifty raged on.

"How were you caught then? You clearly are no average thieves…" Axel muttered as he saw Disco Bear cower in a corner from within the room.

"Sir Pop heard from a tip that was supposed to be our anonymous one that two raccoons were trying to get into King Flippy's castle and steal some nice threads for themselves. The bumbling bear simply left the windows wide open before placing a knight at every window in the castle once they figured out there was a break-in. The bastards even threatened my life after they caught me off-guard, forced my own brother who'd never bow down to such arrogant beings, to surrender so I wouldn't die! So cease your talk of honor and good deeds cause you're no better than glorified killers!" Lifty hissed.

"And? That's what you would have deserved if you really did intend to steal all that from the castle. Did you honestly think that a castle, of the king himself, wouldn't be heavily guarded? For two thieves, you're both way over your heads" Berrated Axel.

"Excuse me if you don't develop a knack for your life's career. We've robbed dukes, earls, judges, and other nobles from other lands because we had virtually nothing. No place to stay because if we found a house, someone would report us in no time. No chance of education or anything to make a real life for ourselves cause it costs money we could never attain to start! No food source that was growable and able to be taken with us because we're outlaws! We didn't even know our parents, we're grown-ass orphans! Ever since me and my brother were born, danger has been our insignia. We could've taken everything that king owned… and then we were kept in the dungeons to rot for years! You know how many times me and Lifty had to share stories with one another about our successes to keep us from feeling low and crazy?! The knights watching over us insulted our nature, our appearance, our brotherhood, our way of life. Like they know the struggles the indigenious people of other lands face beyond here that forced us into this path." Shifty's tone seemed to indicate this had been built up frustration and opinion he had wanted to share to Axel for a while.

"What? That's not how Pop said punishment was handled in the dungeons…" Trailed Axel, he had believed in everything Pop said from before, all his teachings and the rules, it was possible these two were lying but Shifty sounded really convincing of their situation.

"Then you're stupider than you look wolf! And you are supposed to be the infamous murder-happy one. Why did you never come to see us and put us out of our misery if you were so gung-ho about seeing criminals see personal justice?!"

"I am NOT a murderer!" Objected Axel, knowing that the times he had gone off the knight's code of not killing anyone were done to especially loathsome or impersonal criminals.

"Call yourself what you want… Whore! Murderer! It doesn't matter, the people have judged you for who you are, as are we. You think you are better than us? Then you should know what it feels to fear for your life like the criminals whose lives you took! A duel to the death!" Lifty angrily challenged.

"You're signing your death warrants here, leave now and I might let you walk away" Bluffed Axel.

"Walk away just like you walked away from being a knight? Then again, I imagine King Fliqpy would've made you his personal boy toy with how rebellious you are. Something that the old king could never do!" Shifty taunted.

Axel twitched furiously. That WAS happening to someone but it wasn't him. It was Pop. If he could, he'd gladly have switched places with Pop because he didn't want his sweet-hearted superior to have to be separated from his son or go through that kind of torture. As different and even understandable as the twins thought process was, they were still incredibly petty individuals who would obviously be willing to side with the one who fit their own interests. They valued freedom more than anything after all. But sometimes some individuals didn't deserve that kind of freedom. Axel growled lowly in a way that made Disco Bear shiver in fear and slight pleasure, the kind of growl a beast would truly make before he pounced.

"... Outside. You're on. There's no way you're ruining Flaky's cottage and I'd rather leave the blood spray outside." Axel threatened with incredibly restrained anger. The two raccoons looked impressed at Axel finally letting his feral instincts all out. They respected him more as an individual than a goody two shoes knight anyway. Acrobatically, they backflipped out of the open windows, and Axel made his way out of the cottage, and there in front were the two raccoons, having readied themselves to battle. They even appeared to be hugging one another and patting themselves on the back perhaps as a sentimental wish good luck. Disco Bear followed after Axel, baffled, and the twins finally took notice of them.

"Oh? Is your new boyfriend joining the fight because he's mad we stole lots from him?" Shifty said.

"You… STOLE FROM MY MANOR?! You mongrels! I knew some of the stuff at that campsite looked like things I had around my beloved halls! How dare you steal from House Lionell! And yes I am his-"

"Disco Bear, be serious. They want to duel me to the death. They just want to rile you up and make you an open target for them to use against me. Stay in the house and watch Flaky…" Axel calmed down his companion's quickly incensed anger. Disco Bear felt his pride was damaged by what these two thieves had accomplished against him, but he did not want Axel to be hurt because of his pride. So logic decreed Axel was certainly correct in his deduction of what the brothers were trying to pull.

"... Axel, give them their rightful punishment! Make them sorry...:" Said Disco Bear coldly.

"Why did you even hook up with him? He's just as bad as the other criminals we knew in the jail cells. The knights told us they couldn't punish Baron Balloon-sized because he was of a 'noble' blood and helped finance the kingdom. Shouldn't he be too scummy for you?" Lifty asked as he and his brother twirled their daggers in their hands with impressive finesse.

"He's misunderstood, you two on the other hand, should be worrying about yourselves. It's not too late to give up you know… you helped us after all. Maybe if you leave, I'll even let that comment about being Fliqpy's boy toy slide. Nobody deserves what's happening to Pop, no one…" Warned Axel.

"R-really?" Asked Lifty with hope and appreciation for Axel's humility. Shifty looked infuriated though.

"What!? No! Don't listen to him Lifty! He'll try to stab us in the back and punish us as he sees fit! There is no honor among these knights! It's all a facade so they can be aggressive and put everyone beneath them down!" Said Shifty in anger.

"There's no honor among thieves either! Clearly the person who betrayed you to Pop was aware of that! Maybe you should try cleaning up the criminal population yourselves before you commit to becoming criminals!" Axel braced himself, knowing Shifty had just denied that final offer at pacifism.

"Then the die is cast and our knives will relish in the taste of your blood!" Said Shifty, and as on cue, he ran away to a series of trees, waiting to ambush him, Lifty jumped up on top of the trees, hopping from tree to tree. It was clear they were using the terrain to their advantage, their forms near impossible to make out in the moonlit surroundings of the woods. Axel grimaced, knowing he rarely had to do a one on two fight of this level and he was concerned that they really would slit his throat if they got the chance. He had to harness his true wolf heritage in a way he hadn't been allowed to before, the only way was to rely on his instincts to win this fight. He started sniffing the air, he could smell river water, the trees, resting squirrels from high in the trees, the feathers of owls hooting in the air, and surprisingly enough Disco Bear's musk and soapy scent that seemed to linger around the entrance of the cottage… And the smell of knives coated in dried blood in two different locations, particularly one close to him by a bush. He heard a rustling of bushes and saw a rock hurled at his head. He quickly rolled along the ground to avoid it just as his ears detected the sound of something leaping from the branches above him.

"Say your prayers!" Said Lifty, landing lightly on Axel's shoulders and was about to pierce his brain with the knife but was thrown off of him unexpectedly as Axel bit his leg, making Lifty growl in pain as he landed onto the ground roughly and resorted to trying to pick himself up to his feet. Axel spit out what small amounts of blood he tasted and charged for Lifty, forcing Shifty to emerge from the bushes and lunged forward with an impressive thrust. Their daggers collided as Lifty managed to push through the pain of his bite and make for Axel's exposed side with his own weapon. Using Shifty's momentum, he used Shifty as a human shield with a casual dodge that forced Shifty to step forward, making Lifty stumble and halt his procedure. Then he made for a roundhouse kick as Shifty was forced to block it with his arm, grunting in pain at the surprise hand-to-hand combat display. Axel leapt backward with impressive grace as both brothers assessed the situation.

"He's fast…! And yet not being on the offensive…?" Lifty questioned.

"We need to attack him from behind or perhaps when he can't possibly expect the two of us… can you still climb?" Shifty asked.

"It's only a flesh wound. Not like he jammed a blade into it, damn knight bites like a candy starved kid…" Lifty teased.

"Then forward we go!" Shifty made for a bold charge as Lifty retreated back towards the trees, Axel's ears detecting him climbing each branch.

"You do know that cheap tactics like that won't work on me right?" Lectured Axel, starting to doubt the combat prowess of the two raccoons.

"Tiring you out until you open yourself up to a strike sounds like a fair strategy to me. Besides… we're the masters of cheap!" Shifty said as he forced Axel to parry a dagger strike, released his dagger so that he could move more quickly, slipped under Axel's blade, and then landed a gut punch on the wolf.

"Oof!" Axel growled slightly as he saw Shifty go in for a follow-up kick. Axel grabbed onto Shifty's leg and raised it higher, forcing Shifty off-balance. But then he saw a knife flying towards him from the trees above. It grazed his right shoulder and landed on the ground behind him. Shifty fell onto his back and he quickly grabbed onto the knife he had let go of and swung for Axel's legs. He felt a notable cut hit his right leg as he attempted to step back to avoid it. Axel growled in pain, doubling over and kneeling to endure the slashes in his bleeding leg out of there. Shifty was about to swing again and then Axel heard,

"Hah! You underestimate us!" Taunted Shifty, about to swing a finishing strike onto him. Axel leaned to the left, making Shifty miss and lean forward, and with all the pain he can endure, howled loudly and swing his dagger down at Shifty's arm. It pierced through his slow right arm arm and pinned it quite brutally onto the ground.

"Gahhhhhh!" Shifty roared and struggled to grasp the handle with his other arm as he lay helplessly on his side.

"You bastard!" Lifty said in anger at seeing his brother get injured and leapt down from the highest trees, rolling furiously like a hedgehog above the wolf. Axel, with acute instincts, managed to grab Lifty's tail and swing him around before grabbing firmly onto Lifty's wrist and twisting it, causing Lifty to reel in pain. Lifty tried to reach for the dagger that he had sent flying earlier towards Axel, struggling to release himself from Axel but the wolf had a vice grip on his wrist, slowly twisting it and making the struggle attempts more painful for Lifty. Shifty screeched as he managed to grab the dagger imbedded into his arm and pulled it out with intense determination. But he felt hollow and not as clear-minded because of the sheer pain of the act, even on the verge of unconsciousness. His brother couldn't speak for him now, Lifty realized. He had to either give up or feel worse should Axel decide to slit his own throat.

"Give… Up… Or do you want to end up with a broken arm?" Asked Axel, Lifty could only grab his arm in an attempt to try to loosen Axel's hold on it, only twisting further with each second. Axel's other arm in the meantime had brandished his own dagger and was now nearing Lifty's throat. The blood dripping from Axel's right leg could be felt against Lifty's own leg and was a foreboding premonition of what would continue next.

"No… I-I give! I give! Gods how… how could you do that to my brother?!" Cried Lifty out, desperately.

"You sound as if that's the most cutthroat thing you've ever seen. But I saw you antagonize and hassle a moose peddler and you clearly have no qualms about ruining people before. You're wearing stolen garbs after all. You helped turn Happy Tree into a bandits paradise when King Fliqpy set you free, rather than escape from here. Why now do you suddenly think I am the cutthroat one when you two praise the most cutthroat individual who is abusing my superior and kingdom?" Axel pointed out in a tone that suggested he was dead serious.

"Hell if I know!? The only thing that matters is we're free! And abusing your superior? Don't make me laugh! We endured the same things that have been going on for years! Its only been a few days so maybe Pop would be done some good experiencing what we have for YEARS." Said Lifty, tears of pain leaving him.

"To hell w-with your stupid… kingdom…! We j-just want t-to get out of here now… This land is… a sham!" Shifty muttered through his shivers and moans of pain.

"Fine. I can't make you two care about us. But if you leave King Fliqpy be… he and his ally that is truly responsible for all of this will go for the lands you hold more dear to you. I'm sorry we kept you prisoner here but you weren't enslaved without a reason. You two are criminals and you don't respect laws or people's livelihoods. You two love one another too much to have to endure another set of years being enslaved right? Why not help us get this shit resolved so you two can find different opportunities other than just crime? If people here know of your heroic deed helping us… you could at least leave this land with some credibility to your name. Rather than just some runaway bandits." Axel grunted.

"Tch, for all I know, once this is all over, you'll have us both arrested..." Said Shifty, as if resigned to his fate.

"And how could you even tell? I'm a knight remember? And knights always keep their word. You'll just have to trust me, or if you prefer, I could leave you here, injured, cold and possibly be mauled by one of Flaky's pets…" Said Axel.

"Bro… please… m-maybe we could break even. We can't go home looking weak… we should at least feel like we accomplished something grand while we were here…" Lifty whimpered, looking at his brother with utmost concern.

"Why… should I listen… t-to this hypocrite…? Pledge ourselves to his quest…? H-he's… urghh…" Shifty clutched at his wound that had a notable blood pile and was growing more painful by the minute.

"If you got to know me for a change, you'd see the real me. I'll even make up for stealing stuff from your campsite with a compensation once we get things reformed and vouch for you two. Truce?" Axel asked, not letting Lifty go under any circumstances.

"... Truce. Just… Just let go of him already b-bastard..." Begged Shifty, worried for his twin brother. Axel let go of the arm, Lifty felt relieved and ran to his brother's side.

"I will say you put up one hell of a fight like I suspected you would." Axel smiled charmingly as Lifty, bawled into his brothers chest miserably.

At that moment, Flaky and Disco Bear emerged from within the house, turning on the lights and revealing they had been watching much of the bout. Flaky also had with her a medicine bottle while Disco Bear carried bandages and both of them looked very concerned. However, Disco Bear instantly smiled and hugged Axel with joy.

"I knew you'd avenge my House and Flaky's honor!" He gleefully expressed.

"Nothing to it." Axel sighed though he fell to his bottom out of exhaustion and also the pain from the cut he sustained earlier after he parted from DB's hug.

"A-all of you are hurt… this medicine should be useful for minimizing much of the blood loss and helping stimulate… r-regrowth of muscle and tissue… i-it works on large animals so it should work w-with Tree Friends." Flaky approached Shifty first and placed a cream on Shifty's open wound on his arm.

"I-it burnssssss…!" Shifty wailed as Lifty looked defensively at Flaky.

"S-sorry… but that means i-it's working… and it has to become a layer s-so that it doesn't get infected. I'm sorry you two thought my cottage was worth stealing from, there's really not much else but medicines I've prepared in nature." Flaky apologized glumly.

"... N-no it's… it's our fault for messing with someone who's helping my brother out right now…And who the hell apologizes to thieves?" Lifty sniffled, realizing that Flaky was being uncharacteristically nice for someone who was about to be robbed.

"I don't really get company these days… a-and now I was going to go on a journey with Axel and Disco. I want to be useful and understanding I imagine… besides, you two got somewhat hurt by the misunderstanding. If you needed anything from me you could just ask next time and don't have to try to rob me." Flaky talked in a braver tone as she finished the distribution of the cream on Shifty's wound.

"Well this is fine. Looks like we're actually growing more numerous each day. Hell, by the time we're back in Bleakburn, we might as well be a whole militia" Said Axel, wincing a bit at Disco Bear who started to patch up his wounds as Flaky moved onto placing the cream on Axel's cuts.

"S-so you're some nature witch…? Or I guess mage is the nice way… to put it… the kingdom said there weren't any mages here though." Shifty examined but sounded like he was getting his thunder back after being stabbed.

"There's just no acknowledgement of magic in Happy Tree. The villagers in Lushwood… Lammy… Flaky… and obviously the Splendont the Scarlet thing. It seems magic is taboo." Disco Bear said as he wrapped up Axel's right leg.

"Heh, and you think a pair of brothers is what you need to take down a mage? And a mad king? You're too damn dreamy for a slut Axel." Shifty mocked.

"Well, with your help, you could maybe know of some places about the castle we could exploit once we break the barrier or slip by any remaining guards Fliqpy has. And with your abilities to catch other people off guard, maybe you could teach some of us how to be a bit more threatening and sneaky. Also shut up with the language. Flaky doesn't need you two bringing up things she doesn't need to hear." Axel made a perfect example of a threat. Fortunately, Flaky didn't seem to be paying attention as she muttered,

"There! All applied! Um… so what's everyone talking about?" Flaky asked, oblivious to Axle's raunchy reputation.

"About… how fine you look." Shifty said with a playful wink.

"Yeah she does look pretty hot." Lifty snickered.

"And she's far more priceless in looks and inner beauty than you two combined! Also I demand you apologize to me for stealing from my manor!" Disco Bear seemed to be triggered by several things the twins did.

"We're just complimenting her like she deserves to be complimented. You on the other hand don't -seem too good for her or for Axel. Why are you even with him?" Lifty prodded the bear on.

"I happen to know her as a long-time old friend. And Axel is the man I lo… long to help with his quest in the meantime and he protected me from a very angry public and helped me see the error of my ways. I owe him and Happy Tree much." Disco Bear was about to say 'love' but realized that he didn't want Flaky to fully think he was unattainable and so he simply expressed his desire to atone.

"Riiiiiiiight." The twins sarcastically commented at the same time.

"Um… well thank you for the compliments though. I feel we ought to really get to bed though… I'm sleepy…" Flaky rubbed her eyes after showing her gratitude.

"I'll take you to bed Flaky. And I'll even sleep at your side if you want since I know the twins are too good for your cottage but we can't simply leave them outside like the raccoons they are." Disco Bear ushered Flaky away with a kind stride as the twins bristled their tails angrily at the bear's shade.

The twins had to admit this was a different environment so far. Being forgiven by someone they tried to rob and the only insults thrown their way being of a joking nature at heart. They had felt the need to be so loyal and so hard-willed and unbreakable that they came off as cold and merciless to some of the people they stole from. Even the knights were a bit intimidated by them at first before their cocky nature and the longer time spent in captivity allowed the bastards to look down upon the twin thieves. So at the moment, the twins were feeling rather frail and knew they had no other choice but to go along with what Axel and Disco Bear wanted. At least Flaky seemed to be a nice enough and beautiful-looking neutral party for them to vent their frustrations with. After the bear and porcupine went inside, Axel addressed the raccoons.

"You two could sleep with us, literally, not sexually mind you. No offense, it's not that we don't trust you for now, but we're trusting you to at least not make any malicious intent while we're sleeping" Said Axel, grabbing and beginning to carry Shifty bridal style.

"H-hey! I can walk you know!" Said Shifty, beating Axel's chest with his left hand.

"Cop a feel and you're dead!" Lifty added angrily, not wanting his brother to be potentially molested. Then again both twins had to admit the rumors about Axel's infidelity and lust were probably overexaggerated at this point. It was still fun to grill the wolf with such comments though.

"Ah quit complaining! I doubt you can do anything anyway. Just enjoy the ride and sleep on it" Said Axel, shrugging the strikes from the thief away. And with that, Lifty followed after him and his brother and the cottage of Flaky's in the Truffletree forest went silent for the remainder of the night.

However, not all was silent around this time. In Happy Tree castle, currently suspended in the air and somewhat now of a novelty if startling sight for the populace, King Fliqpy was not happy. He was in a different room for a change, the throne room, where Splendont seemed to like to reside in his pastime. Fliqpy had caught onto something unusual recently when he noticed himself being moved from place to place randomly in his very own castle and Pop was becoming somewhat hard to find. Today he couldn't find Pop anywhere and ultimately he had a hunch it had something do with Splendont. So finding the flying squirrel sitting comfortably upon the throne content made his blood boil. That was HIS throne! Why the hell was he calling shots?

"What do you mean he's off limits!? You had your fun, now it's my turn! You think I don't know if you've been doing something with Pop and using your hocus pocus magic on me!?" Said King Fliqpy in outrage, his toy was not accessible to him at the moment. The King was dressed in his finest green bathrobe that almost appeared more like a gown than a bathrobe.

Splendont merely raised an eyebrow to King Fliqpy. This had been the first time the King had confronted him since they last spoke about the matters at hand and the circumstances surrounding his ascension. King Fliqpy had been surprisingly fine with the castle being raised above the ground since it added to the idea that 'He was dominant over the lands below' and Splendont had promised the king he'd use this as their main mode of transportation when conquering other lands. King Fliqpy was, in a way, completely submissive to the plan Splendont had been devising all this time. Yet King Fliqpy seemed to have lost his patience over something Splendont didn't inform him of. Pop.

"I've only ever used my magic on you to get a much more fruitful night's rest." Splendont decided to test Fliqpy's nerve, knowing he had the upper hand.

"Bullshit! I know that Pop's been clothed and fed and washed by someone other than me! He's my slave to wash and clothe and USE! You've been sleeping with him behind my back haven't you?!" Fliqpy growled and placed a hand on the throne to lean on.

"And? What if I am? I have as much right, if not, more since I'm the only person preventing him from breaking completely because of your insolence. Or do you actually want to be in charge when it was I that made all of this possible?" Said Splendont, conjuring a scepter around him.

"You think it's funny to talk down to me? And what insolence? You're supposed to be empowering and strengthening my forces! Yet I heard that Bleakburn has been successfully defended recently and the bandits have dwindled here. There's only about 30 left around here! I need you to revive the ones who've died or summon more beasts to keep Happy tree from being sieged! Yet you're dawdling! And apparently doing it with my prize! Stay away from Pop or get with my monarchy!" Fliqpy roared.

Splendont wasn't in the mood to anger Fliqpy tonight. After all, Fliqpy's temper was dangerous and based on the fact that a few of the stone statues of the many petrified attendees to the original ceremony were bashed in and left as piles of rubble…

"I apologize. I'll respect your command and send for a stronger number of forces. But Pop will remain restricted for, let's say a week. He deserves it after listening to me…" Said Splendont, dreamily drifting his mind to Pop.

"..." Surprisingly, Fliqpy didn't appear too furious over this. Instead he eyed Splendont suspiciously. Then his eyes widened and it seemed he got some sort of malicious or perhaps selfish idea.

"He listens to you? About what?" Fliqpy's tone was an odd sort of sensual that Splendont wasn't keen to.

"Nothing you need to know of, if that's all you needed to ask, I think we're done here." Said Splendont, deciding to go somewhere else. Then Fliqpy placed two firm arms on his person. One on his ass and one on his right arm.

"But why choose that withered up widow over royalty? You came to ME after all first… promised me glory and power and blood spillet. You are somewhat of an… admirable breed. Perhaps you and I could give it a go sometime." Fliqpy whispered in Splendonts' ear, lifting his mage robes to rub his bare ass suggestively.

Splendont was tempted to smite this demented demon right where he stood but the bear hadn't crossed that line quite yet, and now he felt that Pop's safety was on the line, he had to try to bear it.

"Surely you would be too rough with me… unless you think I am really worthy of spending an hour intimately with you." Splendont cooed.

"Unless I get to use Pop again, I'd gladly fuck your brains out, even if it makes you forget all of your spells in the end" Said Fliqpy, unbuckling his royal bathrobes and rubbing his member in between Splendont's cheeks.

"... Humph." Splendont pulled away with a rough gesture, not appreciating that Fliqpy seemed keen on not leaving Pop well enough alone. Nor the fact that Fliqpy's touch and even member felt so different and uncomfortable compared to Pop's. It just showed the king was not the one he truly loved and even playing along with the mad kings' temptation would just be dishonorable at this point. Fliqpy growled angrily. He was not at all appreciative of being so ruthlessly teased like that.

"You should be thrilled with this opportunity! You… you nobody! All you are good for is magic and being eye candy! You should-"

Splendont turned around powerfully, his eyes glowing and his conjured scepter brandished high. A red glow was created from beneath Fliqpy's feet and Fliqpy could feel the floor beneath him become wet with some sort of watery substance. He looked down to see a mass of pink flesh around him, seeming to have molded with the floor. The same fleshy substance suddenly shot out a series of thick, veiny red tentacles that came out of it. Fliqpy could only widen his eyes as each limb he had was suddenly grabbed and he was immediately lifted into the air, the tentacles ripped the rest of his bathrobes off of his body and tore said robes into shreds of fabric. He felt the tentacles restrain his left and right wrists and ankles respectively and was suspended in mid-air. He hissed furiously and was about to demand answers when Splendont spoke with an elevated voice,

"You do not understand the power of Splendont the Scarlet foolish Tree Friend! I've come with my own agenda and you are merely a pawn to me! A pawn I do not love! A pawn who can easily be returned to the simpleton form of King Flippy! You want me to seal you back inside hmmm? And I possess greater power and authority than you at this very moment so if anybody should be begging for sexual release, it's you towards me! Not the other way around!" Said Splendont, playing with Fliqpy's emotions.

Fliqpy then watched with bated breath as two more tentacles soon caressed themselves onto his muscular form and their slimy texture lathered his groin and his chest with an unbearably warm and pleasurable texture. Fliqpy wondered if Splendont was expecting him to beg for forgiveness or say something back momentarily but his pride and his feelings of pleasure coursing through him kept him from articulating anything in particular. So Splendont continued,

"Let this be a one-time lesson for you 'King'. You are under my power and like any toy, I can play with you as long as as much as I want. You are NOTHING compared to Pop!"

"I'll show you! I'll show you who's the pawn around here...! Mmm..." Said Fliqpy, and he knew how to get to the mage, and that was Pop. He involuntarily moaned as a tentacle, that had looked like it had a mouth, latched it's lips onto his member and sucked on it. Fliqpy had to confess internally that being used like this was simply blissful… but it also angered him inside to be feeling so used. Splendont, not wanting to hear more from this person and left him to get sodomized by the tentacle creature. Right now, he was going to check on Pop and make sure the bear was taken duly care of.

"C-come back…!" Fliqpy demanded as he saw Splendont teleport away and he reached futilely over to the sorcerer.

Fliqpy struggled to get the tentacles to release him, but no matter how strong he was, the soft and slippery tentacles refused to let go. The same kind of tentacles that had currently been sucking on his member, came for his nipples, At this point Fliqpy's toes and fists were clenched as he whined and panted from the amounts of love that he was getting along his body. His cock was now fully hard and the tentacles showed no sign of stopping or gentleness. As fun as it was, Fliqpy was desperate to assert some sort of control over the situation.

"R-release me at once… hah...! I am the king! I am the ki-" A tentacle took this opportunity to enter it's mouth and shove itself deep in him, muffling his demands repeatedly entered and left his mouth. A curious tentacle was now sliding it's shape in between his cheeks, lubricating it and making it slick and ready for the incoming penetration.

"Mph…!" King Fliqpy struggled with renewed vigor, not one to take anything up the other end. However, Splendonts magic was currently aimed at him and reminding the king of his fragile place. It seemed fitting after all, to do it in the fashion the King had prided himself on doing. The tentacle pulled back and directly aimed it at his hovering anus, and deeply penetrated him in one thrust.

"MMMMMMMMPPH!" Said Fliqpy, eyes widened and pain coursing his ass. The tentacles held him tight, until he held still, a tired expression on his face as he tried to breathe as best as he can with each pained thrust in his anus. Fliqpy found himself relaxing as that made each thrust inside of him easier, and smoother, making his dick pulse and leak precum absorbed the tentacles. Adding in the sensation of his nipples being suckled and he kept being blasted with waves of pure pleasure and bliss. For once, his primal side of lust of thrill for being satiated won out over his pride. Fliqpy started writhing in pleasure, perhaps as a way to maybe deepen each tentacle's thrusts inside of him, images of being gangbanged by many residents of lower birth started to course his mind, he hated it, and yet why was it arousing?

He was getting close, each thrust made him edge closer and closer to his blissful and pleasurable end, a whole new idea of submissiveness was awakening inside of him. The tentacle in his mouth pulled away, as if further inviting the idea of Fliqpy confessing this new side to him. He yelped and sighed contently as the thrusts finally reached their maximum impact.

"G-gods I'm cumming! I'm cumming, I'm… ungh… gahhhhhhghhhhhhhh…!" His potent load spilled out as he felt himself bend backwards from the sheer jolt of ograsmic pleasure, coating the throne in several ropes of cum. In an act of gentleness, the tentacles put him down gently… On the cum stained throne. Fliqpy sat down, unashamed of his demeanor and appearance and not even phased by the idea these stone statues were watching him. Now though, he had to sigh sadly that it wasn't Splendont who had done the deed but rather his magic. The tentacles sunk back into the mysterious pink realm and with another burst of red magic closed up entirely and disappeared after they had released Fliqpy.

"... Perhaps I just need to get Pop… huff… to realize submissiveness… is what he's best known for these days…" The evil king grinned ferociously, eyeing his torn up robes and eager to make Splendont come to him in time.


	7. Day 7: From Tree to Sea

Morning came the next day without any new, unexpected happenings. Truffletree forest remained a peaceful and joyous home for the animal folk as they carried on their routine. Inside Flaky's cottage however was a very rambunctious if slightly less joyful affair. The five unlikely companions sat at Flaky's dining table, the twins ate rather vigorously, not having experienced breakfast prepared for them.

"More please!" Said Lifty and Shifty, their faces covered in bits of food while holding their plates to Flaky. Flaky took the plates calmly without any fuss. In truth, she was flattered that her cooking skills were being highly praised, recognized, and eaten. Disco Bear and Axel however were not quite so amused or flattered by the twins behavior towards their gracious host and new companion.

"Geez, don't you have any manners?" Asked Axel, calmly chewing some cake.

"We lost them around the time we were in jail for the second year in a row. Cut us some slack! We haven't eaten something this good in ages!" Said Lifty, Flaky gave him and his brother another serving of what seemed to be a honey cake she had baked.

"You two don't even have the good manners to appreciate high-class food. Typical bandits" Said Disco Bear, stabbing a piece of cake with his fork in a dignified manner.

"Well our manners weren't built up over time only to be squandered on renting out girls so, lecture us on something original for a chance Baron Bear." Shifty objected snarkily. Both he and his brother didn't take being addressed as lower-class or lesser Tree Friends lightly. Not to mention that they were pretty damn sure they had done less sketchy and dubious things than the Baron had done. It was at this particular remark that Flaky finally seemed to grasp the tension overflowing within her cottage.

"G-guys, i-its just cake. I-its not something to fight over." Sweat-dropped Flaky.

"Yeah stop scaring her." Axel bared his teeth in a slightly more threatening way to get his rowdy comrades under control. It ultimately did the trick and breakfast continued and finished without a hitch.

The five companions eventually set out for their journey, the reluctant thieves limping with their still fresh wounds they got from last night. It'd take some time for them to fully heal but at least the cream seemed to make it so that it wouldn't take nearly as long as it would normally. They admitted to liking camping out in the forest considering how run-down Happy Tree had gotten at the advent of the criminals release but were ready to move on. Nearing the exit of the forest and towards the mountain trail that would take them well beyond Happy Tree, conversation started back up again.

"So where are we headed? Why aren't we like, building a huge staircase to that fucking castle in the sky anyway?" Asked Shifty.

"Because a barrier is surrounding the castle, further preventing entry." Disco Bear pointed out.

"So like, besides the castle being unreachable, you can't even get in… How the hell does going on a journey somewhere else going to help?" Asked Lifty.

"Splendont, the guy who was responsible for freeing the bandits, including you two, ordered me to find Splendid and kill him, another wizard or something. Then there's the fact the Barrier can possibly be broken if we gather enough powerful mages. He didn't give us the exact location but I'm going to find him, killing him though, is something up to debate, so for now, we're heading to the great library of Mondo. Hopefully on the way we find some mages." Said Axel.

"So Flaky here is one of them?" Shifty asked.

"Y-yeah… I specialize in nature magic but um… I'm not sure if, if he won't attack us while we try to break the barrier or something. Hopefully we'll be able to be well-armed or have a lot of friends to help us…" Flaky confessed.

"What did we get ourselves into…?" Whispered Lifty to Shifty. Both brothers just wanted to leave this land but now got themselves swept up in something that was sounding like a war in the making. They didn't mind having to fight and perhaps even kill some wimps in a show of strength but a big-scale battle was far more life-threatening. They would never die for anyone else's cause but their own.

"I don't know but it doesn't look like we have much of a choice if this guy takes over from country to country. I'll keep us safe no matter what brother. Promise." Said Shifty. Both twins gave one another a fist bump that Axel noticed. He thought it was a surprisingly sweet and compelling gesture given how volatile they were as individuals. Hopefully they would show that kind of potential warmth to others even if they were working for their own ends. For now though, the entire group began to make their way through the big and sometimes treacherous mountain trail. The quest's hardest and most mysterious part had truly begun.

**Meanwhile in Bleakburn…**

Ever since the advent of Axel and Disco Bear from Happy Tree, Bleakburn knew they had to keep themselves in tip-top shape as the morning progressed into daytime. Nutty's fabled inn currently was quite packed with villagers from Riftvalley, Lushwood, and Bleakburn and they were chowing down on a homemade pancake breakfast courtesy of the squirrel himself. A white mouse boy sheepishly ate his own delicacy, looking rather chipper than his last time outside. His parents had no excuse to keep him cooped up inside their house for much longer, not when this could be their last days. And what he once viewed as a decrepit little town was now a safe haven for all to go, though this inn brought back painful memories, courtesy of a wolf guard who had embarrassed and shamed him, it had been the only place where they could get their food. Yet, he can't help that there was something missing in his life and this realization suddenly made the mouse feel forlorn and depressed.

"Can I help you with anything?" Asked Nutty, noticing the boy's forlorn expression, he had slowed down and frowned sympathetically.

"N-nothing sir. Just eating…" Said the Mouse Boy, wanting to avoid further discussion. He took a bite from the pancakes, drizzled gracefully with natural honey and butter, and seemed very content with the taste.

"Hey, you look familiar. *gasp* Yes! You're the guy who came out running naked in the streets! Why did y-mph" Nutty's mouth was muffled by the boy's hand.

"Please… I don't want to get in trouble again…" Said the Mouse boy, public humiliation was the last thing on his mind. Nutty nodded despite the hands covering his mouth, making the Mouse ease up and let go.

"I'm sorry… But, you're the friend that Axel came with in the inn right?" Asked Nutty, the mouse looked down almost bitterly.

"So his name is Axel…" Muttered the Mouse.

"He never told you his name? That's so unusual! Normally he usually would let a fella know of his name. Even when he sleeps with them." Nutty pouted. Nutty had never experienced any sort of envy or disgust or anger at Axel for his occasional sex drive but recently it seemed like Axel had been doing it an awful lot. At least 'recently' meaning the days before King Fliqpy came into power.

"He used me…I thought he would be the person that would take me away from here, to take me where nobody can ever hurt me. Knights are told to protect people, the most honorable people you could ever know. When he saved me from the bandit and flirted with me, I thought he really cared for me and wanted to have something special with me... But why did he not apologize to me after being humiliated so… He even admitted to have seen my public humiliation and yet he didn't come… Is this what knights are truly like?" Said the mouse with a heavy heart.

"No, Axel is not like that… He is a very caring person, maybe he just didn't want to hurt you further?" Nutty said, wanting to defend Axel. Not even Axel was perfect and Nutty wanted everyone to have a fair chance at friendship. Especially since it seemed like the Mouse and Axel were clearly very happy when they entered the inn together that day.

"Then maybe I don't deserve to be loved. Nobody can truly love me for myself. Not after being humiliated in front of everyone." Said the Mouse, starting to tear up.

"I don't think that's it at all… please calm down. I-I've been humiliated in front of people too but Axel helped me recover! And became my best buddy in the process. You're young too and have a whole life ahead of you. Plus, with the way the kingdom is now, we have to forget any negative associations that were put upon us beforehand because we're all trying to endure this… 'happening.' So until things get back to normal, we all will show love to one another and be friends to one another. Happy Tree Friends." Nutty giggled encouragingly. The mouse looked at him with awe and admiration, nobody had spoken to him like that before, words that filled him with hope and confidence were not something he had expected from the lazy-eyed squirrel.

"T-thank you, um, w-what's your name?" Asked the mouse boy, blushing a whole lot and having never shared much of himself before.

"Nutty, my name's Nutty…" Grinned Nutty. The two of them began a long and simply delightful discussion about Axel, the inn, the situation, favorite sweets and treats to bake and eat, and their hopes and dreams for the future.

In another room of the inn, Cuddles and Giggles had a room to themselves, Cuddles had Giggles' head resting on his lap, comforting his lover and gently stroking her head. They had been very relieved and even at ease being together but ultimately Giggles was the one who seemed to be having difficulty adapting to the new situation. So many mixed emotions were constantly running through her mind and she felt insecure in her very own home kingdom.

"What will happen to us Cuddles? My father could be dead at this point and who knows if the King won't just hunt us down himself. Or his mage." Said Giggles with a bit of worry, the recent encounter of Splendont had gotten to her, if they had an enemy as powerful as him, this might spell their final days if they decided to do away with Happy Tree's survivors.

"We'll be fine, Axel will find a way, he will bring whatever help he can to free the king." Said Cuddles to calm down his girlfriend.

"I hope so… I don't think he would be patient enough to wait for Axel's assassination attempt. Or fully counting on Axel to kill whoever Splendid the Sapphire is given its not even right to kill him without knowing what he did to deserve it." Said Giggles, closing her eyes and daydreaming of better days to spend in the future with the image of peace with Cuddles. Cuddles giggled to himself though as he just thought of something that'd help his lovely lady relax.

"You know, before all this was happening, I was going to get you a really nice gift but I got ransacked by those bastards Fliqpy let loose. So I've got something that I hope will make up for what was taken away and meant for you."

"And what's that?" Asked Giggles, opening her eyes up at him.

Cuddles pulled something from under the pillow behind him, making Giggles briefly wonder if it was something as simple as a tooth for the tooth fairy. Instead, Cuddles pulled out what looked to be a glorious and very expensive looking rose quartz ring with a silver band in a chipmunk's face design. Giggles looked in awe at the exquisite treasure and even sparkled in the reflection of it's sheen.

"I kind of swiped it while I was in Disco's manor but hey, if he can turn over a new leaf like Axel thinks he can, I'm sure he won't mind I have this one favor." Cuddles's left ear scratched his other ear in anticipation.

"Its beautiful… But I can't take it. Not yet at least. It wouldn't feel right without Disco Bear's approval, he probably planned to give this to his betrothed… Whoever it may be" Said Giggles, restraining herself from keeping the expensive looking jewelry. Many of the higher ladies she met at balls and important occasions would've instantly had kept the ring for themselves as a favor or fashion statement. Giggles cared about her own appearance and certainly about being stylish but she knew stealing was wrong regardless of the intent and that even the Baron probably had a sentimental side to him. She was touched by Cuddles gesture though.

"Well he had like… twenty of these in his drawers. Different designs too. I think it might be some kind of date favor thing for him." Cuddles laughed.

"Yes, but then we'd be no better than thieves. Please Cuddles, can you do this one thing just for me?" Pleaded Giggles.

Cuddles frowned sadly and his ears dropped. He was hoping to make Giggles smile, not ask him to do something he wasn't meant to do.

"Well of course Giggles but… I could never buy you something like this with my income where I live. Stable boy doesn't get you very far in terms of presenting nice favors for the one you love. Especially compared to the niceness you've demonstrated towards me. I just wanted to give you something that made you feel like the goddess you are to me." He said somberly.

"Cuddles, its fine. I don't care about anything as long as you're with me. And there's an even better gift that you already gave me. But first Cuddles, I have something for you… Here" Said Giggles, handing him the same perfume she bought in the market that Axel had oversaw her doing.

"What's this?" Said Cuddles, holding the red colored bottle in his hand, some sort of liquid with rose petals floating in it was inside.

"I got it for you, because of how important you are to me, how much I love you deeply, and how you've changed my entire world into something magical and more humbling than one I could've found myself in. You also came to rescue me… More than anybody else has done for me since this kingdom went south." Giggles blushed with a smile as she saw Cuddles adorable giddy smile that she loved so much.

"Thanks Giggles, I… I'm very lucky to have you" Said Cuddles, embracing her.

"... Both of us you mean" Said Giggles, as if she's in anticipation for something.

"W-what do you mean?" Said Cuddles, not knowing what she exactly meant.

"Cuddles… You're going to be a father." Giggled, well, Giggles, though she was secretly afraid of telling him.

"..." Cuddles said nothing and fainted on the bed.

"Oh dear… Maybe I should have picked a better time to tell him" Said Giggles, idly lying down on the bed. They had one particular fling that had gone incredibly well but she had started showing signs rather recently so… It would definitely take a few more talks to make certain both of them were prepared and ready and they'd likely get married for real.

"So you've rallied the other goblins as well?" Asked Handy, Tooth and Nail were all on top of a self-made tower, while Fang was spitroasting a bunch of frog on a stick. The goblins had been having a somewhat mixed reception in the new community formed in the wake of everyone who had escaped carnage and capture from King Fliqpy or the bandits. They thought of the goblins as a nuisance in general but respected their protection of them and their strength and Handy and others advocated for those who were especially skeptic to change their preconceptions. The goblins didn't particularly care for the gossip and were just happy to not be hunted down for a change and to have food and clothes and comfort.

"Yes, brothers came and clobbed bandits to death with pretty magic lady!" Exclaimed Fang, Handy had an idea of who this 'pretty magic lady' was.

"Yes! Lady turned bandits into tasty frogs!" Said Fang, Handy found it a bit disturbing at the thought that what Fang was cooking was one of the bandits.

"Well, I'm glad the three of you are still alive, why don't you guys eat something better, like, anything inside Nutty's inn?" Asked Handy.

"Blech! Hate hate hate hate hate! Nail like it, but we love this better" Said Tooth, pointing at the rest of the sticks cooked with a bunch of insects, amphibians, and all sorts of small critters. Handy saw a bunch of cockroaches pierced onto the stick and if he had hands, he would've put them on his stomach or on his knees as he bowed down to contain his appetite.

"Oh no…" Said Handy, getting sick of the smell he had found rather tasty at first, but now disgusted him. Feeling hands on his back to soothe his nauseating feeling, he was escorted by Toothy who was just nearby.

"Why don't we go get you to a restroom Handy?" Sweat-dropped Toothy. Handy nodded shakily and rather relieved.

"M-miss Petunia?" Said Cub, catching the attention of the blue skunk. The two of them were currently residing near a courtyard in Bleakburn's slightly better areas where many civilians were wandering around, talking, and making discussion and business within their confined but safe community. Petunia was sitting down in a chair reading a book on 'Capitol and Capital: How to manage both.' She always liked to read intellectual and instructional stories while she had very scarce amounts of free-time working in the castle. King Flippy on occasion was merciful enough to let her have additional breaks if there was nothing he felt needed to be done by her that day. Petunia was still shaken up by how twisted her sire had become but unlike Giggles, she felt confident enough that they could bring him back to normal and wasn't dwelling on the negative circumstances.

"Oh why if it isn't the brave son of the captain! You're cuter than I imagined!" Complemented Petunia. Cub found himself blushing at the older woman. He thought she was so calm and confident and beautiful. She also smelled serenely like a flower and he knew that his mother's love for Pop was something incredibly special. He was hoping that by charming Petunia like this, he could make his daddy proud of him.

"I-I'm not cute! I-I mean, uh, yeah, I'm the son of the captain. Miss Petunia, I know this is not knightly of me to ask but… Can I have your hand in marriage?" Cub blushed, getting on one knee.

"I… What?" Asked Petunia, not believing that of all the people to first propose to her, it was a kid, and a captain's son at that. They also hadn't known one another for particularly long which made the former servant feel rather uneasy.

"I s-said will you take me as your husband?" Stuttered Cub, mentally cursing at himself to calm down. Petunia was flattered that a kid fancied her, but the age gap was a bit too big and now wasn't the time for this.

"Oh… I'm flattered really but you really should go for a girl… Your age. Though I am flattered that you see me worthy of your hand" Said Petunia, ruffling his hair a bit.

"I guess so... I mean, yeah! I should find a girl suitable to my age! Thank you miss Petunia for showing me the right path!" Said Cub, hiding a disappointed tone, though it still did not go unnoticed by her.

"Ohh don't be so disappointed, I'm sure whoever you find will be very lucky to have you. For now, here" Said Petunia, giving him a kiss on the cheek, making Cub blush madly and quake in his boots. The loud cheering of the other passerby did not ease his embarrassment at all and he left running away.

"Igottamakesurethetownissafebye" Said Cub, running off in a random direction. Petunia giggled at the little boy she left flustered.

The 5 unlikely friends continued their journey up the mountain trail. What possible dangers await them in this quest? Will they find what they're looking for? Will they find 5 mages before it's too late? These questions lingered in Axel's mind as they trudged the dirt road of the mountain. So far they hadn't encountered any monsters but there certainly had been a lot of steep areas and a few dangerous chasms to leap across and overall it wasn't the safest trail but the only one. Disco Bear wheezed at the long upward journey to climb it, the rest had no trouble climbing up but the baron took many long rests just so he could keep going. Disco Bear begged for a break as he felt this to be far more exhausting than anything he had ever done in his life.

"DB this is the sixth time you've asked for a break" Said Axel at the kneeling bear, who was on all fours in exhaustion. Axel knew DB was out of shape but this was kind of pushing it in over exaggeration.

"Well… it is a hard climb… I'm getting a bit tired myself." Flaky admitted.

"True, with how sheltered you are I doubt you get much exercise. He's just fat." Shifty snickered and gave his brother a hi-five.

"Hmph! I was not raised in dealing with these kind of circumstances, so you can shove it you thieves." Said Disco Bear haughtily, his nose up in the air.

"We can't keep going like this, Shifty, Lifty, if you have time to insult him, you have time to help him climb, we don't have any time for more breaks" Ordered Axel, determined for the lack of teamwork to end.

"What!? Why us!? And why not you?" Said Lifty.

"Yeah, we're just trying to motivate him to push his limits! There's no reason for us to be babysitting him!" Shifty objected.

"Even so, it'll make the trek faster, and we need to get to town before night, unless you want to spend the night with no shelter and vulnerable for night attacks, I suggest you do it now" Said Axel sternly. The two thieves groaned and debated momentarily who was going to do the lifting. Ultimately they compromised on working together to hoist Disco Bear on both arms and started catching up to Flaky and Axel. Flaky just meekly looked anxious about everything and this was making Axel grow a bit exasperated with the fact these boys couldn't suck it up and behave in front of her.

"Urgh, you're too damn heavy you obese excuse of a bear." Grunted Shifty.

"Well I didn't ask for your help in the first place!" Muttered Disco Bear.

They eventually made it to the top of the mountain, making the twins throw Disco Bear onto the ground, Disco Bear didn't even complain at all, glad that he got some much needed rest after climbed for hours. The view from the top of the mountain was spectacular and heavenly. They could see the oceans bountiful blanket of water, a large and bustling-looking town with a port that had ships coming and going with visitors and deliveries, more of the path leading downwards to that edge of the country, and a wonderful library that shun brightly with seemingly magical energy in the sunlight. The sight made Flaky's eyes sparkle as though she saw a dream come true before her very own eyes and Axel smiled with pride. Sights like this were scarce and even a rarity in themselves in Happy Tree.

"T'is beautiful! See guys, the journey itself is the reward we get for our hard work" Said Axel. Shifty, Lifty and Disco Bear looked at him and glared.

"Yeah yeah it's not like you carried an a thousand pound bear on your back on the way to the top" Said Lifty in anger.

"Yeah! Wait… Hey! I take offense in that!" Said Disco Bear.

"Whatever!" Said Shifty, equally as tired as Disco Bear.

"W-well, look on the bright side, we don't h-have to climb anymore. It's just downhill from here..." Said Flaky.

"Yeah, at least you don't have to carry DB anymore, let's goooooo!" Said Axel, climbing down the mountain ahead of them. The four tree friends soon followed, making their way to the great library they heard about. The edge of town in which they entered was marked 'Port of the Siren's Sea' and had a welcoming sign posted up for visitors. The salty air of the town was definitely a lot more refreshing than the sometimes pungent aroma of Bleakburn. Villagers waved hello to the group in a cheery way and it seemed a lot friendlier and better run as a civilization. Flaky was feeling a bit modest and nervous about her attire and if she really fit in but Disco Bear held her hand gallantly to assure her she was perfectly on trend in this town. The thieves on the other hand eyed many of the stands and shops and even vulnerable coin purses with intense desire. They knew it'd be dumb to get Axel on their case or on the town's bad side this soon so they had to regretably follow after the wolf and his pals without such opportunities. After a somewhat leisurely walk, they finally got up close to the library.

The monastery-like library had scholars coming in and out, probably to test any theories they had found outside or check out new books. Some villagers from the town visited the library for different reasons, not to study, but to offer food and comforts to the librarians and those who studied overnight and leaving them in the entrance with the rest of the offerings as a sign of respect for their contribution to making the town better in pursuit of unfound knowledge. Axel gave a hopeful glance, knowing Happy Tree lacked such a place of knowledge and research other than perhaps what they could find in stands offering books from this town. The information on Splendid the Sapphire and Splendont the Scarlet that they desperately needed must be here.

"This is it! We've finally reached the library! If this place is as nerdy as the rumors have been told, the librarians can tell us immediately how to look for a book that will tell us who Splendont or Splendid is!" Said Axel.

"W-well, this place is surely b-big and has lots of people… I think you might be right Axel." Said Flaky.

"Come now my friends! Education awaits!" Said Disco Bear, dramatically opening the doors as if they were a set of windows. The twins were the only ones not to express any enthusement for this but they simply nodded in agreement and followed after the crowd. Stealing books was not really something they thought was profitable so they were willing to cooperate here at least.

The library had several floors worth of books along with a castle-like interior of stone walls, elegant carpeting, and big curtains and various comfortable-looking sofas, tables, and chairs to sit upon. There even appeared to be a few people wandering around serving tea and meals to those seated leisurely in the midst of full-fledged reading and research. Scholars climbed stairs and passed each other like ants, read books, slept, ate, and talked amongst each other with passion that varied from heated to excited. Axel could now understand why scholars dreamed of living here. An ant librarian manned the desk, peevishly reading a book on a cook-book about baking cakes whilst eating a cake that had been served to her by one of the workers. Axel rang the bell placed on the counter to get the librarian's attention. It worked like a charm as the female ant eyed the group of five with expert composure and friendliness.

"Oh! Um, what is it you need?" Asked the young female ant librarian.

"We're looking for a book about Splendid the Sapphire, or Splendont the Scarlet. Do you have it by any chance?" Asked Axel. The ant looked a bit surprised about the particular book Axel in mind.

"Are you sure that you're asking for a book on that myth? It's an ancient legend that only children would believe these days. Unless you are studying on mythos I imagine." Asked the ant, Axel nodded and the ant looked a bit distressed. She checked the catalogues and had a worried look on her face when she was done, she checked the list of borrowed books and her fears came true.

"I'm afraid there's only one particular book you're talking about has already been borrowed for 1 month's worth on that subject." Said the ant. The five simultaneously felt their jaws drop, one month is too long for what they had in mind.

"What!? But we need that book right now! The fate of the world rests in that book." Said Axel in disbelief.

"Yes! We're trying to stop a mage from overrunning this world with bandits! Or demons or… evil things or whatever." Shifty exclaimed, Disco Bear rolled his eyes at him. _As if you're not a bandit, t_old Disco Bear to himself mentally.

"Calm down sir, the book, "Rulership of the Scarlet and Sapphire Haze" is written in another language only the monks of peace and tranquility can read, none of our linguists have ever been permitted to study their language, nor even granted an audience with the pacifist monks of that island. The legend itself has only been told once in this very town by the monk who donated this tome to us. The book itself is curated in our library normally as a treasured artifact but that's only changed recently. Not to mention that it is a dangerous journey to travel by sea to that very island they reside in itself. Also, there's been news from surviving scholars of a war breaking out on the two rival tribes of that island so I doubt you would be safe should you survive the journey toward the island. I know I'm not supposed to disclose the whereabouts of my colleague nor even believe the actual existence of magic, but in this case, I'm willing to make an exception. The one who borrowed the book, Sniffles, is an anteater, though we may not see eye to eye at times, I don't particularly want him to die, so if you promise to keep him safe, I will tell you where he had decided to go, do we have a deal?" Proposed the librarian.

"Is it because you are an ant and he eats ants?" Lifty teased.

"Well I have a mean right hook and I could probably make some lethal traps if I really wanted to. But seriously, we are on good terms when he's not in a particularly grumpy mood from having his theories objected to." Said the librarian with a confident expression. Lifty looked mildly impressed by her replying with such a smart response.

"Y-yes, we promise. Now c-could you tell us where he went to?" Promised Flaky.

"Excellent! Sniffles borrowed the book not too long ago and told me he was going to translate it, as I said, from the monks on the island that they resided in. If you hurry, you can catch up to him in the docks, maybe begging one of the sailors to take him. Trips to the island are scarce since the journey is dangerous so only the hardiest of sailors will agree. Now go, I shudder at the thought of him going there alone." Said the ant, returning to the book she was reading and daydreaming of baking a cake that tasted just as good as the ones the library had.

"You heard the lady! Let's get moving!" Said Disco Bear, the five of them hurriedly rushed out of the library and into the docks, all sorts of burly tree friends carried stacks of crates and rations and materials to resupply their ship's needs.

Many of them were of species not native to Happy Tree and reflected this place as a true site of mingling countries and trade. Disco Bear drooled at the sight of half naked and muscular men on par with Axel, which Axel gave him a disappointed glare to remind him that they were here to find a scholar and not flirt with any random crew members. DB caught the glare instantly and scratched his head sheepishly, laughing it off. Shifty and Lifty in the meantime were eyeing the busy trade for a different reason. Curious if they could pickpocket some helpless or absent-minded fool for valuable goods or trinkets or treasures. They weren't finding anything yet but they did notice something of interest. A magnificent pirate ship, the design of it being golden and bronzed and wood with a hint of turquoise scattered throughout to create a dazzling design. It seemed to have a small crowd of people around it, most of them being people who had been on the ship but also a few passerbys. The twins listened closely into what they picked up with their sharp senses. It seemed like there was some male pleading with a shipowner at first...

"Oh come on! I won't cause any trouble! Please... this is a once in a lifetime opportunity to be part of history!" Whined a nerdy voice among the streams of people passing by.

"Sorry matey, we aren't keen on being part of history! Isn't that right me boys?" Said a turquoise otter, he wore a pirate hat, the symbol of authority among his crew members, making it evident he was in charge of the operations around. He was built very thickly and muscular, with only a small evidence of pot belly that was completely masked by muscles attained by the trials and tribulations of being out at sea and on many adventures. He wore a long trench-coat of navy blue with black pants, a white and red striped shirt, and had fittingly enough, peg legs to match his eyepatch and hooked right hand. The twins had to admit that whoever this guy was he was probably more than able to back up his authority with wisdom and strength.

"Aye aye!" Replied the several different tree friends who seemed to be his crewmates. Shifty and Lifty gestured to their allies to come over and see what the commotion was all about. Axel, Disco Bear, and Flaky did so and all of them broke through the crowd to get a closer look. They saw the Captain facing down the person complaining about wanting to hop on board the ship.

"See lad? Ye ain't gonna bribe me anything with yer scholarly status around here" Said the otter, further frustrating the thin and small bodied scholar. Based on his species alone and this clearly was Sniffles the anteater. He had notably thick glasses, a long snout just like an ant-eaters with small ears and a paler blue skin compared to the otters. He carried a thick tome in his hands and was wearing a short-sleeved shirt with brown and somewhat baggier pants, and shoes that a scholar would wear. There was something rather admirable about how he had to give up or turn away but Axel knew that this pirate captain wasn't interested. He had the same resigned and cocky expression some of the knights of Axel's childhood demons had given him. Not to say that this pirate captain was as bad as they were, it just seemed the otter had heard this story far too many times or was not about to risk anything valuable to himself to pitch in on someone's idea.

"This could lead you to fame and fortune your crew could possibly have!" Argued Sniffles as he held up the book in front of the captain angrily. Sniffles looked like he was about to throw it into the pirate's face with how tense his mouth was getting and Axel realized intervention would be needed soon.

"No offense lad, but have you seen what we're wearing? We're pirates, we are the meanest, toughest sailors in the seven seas of the world. What makes ye think we want ta be part of any of this fame and fortune you be speaking of? You be want us to be known so we could get arrested by seaweeds that know not of our creed? We not be giving you a chance to leave us vulnerable to the authorities. Well, not that any of the knights be present in the kingdom." Said the otter as he wiped his jacket with a vain expression. His crewmates snickered in response and at this point Sniffles was looking and feeling very foolish. Axel seized the opportunity however.

"I'm here" Said Axel, walking in front of Sniffles and staring down the otter himself. Sniffles was startled to see the wolf in front of him and noted he looked very ferocious and intimidating. Yet he had come to his defense rather than try to do something else like help the otter mock him. The pirate captain on the other hand merely raised his eyebrows and looked intrigued by whom he took as a rebellious upstart who agreed with the scholar. His crewmates gave a more hostile reaction and one even reached for their weapon protectively in case this 'knight' was going to try to arrest their captain.

"And who might ye be to stare me down in front of me crew? Ye be having a lot of nerve to challenge me. Do you know who I am lad?" Intimidated the otter.

"I don't know you but I do know that it is my duty as a knight to help those in need. And right now, this scholar is in need of someone to transport him to the island or so help me I'll execute my own brand of justice right here, right now. Unless you want to suffer losses, I suggest you comply with Sniffles here and we can come to a temporary truce. There's more at stake here than what anyone around this town knows and what Sniffles wants is crucial to helping us resolve that!" Tried to negotiate Axel.

"Don't be daft knight! You obviously have some other purpose fer being here than to simply speak tall tales! Why have ye come to the port town so far from King Flippy's palace?" The otter taunted. He was well aware of this country's government and geography from several expeditions to the farthest parts of this place and from maps bought and made by his navigator.

"I'll put it plainly, the government itself IS the one under the threat we are trying to resolve. If you value anything, or anyone in this world, you'd do well to comply with making a deal with us. Unless you want a mage more powerful than all of your crew combined, by himself, to take over the kingdom, then I suggest you hightail it out of here, surely there's a more braver lot than you and your crew" Taunted Axel.

Some of the crewmates looked a bit flabbergasted and nearby townsfolk who had been watching the confrontation for sport started murmuring to themselves nervously. Was their country really under some sort of threat? Or was there an invasion coming or happening? For a town that thrived on stories and information, this threw a big cannonball in their peace of mind. Sniffles himself though looked incredibly curious rather than scared. He ignored the somewhat angered expression of the captain to speak to Axel.

"Powerful mage you say…? Is it a red-hued flying squirrel?!" Sniffles adjusted his glasses carefully.

"Yes, that is correct nerd!" Said Shifty, which Sniffles took a bit offense in.

"Ugh! I am more than a nerd you bushy bushwacker! But holy crap! That's the tell-tale signs of Splendont the Scarlet! He exists! I know from the pictures within this very book and I am seeking the translators who wrote it within this language to find out more about him!" Sniffles held his tome proudly.

"Yarr?" The otter now just looked confused.

"How can a legend suddenly exist?!" Asked one of the crewmates in disbelief.

"Well it was very out of the blue for all of us… he showed himself to us and lifted King Flippy's castle into the sky in a mighty display of power! On top of that, summoned a barrier that killed anything that went inside it's proximity!" Disco Bear added.

"That's not good… a barrier of that level needs multiple powerful magics working at once to break. Not to mention to bring it back down to the ground..." Sniffles winced, worried for the kingdom.

"So please otter. We're looking for other mages to disable the barrier and for clues t-that might help…! Let Sniffles and us journey to the island on your ship. Pleaseeeeeee?" Flaky asked, holding her hands together.

"Yeah! What she said!" Lifty agreed.

Silence and a staring contest went on between the two, until the otter started laughing.

"Yar har har! I haven't met a more hardy soul as ye be having since the last raid we be done in the last few years. Fine, since ye be no dissuading you, I'll be permitting ye to be part of me crew, in exchange fer payment. Captain Russell's crew doesn't simply fight against legends without proper reward." Said the leader of the pirate crew, revealing his name as he took his hat off and bowed. Axel cursed under his breath, he knew a pirate such as this one would demand more than what they had.

"Tch! Fine, is this enough?" Said Axel, giving a whole coin pouch of their travel expenses. Russel took the pouch and started counting, giving a disappointed grunt and handing it back to Axel.

"No can do lad, yer gonna have to do better than that. Do ye have any idea how many of me crew I have to be paying?" Said Russel.

"I'm sure we can find some other way to oblige your time and services? I come from a VERY prestigious House back in Happy Tree and I'm sure I can offer you some treasures and services that would appeal to you." Disco Bear, with newly developed bravado, stepped forward to try his hand at negotiation.

"Hmmm, that sounds intriguing, but we still demand payment for braving the seas with us" Said Russel, Disco Bear sighed and thought that he was now going to make a sacrifice for once.

"Then take this, this is only one of my symbols of my nobility I have on my person so don't you get it lost" Said Disco Bear, handing some kind of royal ring, embedded in it was a diamond, the symbol of House Lionell was emblazoned on the sides of the ring that signified that it was indeed of noble jewelry. The captain made a motion for one of his crew, a rat had come swooping down the sails, and running to his captain's side and started inspecting the jewelry, with what seemed like a miniature telescope, biting onto it, and looking at the symbol to signify if it was a legitimate noble's ring. The rat nodded at the captain and returned it, climbing back up to the top of the pole.

"Looks like yer friend here is indeed who he says he is. Fine then lad's… And lassie. This ring will be enough to cover our expenses to last a year. Just remember, no stealing, no killing of me crew, and certainly no word of any trouble from any of ye, or ye be walking the plank. Are we clear?" Said Captain Russell.

"Yes we are! Captain… What was your name again good sir?" Asked Sniffles, he was certainly glad this band of unusual people suddenly came to his rescue.

"Captain Russel, as I said. Don't be gettin salt in yer ears now Sniffles. We be sailing to the island in the morning, so ye better get what ye need, I don't want to be hearing any complaints about misplaced luggage or undersupplied passengers. Now if you'll be excusing me, we'll be refilling our winery with as much liquor as we be getting." Grinned Russel, walking away to the town with the crew following behind him. The townsfolk seemed very relieved to have what appeared to be an alliance between the knight, his friends, and the pirate's working to protect their country from this Splendont fellow. So they dispersed and carried on their days with renewed hope.

"Thank you Captain Russel, for giving us this opportunity for scholarly learning!" Shouted Sniffles in appreciation. Axel turned to Disco Bear, a bit concerned about what he just did.

"Disco Bear, are you really sure about that? Isn't that a symbol of your house? And a whole year!? Disco Bear what is that ring exactly worth?" Asked Axel.

"I can always have a new one made. Technically this is my oldest ring and the sign of corruption that I left my House befall. If I can perhaps get a new ring someday… be it a wedding ring or even a simple band made from the forest, it'd mean so much more. As for how much it's worth, I had the finest smiths forge that golden ring and fitting it with a diamond. All I will reveal to you is that a house' symbol is more valuable than the ring or diamond itself" Disco Bear said wistfully.

"Well well well, looks like the baron has a heart after all" Teased Shifty, making Lifty snicker with him.

"I appreciate your humble sacrifice. Rest assured, your name will be going in the tomes of knowledge that I will be translating." Said Sniffles.

"W-we appreciate what you d-did Disco Bear. That w-was really selfless" Said Flaky. Disco Bear hadn't been complemented in so long, at least not as sincere as them.

"I… Thank you… Everyone" Said Disco Bear, almost getting teary eyed, for the first time in his life, he felt like he had friends. And as opposed to yesterday where he was still uncertain of how satisfying friendship was to him as opposed to a romantic relationship… he felt absolutely thrilled to have them.

"Come to think of it, who are you people? Surely you didn't come here just to join a poor frail scholar get on a pirate ship with big, strong, scary and sexy men now dd you? Not that you're not as sexy, big and strong all of them" Said Sniffles, striking a mockingly macho pose for emphasis. Axel felt that Sniffles was being a bit forward with how he just described the rest of the crew, and towards himself, but nonetheless, explained himself.

"We're actually interested in finding out about the contents of what the book you have on you means. And also, to find out something about Splendid the Sapphire, or Splendont the Scarlet. Hopefully… And thanks for the compliment… I guess?" Explained Axel.

"Compliment you say? Well I happen to admire the Tree Friends physiology as part of my studies on a variety of topics but I… ah! I got off-track. You were seeking information on these two legendary mages yes? Rumor has it they may be related!" Sniffles stopped himself from getting on a rambling streak and opened to a page to show to the others.

In a somewhat ornate style, two flying squirrels were drawn in what looked to be very fine paintings dressed in different robes and casting spells of fire and ice individually. The fire-caster was Splendont and the ice-caster appeared to be a very similar looking individual but with blue fur instead. These had to be Splendont the Scarlet and Splendid the Sapphire. The text beside the pictures on the other page was definitely not anything that Happy Tree could decipher so the struggle Sniffles must've been going through to translate it needed to be resolved quickly.

"Yes! Though both are flying squirrels, we can't be certain yet. Not until we get it translated anyway." Said Axel.

"Do you think we can recruit Splendid if we find him…?" Flaky asked hopefully.

"... I'm not sure Flaky. Splendont wants him dead and Splendont's the bad guy here. Maybe Splendid is the nice one but obviously some kind of bad blood exists between them. For all we know, they could BOTH be bad guys in this picture" Axel admitted with his ears dropping slightly.

"Well, if the names you've given are to be correct, I deduce that they were rulers or kings from another era, or perhaps even ancient gods. But that's just a hypothesis on my part. I do find it very curious to know that he suddenly emerged quite recently. How long ago was this exactly?" Said Sniffles.

"Well it started about five days ago? Our King suddenly sent out a bunch of bandits and rogues that had been imprisoned in jail out onto Happy Tree and started calling himself King Fliqpy and threatened our civilians. That's when we realized something had happened to our king and we had one of the mages we found figure out that it was because someone had used a spell on our majesty. They turned him into his darkest self and now that we've seen Splendont, we know for a fact it was him." Axel explained.

"Well such advanced and powerful-sounding spells do fit the bill for a legend. Truthfully I imagine that if he didn't strike you down he may be rather haughty or have some kind of deeper plan behind his emergence. I have to figure out where he's been all these centuries or years and why he came to Happy Tree specifically. That island should have our answers!" Sniffles said confidently.

"Well, believe it or not, we should be preparing for our voyage tomorrow. I don't know how long we will have to spend in the ship, but it'd be worth it if we find out first" Said Axel.

"Oh right, i-its getting a bit late and the shops are surely going to close up. It's best that we get what we n-need right now and get a good night's sleep early. W-we wouldn't want to sleep in and g-get left behind.." Said Flaky. The quickly growing group of unlikely allies agreed with each other and headed back to town, eager to find a place to stay in this hustle and bustle sea town.

**Back at Happy Tree…**

In the comfort of what was a room that Splendont had made much more comfortable and welcoming for him, Pop felt his strength returning, although he still felt sore from the lovemaking he and Splendont have done, it was more of a pleasant experience than with Fliqpy. In fact, he hadn't seen Fliqpy all day at all which had made him feel safer from the evil king's desires. However he was still feeling rather homesick and was tired of looking out and realizing he was high and above everyone and everything he cherished more. There was also the matter of his men who were imprisoned in the dungeons. In his passionate romance (or was it not really romance he feared) with Splendont, he realized he hadn't thought about how his men were faring at this particular moment. What if Fliqpy had decided to take his anger out on them instead of himself? Pop feared his younger, less burdened and tough men would be in agony. He was hoping it was just paranoia speaking for his thoughts right now rather than any sort of actual truth. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Pop had been instructed to say those words whether or not it was Splendont or Fliqpy. A sense of dread was now building in the back of his mind as maybe it was the mad king after all.

King Fliqpy decided now was the time to barge into Pop's chambers. Splendont was tired and resting from summoning his new forces to replace the dwindling number of bandits in Happy Tree so now was the right opportunity. Deducing that it would take a bunch of demons of all shapes and sizes to do this deed he was ready to inflict on Pop. Some towered above him like a troll wielding a mighty club. Some only reached the height of his hip like a swarm of small imps. One was an incubus of impressive muscle and girth barely constrained by a loincloth and one was a snake demoness slithering along the ground. But regardless he knew they would be useful in breaking the former captain. So Fliqpy took the doorknob, turned it slowly, and then promptly kicked the door open aggressively. He was going to make Splendont regret taunting him and making him cum the way he did by 'punishing' his treasure.

Opening the doors, Fliqpy walked inside confidently with his newly obtained forces and ordered the imp to close the door. Pop felt on guard against Fliqpy and was extremely startled by the appearance of these demons. They had to have been summoned by Splendont at King Fliqpy's request yet why were they here…? If Fliqpy was going to torment him once more, he was going to resist with all his might before he would willingly let the king he believed to be a faker to make false love with him once again. Yet why were they here…? Pop held the blankets close to his body only for Fliqpy to pounce onto the bed and take them away from him. King Fliqpy was still dressed in fine clothes, Pop noticed, but based on the lustful and even furious grin on the king's face there was no mercy to be found.

"Pop… MY most loyal knight. I've got a special treat for you." Whispered King Fliqpy, Pop shuddered at the feeling of his breath on his neck and feared to even reply.

"W-what is it?" Said Pop, wishing Fliqpy would just leave him already.

"We will be doing some… Adjustments for your 'training regimen' as my slave. You see, I know that Splendont has been sneaking inside, bewitching me with his magic. So I have decided that I will make the most out of our time. That is to say, I will make sure your loyalty belongs to ME, and ONLY ME. Try to resist me and your guard, who has been starving without food or drink through the whole day, will pay up until tomorrow." King Fliqpy finished his threat with a brutish cackle.

"What!? B-but didn't we have a deal? I gave myself to you willingly! I didn't break this truce, not a single one!" Pleaded Pop.

"Thank your 'boyfriend' for breaking it for you! He denied me an audience with you who was meant to be MY property! Besides… we all know you'll enjoy the thrill of the king more than the chill of the mage…" Fliqpy kissed at Pop's cheek oddly sweetly but the terror of the situation had already set in.

"N-no, not again! Please be more gentle!" Said Pop, feeling Fliqpy's hands pin his arms down on the bed.

"Oh I'll be gentle 'preparing' you Pop… after all, I need you to be loose for me first. And for them." King Fliqpy snickered as he undid Pop's bathrobe and exposed his nakedness. The demons gladly pinned Pop down on the bed, licking, rubbing and kissing every part of his body that they can. Pop was completely overwhelmed and feeling a bit dizzy as he felt everything from his cock to his armpits to his nipples to his feet being licked or caressed with furious abandon. When he looked up though he suddenly saw what appeared to be some kind of snake woman eyeing him with a gaze that seemed to go on for eternity. He felt himself drawn to the gaze, as if nothing mattered but staring at it.

"Prepare me." Said King Fliqpy, though not towards Pop, but to one of the demons, who started sucking Pop off hardly and another one who started to strip the King's clothes off of him. Pop didn't even hear the request of the twisted King who had moved out of the way, suddenly feeling completely light-headed and in bliss. His body felt like it was meant to be in this level of heightened sensitivity. King Fliqpy's cock, once his clothes were fully off, was surprisingly soft as of now. An imp demon lifted his length into his mouth and took the member lustfully, as if he was thirsty for some sexual action in a long time.

Meanwhile, the incubus removed his loincloth and forced Pop to choke down his cock in a somewhat violent manner. Pop cringed and felt very uncomfortable but yet also like this was absolutely wonderful. He wasn't thinking clearly anymore, the troll's licking on his anus did not help at all, and despite the obvious discomfort and now with what little conscious thought he had, he was scared. He wanted Splendont to come and intervene…

"Looks like the captain's enjoying it" A demon said, pointing at Pop's hardon. The incubus pulled out of Pop, letting him take a single breath before ruthlessly shoving it all back in.

"Ahhh! I can't stop my hip! Suck it! *pant* *pant* Suck it harder! YOU BITCH!" Taunted the incubus, roughly grabbing Pop's head and using it as leverage. Pop whimpered more out of ecstasy than pain and nodded obediently and started sucking harder much to his conscience's shock. All the while he still stared at the snake woman's gaze.

"Give in to the pleasure… Revel in the pleasure only King Fliqpy can give you… Surrender your will Pop.. There will be no more pain… Just go with it..." Said the snake woman. Her words felt enticing, he was tired, he only wanted to feel good, all other choices in his mind were immediately crushed by the woman. Why should he resist this any longer anyway? Wasn't this what Splendont used him for anyway? The feeling of utter joy and happiness from sexual activity?

"G-go on… *Cough*" Pop managed to speak out at last after the Incubus pulled away, satisfied with his hardness.

"Have you decided who you pledge your allegiance to? Captain Pop?" Asked King Fliqpy, pulling his dick off of the imp's mouth, now fully hard.

"B-but… But Cub…" Muttered Pop, suddenly realizing that King Fliqpy was asking a question that made him slightly uneasy. Cub surely would want him to be aligned to someone he loved or that was a good role model… right? No pleasure could ever fully erase the moral standard he held for himself in hopes Cub would become just as just a man. Fliqpy shook his head, disappointed Pop's will was stronger than expected and that his question was weakening the hypnosis of the demoness. He'd have to try something that'd keep Pop from thinking altogether. He pulled out a knife and dangerously held it over Pop's eye.

"What is more important to you? Your eye? Or the slim chance of your son even surviving?" Threatened King Fliqpy, the tip the knife just inches from Pop's eye.

"My… my son is everythi-" Pop suddenly felt something hard and uncomfortably warm and big press against his hole.

"If he really was everything… wouldn't our summoner have summoned your son to you…?" The Incubus, the culprit for this deed, taunted with a sly accent. It seemed the Incubus was determined to make the first move onto Pop himself.

"I… What… No, he… I…" Pop whimpered as he felt confusion, fear, suspense, and dread suddenly wipe away his confidence. Something was about to stab into him, a knife in his eye or a thick dick into his own body, and Splendont was not here to protect him. Splendont was not here to free the kingdom, he was here for his own purposes. Splendont still kept him here, captive and separated from the knights who were trapped in another part of the castle. Splendont was not… someone he could fully trust yet. His situation was truly making him aware that he was fully… alone here. Powerless.

"Face it Pop… Your stupid son is dead… And no amount of pleading will ever bring him back… Not even with the vast magic Splendont knows… EVER! Your life belongs to me now!" King Fliqpy fed into his mind, his hold on the dagger being incredibly tense and shaking.

"N-no… He's still alive… I feel it in my heart…" Said Pop, trying to hold onto his sanity before it left him entirely at this rate.

"Submit to what you are best for… a toy for the king to play with. That's what the knight's captain is after all." The Incubus declared as he began to painfully inch his cock into Pop's anus.

"G-gah! T-this is a dream! Ahhhghh... Yes! A n-nightmare!" Pop began to wail as he felt waves of pain and pleasure hit his mind. He struggled not to jolt his head directly into Flippy's dagger. At that moment he felt like he could hear the cackling of mad demons and beasts fill the air and King Flippy's demented grin being the only thing he could see as his arms were held down.

"Bwahahahaha! The old man is delusional! And he calls himself a captain? How laughable!" Said an imp, toying with his cock and started licking the tip to add measure to the insult. The incubus in turn, began thrusting into Pop aggressively and remorselessly to the point the hole began to bleed, the cock stretching him out too much. Compared to King Fliqpy and this was even worse than the king's usual bloodlust-filled romping.

"S-stop! Too big! T-too fast! Ahhhhhhh…!" Begged Pop tears filling his eyes, hoping there was even a small amount of pity in the demon's mind.

"Don't bother. This is your punishment after all. Now service your king TOY!" Fliqpy finally took the knife away and rubbed his cock against Pop's face disgracefully. Pop cried, he couldn't take it anymore, the pain, the overstimulation for the past days, the doubts the fear, he can't keep up the strong bravado he once had and started sucking on Fliqpy's cock just to have something to focus on. Anything that made him feel as though he had some kind of independence and success in his duties. It really was… all up to Axel… now. This torment of the demons in Happy Tree's castle carried on long into the night until Pop's 'punishment' was firmly deemed administered.


End file.
